That Girl Named Desiree
by marykate3000
Summary: Desiree is a Quad-blood, and this is her messed up story. Daughter of Jacob Stoll and Angie Grayson. Follow her through her life from childhood to the teenage years. Must read The Next Generation first to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet Desiree. **

"Desiree Stoll! Come back here!" Mom yelled.

"NO! I'M NOT LIVING IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!" I yelled back. Whoa, too fast there, let's start from the beginning.

Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Desiree Katherine Stoll, daughter of Angie Stoll and Jacob Stoll. Quad-blood, nothing special I guess if you don't think that being a kid who has more god in her than human not special.

I was born in a hospital at 1:00 P.M. yep, right at the dot, on February 20th. And I guess that's all you really need to know about me I guess. Oh yea, the gods kinda hate me but that's not important, right?

My childhood was ok, well intill Vinny came along, but that's a different story. I always liked to watch daddy draw, I remember sitting in his studio watching him paint while sipping on a juice box.

He'd occasionally peek where I was and smile and then go back to work. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you what I look like, haha, I'm soo stupid. Well there's not much about me, I have curly blonde hair and green eyes. Dad says I get it from his mom.

I remember when I was young, I asked dad where was my grandparents. He told me they died. I didn't know what died meant at the time but I pretended to know to look smart. But then I learnt everything.

His twin was dead, his parents were dead, his uncle, aunt, Grandmother, everyone was dead. Everyone except for him, Aunt Rose, and his cousin, but they don't keep on tabs anymore.

There was a part in my life when I found out that my Aunt was a lesbian, it was a confusing time cause all I saw was men and woman together, but then I found myself sitting at a wedding with two women getting married.

And that's when I learnt the term, lesbian.

Most of the time in my childhood, I learnt things that I shouldn't learn, like what a dick looks like, (I accidently walked into the boys bathroom and then oops a boy was using the urinal. I was five.) I learnt how to swear by the time I was seven, too many things.

And then Vincent came along. Vincent was born when I was four, but he doesn't like to be called Vincent, he likes to be called Max, short for Maxwell, his middle name. Dad named him Vincent after Vincent Van Gogh, his favorite artist, but turns out that Vinny doesn't like that name.

But I call him Vincent to annoy him. Vincent has brown hair, it's straight and messy cause he doesn't bother to look in the mirror and fix it, blue eyes and freckles. And I hated him.

I hated him cause mom and dad paid more attention to him. It was always, Vincent this and Max that.

And it leads to something worse, but let me tell you about that later. Like in… Let's see, ah ha! A few more paragraphs!

Anyway, moving on. Oh my, this is moving rather quickly, sorry, bad habit, let's slow down.

One night I heard screaming. But this time I didn't cover my head with my pillow, cause it wasn't a baby screaming, more like a man. It intrigued me, who would be screaming who wasn't a baby.

I crept out of my room, passing the pictures of my grandparents and older aunt. I'm confused, the screaming is coming from mom and dad's room. The door was open just a tiny bit, but just enough for me to peer in.

I saw it, Daddy was screaming into a pillow screaming words I don't want to even say because they'll haunt me forever. Mama was hugging him telling him that it wasn't, I was never his.

He was pulling at his hair, the same thing I do when I get frustrated or steaming mad. I stood there amazed, usually dad was a calm person and didn't usually get mad like mom did. But there he was, screaming and pulling his hair out.

The door creaked a bit and then mom's eyes shot onto mine. She mouthed the words, 'go back to sleep'. I stood there for a while not really knowing what to do. But then she whispered it and I ran back to my room.

The next day when I woke up to go to pre-school, mom told me, "Don't ask about it. Especially not your dad." And when someone says something like that, it makes you want to do it. Well in my case anyway.

So for the whole day, that idea crossed my mind. Even if I had ADHD I couldn't wait to go home and ask him all of these questions.

And then it was my time to shine. When school was over dad came to pick me up. In the car I didn't ask him anything about it; I wasn't going to ask him intill we came home. Plus, Vinny was in the car and he was cooing at me and making it hard to think of what I should say. I wanted to smack his little face but I knew I would get in trouble.

We got home and I ran inside and waited for him to make Vincent to take a nap and then go into his studio. So then I sneaked downstairs and walked to his studio. I knocked on the door.

I waited for him to say, "Come in." I creaked the door open and examined the man who was sitting on a stool painting. His calm features made it look like nothing happened. All though there were little patches on the side of his head, everything looked the same. He usually had bloodshot eyes so it was the norm.

It made me wonder if it was all a dream. I have some really weird dreams, most of the time I dreamt of a woman in old timey Greek clothing picking flowers. She was beautiful, she had eyes like mine except they were greener and livelier than mine, wavy light brown hair that had daises weaved into it, and a few freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks.

But there was something odd about her; she had a hole in her dress, one near her belly. And when she met my eyes, she'd smile and say, "Not yet my dear, not yet." She throws her bouquet of daises at me and then my dream would end. I wasn't sure what it meant though. But whenever I had that dream, I felt safe, at ease.

But then I forced myself to snap out of it, I was here to ask a question. "Daddy?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yea Dez?"

"Why were you screaming last night?" He smiles.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry." I crossed my arms.

"But you didn't answer my question dad, why were you screaming?" He laughs and smacks his forehead. He starts mumbling to himself but then answers my question.

"Desiree, I'm going crazy." He said. I was confused, he looked normal, how could he be going crazy?

"Why?"

"I-it's a punishment from the gods." He responded with a stutter at the beginning. I was still confused, isn't he their own grandson? Why would they be doing that? He could probably tell I was confused so he said, "It's ok if your confused, I don't really get it either."

I could tell that he got it sort of, but I went out of the studio and went back upstairs. Why would the Gods do this? I wondered. I mean I was alright, nothing happened to me, yet.

I remember dad always asking me, is there anything wrong, can I see alright, do I get mixed feelings all the time? He always asked me these questions and I didn't know why. He always got worried when I didn't talk for long periods of time too.

He always kept watch on Vinny too. And he was always muttering to himself in French. Talking to animals and then realizing he was talking to an animal and walk away. So I guess he wasn't kidding, he was going crazy.

So now moving onto what happened to me. It was when I was seven and Vincent was three. Dad wasn't home so it was just mom, Vincent, and me. She was taking care of Vincent and I kept complaining my head hurts.

"Mommy my head huuurts!" I exclaimed.

"Vincent! Come back here!" She was running after the running Vincent that was just discovering running, all he did before was just walk around. Then she turned to me. "Then go take a nap, it won't hurt when you wake up." I looked at her.

"But I'm not tiirred!" I yelled. She sighed and muttered. 'Why did Jacob want another one?'

"Honey," She said calmly. "Just take a nap and you'll be fine." I sighed and walked away. Why couldn't she just do her singing thing that cures my hurt? Cause it felt like an elephant was sitting on my brain, it really hurt.

But I stomped upstairs and lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. After 30 minutes of trying to fall asleep, it finally worked and I slept.

But when I woke up, it hurt even more. I got up and made my way down the stairs. "Mom!" I yelled. "IT STILL HURTS!" But I clutched my head cause the yelling made it hurt even more.

I felt something hard on my head. It was a bump. Did I bump my head? I don't remember that I did.

Then I heard her yell at me that I was making this thing up for attention since she knew I was jealous of Vincent. But it hurt, it really hurt. And I hated it that she was ignoring it. It's been hurting since school ended, and school ended in June and now it was August.

And then I started crying. I was sick of her ignoring me; I was tired of her telling me this. And then I found myself tumbling down the stairs. And then I blacked out to the sound of shocked screaming.

When I woke back up I found myself in a hospital room. "W-where am I?" I asked. And then the hurting came back. "Ooh my head."

"Hello Desiree, I'm Dr. Olsen, I need to ask you a few questions." I gave him a confused look.

"Why am I here?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'll tell you after I find out something." He started. "Now, Desiree, tell me, how long have you had these pains in your head?"

"Since school ended." I responded. But I was scared, I didn't know where I was and where my family was.

"So for about three months?" He asked. I nodded. He wrote something down on a clip board. "Good, so your mommy says there's a bump on your head, can I see it?"

"Why do you want to see it, it's gross!" I made a face and he smiled and laughed.

"Just to see it, I like gross things." I lifted my hair and showed him the hard pinkish bump. He put on these latex gloves and examined it, not saying really anything. But I looked at his face, it wasn't so happy anymore. He wrote stuff down and told me to rest and he would talk to my parents.

15 minutes later daddy walked in. "Hey Desiree." He said with a soft smile.

"Hi dad." I replied. "What's wrong with me?" He sat next to me on the bed that was far too big for me.

"You have a tumor." He replied. Before I could ask, he said. "Yea, it's bad."

"Am I going to die?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe." I looked around.

"Where's mommy?" I asked. He looked at the door.

"She's outside right now with Vinny collecting herself." Dad only said that when she was crying. I was even more confused, and mad. Why wasn't she going to visit me? I was probably going to die and she wouldn't visit me?

"Why is she crying?" I asked angrily. "She shouldn't be crying! She's not the one dying! Well, not dying, possibly dying, but still!" He started gently stroking my head and it made some of the pain go away.

"Well, she thinks she's been a bad mother." He replied. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"She has been! She thought I was lying about my head hurting! But I wasn't! And she's been ignoring me! And all she said to make it feel better is, 'take a nap!' well it doesn't work! I hate her!" He looked at me.

"Do you really hate her?" He asked. I stayed silent and thought for a long time.

"No… I guess not." I crossed my arms. "But I'm still mad at her." I paused again. "And Vincent!"

"You're always mad at Max." He mused. I nodded. But then I remembered I was dying and I turned pale.

"Is there any way I won't die?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea, you can have surgery, but you need to shave all your hair off." I gasped and covered my head like they were already shaving my hair. My beautiful curly angel hair, the thing I liked the most about me.

We talked for a while but then I found myself in arms between him and a sketchpad. He was drawing something and I watched contently I always liked to watch him draw. But he'd always draw the same people, this girl who looked like the girl in my dreams, this blonde woman and some tall guy with curly hair, this teenage boy with blonde hair, and this girl with different colored eyes. He drew the same people and sometimes they'd get older, younger, but he always seemed so content drawing these people.

This time he was sketching the little boy and the little girl with wavy hair. She was swinging on a tree while he sat there watching.

I noticed the door opening and mom walking in. I pretended not to notice her but her eyes were all red and puffy. She had Vinny with her and he looked confused and angry cause I was getting all the attention.

Dad looked up and saw mom. He smiled and she smiled back. She looked at me but I didn't smile. I just looked away and focused on the drawing. Everything was calm, my head stopped hurting for a moment and only a little pounding was there and it was fine.

And then I felt a sharp pain at the side of my head, and it wasn't internal, it Vincent pulling my hair. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed and it only made my head feel horrible, this time it was internal.

There was a lot of commotion in the room and I didn't hear a bit of it, my head hurt so much that I couldn't hear anything. Dad was gone from my circle of warmth and I curled up in the fetal position and stuck my fingers in my ear like the pain was in my ears and I was trying to get it out.

Well the sounds didn't stop I snapped. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FU- UP!" I yelled saving myself for saying the word 'fuck'. And then the room went silent but I didn't come out of that position.

And then I realized I was crying. I grabbed something close to me, which was a pillow, and hugged it to my body. I heard mom and dad fighting over something.

"She almost said fuck!" Mom said in a hushed whisper.

"Well so did I when I was seven, so just drop it." Dad snapped back in the same whisper. I heard Vincent in the background muttering to himself and saying I was a poopyface.

"But she's only seven Jacob!" She paused to look at me. "She's just a baby!" But then he pulled her in for a kiss. Usually in these cases I would go, "EWWW gross! Do that outside!" But now I didn't really care.

"You're too protective of her, you gotta let her loose." Dad replied. "I turned out fine." He flashed her one of his smiles that he thought was cute.

She crossed her arms. "No, all of you turned out crazy, and I don't mean that by mental, I mean crazy." Dad smiled a cheeky grin.

"No, it's not how I was raised; it's in the Stoll family bloodline." I remember dad telling me that his mother always complained that her children were crazy to her husband which should have been my grandfather, and he'd always reply to her with a kiss on her head.

"Yea Gardner, but they wouldn't be my kids if they weren't." So is that where we, well at least me, got my crazy? Cause face it, Vincent wasn't any kind of crazy. Trust me; he's more like mom even though he got most of his traits from Dad's dad.

It makes me to be even more ashamed to be his sister.

I was about to go asleep when I heard this, "I'm sorry." I looked up from the pillow and saw short little Vincent I stared at him. After he looked a bit uncomfortable I kissed his forehead.

"It's ok even though you're a little turd." And at that time he didn't know what turd his and took it as a compliment. I smiled. Totally was going to use that against him when older and learns what a turd is.

Sooner or later, dad left with Vincent and I was left alone with my mother. We didn't say anything to each other for a long time.

But then she broke the silence. "Desiree?" I looked up from drawing.

"Yea?" There was more silence.

"I'm sorry." She paused again and looked down. Her bangs covered her face but I could tell she was wiping the tears away. "For not believing you, I should have believed you." I stayed silent.

After the silence got awkward I said. "Ok." She looked at me surprised.

"That's it?" I nodded.

"Or do you want me to lie to you?" I asked. She stared at me and sighed.

"You're just like her." She said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Like your dead aunt, she was just like this." I stared at her even more.

"I wanna get out of here." I complained. She walked over to me and smoothed the side of my head where the bump wasn't.

"Honey, you can't. I'm sorry." I stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because, your tumor is serious, the doctors need to watch you over night for a few days."

"How long is a few days?" She sighed.

"You and your father are impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thanks for reading! Ok, so Desiree and Vincent are the children of my OC's from my other story, The Next Generation. So if you just came here and don't get a single thing, then go to that story. <strong>

**I am excited to begin a new story so I hope for the best. So again, thanks for reading and I will see you later I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was sick of staying in this damn hospital, it was boring, mom and dad usually didn't visit until it was later at night and none of my so called friends bothered to visit me.

I didn't feel so good; they were pumping steroids in me so my brain wouldn't swell like a bug bite and blow up or something, I didn't pay much attention to what Doctor Olsen was telling me.

In a few days they gave me chemotherapy, I was becoming bald. And plus it really hurt. They said I had a probability of getting cancer so they were doing the chemo on me. I always felt weak after they did it on me; they also did radiation on me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to die than live through this. Usually I had trouble sleeping.

One day I was just sitting on my hospital bed and talking to myself when a man came in in a lab coat. "Are you a doctor?" I asked weakly since I just came back from having chemo. The doctor had curly black hair and elf ears. I slumped back in my bed and I saw him look over me with troubled eyes.

"No, I'm your great-grandfather." He told me. My eyes were getting heavy. I wanted to take a nap, or die, either way worked.

"Oh… okay…" I yawned. "What do you want?" He sat on a chair that was across from my hospital bed.

"I just wanted to visit my granddaughter." He responded.

"Wait, don't you gods hate me?" I rubbed my eyes to keep awake.

"Some do, but I don't." He responded.

"Did you do this to me? I mean not you, the gods." I ran my hand up my bare scalp. By now I didn't care about how I looked. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes." I blinked and stared into nothingness. I could tell he was still looking at me.

"I want to die." I announced for the thousandth time. He stared at me.

"Why?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Becaaaaause I feel like dying." I whine. I look at the bag that has that salt water stuff that also pumped into my body with the steroids. "Everything hurts so much."

"You worry your mother a lot, don't you?" I nodded. Every time I said I wanted to die she started crying, saying she was a horrible mother and such but usually I would look at her annoyed and told her that crying wasn't helping the fact that I wanted to die.

"I worry a lot of things." I respond back. I yawned again. "Can you leave now, I want to sleep." I looked at my hand and realized how skinny I was. My fingers looked different, once regular sized was now bony. I looked where the mirror should be and realized finally it was covered with a sheet.

I felt angry all over again. How dare they try to make things seem better? They lie to me. The nurses always say, 'you look great Desiree!' And I ate it all up. And there was one thing I hated the most, being lied to.

Hermes was gone so there was no one to stop me. I got out of bed. But when my feet landed on the cold tile floor, I bounced right back to my bed. "Geez, why does the floor have to be so cold?" I asked myself, or rather to the floor.

I put my feet down and let my feet get used to the icy flooring. I stood up and made my way to the mirror. Step by step I slowly made it over. But then I flew back and landed on my butt.

I looked to the source of the bondage and saw it. It was the little tubes that where attached to my arm. Out of frustration I yanked them out of my body and threw them to the floor.

I yelped out in pain and grabbed whatever cloth that was near me to wrap my wounds. I stood up and looked back at the tubes, liquid was all over the floor but I didn't care.

I kept trudging towards the mirror and as I got closer to it my fingers graced across it. I took one step closer and then yanked.

The cloth floated to the ground and I gasped. The person in the mirror wasn't the girl I knew to be me. All I saw was this sick bald girl who looked like she hasn't eaten for days. She looks weak and frail, dark circles under her eyes. I lift up my hospital gown and see my used to be lean stomach, now just skin that outlines ribs.

I cover my mouth and tears roll down my cheeks. What was happening to me? Usually I wasn't the one who cared about looks but I looked horrible. And no one even told me.

And there was one thing I hated the most, being lied to. I gritted my teeth and swallowed away the urge to punch the mirror. I turned and headed for the door.

I opened my door and started walking, but I turned to see a red blinking light that was above my room. I guess it was the signal that there was something wrong and I was surprised that they didn't come sooner.

I didn't know where my shoes were so I couldn't teleport. I felt like yanking my hair out in frustration, but then I remembered that I had no hair.

I turned right and started walking. After turning a few hallways and finding the elevator I was still shell-shocked that they didn't find me yet. I pressed the down button and the doors opened. To my relief, they were empty.

And as the doors closed I heard a panicked scream, "OH SHIT! SHE'S GONE!" I sat down and waited for the ground floor, but then it opened on the next floor. I tried hiding but there was nothing to hide in, no potted plants of anything.

And I was too weak to conjure a plant to hide in. I was about to panic. I covered my eyes and screamed. Screaming came back to me. I spread my fingers and saw a boy standing there; he was as bald as me and skinny.

But then I noticed something, he had a tattoo on his arm of the Roman camp thing. There was only one bar tattooed on there. I stared at him and he stared at me. His both of his hands resting on one of the doors keeping them open even though they were shutting down on him.

"You're from the roman camp." I said. His ice blue eyes stared at me so much that it made me uncomfortable. And when I meant ice blue, I meant it, his eyes where that color of blue that was almost transparent.

"Who are you?" He said. But then I heard them coming and pulled him in. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! They were coming!" I exclaimed. I madly pressed on the lobby button.

Once the doors closed, the elevator went down. "You didn't answer my question." The boy said. I crossed my arms.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to answer me back." I looked at him and he was hesitant but nodded. "My name is Desiree Stoll. You?" He stared at me for a moment but then spoke.

"My name is Emmet Davidson. Who's your god parent?"

"I don't have one." He looked alarmed.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a quad-blood stupid, they're not my parents, they're my great-grandparents." He stared at me with his guard down; he didn't look so tough anymore.

"Oh, cause I'm a tri-blood." He smiled. "There's not any more of my kind." I rolled my eyes, getting cocky wasn't he?

"No butt trumpet, my father's still alive, so is my aunt, I think you're thinking you're the only one that's alive, you're wrong." He looked at me now with that same sternness now. Wow this kid was only about 7 or 8 and he was all serious, but I guess that's what happens in that Roman Camp.

The lobby doors opened and we stepped out, only to be greeted by nurses and doctors. They began talking but I didn't hear cause all I heard was a humming sound and it made my head hurt even more.

I covered my ears and fell to my knees. "You lie." I muttered. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw Emmet being wheeled away in a wheelchair to the chemo area.

"Desiree, we're only here to help you." One of the nurses, Nurse Bella said sweetly. The picked me up and sat me down on a wheelchair, I tried getting away but they strapped my wrists down.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're taking you back to your hospital room and prepare you for chemo." I sat up.

"NO!" I yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I pick locked the straps and jumped out of the chair. "I RATHER DIE THAN HAVE MORE OF THAT!" I started running and apparently I was more fit than most of people here or it has to be due to the Hermes in my blood.

But then I felt a needle being plunged into my neck and the world went dark.

When I woke up I was lying in my hospital bed, I felt horrible. I tried to sit up but I was too tired and felt like throwing up to even do so.

They injected it in me right after they knocked me out. I can't take this anymore. Even though I hate quitting, I fell like doing so right now. I want to quit life. I felt someone gently stroking my forehead and I looked it.

It was daddy.

"Where's mommy?" I asked lazily.

"She's collecting herself." He replied. I shifted a little bit in my bed. I wanted to rub my eyes but I didn't. Too tired, too much pain.

"Why? She's not the one dying." He frowned when I said dying.

"You're not dying Dez, your actually getting better and should be going back to school in a few weeks, like…" He paused to think. "In one week. And Dezzie, she cares about you so much."

"Well I want to die." I responded crossly. It would have been a good time to cross my arms showing how miserable I was, it seemed like it would be fitting.

"I know." He usually hears this all the time from my tiny little mouth, but every time I say those words, 'I want to die.' He looks away from me out the imaginary window on the windowless wall.

I know he doesn't cry like mom does, but when I say that, he takes a sharp breath and holds it for a long time before he takes another breath.

We talk but I don't tell him about Emmet. It's not like I want to keep a secret from him, it's just not important. Well I guess in my opinion.

But I still was confused on how he, an eight or seven year old could hold doors open like that and leave a mark, and he was that skinny from the chemo and probably unfit from it.

Soon mom came in and she told dad to leave with Vinny and she would stay here with me for the night. Dad looked at her for a while but got up and left with Vincent.

She looked like she hasn't had any sleep for the past few days, so I tell her to leave with dad. She shakes her head and says no. But I tell her I want to be alone. She fights with me even more but then I feel a pang in my head and I move my arm to my head and rest my hand on it.

"Mom, please leave." I say softly. "Vinny won't go to sleep without you." She looks at me shocked.

"How do you know?" I sigh.

"I live with the turd, I know what he needs, and he needs you more than I need you right now." Sometimes I couldn't believe what came out of my little 7 year old mouth. But truthfully, I wanted to laugh at the word turd. Haha, oh turd. She sat there hesitant but I told her again to go.

She went up to me and kissed my forehead and told me she loved me and then left. After 15 minutes she left and I got up. I rang for my nurse and a young woman came in.

"Yes?" She asked. I squinted and read her name tag. Her name was apparently Harmony.

"I wanna get out and walk around." I said. She nodded and went out of the room and then came back in with a metal band and then attached it to my leg. I shivered at the contact of the metal to my warm flesh. "What's that for?"

"So you can't run away again, I heard you ran out of your room." She mused. I examined the band on my leg. I wanted to laugh at it, breaking out of it would be so easy, just bang it against a wall or something or find a bobby pin, which I have even though I have no hair, and pick lock the lock. But I wasn't going break out, I was sick of trying now.

"Do you need help to get out of bed?" She asked. I shook my head and got out of bed and stuck out my arms showing her that I was no weakling ignoring my weak state at the moment.

"No, but do you have a beanie?" She nodded and a few minutes later came back with a pastel purple one. She put it on my head and left. I walked out the door and started walking. I turned a few corners and suddenly I felt so small and realized how big this darn hospital was.

Suddenly scared I started walking faster around the corner. And then I gasped. I was in a giant indoor botanic garden. I felt like jumping up in the air in joy. It has been such a long time since I've seen actual plants, not those fake plastic ones.

I walked down the brick walkway and saw the boy named Emmet sitting next to a bench closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. I stand there and stare at him. I notice he's in a wheelchair. He's so short that his feet don't even rest on the resting footpads.

But I couldn't blame him, I was shorter than him and my feet dangled above the footpads. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Can't walk, I'm too weak." I roll my eyes.

"Yea weak, I saw you leave dents on the elevator doors." He rolls his eyes back at me.

"Yea, it's a gift." He says sarcastically. Clearly it's a curse. I walk to the bench and sit next to him.

"You never told me about who your grandparents are." I tell him. He shifts a little bit in his seat.

"Venus and Vulcan." He said. I looked at him confused. "You're really stupid you Greek half-bloods." I smacked him, but not hard cause I didn't feel like it. "I mean Aphrodite and Hephaestus in your realm." He smiled at me when I retreated from hitting him. "How about yours?"

"Hermes, Demeter, and Apollo. And hey! Don't blame me! I'm not in camp yet! I'm going this summer." I poke the arm that has the tattoo. "How do the doctors and nurses react to your tattoo?"

"They put mist on it intill your 15, then it fades away and everyone can see it. How old are you?" He asked.

"Seven, but in February I'll be eight." I looked at him for him to respond.

"Eight, in December I'll be nine." He responded back. I laid my palm flat on my thigh and tried to grow something. I only managed a clover before I yelled out in frustration.

"Wait, you said you had Apollo blood in you right?" I nodded. "You can cure us!" He looked so happy and I hated to tell him the bad news.

"I-I can't." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

I blushed. "Because I can't, I can't cure people with my singing." I knew I was a disgrace as an Apollo child. "And my mom tried already." I added. He sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"Oh…" A nurse came to view and told him that he had to go now. He nodded and said goodbye. A few minutes later Harmony came back to collect me and I walked back with her. She was smiling like a stupid person and I asked her why she was smiling.

"Do you like him?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean _like _him?" She giggled.

"Yoou know, like you want to kiss him." I wanted to throw up when she said, 'kiss him'. And I had absolutely nothing in my stomach.

"Eww! What? No! That's gross!" It wasn't my fault he was the only other kid patient in this damned hospital. She blushed and looked down. She put me back in my room and undid the band on my ankle.

The door shut behind me and I went back into the bed and she reattached the tubes to me.

The nurse left me with my meal and I picked at it not really eating it. Hospital food was okay, but I had better. (My dad's, my mom can't cook for life.) I picked my spoon up from mixing the mashed potatoes and actually put it in my mouth.

I remember the nurses begging me to eat something cause I wouldn't eat anything and then the doctor had to come in a scare me by saying that the cancer could get worse if I don't eat.

So I make an effort now, but I'm usually not that hungry. I found myself humming; Fly Me to The Moon by Frank Sinatra.

"Tell me what spring is like on" I paused and then continued singing. "Jupiter and Mars." I smiled to myself and took out my sketchbook that dad gave me. I flipped to a blank page and started to draw.

I wasn't as good as my father, I mean he was an _artist_ I was just a little kid who liked to draw. But I remember Aunt Rosie showing me his first ever picture. It had droplets of blood on it with a few sparkles of gold on it. I asked her if it was glitter but she laughed and said no.

I noticed that my blood had specks of gold in them too. Some of the nurses and doctors looked surprised but I pretended not to see the golden flecks. "What golden flecks?" I muse trying not to smile.

A nurse comes in and then takes the food away, frowning at me cause I didn't eat that much. But he doesn't say anything and walks away.

I laid back and hugged my teddy bear close to me. His name was Charlie cause I couldn't think of anything else. I had him since I was four when I stole it from a store. My mom freaked out but my dad smiled and laughed at mom for falling for a guy with Hermes blood.

But anyway at the end I ended up keeping it cause dad said that he would just end up stealing it for me again.

I saw a loaf of bread resting on the table and I remembered that Croft left it there. She told me not to call her aunt cause it would be too weird for her. She visited me today. I remember seeing her big belly cause she was going to have a baby with her husband, Aaron Baker, who happened to be a baker which was kinda funny.

Dad said her name wasn't really Croft, but it was her nickname. And before she was married her business cards said L. Croft cause she hated her name. But then she married Aaron the baker and she changed it to Laura Baker but everyone still calls her Croft, including myself.

And I call her husband The Baker.

I remember a few days ago Caleb came over. All of dad's friends told me to never call them Aunt and Uncle. He was apparently gay and the guy who always followed him places was his husband Oscar.

One time Caleb came over staggering drunk in the middle of the night and yelled at dad to get out of his house but dad kept telling him that he was drunk and this wasn't his house. And then he thought that dad was a robber and yelled for Oscar to get the bat.

But later mom called over Oscar and took him back home. And on the way out he kept saying. "Didja hit him yet?" Oscar was very tall and had broad shoulders. Whenever he came over I climbed onto his shoulders and act as if he was a tree, he didn't mind. He had jet black hair and glasses.

And then there was this girl named Anita, she was 12 years old and she often ran away from home. I didn't know much about her but I knew she was famous and her dad was Reese Robinson. But dad knew her, usually when she came to our house to run away and take a pit stop she would usually run up to dad and hug him and cry her eyes out.

The sky was getting darker than ever and the lights went off meaning lights off. I laid down flat on my back and closed my eyes.

Just one more week of this torture, then I would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Thanks for being sooo patient but school has been a pain in the ass. Anyway, PEACE!<strong>

**Edit: Thanks to one of my reviewers, MidnightStillness pointing out that Venus wasn't Athena, it was a change so i decided to change it to Aphrodite and I forgot to change it to Aphrodite.**

**Soooo yea, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

**Chapter 3: Back to school**

A week had gone by and it was a Saturday, I could leave. Mom and Aunt Rose was there helping me pack whatever clothes I wore on that day and she brought me a fresh pair of clothes.

"Why do I have to leave in a wheel chair?" I ask. "I'm perfectly fine." Aunt Rosie turned to me and smiled.

"It's kinda a rule, a stupid one, but still a rule." She said. It was her day off and she came by to help out. Her wife, Aunt Robin was at home taking care of their baby and Turdface. I asked them how they got it and they said,

"Someone helped us." I remembered seeing Aunt Rose with her stomach as big as a water melon. And then out came Andrew. They always talked about having another one, but didn't actually really mean it.

I hoped if they one day meant it then they could have a girl, I didn't want to be stuck with all boys around me. Annoying, stupid boys, like Turdface.

Emmet left a few days ago. None of us said a word to each other. But I saw him leave. I didn't really miss him; I wasn't even friends with him. But we were friendly towards each other; I called him names as he called me names.

The young nurse Harmony came in with a wheelchair and smiled and greeted us, she talked to mom about dad's art but mom laughed nervously and said. "Sorry, I have no idea what you're saying, I'm just his wife."

The nurse blushed and went back to what she was doing. I hopped onto the wheelchair. We were just about to leave when Aunt Rose's iPhone went off.

"GODS! STOP CALLING ME!" She yelled. But then she answered it, "Professor Rosalie Stoll here." She said as calmly as she could manage. She worked for some company laboratory thing that apparently my Grandmother worked at before she died and apparently she was a Professor.

Both Aunt Rose and dad didn't really talk a lot about their past. Only a few times they would mention names like, Hailey, Abbie, Dad, Mom, Alex, David, Hector. But I had no idea who these people were except for their mom, dad, and sister but it was very vague.

After Aunt Rosie ended the call we left. It was good being pushed around in this wheelchair; I don't know why I complained about it before. We went down to the lobby and soon as we exited the hospital mom made me get out of the wheelchair.

I complained but she smiled and said there were worse things in this world and I'll live. I groaned but started walking. And as we were walking to the parking garage I noticed mom giving me worried looks.

I knew why she was, when I put on my clothes I noticed that they didn't fit me anymore, they were too big on me. I had gotten so skinny that my own clothes that I wore a few weeks ago didn't fit me.

Aunt Rose and Mom said there was good food waiting for me at home. Yum, good food. I didn't care what kind of food it was, as long as it wasn't hospital food.

We got into the car and drove back to my house. I found myself bouncing up and down from the excitement running through my body. I hadn't realized how much I missed home. Once mom parked the car in our driveway, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

I ran to the front door ignoring Mom's yells. "Don't run!" Ever since my tumor mom has been worried about how hyperactive I am even though she knows I have ADHD. I tell her not to worry but she always says. "Hon, it's the job of a mother to do that."

But Aunt Rose was laughing saying something about that Hailey girl. But then when she stopped laughing she was silent and her mouth was in a straight line. Mom got her keys out of her pocket and then unlocked the door and I pushed it open.

I stormed in yelling a hello to Aunt Robin and passing her, pushing Turdface and stomping to the backyard. I opened the door to the backyard and ran to the swing that was hanging from a tree branch. I belly flopped onto it and began swinging.

I missed home. I missed everything, even Turdface Vincent, but most of all I missed pushing him. I missed my regular life.

A few days later I find myself in bed and mom's in my room doting one me checking if I have everything for school, if I feel well, all that jazz. "Mom, go away. Everything is fine." I sighed. She turned to me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's sure." Mom turned around and saw dad standing there smiling at how freaked out she was.

"I hate when you do that!" She hissed. But dad gave her one of his famous crooked smiles that none of us, Me and Vincent, have.

"I know. But I like to do it anyway." He teased. Before she could say anything else to me or him he picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down Jacob!" She laughed.

"G'night Dez." He said as he carried her outside. And then I heard muffled moans, but then they soon disappeared and I heard a door shutting, well more like being slammed like someone was angry.

I didn't know who it was but I didn't want to get out of my bed to find out, unless I heard screaming then I would.

I turned off the lights and sat in the dark. I summoned light onto the palm of my hands and pulled out a really old book that was rough at the edges and nearly falling apart. I opened it and started reading.

It was a book about plants, I could hardly read it now because there was so many writing there, especially other people. It's supposed to be by my Great Grandfather, Jacob Gardner, but none of his words I can read anymore. All I can read is messy handwriting from the people before me, Katie Gardner, Hailey Stoll, Jacob Stoll, and Rosalie Stoll added everything they know about plants in there that were outdated. I wonder who Katie Gardner was.

I wonder why dad had that in his studio shelf. It's like a sore thumb in the other books that are all about art. He also had a small grey ring box sitting on the top of the bookshelf but I never had an urge to find out what it is.

But why does he have a small grey box? Does he really need a ring? The only ring he even wears is his gold wedding band on his left finger.

I sit there for a while. My fingers start twitching. They only do that when I want to do something but debating about it. I get out of bed and open the door and sneaked down the hall past mom and dad's room where the weird moaning is coming out of the room but I choose to ignore it and glide downstairs.

The house is dark and the moonlight shines through the windows and leave eerie shadows scattered across the wood floor. But I try not to notice them and then I find myself standing in front of dad's studio door. I try to open it by turning the knob. It's locked.

I let out a sigh of frustration but then remember where dad keeps a spare pick locking kit. I strolled into the kitchen and opened a drawer that mom doesn't even know that it's there. I take out the supplies and start pick locking the door.

I hear the satisfying sound of the lock clicking open. I silently cheer and then walk in. But then, I forget why I'm even in the room. So I lock the door and head back outside. I walked upstairs and crept back into my room.

The next day I wake up to the smell of bacon being fried. Probably dad making it. I remember his constant tries to try to teach mom how to cook but always fails. I put on my clothes and head downstairs. But then I turn back to my room cause I forgot a hat to cover my bald scalp. I slip on a plain pastel yellow beanie and walk downstairs.

Down there I see dad helping mom cook the bacon. "It's burning me Jacob!" Mom whines.

"No it's not! I'm the one getting burned!" He complained. "Cause someone keeps splashing the grease on me!" I see Vincent smiling in amusement at the two adults acting so childish

"Ugh! I give up!" Mom exclaimed. She wriggled out of dad's arms. "I should probably wake up Desiree." She wasn't facing me.

"You don't have to." Dad said with a smirk.

"Oh, do you want your daughter to be late for school?" Mom says crossly while grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate that has a paper towel on top of it to soak in the grease that dad just dumped a few pieces on.

"Turn around." Mom gave him a confused look and started nibbling on her bacon. She turned around and then saw me.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Long enough to see you complaining that the grease was burning you." I chimed. Dad turned and put the plate on the table and I saw the awful burns on his forearms. Mom notices and pulls his arms towards her.

"You didn't tell me they were that bad!" She hissed smoothing her fingers across the burns. Dad rolls his eyes.

"Actually I did." He said flatly. "And it's not that bad, I had worse." He shook her arms and gave a piece of bacon to Vinny who stuffed it in his mouth.

Mom glared at dad. "What do you mean worse?" She said very slowly. Mom gets very touchy when she hears that someone she loves gets hurt.

Dad looks up and thinks. "Hmmm, let's see…" He started again. "I cracked my skull once falling down the stairs, I almost got choked more than once by Hailey-" But he was stopped from listing the times he got hurt from mom standing on her tip toes moving her hands though his hair. "Uh Angie, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the scars of your stitches." She muttered. Dad laughs and takes her hand out of his hair and gently kisses her knuckles.

"Looks like somebody didn't have an awesome dangerous childhood." He smiled.

"How the hell did your parents raise you?" He smiles and says.

"Well. Veeerry well." I grab a piece of bacon and sit next to Vincent who is sitting there very perplexed at the event unraveling before our eyes.

And for once I didn't want to shove Vincent out of his chair. We both look at each other and give each other looks but then look back at the scene that is acting before us.

"And I'm wondering why you weren't taken away to child protection services." She mused.

"Oh, so you're saying that my mother, Katherine Stoll, was a bad mother?" He asked. "And you're also saying that both of my parents were unfit to even take care of us? That, miss, if a lie that you say."

"I haven't even met your parents!" She argued back. He smiled.

"Yea, you haven't, they're dead, so you can't say those things if you haven't even met them." Mom huffs and it's clear who won this argument.

Dad opens a cabinet and takes out a piece of ambrosia, eats it, and soon all his burns disappear. I finished eating my bacon and went upstairs and brushed my teeth.

Mom called me downstairs and I took my backpack and glided down the stairs. "Ugh, I don't want to go to school!" I moaned. I was scared. I was scared that people would ask me why I was bald, make fun of me, and then I'd have to go all ninja on their butts and then get suspended.

I walked outside and jumped into the car. Mom started the car and started driving. On the way there, I think how Aunt Rose managed to not get kicked out of school for nine whole years. The only time she got kicked out was when she was attacked by monsters on the first day of high school on freshman year.

The car stops and mom turns to me. "Have a good first day at school." She said with a soft smile. I smile back and get out, but she doesn't let me. "Honey." I turned around.

"Yea mom?" I know she's just stalling even though she knows she'll be late for work.

"D-don't get kicked out on the first day of school, or more like the first fifteen minutes." I rolled my eyes, did she really have no faith in me?

"Ok mom." I said mimicking her tone of voice. "Now leave, you're gonna be late mommy." She smiled and blew a kiss and then left, with me standing there in front of the gates. I took a breath and then walked into the gates that led to the school.

I walked into the school and into the school office. I smiled at the old lady who was apparently the secretary. "Welcome to Veyron Heights! I know you'll enjoy your school year here!" Then she got all quiet. I could tell she was staring at my head. "Oh yes, you're mother informed me about your sudden illness, but it's like you never had it!"

I stared at her with disbelief. I didn't look well, even though I wasn't tired, there were dark, **dark** circles under my eyes and I was still really skinny even when mom stuffed me with food over the weekend till I almost barfed.

She told me which class room I was in and then told me to stay in the office until someone from my class came for me. After a few minutes later the door opened and a girl with long chestnut straight hair walked in.

"Oh, hello Gabby, Desiree's right here." Gabby turned to me, her cheery smile turned upside down when she saw me.

"Oh, why are you wearing a hat?" I felt my ears flush.

"I think I can find the class room on my own." I muttered. I exited from the office and wandered the halls intill I found the room, Mrs. Oliver's. I swung open the door and then all eyes turned to me.

Oh yea, bald girls attract a lot of attention, I forgot that. A plump lady looked up from her desk and smiled. "Welcome Desiree, where's Gabby?" I gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, I told Gabby I knew where to go." I didn't, but it felt so good to lie. She pointed to a desk next to a boy.

"You can sit next to Calvin." The Calvin boy groaned and I rolled my eyes at him but sat down.

But the he looked up. "Why are you wearing a hat?" I sighed.

"Cause." He gave me a look and gently grabbed for my hat but I swatted him away. "No! Don't touch it!" His hands snaked away and he did a little scream.

"What's your problem?" He asked. I pulled the beanie over my head even more and snarled at him. I could hear him mutter, 'she's a freak.' Was it that obvious? The Gabby girl walked into the room, stood there for a while and stared at my head. Then she sat down at her chair, but she take her eyes off me.

It was really annoying. Then I realized that all of them were staring at me. I pretended to run my hand through my nonexistent hair and then class started. "Everyone, today we have a new student, her name is Desiree Stoll." She motioned me to stand up and I stood up awkwardly. "Now Desiree has been out of school because –" But I interrupted her.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said out loud. Mrs. Oliver's stared at me and then nodded.

"I see… Well, let's go on." We started talking about something else and then after like hours or torture, there was more torture, recess and lunch.

I sat on the swing absentmindedly swinging back and forth. Then I heard a voice. "I know why you're bald." I looked up and a boy who was standing in front of me was staring at me.

"Oh really?" He nodded.

"Yea, my sister had cancer too, after something happened she got bald." He paused as if he was waiting for me to say something. Then he started to talk again. "She doesn't like it either when people asked her when she was bald."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nickolas Nicola." He said bitterly. It's clear he didn't like his name like Vincent didn't. Then recess was over and then I sat by myself. Lunch was going well, but then I felt it, my hat being taken off of my head.

I swiveled around and then I got up and saw a boy, that boy was the boy I was sitting next to in class. And then I punched him. And I kept punching him. I swiped away my hat and put it on my head. And then like as usual, I got taken to the principal office.

"He took my hat." I muttered.

"But you didn't have to beat me up!"

"Your daughter is too violent!" It was his mother, Mrs. Donalie. Mom crossed her arms. Mrs. Donalie and her son weren't the fittest people in the world.

"Well your son had no right to take off my daughters hat, do you know what she's gone through?" Mom argued back.

"But it's no excuse for your daughter to harass my son like that!" Mom glared at her.

"Your son is overweight, what the hell are you feeding him?" Mom smirked and the principal told mom to please quiet down.

"Excuse me if I don't starve my child." It wasn't a good day to look like an anorexic.

"Well, If you knew the first thing about chemo, they you would know that I don't starve my child, my child had gone through chemo and it's none of your business if my child looks like a starving dog because of that."

The principal told Calvin and I to get out of the room and for the next few minutes yelling came out of the room. Then they came out and then mom told me to come with her.

We walked out of the school and mom told me to get out of the car. "Mom, it's the middle of school." I said.

"I know!" She snapped. She started the car and started driving off.

"Then why are we leaving in the middle of school?" I asked, not that I was complaining. I don't really like school that much.

"Because, I never liked that school anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I have really nothing to say so thanks for reading and peace!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The day before camp

**Chapter 4: The day before camp**

Mom was in my room helping me pack for camp. "Mommy, why can't I go?" Vinny asked.

"You can't go intill your eight like your sister." Mom said with a soft smile. Daddy was walking back and forth from his studio and his car cause he had to hand deliver his art to the New York national art museum.

Dad said he would take me to see them before anyone else did in the official exhibit. Mom already saw them, but it was in our house and Vincent wasn't interested in art and probably never will. He was more interested in singing cause sometimes he would just break out singing when he was all alone. Not that I didn't like singing, I actually did.

I put the last of my clothes in the bag and zipped it up. It was the beginning of summer and school had just ended. I looked into the mirror. I wasn't please of what I saw but it was better than nothing. My hair started growing back but it was still short that it looked like a boy's. I was still skinny and mom stopped trying to make me back to the way I was cause for some reason the food wouldn't make me normal again.

I didn't like it when I had to explain that I was a girl, not a boy wearing girl clothes. So I made sure that I wore skirts all the time till I looked like a girl. And did I honestly look like a boy with when my hair was short?

But then again, I could trick people on thinking I was a boy… My boy name would be… I looked at my bear. My name would be Charlie. Charlie Behr. And little did I know that I would use that name in my teenage years, male and female. (A/N: Charlie can be a girl's name too. It's short for Charlotte)

I watched dad back out of the driveway and then I saw Vincent playing with my stuff. I pushed him and then he started crying. "Shut up!" I hissed. I didn't push him that hard. But as always mom lectured me on pushing my 'dear' brother.

So then Vincent decided to leave me alone and I opened up my bag and took out the signature orange shirt. Dad said it hasn't changed since the 1970's. I looked at my calendar that hung on my wall. It was June 5th, 2054. It was crazy to think that my grandparents, not my godly grandparents, were born in 1993, it just seems so far away. So does 2020 (dad's birth year.) and 2019 (mom's birth year.), but 1993 was so long ago.

So many things changed, it made my little eight year old brain rack up with thoughts. But then after what seemed like a second there was someone who knocked on my door. I sat up from my bed and opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Dad asked.

"How long has it been?" Dad looked up to think, that's what he always did when he was thinking about something.

"Hmmm." He paused. "About three or two hours." He looked back at me. "Well, are you ready to go?" I nodded and we headed downstairs and walked to the car.

We drove in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, silences with dad were never uncomfortable. It was strange; sometimes in the middle of talking he would go silent. And it seemed liked he liked the silence. He invited it like it was his old friend.

But I never asked dad why. And I don't know why. Dad would always tell me to ask him things and he'd answer truthfully, which most adults don't do. But I never bothered to ask him who was Hailey, Alex, Hector, and David. I never bothered to ask him about his youth and why he never really talked about the gods.

This was my chance to ask him. I opened my mouth but then closed it. No words wanted to come out. Did I want to know? Because it seemed like I didn't want to. I just didn't. We drove into the city which was about 30 or 15 minutes away.

I always loved cities, how they were so big and it made you feel so small yet so big. I remembered Daddy said something about his mother and how she was a native of Chicago but when she finished college she moved to New York to be with his dad.

_How romantic._ I thought as dad drove into the parking garage. But then I thought, _but how could she do that? Just uproot herself from her home and move to this place? Wouldn't she miss it? _Dad never told me if she missed it or not.

But I didn't know much about her, so I would never really know. We got out of the car and started walking. Dad started talking about my ambitions, like what I wanted to do, what I thought was unfair and stupid, all that sort of jazz. (I love the word 'jazz.')

I told him, "I don't really know, I mean, I really like singing, but I also like drawing." He nodded; he always did that when he was listening. He wouldn't talk intill you were done talking.

I finished talking and he started talking about when people were young, what they wanted changed throughout the years all though he kinda knew he wanted to be an artist. The I blurt out something.

"Why are you always quiet?" He kinda smirks.

"I guess I'm used to it." He started. I looked at him. "I was mute for the first 18 years of my life."

"You were?" He nodded. Well I guess it made sense kind of. "Why? And how'd you get your voice back?" He looked around as if he was telling me a secret.

"It was a punishment from the gods, and I got it back because Artemis loved me." He said in a hushed whisper. The sky began to rumble and he stared at it. It was a clear blue sky but suddenly it turned gray. He muttered something under his breath but we kept walking.

We entered the museum and was met by the huge marble columns and marble floor. It was like an old Greek temple. There were hanging posters like banners showcasing what new exhibits they had. My eyes met at Dad's banner, which had a picture of one of Dad's more famous paintings, called, Her Chicago. I didn't know who the girl in the picture was, but she looked a lot like the woman in my dreams.

Her Chicago was here for a short time though, after a few weeks it had to go back to Chicago, since it rightfully belonged to them as a gift from dad. He painted that when he was about 26 or 27, but it was a national wonder. People often wrote to our house asking him what it meant. He always responded with the same thing,

_What you think it mean?_ He said that only he and Aunt Rose knew the meaning and then people kept bombarding Aunt Rosie's mail too, asking, but she said the same thing.

"Ah welcome Mr. Stoll, pleasure to have you back." An old thin woman behind a desk greeted him. Her gray hair was tied back in a tight bun and her red lipstick looked like it was painted onto her lips. She wore a buttoned up maroon jacket and a grey pencil skirt, her eyebrows clearly drawn on.

Dad nodded a hello and she leaned over the desk and took a good long look at me. "Oh Mr. Stoll, I didn't know you had an older son, nice to meet you young man." I looked down. Damn it, I was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. And of course I had no chest since I was an eight year old so no one could see if I was a boy or girl unless they saw me naked.

"I'm a girl!" I said angrily the 100th time. She gave a surprise gasp and I looked at dad who was giving a nervous laugh. "I had chemo! That's why my hair is short!" The lady stuttered her apologizes as dad and I walked away to the exhibit. We passed many other exhibits and then we came to the one I was here for. His name and picture was on the outside of exhibit and then dad opened the doors.

My jaw dropped to the ground. It was beautiful. Everything about the room was. One side of the wall was just all glass; there you could see the New York skyline. The sun was setting and an orangey glow spread across the room. And on the other side of the wall was his art.

The most eye catching one was of a woman I have seen before in dad's absentminded sketches except in now it was in color. Except her stomach was plumper like the time Vincent started making his appearance in my life, in mom's belly.

She was looking up at something. Then I realized someone else was there too, but they were cut off. But their hands, probably man hands, were resting on her big belly and lips resting on the top of her head. Her smaller hands where resting on his hands and she had a small smiled on her face. Her green eyes stood out the most though.

They had this glow about them. A curtain warmth, a warmth I couldn't explain, but it made me feel loved. I saw dad staring at it too. He had a watery smile on his face like he was remembering something bittersweet. It was the biggest canvas in the room.

I realized I was gripping onto his hand so I let go and told him I was going to explore. He nodded and told me not to get too close to the paintings or the alarms would go off. I nodded in response and then walked around.

I saw all the paintings, all of them beautiful. Critics would probably use all these fancy words and try to find their meanings, but they didn't have to, it was just a waste of time. All they had to say was, beautiful.

One time dad was reading a review of one of his paintings and he wasn't sure if it was a positive review or negative. And when he asked the critic, he didn't at all answer the question. He just went on and on about how the colors blended. And then dad smacked him on the back of the head. Hard.

I stopped at one; it was of two girls and a boy. The two girls were trying to put hair ties in his hair all though his hair was too short. One of the girls had caramel hair and the other one was of a girl with wavy brown hair. The one with wavy brown hair was smirking and closing her eyes like she was about to laugh and the caramel haired one was shouting at the boy, probably yelling, 'STAY STILL!' The boy did not look amused at all. He looked like dad, same honey blonde hair and hazel eyes, except he was a lot younger, like around five or four. Both of the girls were around five or four too.

I looked at the label, it was called, Get Them OFF of Me. I wondered how dad came up with these names and how he got inspired to make these paintings.

Then I heard, _memories my dear, memories…._ I swiveled around. No one was there. Lately that voice has been floating around my head. They were evil, I knew that, but I had no idea who or what it was.

After walking the whole gallery I met with dad who was standing where he still was standing. But he was on his iPhone playing Angry Birds. "Did you like it?" He asked putting his phone back into his pocket. I nodded. When didn't I like it? I, along with millions of people thought he was a genius.

Back then my eight year old self couldn't explain why I loved his art, from just silly old sketches to these ginormous paints. But my eight year old self isn't narrating this story. The reason why I love his art was because it portrayed so much emotion. Like there was one where a teenage girl and a young man was looking at a grave. I couldn't read what the grave said but everything was just horrible and sad. It was like you could feel the sorrow emanating from it.

As we walked out I remembered there was a box in dad's home studio. It was locked. And I knew it held one sketch book. I never seen dad open it and take out the sketch book. For some reason I didn't dare to open it, cause I knew that he didn't want anyone to open the box.

Sometimes when I saw it, it was collecting dust, but once in a while the dust would be wiped off like it was opened. One time I asked mom why dad kept a sketchbook locked in the box. She was as confused as I was.

We walked out of the museum and the old lady wasn't there anymore. Figures. I got into the car and we started to drive away.

"So, are you excited about camp?" I shrugged.

"I guess so. But I'm not looking forward to the history classes." I didn't want any more school, for gods sake, it was summer! He had a slight smirk on his face.

"History lies." He answered back.

"But isn't history supposed to be fact?" He smiled again, but it was a cold smile.

"Depends on whose perspective it is." Then we slipped back into the silence. What did he mean by that? We entered our town and then the driveway. I got out of the car and saw mom already opening the door, Andrew and Max peering out the window with their faces smashed against the window making their noses look like they belonged to a pig. That meant that Aunt Rosie and Aunt Robin were here.

I raced inside of the house and said my hello's to the adults and then plopped myself in front of the T.V. and started to play World of War Craft 67. Mom looked unhappy but I didn't care.

I remember dad teaching me how to play one night and then mom came home. She freaked out. "Jacob!"

Dad turned his head and paused the game. "Yea Ann?" She crossed her arms.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I looked at dad and he looked at me, we were both confused.

"I'm teaching my daughter how to kick some virtual ass, so?" Mom cringed at the word 'ass'. Even though she knew I knew swear words. For some reason she believed in a safe, keep the kid's pure by any means (by lying…), childhood, but dad on the other hand didn't.

He never actually really lied to us for a grandson of Hermes. Like one time Vincent asked him where did the meat in his hamburger come from. Dad answered it the truthful way, "Son, they killed a cow so you could eat its meat."

That earned a smack from mom but Vincent just shrugged and ate the burger anyway. And then mom watched in horror. Then I took my burger and said, "Yum, dead cow." And that week, mom was a vegetarian.

"Sooo, she's too young to be exposed to violence!" Mom complained. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Angie, you know she'll be killing monsters in her future, so it doesn't really matter." I was bored so I chimed.

"Can I play nooow?" Dad nodded and gave me his remote control. Then he reasoned with mom but she still doesn't like me playing that game.

The adults talked for a while but then there was a knock at the door. Mom went to go answer it and I paused the game to see who it was.

"Is this the house of Rosie Stoll?" The voice said. It was probably a man's voice. Mom looked confused and Aunt Rose cocked her head up when she heard her name.

"No, this is the house of Jacob Stoll, what do you want?" Mom said crossing her arms. I ran to mom's side and stared at the person who was talking. He was tall and had dark brown hair and glasses. He had the same necklace that Aunt Rose had; it even had the same beads and some of the same beads from dad and mom's necklace.

"Oh…" He started this time staring at me. "Wrong house then…" He started walking away and then I was shoved out of the way.

"Wait!" I looked up and Aunt Rose was standing there. The man turned around and both stood there with surprised looks on their faces. Everyone was quiet. But then Aunt Rose let out a squeal and ran towards the man and the man opened his arms up and scooped her in a hug and twirled her around.

Everyone was still confused but the person who was the most confused was Aunt Robin, who looked slightly jealous. After he set her down they began to talk. "Oh my gods where have you been?" Aunt Rose squealed.

"Where have YOU'VE been?" He asked. "Gods, you look so different!" She looked at him.

"What about you? You look different!"

"Ahem, Rose, darling, is there something you want to tell me, I mean us." Aunt Rose released the man's arms.

"Robin, this is Hector, he was my old beard and my best friend." The man named Hector waved.

I looked at mom. "Mommy, Aunt Rose had a beard?" I asked. I could picture her now with a blonde beard on her face. But how could that man be a beard? It would be rather hard to apply himself on her face without turning out all small, and this man was pretty tall, taller than dad.

"No darling, he was her fake boyfriend before she got married to Aunt Robin." I was still confused but pretended to understand.

Aunt Robin looked less jealous and shook the guy named Hector's hand. "Good, cause I don't want anyone to steal my wife." She said smirking. I never really got to describe Aunt Robin. She had medium length auburn hair and brown eyes; she was taller than Aunt Rose by one inch. And when she smiled she had dimples. Andrew looked just like her, when they went to the sperm bank they asked for some that looked like her. But instead of brown eyes he had blue eyes.

Vincent came next to me and asked me what was going on. I shrugged. He looked at me like I was lying but I crossed my arms and kept looking on.

They talked for hours and hours and then they finally came in. (ok, maybe I was exaggerating, it was more like 15 minutes.) Then Aunt Rose introduced me.

"This is my brother's oldest, Desiree." He looked surprised.

"You're a girl?" I wanted to kick him in the balls. But I nodded.

"She went through chemo." Dad yelled from his studio, which was not that far away. Before he could say anything else to me like apologize I ran upstairs and locked my door. I was sick of people thinking I was a boy.

On a hanger I saw the hat I had to wear on the Broadway production of Oliver Twist this past school year. I played a boy. Since I was homeschooled after the whole incident I got to try out being in a musical. And I got lucky and landed on Broadway.

I got more offers for over the summer but I had to decline to go to camp. I heard them from downstairs, Mom apologizing and that I'm overreacting. Shut up mom, you never have been bald and have your hair growing back veery slowly.

Oh the pitiful life of an eight year old. Haha, how pathetic does that sound? A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Desiree Katherine Stoll, get down here right now!" I heard mom hiss through my door.

"No thank you." I chimed back. I heard mom sigh.

"Do you want to go to bed without dinner?" I formed an apple in my hands.

"Naaah, I think I'm good." I said taking a bite. Mom let out a loud groan.

"You just can't keep yourself locked up there for long!" She yelled. I heard her thumbling with a pick locking kit that dad had lying around. I opened the window and removed the screen.

"You're right mommy, I can't." I tied the laces of my shoes even tighter and then stood on the ledge of the window. "Maia…" I whispered and then wings sprung from my shoes and I flew down landing on my feet.

I started walking from the house and kept eating my apple. And at the end of the block I could have sworn I heard Mom screaming my dad's name. I walked to the nearby park and sat on the swing and began to swing as I finished my apple.

Was I a bad kid? I don't know, it's for you to judge. The words of Hermes replayed in my head. _You worry your mother a lot, don't you?_ I do, don't I? Even from a young age I knew that. Ever since I was young I always went against the rules. I guess I was a rebel.

Everything was calm and quiet, and I let it be. I heard the leaves rustle in the wind and the sound of crickets chirping, my blonde curls landing softly on my face and the wind carried it to and fro. As I swung I heard the chains creak and scream for oil. And for some reason I felt safe, even though I very well knew that I could be kidnapped being all alone here.

I guess I wanted to take the risk. I was always the risk taker.

It was getting dark so I got up and walked home. I opened the gate that lead into the backyard and stood below my bedroom window. It was still open. "Maia." I flew up and climbed through the window like I have been doing so many time already.

I always did that when I just wanted to look at the stars at night and think; my dad and his sisters have looked at these stars, grandmother and grandfather have looked at these same stars, as their parents, mortal and immortal looked at them, and etc.

I grabbed my pajamas out of my drawer and walk to the bathroom, take a shower, and when I open the door I see mom in her bedroom burying her head in her hands, sobbing. Dad is rubbing her shoulders, telling her that everything is going to be ok. Mom is saying that she is a horrible mother.

My heart becomes numb and freezes over; it tends to happen a lot. For some reason I have never felt the feeling of being sad, just numb. The only times I have cried was when I was when I was in extreme pain.

I guess you could say I was a shell of a person.

But then mom looks up, sees me. She runs over to me and takes me in her arms and pulls me towards her and hugs me to her.

Dad rests his head on the wall and bangs his head against it. Mom tells me never to do that again. I answer with a flat, "Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I have a feeling that not much people like Desiree like my old characters. Everyone might say she's a little diva. Sure, you can think that. Ok peace.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: First day of Camp

**Chapter 5: First day of Camp**

**Before this chapter starts:**

** I have been hearing these things like, 'oh I don't like Desiree.'**

** Well I don't care. I guess she's the Gatsby of this story; she is not loved by anyone really. And if you don't know who the hell Gatsby is, then you should get the hell out of that rock. Gatsby is from ****The Great Gatsby**** by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I plan to read that book. Right now I'm just listening to someone talk about it. Ok, see you at the end notes. **

I walked into the entrance of camp. I was nervous, I heard my family didn't have a good reputation in this camp yet mom and dad insisted that I go.

I walked around lost and then I was approached by a 16 year old girl and boy. "Lost new boy?" The girl smirked. The boy looked at her. I felt my ears turn

"Waaait, how did he get here? Where's his protector?" The boy asked the girl. They both turned to me. The girl leaned forward and her face was right at my face.

"What's your name boy?" She asked, her curly blonde hair falling in her eyes. Her gray eyes pierced into my soul, it was pretty freaky.

"My name is Desiree Stoll." I said with the roll of both of my eyes. The girl bolted up and stared at her male counterpart, who looked just like her except he had short hair.

"I don't think that's a boy's name…" The boy said softly. The girl slapped him.

"Of course it's not Cameron! Gods! For a son of Athena you are sooo freaking stupid!" I started backing away when the girl caught my eye. "Don't you move!" Then she and Cameron started fighting again but I started running.

I looked behind me, they were too busy fighting to even notice. Then I crashed into something. "Oooph." We both muttered at the same time. I looked up and saw a black kid rubbing his head. He was about my age.

"Sorry." I said getting up.

"No problem man, happens all the time." I bit on my tongue. Relax Des, man can mean so many things. He cocks his head to the side. "Heey, you look new! How did you get here?"

"Uh… my parents." I said rubbing the back of my neck like something was biting the back of it. One of his eyebrows went up,

"You mean godly parent." I shook my head.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _parents_." He looks even more confused. I take a deep sigh. "Listen, where's Chiron? I need to see him." He still looks a little dazed but tells me to follow him. Mom and dad told me to find Chiron; he would tell me all about things.

We came to this large. Barn like house and the boy announced that we were here. "By the way, my name is Garrett." He said before leaving.

"Desiree Stoll." I said softly back. He looked a little bit surprised but then said goodbye and left. I stood there and stared at the doors but I lifted my feet and walked in.

As I swung the door open a fat chubby, kinda ugly, with curly black hair looked up from playing a game of cards with a man with a half of a horse body. The ugly man's eyes went wide and he said something in Greek but I couldn't understand cause he was talking too fast.

I saw a woman about 25 years old peering from a doorway. She had pretty green eyes and fiery red hair. Her mouth was wide open. But the horse man wasn't surprised. He actually was calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah, hello Desiree." He said setting the mug down. "I was expecting you." He motioned me to come over and when I walked over the fat man scooted away from me.

Then all the sudden, the red woman spoke. "Who is your father?" She asked.

"Don't converse with the devil!" The fat man barked at the red woman. She shot him a look and then looked at me, her eyes softened.

"What are you going to do Dionysus? Kill me?" She sneered at the man who apparently wasn't a man, but more like a god. I looked at the horse man, who was calmly sipping tea waiting for the mini chaos in the room to die down. I sat down next to the man and he offered me a cup.

I took the tea cup and started to drink. It was unbelievably good. They bickered for a while but then the red woman turned to me. "Who is your father?" She asked again. I swallowed my tea and almost choked on it. I didn't know what to say. Dad said that he may not be well liked there and I was afraid to tell the truth.

But then I heard someone say. _Tell the truth._ "Jacob Stoll." I blurted out. I felt the voice inside my head sigh in relief. The red woman let out a crisp sigh. "Who are you?" She smiled and I saw the god of wine walk out of the room.

"My name is Rachel Elisabeth Dare, I'm the Oracle." She got teary eyed. "I knew your grandmother and grandfather, such lovely people." I gave her a look. She knew my grandparents? My half-blood grandparents! How old are they supposed to be? Well here's the answer, 61. This woman didn't look a day over 24 or 23. I guess she saw the look on my face. "Dear, I have to stay this way. It's part of the Oracle rule."

The horse man stands up and says. "Ms. Dare, that is enough, I must talk to Ms. Stoll." Rachel waved and walked away. She seemed nice… The horse man turns to me and introduces himself. "Hello Ms. Stoll, I am Chiron, and I know you are calling me horse man, but I've had worse." Worse? Like what? Horsie? "Correct Ms. Stoll." Does he read minds?

He showed me around the camp and then we came to the cabins. "Desiree, since you have the blood of Apollo, Demeter, and Hermes, you can choose which cabin you want to stay at." I opened my mouth to question, 'But what if they don't want me to even set foot in their cabins?' But then someone screamed his name and he said his goodbye and trotted away.

I stood there for a while shell-shocked. I was really here, there was no turning back. "Hey! New girl!" I looked to the direction and saw a boy and a girl sticking their head out of cabin 11. I pointed to myself. "Yea! You! Come here!" The girl smirked.

The two looked similar; both had straight black hair and blue eyes. But they had elf-like ears and the same, wiry smile. "How old are you girl?" The boy asked, peering at me. I could tell they were both 14.

"Whooo are you girl?" The girl asked. Their presence made me smile.

"Desiree." They both looked at each other and said in unison.

"Desiree, come to our cabin Desiree, stay here!" An 18 year old boy pushed them out of the way.

"Connie! Carter! Stop freaking the little girl out!" The boy yelled. He was rather attractive, blonde hair and blue eyes. Tall, broad shoulders, reminded me of Oscar. He rested his arms on the window sill. "I know who you are." He said. "You're related to the man who helped Alexander Jackson lead the war, right?" He yells for people to open the door for me and the door swings open and he lets me in.

After they help me unpack and the teenage boy yells at them to not steal my stuff they sit me down on the bed. Apparently I was the youngest one in this cabin and they were going to treat me like a little sister.

"My name is Richard," The attractive boy with the blue eyes said. "That's Caroline," He pointed to a 13 year old girl with curly red hair and indigo eyes. Richard went on telling me who everyone was, River, Henri (pronounced Awn-REE), Santana, Van, Connie, Carter, Beatrice, Mike, Esperanza, Nick, Lawrence, Quincy, and Adam

River Porter was a girl with dirty-blonde hair and river blue eyes and she disliked Lawrence a lot but she secretly depended on him to keep her from cutting herself, or that's what Connie and Connor told me. But I think it was the truth because I saw little cuts on her arms and legs.

Henri DuPont was from Canada and he originally was from the French speaking part so the first year of camp everyone started to teach him English before teaching him any Latin. His mother didn't want him anymore because she found out that her son was a freak and then yelled at Chiron in French to 'Keep the devil boy away from me!' He said he looked like his mother, wavy black hair, a pointed nose, and green eyes.

Santana Torres looked like her sister, Esperanza, curly black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes with flecks of gold. Both were nine and people often mistook them as each other. Except Santana had more sass than Esperanza, who was shy.

Van Song Moon was a short Korean boy who was just a couple of years older than me. His mother didn't like it that he was a bad student, or couldn't play any interments like most Asian parents wanted their kids to do. (A/n: Trust me, I'm Asian, I know these things.) But she still loved him even though he was a, as he said it, 'failure.' I could tell that he was upset that he was.

Connie and Carter McGill were dropped off by their foster parents; they couldn't deal with them anymore. But Connie and Conner didn't mind, well at least it looked like they didn't mind. But Richard told me that in the middle of the night, sometimes Connie would start sobbing and Carter would be by her side hugging her close, tears rolling down his cheeks too. She'd sometimes scream, 'Why didn't they want us?'

Beatrice Black had a straight black hair and dark caramel skin. She liked guns. She liked them a lot. Richard told me not to sneak up on her, she always had a gun with her and last year she shot two people. They didn't die, but they were seriously injured.

Mike Green was blind. But yet he was the fastest runner in the camp. He was as old as Richard, who was 18, and he was Richard's best friend. His mom was a physiatrist that didn't like his stealing ways, and she found it hard to imagine that he did dangerous stuff, like set fireworks up and blow them up and stand just a foot away from them without getting harmed, buy a pet monkey that they later had to give away, and when he was five, jump into a shark tank and he didn't know how to swim. He had messy brownish blonde hair and inky grey eyes, he said it turned that way when he turned blind; they were originally green, like his last name. His girlfriend died last year, Rich said that he still can't get over it, her name was Amy. Amy Rooe.

Nick, Lawrence, and Quincy Piper were triplets. They didn't look like each other though. Nick had blonde hair and green eyes, Lawrence had curly black hair and hazel eyes, and Quincy had peppery black hair with spots of white. He swore he was only 15 because of the spots of white. People said that Lawrence and River had a thing, but people thought it was gross that they even had a thing so they went their own ways but always kept crashing back to each other. Rich told me not to say anything about it because they got tormented about it a lot. Lawrence kept her on her feet most of the time.

Adam Walters was the son of a genius, his mother tried to raise him to be like her, all smart and shit but Adam failed to meet her expectations. His mother didn't really talk to him anymore so he stopped trying to talk to her and even go home. He said he liked it better here; the rich life wasn't for him.

But then they asked me about myself. "Well, my mom's a music teacher… I have an annoying brother named Vincent but he liked to be called Max because he hates the name Vincent although I think that's a fine name for a boy. And my father's an artist." Everyone was quiet. They all looked a little bit envious. I looked down. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"O-oh, it's ok." River said. She was leaning against Lawrence who was subconsciously gently stoking the top of her palm with his thumb. But then he noticed and shrugged her off of him. She looked a little disappointed but leaned the other way. I knew that none of them had a father, and if they did, they were step-fathers.

We talked for a while and then I saw something crumbled up and taped to the wall. "What's that?" Quincy turned.

"Oh, it's an old picture of a truck, we found it tucked in between the bed frame of my bed." He said. "It looked kinda nice." Everyone in the room nodded with him. I squinted my eyes and focused to the scribble on the bottom right side of the page. "But I was never able to read the scribble on the bottom."

I walked up to the wall and took it off the wall. I could tell they were all watching me. I squinted even more. The writing looked familiar. Messy but you can clearly see the letters; well I could since it looked so familiar. I tilted my head sideways and after staring at it I read it:

_Jacob Stoll_

This was daddy's signature; he would usually when not writing his name write real neat. He only really wrote in his messy sideways signature when he was signing something. Sometimes I made him write his name on a paper just for fun. I'd always go up to him and say,

"Sign this." He'd look up from what he was doing and give me a look.

"Why?" He'd ask but really he knew the answer. He always had a kind of smirk on his face though. And then I'd go all fluttery eyed and twirl my finger in my hair and say.

"Beeaacaaaaause I liiiike iiiit!" I'd say in a whisper so he'd have to lean in to hear me. And then I'd win him over with my cuteness and he'd ask for the piece of paper and then write down his name about ten or as much space it would take up.

We talked for a while and then a horn sounded. Everyone sprung up and cheered. "What's happening?" I asked. The Torres twins turned to me.

"Why, its capture the flag!" Santana said with a smile.

"We have it every Friday." Esperanza whispered. We walked to the woods and I pulled out my sword. Aunt Rose gave it to me since she had no use of it. I was apparently my grandmother's.

Dad was going to give his father's sword to Vincent because of the same reason Aunt Rosie had.

I felt eyes on me. I looked at the people who were and a bunch of blonde kids with blue eyes with really good tans were staring at me, holding their bow and arrows close to them. Also a bunch of kids with vine ball things hovering above their hands staring at me too. All of them had the same eyes as mine, emerald colored. Hair colors a variation of blonde and chocolate brown. But dad said that mom had a special kind of blonde, the color of honey like his and Aunt Rosie.

Chiron started talking and said something about the Hermes cabin being part of the blue team along with the Demeter, Apollo, Athena, Nike, Hebe, and Hecate. The rest was the other cabins. Richard explained to me that there was no one who lived in the Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, or Dionysus cabins anymore since of the big three pact and Dionysus was stuck here.

And then Connie and Carter sneaked up to me and whispered, "Amy Rooe was in the Iris cabin." Then Rich gave them a dirty look and they laughed and walked away. Then Rich looked at Mike who was throwing something at the two creepy ones.

Everyone told me to just call them the Creepy Ones. Connie and Carter didn't mind, they embraced it. During my stay at camp they would always find ways to freak me out.

The game started and I was on guard. But really I was lost on what I had to do. All that they told me is to fight people who are wearing red hats. But what I was really lost on was why those kids were giving me weird looks.

Their looks weren't kind at all. They looked at me like I was some kind of rat. It scared me. No one has looked at me like that before. It was a mixture of fear and hate. Little did I know how dangerous I was.

I heard the sound of twigs snapping and I turned around. A loud battle cry surrounded me and a bunch of burly, pretty ugly kids started charging. And out of fear I summoned vines and they wrapped around the ugly kids.

My eyes were closed the whole time so I didn't see what I was doing but I heard screams so I opened them and saw that the tips of my fingers glowing gold and the plants had turned into these ginormous vines slowly wrapping around their necks.

I gasped and the vines dropped and retreated back to me. They all dropped to the ground gasping for air. In the distance I heard loud cheers and saw Mike carrying a large red flag. Richard tackled Mike and started whooping and cheering. Mike smiled and tried standing up but then the whole Hermes cabin pounced.

And then I heard this. "Hey, where are the Ares kids?" I looked around at the people lying at my feet. Then I realized they were probably the Ares kids. I freaked out cause I didn't know what to do. And then I heard something else.

"Hey, look!" I looked up and every camper was standing there. All of them had a look of horror on their face.

"Look… I can explain!" I said softly. The whole Hermes cabin was mouthing, 'come here!' I tried to but my feet wouldn't listen. Chiron came up and told everyone to quiet down. The kids with blonde hair and good tans dragged the Ares kids away.

"Chiron! Send her home! She's as evil as her Aunt!" Someone shouted.

"She's come to kill us all!" Someone else said. I started walking towards them and then they all screamed and shouted swears and told me that I don't belong here. I was scared; I didn't know what to do.

Then I felt myself being picked up and then I saw it was Richard carrying me. I was still scared so I didn't fight it and I saw the Hermes kids follow. Richard kicked open the door and set me down on my bed.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"What do they mean by me being evil?" I asked. I was scared and confused, not a good combination. "I'm not evil."

"We know." Caroline said. "But your family has a bad history." I looked at her confused. "Your parents didn't tell you, didn't they?" I shook my head.

"Your dad's twin sister helped Gaea almost take over the world but then Alexander Jackson saved the day and killed her." Adam paused. "Or that's what the history books say. Everyone thinks she's evil." I raised an eyebrow. Why didn't Dad or Aunt Rose tell me this? But then I remembered they didn't like talking about the past, and when they did, they kept it between themselves. They were real secretive; well that's what mom told me, she even said that she didn't know what those two were talking about sometimes.

There was a knock at the door and Connie and Carter swung the door open and greeted the person in unison. "Hello Horsie!" Oh, so they were the ones who called him Horsie. Chiron both greeted them back and he looked used to the fact that they called him that.

"May I speak with Ms. Stoll?" Chiron asked. I hopped off the bed and walked outside. He shut the door behind me and began questioning me. "Why did you almost choke them?" He asked.

"I-I didn't mean it." I stammered. "I was scared and it just… happened." He strokes his chin.

"I see… thank you for your time, you may go inside." That was it? That was easy. I walked back inside and Connie and Carter were standing there.

"Soooo little sister, how'd it go?" They both chimed.

"Little sister?" Van rolled his eyes.

"It's their pet names for us. Rich is Papa since he's the head counselor of this cabin, Mike is Mommy because he helps Rich out and is best friends with him, Beatrice is Auntie Gun because she likes guns, Caroline is Big Sister, Henri is Exchange Student because he's from the French speaking part of Canada, I'm Big Brother, Santana is Cousin 1, Esperanza is Cousin 2, River is Emo Puppet." He paused to let River bury her head under her pillow and went on. "Nick is Uncle Lester for some apparent reason, Lawrence is Puppeteer, Quincy is Kumquat, Connie is Kitty Cat, and Carter is Doggie."

"Mommy loved The Princess." Kitty Cat and Doggie chimed, but quietly so 'Mommy' wouldn't hear. But Richard heard and pushed them both. They both giggled and sat up.

My guess that 'The Princess', was Amy Rooe. The dinner bell rang and we went to eat dinner. I got a few glares but that was it.

Then I found myself in bed and the lights being turned off.

And that was my first day of camp.

**Quote time!: **

**I don't know where people got the idea that characters in books are supposed to be likeable. Books are not in the business of merely likeable characters with whom you can have some simple identification.**

**Books are in the business of making great stories that make your go all like "Ah magafla gaga bababa!" **

**Sorry, I spent all my time with a baby.**

**-John Green, Author of ****Looking For Alaska****, ****An Abundance of Katharine's****, ****Papertowns****, ****Will Grayson, Will Grayson****, and ****The Fault in Our Stars****. Also Youtuber.**

**I use that to prove my point. Thanks for reading! K thx bi. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Summer always seems so short, right? I actually made friends at camp. Once they looked past the whole evil thing they trusted me.

One time when we were at archery practice Connie and Carter kept prodding at Mike about, 'the Princess.' Finally, Mike snapped and almost shot them with all his bows. They had to drag the blind boy away to the big house as he spat rather nasty and rude swears at the twins. Richard dropped his bow and followed Mike.

The twins just sat there for a while not really looking at anything but just at the direction that Mike was dragged away from. Connie looked down, her black hair covering her face. She had more compaction than Carter and easily felt guilty. "I-I didn't mean to…" But she didn't finish her sentence.

"We didn't go that far, right?" Carter finished. The rest of the Hermes girls except for me snuck to the Big House. They told me they saw Mike and Richard in a room with Mike's head buried into one of the pillows and Richard just sitting there telling Mike it wasn't his fault because Mike was screaming that it was all his fault that Amy died.

Later that night Richard and Mike came back. Mike had a picture of a girl in his right hand. He flopped onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow. The Creepy One's started begging for his forgiveness but he just ignored them.

I was confused. Why did a blind boy have a picture if he couldn't see it? I saw the girl. She was about 16 and she had these eyes that changed color whenever you looked at them, she also had beautiful wavy coffee colored hair. I asked who it was.

"It's Amy." Van replied. I opened my mouth to ask him why Mike had the picture but he answered before I could even ask him. "He says he knows it her picture. He says it feels warm and beautiful, just like her." He made a face when he said something about the warm and beautiful part.

Later I learnt that Amy was pregnant, with his child. She died when she was giving birth along with their baby. The gods killed her and the baby. They feared that the baby would be powerful and since the baby had no connection to the big three, they killed it without Hermes permission. They didn't care about Amy either; to them she was just a test subject. Her own mother didn't even have the heart to stop it. And a punishment to Mike was to take away his sight.

And yet he thought it was all his fault. How tragic was that? Of course my dear, you wouldn't know.

And another thing I learnt at camp was that they had a rule that if there is a gay, bi, or lesbian person in the camp, you may not do anything rude or unusual to them. Richard told me it happened when there were two people in the camp that were both gay and lesbian and they ran away from camp because they got beaten up or something. And if you broke that rule then you would be thrown out of the camp for good. No matter who your godly parent was.

One of those people was my Aunt. When I came home and asked her about it she would just burst out in tears and she never cried in front of anyone. I asked my dad what happened but he just sat there with a blank expression on his face while rubbing her back.

Then I asked my mom why she was crying. Mom said she didn't know. At first I thought she was lying, but then I saw the look on her face, the look on her face was her, 'trying to figure it out' face.

Mom said that Aunt Rose and Dad were like impossible puzzles. They could never be solved. At first I didn't get it and I bet you didn't either. But then when I pieced it together she was right, Dad and Aunt Rose never really talked about the past. And when they did they only talked to each other about it. It's like they had a closet full of secrets.

Dad always said the past was painful. I just didn't know why. And for a person who was so close to him, I knew almost nothing about him. Neither did his wife, or his son, or really anybody except for his sister.

And then I came home. And mom was trying to teach me the piano. I told her I could learn on my own but she insisted on teaching me, even though she knew I could learn on my own. But she felt like she was a bad mother because she has taught me nothing, like cooking since she couldn't cook at all, and all that motherly stuff.

So I was wasting a nice Saturday afternoon sitting on a piano bench pretending to learn the piano. And for fun I was messing up on purpose.

Boink. "No! This note!"

Clink. "No!"

Bong. "UGH! I give up!" She got off of the bench and went off somewhere. I sat there for a while and started to play something. Then I saw a tuff of brown hair sneak under my arm and rest on my side. The little tuff suddenly had a face and blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked. For a five year old boy, he acted like he was still a baby. I started playing a little bit and missed a note but then someone else played it for me. I looked down and saw his little bony finger pressing down on it. I stared at it and saw his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Vincent was always a skinny person. Once, a person accused of mom starving us since I still looked anorexic and he was as skinny as a toothpick. But he got it from dad who said he was really skinny when he was a little kid too.

Later in the middle of the night I heard the sounds of Claire de Lune on the piano coming from downstairs. I got out of bed and headed downstairs. Was it mom? Then I saw who was sitting on the piano bench.

Vincent was sitting there playing with no mistakes. "What are you doing awake?" I asked him. He stopped playing.

"I can't sleep Dessie." He complained.

"Why don't you just close your eyes?" I asked. He slammed his forehead against the keyboard.

"It's been like this for a year." He complained again. "So I started stealing music from mommy and playing to pass the time." He said yawning but still wide awake. I remember mom complaining that she kept loosing sheet music, well now I knew where it went.

"Do mom and dad know?" I asked sitting next to him leaning against the piano.

"Daddy only knows." He yawned again. And that was the night when I learnt that my brother was a musical prodigy and an insomniac.

It turned out that Vincent was more like Dad then he thought he was. He always denied it, but I think he knows the truth.

I stayed down there with Max until he fell asleep and carried him upstairs.

Even though he didn't look like dad, he acted like dad. He always had witty remarks that kept you thinking, He talked to animals when bored, when he was deep in thought he bit his bottom lip like dad did, he didn't like the color black, he liked to cook, he wasn't that bad at drawing, and he liked to keep to himself a lot that it worried mom and she thought he was depressed or something but it was really just the way he was, quiet.

School started and I went to school, I caused some trouble but not enough to get kicked out. And the best part was that my hair grew back enough so I looked like a girl. And then one day when I came back from school I saw dad sitting there with a bottle of vodka in his hand and several empty bottles scattered around him.

"Daddy?" He looked up and gave me a watery smile. It looked like he just finished crying.

"Hi Dezzie." He said. I knew that dad liked his vodka but he never drank _this_ much.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said taking his eyes off me and taking another sip from the bottle. What did he mean by 'everything will be fine'?

I was scared so I ran upstairs and stayed upstairs until mom came home. The phone rang over and over again but no one would answer me because I wasn't allowed to because I smelt like fresh quad-blood but dad didn't answer it. They were all his friends, Croft, Caleb, and Jesse.

And what was weird that none of them came over to see what was wrong. Mom opened the door and saw me in the corner. "Desiree, what are you doing? Where's dad?"

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean? Dad was downstairs when I got here." I said. "He was drinking massive amounts of vodka." Mom's hand slammed onto her mouth.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" She yelled. I flinched at the sudden noise.

"What do you mean?" I asked meekly. She ran her fingers though her hair and pulled at it.

"He could have driven somewhere Desiree! This is serious!" She was scaring me, was it my fault? I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"But daddy's car is still in the driveway." I said pointing out the window. Mom hurried to the window and peered though.

"Where is he?" She asked. "I mean I checked everywhere! Where could he be?" Then we heard a sound of a gun firing from dad's studio. I let out a scream and mom hurried downstairs and I ran after her. She was screaming.

Vincent looked like someone had just punched him on the stomach. He was standing at the doorway of the studio with the door open. His mouth open wide and splatters of blood on his face. I ran over to my brother.

"Max, what happened?" His eyes were still wide.

"He…" But he didn't finish because when I turned my head I saw what he was going to say. Mom pushed past us and let out a cry and dropped to her knees and started to cry.

Dad's head had a hole in it on both sides of his head. His head was resting against a blank canvas and his hand was dangling and had a gun in it. He blew his brains out. I gasped and hugged Vincent closer to me. Which wasn't a normal thing I'd do, but it was a special occasion.

Then I saw a large canvas resting against the wall. There was nothing but black letters in all caps. **THE VOICES TOLD ME TO DO IT. **The voices? What voices? But then I realized how dad was acting for the past few weeks.

He would usually yell at someone who wasn't there, telling them to 'shut the fuck up and leave'. Then he would curl up into a ball and start pulling his hair out screaming. I would refuse to think that my father was crazy but then it got worse.

Sometimes he would just sit there for a while and talk in Greek and then change to French, then back to Greek. And yes, I knew French, so did Vincent. And I guess mom was like that too. Whenever Vincent, who was the only one who accepted the fact that his father was going crazy, asked mom,

"Mommy, is daddy going crazy?" She'd always respond.

"No honey, he's just having one of his bad days." And then Vincent responded.

"Then is everyday dad's bad day?" And then mom would send him to his room for asking that question and he learnt not to ask her anymore. So then he asked me. I kept saying.

"I don't know Vinny." And then he'd get frustrated and asked dad. Dad replied with,

"What do you mean? I'm as sane as a coconut!" And then Vinny got the message that he wasn't sane. Because no one sane would say they were as sane as a coconut.

But still mom refused to think that. But if she loved him wouldn't do that, right? I realized that Vincent was hugging me back and burying his head in my stomach. I bit my lip because it began to tremble. This couldn't be happening.

It couldn't. I looked around the room. It was splattered with blood, bits of brain, and more. His eyes were still open. Those hazel eyes looked blankly at me I stared blankly back at them.

Mom finally had the sense to call the police and family. Aunt Rose was the first one to come. She came alone and apparently she was at work when she got the news because she was still wearing a lab coat.

When she saw his body she told everyone she needed a moment to be alone and when we all left the room I heard screaming and sobbing. She was screaming at him for leaving her all alone. But after that she cried and said she was so sorry. Then she opened the door and asked for a glass of gin. Mascara was running down her face and she looked like a mess but she reassured me that she was ok.

Then the cops came and questioned mom, then they questioned me. "Did you know your father was going to do this?" The scary cop asked me.

"No." I said meekly. He leaned in closer.

"You know little girl, if you lie, it will do no justice to your father and he'll end up in hell." I tried to back away. Even though I knew that hell didn't exist it creeped me out. Was it all my fault that he died?

"Jared, easy!" His assistant yelled. "She's just a kid."

"I told you! I didn't know he was going to kill himself!" I yelled. The assistant calmed me down and told me that that was all they wanted to hear. After they left Croft came with Aaron the Baker and Croft walked into his art studio and just sat there, not saying anything but just staring at the canvas that had those words on there.

Aaron stood by her watching her in worry. But after 30 minutes she said softly, "Why?" with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Then Jesse came after they left. She stood there with a frown on his face and said. "That dude wasn't a serial killer after all." He said something else about this girl named Abbie and how sad her death was like his.

Apparently Abbie was that mysterious girl, Anita's mother. Anita ran away from her home to one of her Uncle's houses but then she was dragged back. Dad always said she always found ways to run away.

And lastly Caleb came. He apologized that he was late but he had a case in Albany which was a few miles away. Oscar, was there holding a basket of muffin's. Oscar didn't talk that much; he was more like a man of action, or at this case, a man of muffins.

Caleb asked if he was murdered because he said that the phone service there was iffy so he couldn't hear if he was murdered or not. The short blonde got into his serious lawyer mode and told mom that the guy who killed dad would end up in jail no matter at what cost and we wouldn't have to pay for his service.

But then Oscar intervened and told his husband that dad had committed suicide, and then Caleb's blue eyes went wide and he screamed, "WHAT?" He pushed Oscar out of the way. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KILLED HIMSELF!" Mom explained that he committed suicide because of some voices in his head.

But still Caleb refused to listen and he started freaking out. I had never occurred to me who dad's best friend was, but at that moment it began to be clear to me. Caleb was his best friend; the rest of them felt sorrow but not as much as Caleb was.

After Oscar dragged Caleb out of the house mom told us that we had to go to bed. I didn't protest because mom looked like she needed to just crawl in a hole for a while. So I got washed up and went to sleep.

Then I heard sobbing. I knew it couldn't be Vincent because he was sleeping. I creeped to moms room and saw her hugging one of dad's shirts and sobbing into it. "Mom." She looked up. "Are you ok?" She gave me a small smile.

"Honey, you should go to sleep." She said softly. I walked into the room. I ignored the fact that she didn't answer my question and I hugged her. She looked alarmed but she hugged me back.

I remember mom and dad had a fight that morning, it was something about his sanity, he was trying to tell her that yes, he was going insane but she kept refusing to let him get help. And now I guess she was regretting it.

I wonder if she thought he did it to prove a point or he was actually going crazy. Then she forced me to go to sleep and in the next week there was a funeral.

But I'm not going to describe the funeral, because I hate funerals. I hate them with a burning passion. (A/n: Tell Anubis that Desiree.) I like weddings better, weddings are fun. And the only funeral I'll be describing is in the future.

So you can see it as sad. And yes, it was, now let's move on, there is nothing else here for you to read until the next chapter! Toodaloo!

* * *

><p><strong>See kids, that what happens when a document doesn't save and your laptop shuts down, you don't have the care in the world to even fucking describe a funeral. Ok goodbye.<strong>

**Oh yea, I have a new story and if you like Charlie Brown then check it out and stuff...**


	7. Chapter 7: There is something wrong

**Chapter 7: There is a problem with the boy**

Ok, I lied; I will tell you about the funeral. It just brings back old memories… They're too painful…

I knew the casket was empty but the mortals couldn't see through the mist, he wasn't there anymore, he was somewhere down there. Everyone who knew and liked dad was there. Aunt Rose had her long blonde hair tucked into a bun and she wore no mascara so she wouldn't have stains running down her face.

Everyone was crying except for Vincent. He just stared at the casket biting his bottom lip. What was he thinking about? Recently he has been even more unresponsive. And of course it caused for mom to panic and ask him what did he see when dad died.

But then Vinny stared at mom and said. "Oh, hello, how are you?" And be all fine. I didn't know what that boy was thinking.

Anyway, back at the funeral. I watched as they threw dirt on the casket. There were people I didn't even know. Apparently there were Dad and Mom's friends from camp. I remember them saying how much of a great man he was unlike his sister.

Mom looked slightly irritated and told them not to say that because they were at dad's funeral. But like me, they didn't get it.

Did I mention it was still winter. He died on my birthday; I had just turned 10 that day. It was only a few days after his death. After watching them throw dirt on the casket mom took my arm and told me it was time to leave. I saw Vincent still standing there though. Mom walked over to him and told him it was time to go but he just decided to sit down on the wet snow and start drawing on the dirt with his fingers.

He stopped blinking and his eyes seemed glassy and dull. His brown hair was blowing in the wind. I tried to see what he was drawing but mom picked him up and she told me in a fierce voice to leave.

This time I wasn't going to defy her because I could see the tears in her eyes and I hated to see my mother cry. Vincent didn't even fight back; he just stared blankly at the grave and started tracing things on moms back.

And later that night that woman in my dreams came again. She smiled and said, "Don't worry dear, your father is safe." And then I woke up.

For a month he had been like that, and one day I overheard her talking to Aunt Rose. "Rose, there's something wrong with the boy." I heard mom whisper. I saw Aunt Rosie move in closer.

"He's just fine." She replied.

"No, he's not." Mom said in a hissed whisper. Aunt Rose cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's all spaced out, he acts mute half of the time, I mean…" She paused and rubbed her temples. "I'm afraid he's gone insane and he won't tell me what he saw!" I saw Aunt Rose put her hand on mom's shoulder.

"Angie, if you're so worried about the kid, then take him to a physiatrist." She handed mom a card.

"Why do you have this?" Mom asked after reading the card. Aunt Rose sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"A friend of mine is a physiatrist. I was going to send Jacob over but I was afraid it had to do with mythology shit so I didn't give it to him." She took a deep breath and if she had a cigarette then she would have taken a good swig and then she blew out, I imagined smoke coming out and it made me laugh to think that my Aunt would do that.

But she opened her eyes. They had a sort of longing look in them, even though one of them couldn't see color and they were both green and blue. I remember Aunt Rose being a beautiful person, inside and out. Men always checked her out and sometimes they asked her out but then she would smile and say, "Hi, I'm a lesbian, nice to meet you!" She was also a beautiful person inside and out.

And whenever I told her how lucky she was to be like that she'd smile and look off into the distance. Then she'd say, "No, I'm not, my mother was that person, not me." Then I'd respond with questions and she'd say.

"She was just a beautiful person, she was nice, caring, a little bossy but that's alright, she had these eyes that either stared into your soul or made you feel all nice and safe although I think it made my dad fell all turned on." But then she'd blush and realize she said something about sex in front of a little girl.

But then she'd go on as I got older and when I was aware of sex. "I mean he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that one look she gave him with this one smile and he'd drop things too." She covered her mouth to let out a laugh. "One time when I was a baby he dropped me. Your dad told me that. Then your dad told me that then she'd hit him for dropping me but oh well, I turned out fine."

Just thinking about it now made me laugh. Although I didn't know what they really knew like except for one picture it seemed like dad had a pretty awesome family full of danger and excitement.

I didn't like it that mom kept the household safe and stuff. I mean, that's not the way to live! Well, kinda but it's no fun.

So the next day after school mom took me and Vincent to the physiatrist. Well, mom told Vincent to go with the physiatrist and me to stay out with her.

Back in the car. "Mom, where are we going?" Vincent asked.

"Somewhere where it will help you." She said not looking at Vincent. Vincent looked down and bit his bottom lip and started to trace things on his thigh like he was calculating things in his head.

We stopped at this building complex and mom told us to get out of the car. I knew why we were here but Vinny didn't and he was still calculating why he was here and where he was.

We walked in and got on an elevator and waited in an awkward silence. But as the doors opened he realized where he was because I saw that 'OH MY GODS GET ME OUT OF HERE!' face. He reached over to the buttons but mom dragged him out and told me to follow.

A lady with wavy black hair walked out and smiled. "Vincent, it's nice to meet you, my name is Camille Jackson." She said reaching her hand out for Vincent to shake. He stared at it like it was made out of fire. But he didn't say anything.

Her smile shifted and she put her hand back. "Anyway… Vincent you're coming with me and your sister and mom are going to wait out here." Vincent just stared but his feet began to walk with the woman that I didn't even know.

When the woman closed the door mom turned to me. "Honey, the reason why we are here is because—"

"Mom I already know, I overheard you and Aunt Rose talk about it." She looks at me with disbelief but then sits back in her chair. My mother and I have never had a mother daughter thing. We just regarded each other for just people in the house but we had our moments.

A few moments later Vincent comes out and the lady tells mom to come in. She tells me to stay and I do. Vincent walks over and sits on the chair beside me. "So how'd it go?" I asked. He's silent for the longest time.

But after fifteen minutes he says. "Is there something wrong with me?" He looks me in the eyes. I can't bear to look, he looks just so innocent.

"No! No!" This time I turned to Max. "Max, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are perfect, you are awesome, just don't think that!" I saw my knuckles go white but I undid them and took a breath.

"And don't listen to mom if she says differently." I added as mom came out. She had a small smile on her face.

"Let's go home kids." She said. We both got up and followed. In the car I asked her,

"Mom, what did the lady say?" I asked. The smile turned into a line.

"She said he was normal." I stared at her.

"So is normal the okay for you?" I challenged. "So me and my brother can't be the least bit weird?" She grinded her teeth, she only did that when it came to me and my challenges.

"Dear, we are not having this discussion now." She said. And the fight stopped there. I wouldn't be a dick back then if I knew how hard it was to be a single mother. But I can't change the past.

A few months later I headed off to camp. I really liked camp there cause one; I had more demi-god friends than mortal friends. (Which is zero mortal friends…) I was busy unpacking listening to Richard talking about college with his girlfriend, Eleanor, on his cellphone. (A/N: If you don't know Chiron lets the campers 18 and over to use cellphones because they are legally adults and can fend for themselves.) Eleanor Daily was a mortal girl that he met in college.

Surprisingly he's in college for American Literature. He was the only half-blood that didn't have Athena blood that liked to read, mainly due to his mother being an author and surrounding him with books his entire childhood. He said his mother didn't force him to read like most people accuse her of, but he just got bored on day when he was five and picked up Catcher in the Rye and started reading.

Many people last suspected his pile of books beside his bunk to be porno magazines in disguise but then he smiled to everyone and opened the books in front of everyone at lunch, in front of the younger kids, and flipped through all the pages.

Later that day all the Athena girls fell hard for him. They said that he was the only suitable bachelor in this entire camp because 1. He was good looking. 2. He was good with kids. 3. He was currently the camp leader and 4. He liked to read.

So the Athena girls sought the Aphrodite girls for help, which was something rare at this camp. But when he went away to college he found Eleanor, some fun girl with a small lisp. She was really pretty; she had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her dad was a half-blood and her mother was a mortal so she knew about our world.

I met her once when I was older when she was Mrs. Williams, lovely woman there. Mike was gone. Everyone asked Richard where he was, Richard said that Mike didn't want to go to camp this year. Kitty and Doggie were upset by that.

"But we wanted to plaaaay with mommy!" They both whined. It was unbelievable that they were both 15 and they were both perfect's at their boarding school.

Adam was forced to go home because his mother's friends accused her of not loving her son. (Which Adam left a snarky remark saying, "The bitch never loved me anyway, what she talking about?") So he was forced to go to this special school and then set the place on fire in retaliation and then after that he was sent to juvie.

And all he had to say was, "Man, it was worth it." And after that a bunch of girls from the Eris cabin started paying attention to him. They were attracted to chaos. (A/n: I used to pronounce chaos, cha chos. FUN FACT!)

I remember Rachel was at the funeral too. She looked grave and all serious. I heard her mumble that something was getting ridiculous. What was? Sometimes I wondered why adults had to be so complicated.

But then again I was so naïve back then. Sometimes I miss those days where I didn't know the evil in this world, I miss the days before I was caught and tortured, I just miss the old days. (A/n: OOOOOOOoooooo foreshadowing!)

I was sitting in history class and we were at the GGW. We were reading about Alexander Jackson and how great he was but as I looked at his picture I could tell people were blinded by his relation to Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Poseidon, and Athena. Even though he looked so much like his father I could tell they were completely different people.

The picture of Perseus Jackson made me think, "This guy is a pretty cool dude." I don't know if he was, but it made me think that.

Then we came to my dad, his picture was of him when he was a teenager, about 15 or 16 and he was half looking in the camera half lazily drawing a person on a sketchpad. He had that smirk on his face that he always had when he had an idea. They labeled him as the person who helped Alexander Jackson win the war. I read his description.

**Jacob Miles Stoll: **_First tri-blood born. Born of Travis and Katherine Stoll. Stoll is the twin of Hailey Karen Stoll and brother to Rosalie Carolina Stoll. Has the blood of Hermes, Demeter, and mortal. Famous Artist (page 239 for examples of art.) died on 2/20/2056 due to suicide. _

Then we came to her. The Athena kid who was teaching, Daphne, apparently the girl who I ran into on my first day, only talked briefly of her and then moved on to my Aunt.

But I decided to read about her. I looked at her picture; she looked so carefree and happy. She was sitting on a dock with my mom with her arm around my mom's shoulder. She had a nice smile, and she looked like a free spirit who would do crazy things. Her wavy hair haloed her face and her green eyes stood out, they had a small splash of blue in them but you could barely see it. I read the caption of her.

**Hailey Karen Stoll: **_Born to Travis and Katherine Stoll. She was born on 1/9/2020. Stoll is the twin of Jacob Miles Stoll and sister of Rosalie Carolina Stoll. Blood of Hermes, Demeter, and mortal. She was a model for Monique Stoll. Died on 1/9/2038. She was the host of Gaea. Few people think of her as innocent. Now resides in Elysium. _

Why did we only talk briefly about her? It was the same with Luke Castellan. They did not like to talk about evil here.

Then I remembered what dad said to me, history lies. But why would these text books lie? Isn't this history? I thought. History is supposed to be truthful. But it depends how you see it.

But who was good and who was bad? "Desiree! Pay attention!" I got out of my thoughts and I saw her face an inch closer to mine.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" I choked out. She glared at me but moved on. She was pretty scary so I sat up straighter in my chair and paid attention the rest of the class. After class I decided to walk to the Big House and do research.

I was always curious about my past and my family's past but no one opened up to me so I figured that I had to do it myself. I asked Chiron if I could go though files and he agreed. I figured I had to start at the beginning so I searched for Travis Stoll's file.

I opened the file to see a pretty hot guy staring back at me with a devious smile. But then I remembered this guy was my grandfather so I cut the crap and started reading. Apparently he had a twin named Conner and when I pulled out Conner's file I saw a guy who looked exactly like my grandfather except he was about an inch shorter.

After looking over Travis Stoll's file, I put it back and pulled out Katherine's. I didn't know what her last name was but I pulled out a random file, (because apparently a lot of Katherine's passed by here.) and I got her, Katherine Gardner, or Katie for short.

I opened the file and I was greeted by a pretty girl with long honey blonde hair and pure emerald green eyes. She looked sort of ticked off but I read on her file that her husband and his twin always pulled pranks on her and her cabin.

But the files didn't give enough information. So I was at a dead end. Rachel came in and handed me a bunch of photograph books spanning from 2001-2014. I asked her why she gave them to me.

"Pictures tell better stories than files." She replied with a small smile. I was puzzled and wondered why she said that but I grabbed for the 2001 photo book and opened. I flipped though it but stopped when I saw a little girl who looked like Katie Gardner covered in water with her eyes wide open and the Stoll twins with a bucket in each hand smiling.

And when I looked to the right of the picture I saw little girl Katie Gardner screaming at both of the Stoll brothers. I gently took the picture out and on the back of the picture it had something written on it:

_Later that day Travis gave her a towel._

After looking at the 2001-2008 albums I got to the 2009 albums. That was when the second Titian was. The first photo was of the survivors of the war. I saw that Percy Jackson and he had his arm wrapped around that Annabeth Chase. And then I saw Travis and Katie. He was looking at Katie with this look I couldn't really translate but it was a mix I think of relief and love. She was just regarding him but this girl standing beside her with brown hair (A/n: it's Miranda.) was pointing at him and it looked like she was telling Katie that he was staring at her.

There were a lot of photos of Percy and Annabeth together here. My favorite one was when a bunch of campers threw them into the lake. I flipped the photo to the backside.

_BEST UNDERWATER KISS EVAR._

_-Percy_

And then I grabbed the 2010 album. I flipped though it but stopped at a picture of Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll kissing. They were a cute couple. Well they looked like a cute couple and they probably were or I wouldn't be here today.

I took the photo out and read the back.

_I knew this would happen, now to make this public…_

_-Conner_

After a few hours I came to 2014, I think their last year of camp. (A/n: I don't remember so bear with me on this.) There was something different about this one; everyone looked tense like they knew something bad was going to happen.

I saw this one picture of Travis and Katie. She had her arms wrapped around his torso and she was hugging him close. He hugged back but he looked kinda distracted. What was happening that made them all tense. I flipped over all the photos. None of them had little letters written on the back side.

I returned the books and headed back to my cabin. The whole time I wondered why.

**This is the authors note end thing but after this thing there will be a Jacob/Hailey sibling fluff. Nothing incesty here.**

* * *

><p>There was an advantage to living near the gates of Elysium. One, if Hailey Stoll was dragged out to testify again then she could easily find her way home.<p>

And two….

She swung in the trees. She was waiting for David to come, and since he lived in the country part it would take him long. But she saw in the distance the gates opening, it wasn't anything new, but she was always curious to see who was walking in.

For a while she didn't see anyone, she wondered why.

He was just standing there. He had no idea what to do. He was lost. They said that people had the urge to find your family but he guessed that the urge didn't kick in yet. He felt the side of his head. There was a small dent there where there should be a hole.

He didn't know how to feel. He didn't really like being dead but then again; he didn't like being alive either.

But he felt like he should start moving so he did. The first thing he saw that was other than sunny happiness and green grass was a tree, and then a blob of a person. He just stood there, he tried to figure out who it was but his thoughts were all jumbled up, at one moment he forgot who he was.

He felt like he wanted to be mute again, he didn't have to talk to anyone. His head hurt all the time now, maybe it wasn't a good idea to die via gun. He started walking away from the tree in the other direction but he heard someone scream his name.

She stood there, trying to focus on the person standing there. Then she realized he was staring back, except he had a lost look on his face. He looked so familiar. She thought. He stepped a little bit closer and her eyes widened. It was him.

It was her twin. It had to be. A little voice in her head said, 'Don't get your hopes up dear.' But she chose to ignore that voice and scream his name.

She smiled when he saw her turn around. But he gave her a confused look. But then his lips parted and he uttered her name.

"Hailey?" She didn't know how she heard it but she started running down the hill, it was him, it was really him. She had lost track of the years so she had no idea how old she was, she just assumed she was 20 something.

She ran into his arms and they rejoiced. She could feel her eyes watering up. He smelled of fresh laundry, like always. She remembered how much he was like their mother; the only exception was that he liked coffee, not tea like her.

"Oh my gods, you look so old!" She exclaimed pulling back and staring at her brother. She was not twenty something like she hoped to be. He gestured to her.

"And you look so young!" She stared at him.

"How old are we?" He smiled.

"You thought you were twenty something, didn't you?" She blushed.

"HEY! This is only your first day being dead! The years go by without you knowing down here!" She argued. She felt a twinge of anger but the anger faded when he saw him smile.

"We're 37." He said. She gave him a look.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"HAILEY STOLL, YOU ARE 37 YEARS OLD!" But he let go of her and rubbed his head. "That was not a good idea…" She stared at him. Why was he dead?

"Why are you dead?" She asked him slowly. He looked to the ground.

"I killed myself, why?" Her eyes shot open wide.

"WHAT?" He all the sudden got angry.

"It was the voices! The voices told me to do it! I couldn't get rid of them so I went crazy! I couldn't handle it!" He slowed down since he was talking like Miles Potter without a British accent. "I just couldn't…" He released his hair.

Hailey had begun to see how their deaths have done to her brother. He wasn't the Jacob she knew, he was, different. She began to think about how much they messed up poor Rose.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked. He stared.

"Home?" She nodded.

"Mom and dad are there." She said softly adding a smile. She reached out her hand for him to take. "Come on, it will be like the old days." He smiled back at her and took her hand and they walked for a few minutes.

He could see them, they were both sitting under a tree and he heard them talking. They both looked exactly what he imagined them to be. He didn't know what to feel, but he knew one of those feelings were nervous. And it would be kinda awkward to be almost the same age of your father.

Katie looked away from her husband. Did she see what she just saw? She turned to Travis who was also looking. "Is that—"

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>HO HO, HO! I'm ending it there for your little imaginations to imagine what happened!<strong>

**Random fan: A dinosaur ate them, the end. **

**Lol just kidding. Ok goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We were all sitting in the Hermes cabin; Richard was reading A Summer in TimberWood by Olga Baskov (A/n; It's not a real book.), Connie was knitting a hat for me cause she said I'd look good in one (she was the calmer one of the two.), Beatrice was polishing a gun, River and Lawrence were gone ("Probably making out behind a tree." Van snickered. But then that caused him to be hit on the back of the head by Santana and Esperanza.), Adam was just staring into space, Van was busy warding off Santana and Esperanza, Nick and Quincy were both snickering at something we didn't know about, and Carter was playing with yarn.

I was sitting on my bed flipping through pictures from the past. There was a picture of little Richard smiling and hugging his pillow like he didn't really want to have his picture taken and was shy about it. He was a cute little boy, but I guess the cute little boys grow up to be hot.

And then I saw one of Mike, who was sitting onto of the rock wall with a toothy grin on his face. He was missing both front teeth and his camp T-shirt was singed but he looked happy that he made it up the large wall that older kids scaled. He was about six or seven there. I flipped it over and it said,

_We had a pretty hard time getting him down, it seemed like he didn't want to._

_-Chiron_

My cabin mates were curious as to why I loved old photos. Apart from trying to find out about my past, I just loved the feel of them. They were so different from today's photographs, all glossy and easily ripped. Today's pictures were almost glasslike, but if you dropped it then it wouldn't break. And the color stayed forever. Some of these photos from the early 2000's were faded.

And don't even mention the REALLY old ones from the 1900's! It's a miracle that they're still here but you have to be really careful of them.

And then the meeting horn sounded. Richard looked up alarmed and got up. We all nodded goodbyes to him. "I wonder why there's a meeting." Beatrice said thoughtfully.

"Chiron only sounds that when there's something wrong…" Carter said trying to untangle his fingers from the yarn because he somehow he had gotten his fingers stuck in there.

I still didn't understand what people did here so I just watched their faces and how grave they looked.

A few hours later Richard came back, he had looked like he had been just crying. "What happened Rich?" Adam asked.

"They found Mike." We all looked at him confused.

"I thought he decided not to go to camp this year." Santana said. Richard ran his hand through his hair.

"I lied, he was on the run." He muttered but yet all of us could hear. We all stared at him.

"What? Why?" Quincy asked. Under his pillow, Richard pulled out a box of smokes. I stared at them. I didn't know he smoked.

"Awh shit…" I heard Nick say under his breath. It was like Rich was drunk; he was fumbling for a lighter. It was clear he was upset that Mike was caught but he was acting like he was dead.

He started mumbling to himself in Latin and since I didn't know that much Latin I didn't understand much. But I saw Connie drop her knitting things and cover her mouth. Carter stopped trying to get himself out of the yarn and Henri almost fell out of his bed.

"What?" Henri asked/shouted in his French accent. And he started blubbering swears and stuff in French, which I understood perfectly.

Mike Green was dead. No one but Richard knew why he ran, but he ran, and somehow he died in the process.

I furrowed my eyebrows and watched them all realize what happened. Van got it first, then Adam, then Caroline, then the rest of them. And at the most inappropriate time, both Lawrence and River tumbled in.

His curly black hair sticking up in weird places and he and River's clothes were all wrinkled. Later I would learn that they had intercourse with each other. "Wha happened?" River slurred.

Quincy and Nick looked at their brother and back to River. Nick buried his head in his pillow and Quincy let out a small cry. Carter and Connie looked at each other.

"The Puppet and the Puppeteer…" Connie started.

"Got their strings tangled." Carter finished. No one had noticed that Richard slipped out of the cabin, probably to smoke.

River realized first what everyone was gaping at. She turned to Lawrence, slapped him, and ran. Adding a, "I HATE YOU!" with it.

"INSEST!" Nick yelled. "MY BROTHER AND MY HALF-SISTER ARE DOING IT! OH GAWDS." And since I was only 10 years old I didn't know what that even meant, but I knew what 'doing it' was.

And I knew that brother's and sister's shouldn't be 'doing it.' But god genes don't affect half-bloods; I mean people here are basically dating their cousins here. But for some reason people here thought that this was taboo.

And then the thought of dad marrying his aunt or niece came in my head, and then thinking about my grandfather and grandmother marring each other, they were cousins, not even second cousins, cousins.

People here made no sense.

A few days later we were at his funeral at camp and I watched the blanket that the Hermes cabin made turn into ashes. "Mommy's with Princess now…." Carter whispered. The whole camp was in this haze.

Still no one knew how Mike died except for Richard. People kept bugging him to tell them but he lashed out at them and got dragged into the Big House.

After that the camp learnt to no discuss it with Richard.

Ever since Mike died, things had been different, from camp to the air. Just everything. And when I came back home, all I could do was sleep.

When I woke up from a nap I saw mom stroking my cheek gently. Her eyes full of worry. "Honey, are you fine?" She asked. In buried my head in my blanket. My brain hurt ever since the last few days of camp.

School was going to start tomorrow. I didn't know what to say because I didn't know if she'd believe me if my head hurt. "Mom, I'm fine." I lied, but at that instant a pang of pain surged through and I let out a cry.

"No, you're not fine," She sat me up. "We're going to the hospital." I screamed.

"NO! NEVER!" I hated hospitals since my last experience. But in a daze I felt myself put into the car with Vinny and watching the streets go by.

"Where are we going mommy?" Vinny asked. Mom sighed. She sighed more often now, and if it wasn't for the pain in my head I would be looking at her with worry.

"The hospital Max." Vinny looked confused.

"But none of us are sick." He looked at me. "At least I think so." And then I punched him. He yelp but I told him to shut it. I didn't like that he was talking this much; my brain pulsed whenever voices would come up.

And yet, I found myself changing into a hospital gown not really listening to my mother saying she was sorry but she was going to have to leave me here.

It was a tumor. It came back. They had me take pain killers to make the pain subside but I feel numb, not physically, mentally.

I stare at mom and she stares at me, she frowns and tells me to cheer up, "You'll get better." I avert my eyes from her and said.

"Is this all I'm going to be for the rest of my life? Numb?" I heard the click-clack of her high heels and she kissed the top of my forehead.

"No baby, it's not." She pulled away and lifted my chin. "Be brave for me? Okay?" I blinked a few times before saying.

"Okay…" She gave me a small smile and then left with Vincent, who was staring at the tubes they put in my arm.

The same nurse, Harmony walked in and smiled. "There is someone else here in this hospital ward; would you like to meet them?" I shrugged. She took that shrug as a yes and told me to sit in a wheelchair so my bags of stuff attached to the tubes wouldn't fall off.

I didn't like people taking care of me, so it bothered me that she was treating me like a little kid even though I was only 10 years old and still a kid.

I was wheeled into the garden and I saw him. This time he had hair though. It was messy brown like he had just had gone out of bed, it was dark, almost black, but it wasn't long but wasn't short, just in the middle. He looked up and I saw those eyes. Pale blue like I remembered them. And this time there were three more lines added to his tattoo.

"Oh, it's you." He said with no expression. My guess was that he put him on the pain killer too.

"Yea it's me." I responded. We just stared at each other for a long time.

"Tumor?"

"Yea."

"Oh." We both looked away. This was awkward… Then he spoke again. "I wonder why we're the only kids here." I rolled my eyes.

"Kids don't get cancer anymore. Have you've been living under a rock?" He smiles but it's hollow.

"It was a rhetorical answer." A few years back before I ever got a tumor a guy by the name of Miles Potter found a cure of cancer but only for children that lasts til their adulthood, it got injected into every child, including me but yet I still got it. It is now required for every child to get the shot when they are born. "I know it's a punishment from the gods."

"Here we go again." I muttered. He smiled.

"Yep, almost a year of torture." He replied with a tone that my mother would slap him if he used it on her. It used to be over a year and seven months but since the cure came they upped up the chemo so it would go away faster. Now it was like a whole school year worth of treatment, but it was more painful.

"I'm not sure if I like you." I said out of the blue. He nodded.

"Me either, you're kinda annoying." Since I wasn't weak yet I conjured up a ball of vines and flung it at him and hit him in the face. He gave me a look and summoned fire from his palms.

"You can do that?" I asked. He gave me a coy smile.

"Like I said, or not, I am veeeery special." He bounced the little flame back and forth from each palm to another. He had a glint in his eye.

"If you keep doing that then the mortals will see." I replied flatly. He rolled his eyes.

"I misted this place, they won't." He smirked. He called me annoying? He was the annoying one! "What did you think? I was that stupid?" I honestly didn't know how things fell together with this dickbag.

Harmony came back and took me back to my hospital room. She informed me to get enough sleep and eat this time so I won't pass out during chemo. I remembered waking up from chemo from passing out all the time.

It made no sense that I had to stay awake because I didn't feel as much pain. So I nodded not really promising. She came back with a tray of food and I ate, but I wasn't that hungry.

Come to think of it I was never a hungry person when I was sick.

In the back of my mind I knew I was going to be anorexic again after this. After all this hard work of getting back to normal weight I'd have to lose it all. It felt like someone took a huge shit on my parade.

Just as the evening was ending into night I heard someone or some people come in. "HELLO!"

"Shhh! Don't be so loud Doggie, we're in a hospital!" I smiled. It was them. Their faces peeked from the corner, her black hair falling in her eyes.

"Hello!" Carter chirped. They walked in. They were both in uniforms and pinned to their blazers were Perfect badges. She was wearing a layered skirt that was cut off at her knees that was a navy blue and under her navy blue blazer there was a pastel blue dress shirt. He wore the same thing except the skirt was dress pants.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I asked.

"News spreads around fast at camp." Connie remarked.

"But I thought you guys were at a boarding school." They both looked at each other.

"It's called Iris messaging." Carter replied. "Apple Iris messaged us along with Kumquat, Uncle Lester, Puppeteer, Puppet, and Exchange Student." (A/n: I forgot to tell you that Adam's nickname is Apple.) He basically named all the kids who stayed at camp all year at the Hermes cabin.

They both took seats. "We just came to see if you were alright." Connie said. "But you're not bald yet…" I gave them both looks.

"Did you guys just come here to see me bald?" I yelled. Connie blushed when I heard something vibrate. She picked it up and said.

"Not now Rory!" She said blushing. "Okay, love you too, bye." She had a phone? She wasn't even 18 yet! She was 17 but still, that's one year away. Carter glared at her but went on.

"I did but Connie just wanted to give you a hat from when you're bald." She took a knitted hat out of her blazer pocket and gave it to me, still blushing.

Which I thought odd, she wasn't embarrassed about anything, except her own relationships. Like one time before this Rory guy, at camp she was caught making out with a Hebe kid. She set fire to everyone who made fun of her, including that Hebe kid, who was apparently just using her.

After that she stayed in bed for two weeks not talking to anyone but Carter. Not really eating either. Then it was put to Chiron attention and he made her get out of bed and eat something.

So we watched her eat, but she didn't eat that much, she just picked at the food but then threw it at someone laughing at her. Then she went up to them and started punching them in the gut, and when they were on the ground in pain she kicked them in the balls.

And they were an Ares kid who was over 200 pounds of muscle. And she was at that time only 110 pounds and she was pretty short, only 5'4. She and her brother looked similar but he was waaay taller than her, he was 6'1.

We talked for a while but then we both heard the nurses coming so they teleported out of there. I pretended to be asleep and the door opened.

A nurse that took the night shift walked in and peered. "Must have been hearing things." She said softly and then shut the door.

Soon I got bored and I fell asleep. I woke up to Harmony's cheery face. "Today's the big day." She chirped. A bunch of doctors were there, one of them with a syringe full of clear liquid.

It was chemo.

Before I could say anything I felt them wiping my arm with an alcohol wipe. And then I felt a needle being jabbed in. I felt the slow insertion of the chemo and the pain came fast.

I let out a scream and at the same time I heard a boy scream. I watched them pull the needle out and walk away. Soon I was left here to suffer. I stopped screaming, it wasn't going to do anything to make the pain go away.

It was like something was taking all the energy out of me. And there was nothing I could do but pass out.

I woke up and the feeling of something coursing through me stopped. All I was now was a shell full of pain. I remember daddy would always be there when I woke up from the chemo, stroking my forehead with his thumb.

He said that his mom always did that when one of his sisters or him was sick so it was like an instinct for him. I remembered he'd always tell me and Vincent stories about his childhood, mainly about his mother, sometimes his father.

The way he described my grandmother was like she was a saint or something like that. But then again he'd never really go into any details so I still knew little about her and my grandfather.

I sat up and scratched my head. When I removed my hand I looked at it. A few hairs were resting on my palm. I groaned.

Nine months of torture. So far it's only been one day and I already hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, I hate writers block. (I have it.) I mean I am sooo excited about the ending but then I have to remember that this is the beginning of this so bear with me if the beginning chapters are dull and stuff. <strong>

**Ok see you guys later! Peace. **


	9. Chapter 9: Meet Dr Potter

**Chapter 9: Meet Dr. Potter**

A few months later an old man with gray hair with specks of red walks into my room. He has crow's-feet on the corners of his eyes, probably from smiling too much. I could tell at one point in his life he was handsome.

"Hello bliss, my game is Proctor Otter." Or that's what I think he said he was talking a mile a minute. He chuckled. "Oh sorry dear, I talk rather fast do I?" He said slower that I could actually keep track. "I said my name is Dr. Potter." I opened my mouth to introduce myself but he smiled. "I already know who you are Desiree Stoll."

I stared at him. "How do you know me?" He whistled.

"I knew your Grammy in college, best friends we were. Don't know how she lived with a bloke like me." He paused to let out a laugh. "Then she married that git. I told her maybe he was a bad choice but she didn't listen." He looked at me. "I guess I was wrong since she had those three kids and then one of those kids had you and your brother Vincent." He sighed and sat back. "But her children except for your father don't know that I even exist."

He had a British accent too. "Why are you here?" I asked. He smirked.

"Why, I'm Miles Potter, and I'm here to find why two children who took my shots have cancer." He lowered his bifocals. "But now I understand." He flipped open a notebook.

"Your Nana told me about the suffering of her children, and I guess this is your punishment." He patted me on the shoulder and got up.

"Wait!" He turned back to me.

"Yes Miss Stoll?"

"How do you know about…?" I paused and whispered. "The mythology world?" He smiled and then set down the notebook and then let a small flame burst from his hands. "Are you a half-blood?" He gave me a coy smile.

"No, related to one though, just a regular mortal with these fire powers." He picked up his notebook. "Goodbye Miss Stoll that is all I need to know thanks." I wanted to ask him more questions but he had already left the room.

Then I completely forgot I was bald and didn't have my hat on.

One time in the botanic garden I asked if Emmet had anyone to visit him. His face went all scrunched up like he just ate something sour. "No one, absolutely no one." He said quickly. But I knew he was lying.

I saw people that weren't his parents visit him. And his parents never came to visit. I didn't ask why because I knew he would just change the subject. I wondered what happened to them.

I asked Harmony but she said that she didn't know because she was my personal nurse, not his, and her boss told her to only tend to me.

I was used to the pain but every time it was injected into me a new pain came. And I'd always pass out. It was like a daily thing for me. But I'd always wake up like all the energy was taken away from me and I'd be absolutely exhausted and pass out again.

"I want to go home." I said one day when me and Emmet was hanging out in the botanic garden playing chess. He bit his lip but a small tear sprung from his left eye.

"I do too. But not there…" I wondered what he meant to, not there, but he didn't want to talk about it. Then I realized that I lost the game.

Then again I found mom and Aunt Rose packing my things once again from this hospital room. Again I saw Emmet leave, but with different people this time. I heard him say.

"Again?" The lady nodded.

"I'm sorry Emmet." The lady replied. "But I know you'll be happy in the next place." He rolled his eyes but the lady didn't seem to notice.

And once again, I didn't see his parents. I remembered his dad was Hispanic and his mom was white, that lady was black. Where did his parents go?

Mom was looking at me with worry once again. The clothes that used to fit my body perfectly now looked like they belonged to someone else.

I was wearing the knitted hat that Connie gave me. It was a light blue color. I didn't want to go to camp bald. Aunt Rose was trying to reassure mom that I was fine and would get back to normal.

Mom wasn't buying it. She was stressing out, almost on the verge to pull out her hair like dad always did when he was stressed, even though she didn't do that when she was stressed.

I got out of bed and sat on the wheelchair that was given to us. I heard that we were ready to go they started wheeling me out of here. Mom and Aunt Rose were talking in hushed whispers.

I never told them about my encounter with Dr. Potter. But it wouldn't matter to them really; I remembered that Aunt Rose and Mom never knew him.

Once we got out of the hospital they forced me to get out of the chair and start walking. "Mom, I'm hungry." I complained. "And hospital food sucks." She smiled, probably because last time I wasn't hungry at all and it caused her to worry even more.

The truth was that I wasn't really that hungry. But I hated seeing her like that so I just said it. We drove home but this time I didn't charge into home. I was too tired to. Even Vincent was standing there expecting me to push him over but I just slumped onto the couch and took a nap.

I woke up to the smell of food. Aunt Rose was still here. I knew that without looking because if she wasn't I'd smell the smell of food burning. Andrew and Vincent were just sitting on the piano bench.

Andrew was looking at Vincent like he was some sort of god as he played Flight of the Bumblebee without any mistakes. I watched my brother's tiny fingers move at the speed of lightning and yawned.

I sat up and saw mom and Aunt Robin talking, their backs turned to me. I jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen. "Hello Desiree." Aunt Rose said softly not even turning to see me. She moved the wooden spoon around and I heard the food in the pot sizzle.

"What are you making?" I asked. She lifted up the spoon, which had rice sticking onto it, and tasted it.

"Chicken teriyaki with baked rice." She replied smacking her lips and adding more blackish sauce in and mixing it in. "Can you grab bowls from the cabinet?" I got out of my chair and took out six bowls.

I watched her pour it in each bowl and everyone was already in the kitchen by then. We ate; I listened to the adults talk. I kept seeing mom turning her attention to me, and whenever she did that I shoved even more food in my mouth and forced myself to swallow it all.

I knew she was looking at me because I was hardly eating. But I felt like throwing up so I pushed the food away and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I lifted up the seat and then let the food come back up.

Oh the things I would do make my mom not worry. A few minutes later I felt a hand rubbing my back. I took a glimpse at the person who was rubbing my back, it was mom.

I lifted my head out of the toilet and started coughing. Mom hugged me to her. I could tell she was crying. "Mom, I'm okay." I muttered trying to get out of her arms.

"I'm such a horrible mother." She sobbed. I shook my head.

"No mom! You're not!" I insisted.

She started blubbering about stuff that I didn't understand, but I calmed her down.

In the next week I found myself walking to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. I was 11 years old that year. A bunch of people welcomed me.

Two weeks later all the Hermes kids were peering in the windows and the doorway. We were witnessing something rare in the Hermes cabin. Connie McGill was getting ready for a date, or that's what we think she was doing.

"What do you think she's doing?" Van whispered.

"Why is she getting all pretty?" Santana peeped. She was curling her hair with a curling iron and wearing a strapless sunshine yellow sundress. Carter was narrowing his eyes.

"Rory." He whispered. "She hasn't been the same ever since this Rory guy." We all turned to him.

"Who is Rory?" Richard asked. He shrugged.

"How the hell do you not know who Rory is if you're her fucking brother?" Adam asked. He shrugged.

"Never met the guy." He replied. "I wonder why." I kinda knew why. Whenever she got boyfriends he'd freak them out till they left her. Then she'd get all angry at him and ignore him for the rest of the month.

Then I watched her pick up an eye shadow brush and started to apply on her eyelids, then she grabbed a lash curler, curled her eyelashes and put on mascara. Then she pulled out lip-gloss and put it on and then slipped on white flats and then ran her hands though her hair to make the curls look more natural.

She swung out the door and stepped out. "Don't you dare follow me to my date Carter." She said turning to him.

"We knew it!" The triplets whispered. But she flashed them a look and they shut up.

"I won't." Carter said coolly. She stared at him for a while but then we all heard a phone buzzing and she blushed and then took out a phone and started texting whoever it was.

"Well I have to go bye." Then she teleported out of there. Carter turned to all of us.

"We are going to follow her." He declared.

"What?" I asked. "But she said—" But Carter cut in.

"I don't care! Let's go!" He said. Everyone was excited; they wanted to see the guy too.

"But we don't even know where the date is." Nick said.

"I heard her say it was at Coney Island." Caroline piped. "She was talking to this Rory guy on the phone." I didn't see why we were going to spy on her; I mean she was happy with this guy.

But then I found myself being pushed into a van with Richard in the driver's seat. The news spread around and the Aphrodite girls squeed and told us to give them the "Deats." We got there and then went on this rush on finding them.

And again I found myself alone in the summer crowd. And then I saw them, well I saw Connie first sitting on a bench alone blushing talking on the phone and covering her mouth. Then a guy with straight black hair wearing a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and shorts walk behind her and cover her eyes. He also had a nose piercing; it wasn't all dramatic like some people put it out there. It was just this little black thing, nothing else.

I was close enough to hear what he said. "Guess who?" She dropped her phone and then she removed his hands and almost elbowed him.

"Fuck! Rory! You shouldn't do that!" She yelped. But she put her phone in her purse and then swung her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You look pretty." He said giving her a quick peck. She blushed. "Why do you blush so much?" She blushed even more at him pointing it out.

"Weeell, let's go!" She said taking his hand and running off somewhere else. Then I saw them run off somewhere else.

"Why did you tell us you found her?" They questioned me when I walked back to the van.

"But why are we even spying on her? This Rory guy seems okay!" I argued. They all gaped at me.

"Because she always dates the wrong people!" They all shouted. I flinched. They started rambling on.

We stayed at Coney Island till it was dark. We were walking around the parking lot intil I passed a car that was moving up and down, and the engine wasn't on.

I felt weird about it but I peered in.

It was Connie making out with Rory. His hands were under the hem of her skirt and she was tearing at his shirt. I heard them muttering the occasional, 'I fucking love you' and then she ripped open his shirt.

Then Big Brother Doggie came along. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" She screamed and grabbed at her dress and hugged it to her body, oh yea, did I mention that the top part of the dress was off and her bra was the only one covering her boobs.

The Rory guy bolted up and covered her with the remains of his shirt. She narrowed her eyes. "Carter?" But then she got all mad. "CARTER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Then I realized he had a tattoo, it was a tattoo that Emmet had too.

He was from the Roman Camp. And apparently no one in camp liked their camp, and their camp didn't like us either. Yet she was in love with him.

But I didn't know if he loved her. Connie yelled at Carter that by now everyone knew that they were here, and she was mad.

"Why do you always have to fucking do that?" She screamed. "You always have to fucking follow me to my dates!" Carter just stood there staring at the ground.

"Baby, calm down." Rory whispered hugging her closer to his muscular chest. Her voice was gone now so I made out a.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and said, "Carter, go back to camp." She turned to me. "You too Des." She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Connie, I'm—"

"Go home Carter." She commanded. He stared at her for a while but he sighed and teleported out. It was my sign to go so I teleported back to camp.

When all the Hermes kids came back everyone started to ask us what happened. No other person in the Hermes knew anything, so then they went to the source, Carter, but he didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor.

Later that night we saw Connie come home. She looked like she had just been mugged but it also could have been excessive making out. And it looked like she was just crying because you could see her makeup running and her eyes were puffy.

She walked into the cabin ignoring our stares. Then she fell face first on her bunk and started laughing uncontrollably. River snuck onto her bed and started softly talking to her.

"How was the date?" River asked.

"Ok for the most part." She giggled. Carter stopped staring at her and stared at the ground again.

"Des said he was from the other camp, whose kid is he?" River whispered.

"Pluto." She giggled. "Pluto." All eyes shot on her. Another son of the big three.

"I don't think you should date him." Van squeaked.

"Children of the big three are trouble." Santana whispered. Thunder started rolling. Rich set down his book.

"Wait… If that Rory guy can shadow travel then… whose car was that?" Connie lifted her head.

"I don't know, I broke into it. And why shouldn't I date him?" She glared at her brother who tried to hide from her gaze. We all shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just… not good for you…" Beatrice muttered. She groaned.

"Why can't I just have a decent boyfriend?" She screamed in her pillow. Rich reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"No one here is 'decent' Connie."

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me for my dirt mind. Ok so byee.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Camp Madness

**Chapter 10: Camp madness**

News about this Rory guy spread across camp. When Connie went outside a bunch of Aphrodite girls started congratulating her.

"I thought you were a lesbian!" Mika, an Aphrodite girl chimed. "But I guess not!"

Connie just stared at her.

"Is he cute?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he good in bed?" Then they all started chit chatting about having sex and then Connie just teleported out of there.

She still wouldn't talk to Carter; she was still majorly pissed at him.

One day the meeting bell rang and Rich went. We all waited and then Richard came back.

"What was the meeting about?" Esperanza asked. Richard cracked his knuckles along with his neck.

"The Roman Camp is coming." Richard yawned like it was no big deal. "Apparently Chiron and their camp director wants us to make amends." Connie squealed and everyone had their mouth gaped open.

"B-but aren't we supposed to be rivals?" Nick piped. It was clear that no one wanted to be friends with, 'them'.

Then like there it was on queue there was a loud, "WHAT?" Going around town. A girl from the Demeter cabin, by the name of Anna Ross ran outside and started walking towards the Big House.

They said she had an enemy at the Roman Camp, and my guess that she wasn't so eager to become, 'chums' with that person. A lot of Ares kids fancied her because out of all the other girls that weren't their own sisters, she was pretty tough.

But she ended up marrying a nerd sooo… The picture of Emmet's face crossed my mind, he would be there. I didn't know why I thought of him, the thought of him never really crossed my mind until that day.

"I know, I didn't like it either, but we have to do what Chiron says." Richard said. Everyone fell out of their bed, except for me because I didn't know why.

"Richard!" Henri screamed in his thick accent. "What the hell happened to Richard? Where did you put Richard!"

"What happened to the Richard that planned the second best pranks ever on camp?" The best prankers were my Grandfather and his brother.

"He lost it when Mike died." River whispered. Apparently he and Mike pranked together. But Richard heard and turned to River.

"Excuse me?" He said almost too slowly. River's eyes went wide.

"Rich, I didn't mean it." You never questioned a Hermes kid's pranking, trust me, I almost killed a guy for questioning me. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at her, and his sword was extra pointy.

"Damn right you didn't mean it." He tucked his sword away and then turned to face all of us. "They're coming next week, NO COMPLAINING." Everyone groaned but agreed.

"But wait, whose camp are we going to?" I asked. He sighed.

"We should start packing." He announced. "We're going to their camp." Everyone started screaming again by screaming and shouting. But we got out of bed and started packing. Apparently their camp was called, Camp Jupiter, after Jupiter, the Roman equivalent to Zeus.

In the past when my grandparents were young they tried to make amends with us but it soon crumbled when we betrayed each other. It was a few years after we were "friends."

Even today we're not "friends." We asked Connie how she could fall in love with, 'that'. She shrugged.

"He caught me up when I was creeping into Camp Jupiter for spy work." She fluttered her eye lashes. She's been really out of it since that night I guess. "He tied me up, and then while he was questioning me why I was here, I kept staring at that beautiful chest, oh I forgot to mention it was during night and he was sleeping."

She went on. "And then he said, 'Hey, you're kinda cute.'" She giggled and kicked her feet in the air. "And then I was like, 'not so bad either, for a Roman idiot.'" Her New Yorker accent got thicker at the 'Roman idiot'. She and Carter were originally from Brooklyn.

"And then I broke out of the ropes and strangled him, then he strangled me back and then it ended in a heated make out session." She sighed. "Best day ever."

We all stared at her questionably that day. The next week we all found ourselves at the entrance of Camp Jupiter. "I'm not going in!" a boy from the Eris cabin yelled. Chiron sighed and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

The Roman campers were all standing there staring at us. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but I pretty much figured it was hatred. I saw Emmet standing there with crossed arms and a beanie, since you know he was bald as was I.

The only ones that looked pleased were Connie and Rory. Richard started walking towards them, with a smug smirk on his face. A girl about his age with wavy brown hair and blue eyes stepped up and met him in the center.

"So, you're the Greek heads." The girl sneered. She peered at us. "You guys look pathetic." The Roman campers laughed, including Emmet, and for some reason I felt a pang in my heart.

Richard gave her a smile and she stopped laughing and stared at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Romies." He peered at them back and waved at them. "And you guys aren't the crème of crème either." He clapped his hands together.

In the distance I saw a wolf watching, staring at Chiron who was mind talking to it. Everyone at our camp looked at each other and smiled. We knew what was coming.

"In fact, we have a gift to give you guys, since we are, in fact staying at your… camp." He cocked his head sideways and made a 'this place is a dump' look. He turned to us. "We have it right now! Bring it out boys!" We all got out of the way and we rolled in a blob covered in a white sheet.

The Romans looked startled and puzzled at the same time. Richard kissed the girl's hand. "I hope you enjoy it." He let go of his hands and strolled back to us, as we walked back he pulled out a remote and pressed a button and the blob started moving by itself.

The sheet slowly slipped off and the shape stopped at the girl's feet. The Romies gasped and some fainted.

It was a Trojan horse. And then out popped about 20 or so campers in traditional armor, except they were wearing jeans. But then the Romans pulled out swords and started attacking. Richard's eyes went wide and then he barked at us to go help.

Out of instinct I pulled out my sword and ran with the others. Swords clashed, people screamed in pain, I swear I saw vines going past me. Someone ran into me and I pushed them off me but they pushed me back.

"OW!" I went for their hair and pulled but then I got a beanie. Our eyes met and then I grabbed his neck and started strangling. I don't know what gotten into me but I did, and he strangled back.

And then we heard this loud roar. The Roman kids sprung up and bowed their heads, while the Greek kids just stood there confused. The wolf came up and then she started talking. "How dare you start this fight?" The female voice bellowed. "The reason why they came here is to make amends with us!"

Someone muttered, 'no, we were forced to come here.' Chiron stood next to her, he was frowning but I could tell that he was almost going to burst with a smile.

"All though that was a fine thing you pulled here, that was not acceptable." He started. "We are here to make amends, not have a major blood bath." All the Eris kids let out a groan of disappointment.

Soon we made camp at the border and I saw Connie and Rory giving each other the evil eye. Her lip was cut and blood was spewing out her arm, which she was clutching, and his head was bleeding and his legs were cut. Both of their swords were bloody.

Did they attack each other? Aren't they supposed to be dating? So we set up 18 large tents for each cabin. In the Apollo tent there were Apollo kids tending to the wounded. I followed Connie into the tent and she took a chair and violently sat down on it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, even though it was a stupid question.

"Yea, just peachy." She muttered. An Apollo kid, Gary, came up to her.

"You okay?" He asked. She groaned and showed him her arm. He sighed and sang a tune that probably he sang almost every time someone got hurt and then walked away.

She looked like she wanted to be alone so I walked out of the tent and walked around exploring.

And what was odd that I was reflecting on my life. So far I've been three major Broadway musicals, Annie (as an orphan girl extra.), Les Misérables (as young Cosette, and to note, my only leading role in my three years as an actress), and an orphan boy in Oliver Twist.

"Hello Broadway." I turned around and saw Beanie Boy there.

"How do you know I was on Broadway?" I asked. He smirked.

"They dragged me to one; it happened to be one that you were in." He stepped in a little closer. "I'd recognize that mug from anywhere you know."

"Who dragged you to see that musical?" I asked. He paled.

"You don't have to know." He said quicker than he should. I crossed my arms.

"Why?" I felt myself getting a little mad. "Is it because you're a stupid Roman? Do you think your fucking better than me?" I didn't know why I was over reacting about this but I was furious.

He opened his mouth to say something but I just scowled and walked away.

That night nobody went over to the Roman side to eat. We just stayed around a huge bonfire we made and cooked food that the Demeter kids prepared. Everyone was silent for the most part.

"What are we even doing here?" Ivan, a Hecate child asked. All heads turned to Richard, who was picking at a scab on his skin.

"To make amends apparently." He muttered. Everyone sighed. "Hey, hey, hey, listen everyone." He looked at every one of us. "Let's just say that we're doing it for the gods." The Piper Triplets all looked at each other but then grabbed their coke cans.

"For the Gods!" They cheered. Two girls from the Tyche cabin laughed and cheered,

"For the Gods!"

"For the Gods!"

"For the Gods!"

At this time everyone was standing up with their drinks out stretched. "FOR THE GODS!" We all cheered. We all clinked our cups together and rejoiced.

It was beautiful, enemies hugging enemies, brothers and sisters hugging. And I saw Carter and Connie give each other a look and then he pulled her to him and hugged her, she was hugging back too. It was official, they had made up.

I saw River and Lawrence staring at each other for a long time, but then she pulled at the collar of his shirt to her and kissed in square on the lips. He was shocked but then he grabbed her by the waist and they made out.

And for the first time, no one cared.

The celebration of no reason went on into late into the night, but then eventually people got tired and retired to their tents.

I lay awake in bed. My eyes were about to lose the battle of sleep but then I saw a figure slip out of bed. I tried to sit up but then remembered that I would give myself away if I did so, so I just peeked from the bed sheets.

The moonlight hit her face, her blue eyes glowing like they did under moonlight. She looked around making sure no one saw her, and then she slipped out of the tent.

I paid no mind to it and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>What seemed like minutes I was woken up. I rubbed my eyes and saw a person curled up in a fetal position wrapped in blankets.<p>

There was commotion everywhere. The person in the blankets was screaming nonsense; the Piper Triplets were holding back Carter from going out the flap of the tent. All the girls were sitting by the person in blankets saying to tell them what happened.

Richard was trying to sort things out with the Roman camp leader outside, Van and Adam was whispering in the corner.

"What's happening?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"You're awake?" Caroline asked. I nodded and yawned.

"You guys were soooo freaking loud!"

"We didn't want to wake you." Adam whispered. I stared at the ball of blankets.

"Who's in the blankets?" I asked. No one answered and listened to the loud voices outside of the tent.

"That little slut was walking around our camp!" The female camp leader said. "She didn't get raped! She just wanted attention! She's making this up!"

"Then why is she breaking down in there? Huh Lora?" It was Richard.

"Why would her own boyfriend rape her? Huh? Prove it swine!" Lora hissed. Then there was a loud snapping sound. I jumped out of bed and peeked from the flap.

I thought it was Richard who broke her but I saw it was Rory. He was standing there with Lora on the ground clutching her leg. He looked at Richard. "Please, I need to see her."

Richard stood his ground. "I know what you did Mortis, don't you dare try to get to her." I looked at Connie, her eyes went wide.

"I need to get out of here; I need to get away from _him_!" She seethed. She got out of bed and all the boys turned away, she was fully naked. She slipped on some clothes and pushed me out of the way and walked outside, slipping her shoes on.

We all stood by the flap and watched it go on. Rory caught sight of her and grabbed her wrist. "Connie let me explain—" But she cut him in.

"Let me go!" She choked out, almost looking like she was going to sob. "I don't want to see your fucking face!" He didn't let go.

"Just please…"

"You said yourself that you don't even want me so why do you still hang on to me?" She seethed finally breaking away from him. "You said it was my fault. Well I guess I have no reason to be here." She looked at him. "Goodbye Rory, teleport." And then she was gone.

I noticed that they were still holding back Carter. Probably from keeping him from beating the son of Pluto up or keeping him from being beat up.

In the morning we all packed up and left. No one talked. Richard told me to go to their camp and tell them we were going to leave. I nodded and jogged to their camp.

When I crossed the bridge I saw that they were all watching. I stood there and gulped. "Uh, hello!" I squeaked. All their heads turned to me.

I gulped again. "Uh well, we're leaving." They all started talking among themselves. "I know you're all happy about this, but we just wanted to let you know." I turned and then I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned around and it was Rory. "What do you want?" I asked, but there was no venom in my voice like I had planned it to be.

He stared at me with a stony glare. "Just tell her I'm sorry and I'm begging her to forgive me." He stated. I stared at him back.

"I don't know if I'll be able to." I said with a smirk. "Goodbye, I have to go now." I shook his hand off me but he gripped onto it.

"Just please… tell her I love her." I glared at him. "Just please." He looked desperate.

"Fine…" I paused. "Fine, I will." I gestured at my wrist. "Now will you let go, your iron grip hurts." He let go and I ran back to the border.

"Did you tell them?" Richard asked. I nodded.

"They were pretty happy about it." He let out a dry laugh.

"Figures." He turned to the camp. "Ok! Let's go!" And with that, that was the last time I saw that camp.

* * *

><p>When we returned back to our camp everyone hugged trees and kissed the ground. I walked back to the cabin and saw Connie sitting on her bunk looking out the window. She wrapped herself in blankets and was drinking hot tea, even though it was summer.<p>

"Connie?" She turned her head and gave me a watery smile.

"Hi Desiree." But she didn't say anything else. The rest was awkward silence. But then I spoke up again.

"Why did he rape you?" She let out a whimper.

"He thought that I was the one who planned it. You know, since I'm a child of Hermes." She set the mug down. "Since, well you know, we prank a lot. And he was mad so he just…" But her voice trailed off into a sob.

"Well…" I stopped and she stared at me. "He told me to tell you something."

"What?"

"That… that he's sorry and he wants you to forgive him…" I paused and swallowed. "And that he loves you." She glared at me with glassy eyes.

"He's a liar," She scoffed. "A goddamned liar." Tears spilt from her eyes. "Don't believe him Des, he's a Roman. Never believe a Roman." She threw the now empty cup at the wall. "Don't be naïve like me, don't you ever fall for a Roman," She looked up at me. "Do you hear me?"

I gulped and nodded. "Okay, I won't."

She was never the same after that event.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this. The Son of Neptune came out! I'm going to borrow it from a friend on Monday! I'm soooo excited. Ok peace.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I don't know if I've been gone for so long, but Vincent seems different. I mean for a seven, turning eight year old, he's gotten a lot more mature. Apparently over the summer he has a stash of sheet music that consisted of a rhapsody (he didn't know what to name it so he just stuck to rhapsody) and a symphony. (Same with the whole rhapsody thing.)

And this is how I found out.

"DAMNIT VINCENT! GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF!"

"I told you!" He stopped to wave his arms in the air in a source of exasperation. "I don't have your stuff!" I got mad, even though he didn't have my stuff, I wanted to be pissed off for some reason.

So I bombarded his room and there lying on the floor was stacks and stacks of music. I turned to him. "What… What is this?" He gulped.

"Uh nothing… Nothing at all, just paper!" He said adding a hysterical laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" I walked over and picked a sheet up. "So you wouldn't mind if I ripped this into shreds." He let out a whimper.

"Uh…" He gulped. "No…" But then he started muttering in French, "All my hard work will be ripped apart but it doesn't matter…"

I gave him a look and gently set down the paper and opened his closet, out tumbled hundreds of instruments. I slowly turned to him. "Either you have a strange fetish for classical instruments or that you play all of these without me knowing." He stared at me with a confused look.

"What's a fetish?" I realized what I said to an eight year old and blushed. (Blame Adam for ruining my mind!)

"Uhh, never mind! But seriously, why do you have all these instruments?" He looked at the ground and played with his fingers.

"Because… I play them all…" He said shyly. I tilted my head.

"Does mom know?" He shook his head. "Why, mom would be happy." He rolled his eyes at me like I should have known the answer.

"Because if I tell mom, then she'll make me go to this special school for musicians and freak and say I'm a prodigy."

"But… You are."

He glared at me. "No… I'm not…" He was in denial.

I glared back at the instruments lying on the floor. "Vincent," He cringed when I said that. "how does mom no know about your strange stash of instruments?" He walked over to them and started putting them away in strange compartments in the floorboards.

I don't know how he fit all of them in with their cases on, but as he closed the last board, it seemed like I was going crazy. "That's how she doesn't know."

He explained to me that one day he decided to steal a violin from the old neighbor's. But he didn't have to because they gave it to him after the husband died.

But then he went on to stealing other things until he was where he was today.

Hermes would have been proud of him, so would Apollo, but not so much Demeter. So far he hasn't shown any Demeter traits but one thing that stands out is that animals like him and obey his every command.

Sometimes I'd see him in the backyard. He'd be sitting crossed legged and there would be birdies, bunnies, squirrels, cats, dogs, froggies, and mice surrounding him. Some of the birdies would be perched on his shoulders and the mice resting on his knees. And he'd be smiling and telling them stories.

And surprisingly none of the animals would attack each other. They would just sit there and listen to his stories, and responding with squeaks, barks, meows, and ribbets.

And sometimes when I came home from school I'd see the animals follow him inside and wait for him to eat or something and then they'd all sit around and watch him.

He was a strange little boy. (A/n: I don't know about you guys but I picture Vincent as a cute boy and when I was writing the animal scenes I just imagined him with wide eyes and he'd be all happy and just adorableness.)

And yet mom still didn't know about it. I mean I would have figured that the animals would piss and shit everywhere but whenever they did they went outside and far, far away from our house and then came back.

I always threatened to tell mom but he just stared at me and said, "Do you seriously want to be ambushed by animals all your life?" And then I shut up.

And this would be the first year that I kissed a boy. I mean theatrically.

"Do I seriously have to kiss him?" I asked the director. He nodded.

"Of course!" The director chimed. "Didn't you read the script?" I stared at the outrageously cute boy sitting in front of me.

"Well… let's get over with this." The boy who was a year older than me said. He pulled me in and kissed me square on the lips. Even though it had no emotion, I was in love.

His name was Patrick Bulwitz. And I was in love with him. Well at least I thought so. But I won best performance at the Tony's that year so I guess I sold it.

And that's when I met Seth.

He was apparently Mom's co-worker. He was a tall thin man. And I could tell that he was more than mom's co-worker. At dinner, one time he was over I just watched how he interacted with mom.

He touched her shoulder and did all these flirty shit. He noticed me staring at him so he started to talk to me. "So, Desiree, I heard you won a Tony, that's exciting." I didn't answer until it got awkward.

"Yea, I did and you didn't." I shoved my dish away from me and walked upstairs.

I didn't know how Vinny felt about Seth, but I hated him. I wasn't too open to change. On that day I had begun to realize how much I missed dad. There was a large pit in my stomach.

Later that night mom came into my room and yelled at me for being so rude to Seth. But I just rolled my eyes. "He's not even that hot, why are you even going out with him?" I sneered. She turned red.

"I am not dating him!" She seethed.

"I mean Dad had an eight pack! How can you beat that?" You could bounce a penny off them. Trust me; I did that for fun when I was little.

"Desiree—"

"And I trust that dad was good in bed by the way I heard you moan from ALL THE WAY FROM MY ROOM." Which was at the end of the hall. She blushed. "Yep, you were _that_ loud."

She opened her mouth to talk but I continued. "Yea, I know dad is dead," I mimicked her voice. "Move on Desiree!" But then I went back to my normal voice. "But c'mon, you can do friggin better!"

"DESIREE!" She yelled. I stopped talking from the shock. "JUST SHUT UP. Please!" She ran her hands though her hair and walked away.

Damn my cockiness.

I didn't even knew what Seth did, all I knew that he was a teacher. Then later I found out he was a, guess what?

A FRIGGIN MATH TEACHER.

I hated math.

I didn't know why mom kept denying that she was dating him. I mean it was way clear. Plus one time I walked in on them making out without them knowing. I mean c'mon! They were making out on the couch in the living room!

I just didn't like that year. But then again, I'd give anything to go back and cherish what I had.

I wish I could hang out with my brother even more and chill with the animals, I wish I could go back to camp and just hang out, I wish I could go back to acting and singing, I just want it all back.

But it's too late, so it doesn't matter now.

One day I wake up, look in the mirror, and touch my head. No lumps. Good. It has become a daily ritual for me. I do it every morning and every night before I go asleep.

And that one day, I ran into someone.

"Have a good day at school dear." Mom called as I headed out the door. I mumbled an okay and started walking until I turned to an alley and teleported.

It was this fancy boarding school, Joan Smith Middle School. I walked into the gates and went to my usual place. But that day I was called down to the principal's office.

I hoped it was to kick me out; I didn't really like this school. But then again, when did I like school?

I walked into the office and what did I see? I saw a boy with brown hair and those blue eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here." I spoke out. He turned around.

"Hi Broadway." He said with a sarcastic smile. The principal looked confused.

"Mr. Lopez, you already know Ms. Stoll." He leaned back in his chair.

"Sure…" we both said at the same time.

"It's a long story…" He started.

"Sorta, not really…" The principal excused us and we both left.

"When did you come here?" I asked. He paled.

"Long story." I crossed my arms.

"I have time Emmet Lopez." He stared at me and shook his head.

"I don't think your puny mind would understand Stoll." He sneered. I was going to punch him but I didn't and glared at him.

"Anyway, bye idiot."

"Back at you Stoll." He said with a small smile. And the first time since Patrick I felt my heart stop for a while.

I started to walk away back to my class. I was still trying to compute that he was at this school. I walked into my 9th period class, literature.

"So Stoll, whatdiya get in trouble for this time?" A girl with long blonde hair and with beady eyes sneered.

"Shut it Emma." I muttered as I went back to my seat. She sniffed and went back to reading. The bell rung and school was over. I jumped out of my seat and walked over to my locker, grabbed all my things and left.

I stared at the sky as I walked to the alley where I would teleport. There was something wrong…

I sniffed my arm. I didn't smell weird. But for some reason I had this certain type of smell that would attract them to me like a moth to a flame. I took out the sword from my backpack just in case.

I started walking faster and faster. I was scared. I haven't been attacked since I was ten, and that was two years ago. I was sure that I was rusty at fighting monsters.

I closed my eyes when I heard a loud cry. I turned around and a giant in an ugly dress was crying out. "YOU!" I stared at her with my eyes widened. "I KNOW YOU, YOUR THAT FILTHY, BUT DELIOUS LOOKING TRI-BLOOD!"

I was confused; I wasn't a tri-blood… But then I realized who the giant thought I was… my dad. Damn my short hair… But I didn't get it, dad had straight hair, I had curly. And plus, I was a 12 year old girl! Dad was like, 30 something man.

But then I remembered dad told us that he and mom met again fighting a giant, they were around 20 something. But still, I didn't look like I was a 20 something or that'd be scary. I also remembered that giants had horrible sight. So it recognized me from my smell, and I guess I smelled mostly like dad did. And I don't know what compelled me to scream out the words I was about to scream but I did it anyway.

"YEA AND I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN AGAIN!" I dug out my bow and arrows from my bag and clipped it to my hair just in case I'd need it. Oh yea, my bow and arrows were disguised as a golden hair clip.

I started attacking but then I found myself at the face of its mouth. Good grief I thought I was going to die right there and then. But then I was dropped and I saw a silver arrow plunge into the side of its head.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl ask as I rubbed my head from being dropped on my head.

"What's your beef?" I asked bitterly. "I could have taken care of it by myself!" I looked up and saw a girl with a long brown braid with silver wrapped in it. She was wearing a silvery traditional Greek dress.

She looked a year or two older than me. "No foolish child! You cannot! You almost died there!" She was freaking out. "I can't let you die!" Then I recognized who she was.

"Lady Artemis?" I stuttered as I stood up. She got all motherly and started to dust off my clothes and run her hands though my hair in efforts to fix it. "Why'd you save me? I thought all gods hated me."

She gave me a look of sadness like she was looking at someone else. "You look nothing like him, but yet I know that you are his…" I blinked.

"Who are you talking about?" I crossed my arms. "I don't belong to anyone!" She smiled.

"Oh foolish child, just like your grandfather and your father's twin, always feisty." She blinked away apparent tears. "Well, I must be going now." She bowed which was something rare. Gods never bowed to someone bellow them. "Try not to get into any more trouble." As she turned to leave she said, "Goodbye Desiree Stoll, may we meet again."

She disappeared and I stood there in shock. What had just happened? I walked to the alley and teleported back home.

A goddess had just saved me, bowed, and didn't offer me to become one of her hunters. It was just unheard of! I opened the door and saw Vincent sitting at the piano playing something.

A squirrel was resting on his shoulder watching him. It's bushy tail bobbing to the beat. I peered at the sheet music. It was something Vincent wrote himself.

"Max." He stopped playing and turned around.

"You called me Max." He said.

"Yea, I did. So what?" He rubbed his temples.

"Gods, this day has been weird, first this lady saved me from monsters and then this!" He exclaimed I stared at him.

"What did this lady look like?" I asked. He stared at me and told the squirrel to go treat himself to a bag of peanuts he had lying on the kitchen table. The squirrel looked at him like he was a god and obeyed.

"She had a braid, her hair was brown, she had this old timey Greek dress that was silver, and she brushed my clothes off…"

"How come she didn't kill you?" I asked. His eyes went wide.

"What? She was going to kill me?"

"Usually Lady Artemis hates boys…" I tried to steal a peanut from the squirrel but it hissed and I flinched away. "She always kills them or turns them to jack rabbits… What did she say to you?"

He shrugged. "She said that I was so much like dad and grandma. She said that she would never kill a son of him. I think dad is him."

"No duh it's him." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"No you."

"No you!"

"NO YOU!"

I was about to ring out his neck but then he piped up. "DON'T MAKE ME SEND MY SQIRREL AND HIS BUDDIES ON YOUR FACE!" I gritted my teeth.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>This was more of a laid back chapter. I'm going to make another "story" of one-shots. They'll basically be of the Stoll family, so if you want to check that out then yea! But I didn't put it up yet so I guess author alert me if you want to read the series of one-shots. <strong>

**And I just started reading the Son of Neptune! I saw that I got some things wrong about camp Jupiter and now I'm now all freaked out, so bear with me guise!**

**Ok, thanks for reading! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The moment Andrew realizes his life is different. One time on a Saturday I woke up to hear Aunt Rose crying to my mother.

And it was unusual because Aunt Rose never cried in front of anybody. "He asked me the question." She choked out as she wiped away from the tears.

"Who asked you what question? Oh my gods are you bi? Are you dating a guy? He popped the question to you?" Aunt Rose's head sprung up.

"Ew! Gods no! I like girls, I like pussy, okay? It was my son, Andrew." She sputtered. She buried her head in her hands.

"When I was picking him up from school he asked me, 'Mommy, why don't I have a daddy? Everyone at school has a daddy, Max and Desiree had a daddy, why don't I have a daddy?' And I didn't know what I should say so I didn't say anything!"

I was shocked that Aunt Rose never told Andrew that she was a lesbian and that his dad was a donor. Mom sat there shocked. "Wow, I don't know what to say." She said covering her mouth.

"I don't know either!" Aunt Rosie moaned. "I mean what is he going to think? I don't want him to hate me! I still get cold coffee thrown at me Angie! It doesn't feel good! When I walk on the streets with Robin hand in hand people just freak out and call us fags! A few weeks ago a nun poured holy water on us and called us the work of the devil!"

Mom still was shocked as well as I was. Vincent got out of bed and stood behind me. "Hey Des what are you—" But I covered his mouth and told him to shut it. He made a muph sound but quieted down.

"Maybe you should just tell him the truth; I mean that's how you were raised, right?" Mom sighed. "It was like Jacob's mantra," She made her voice lower. "They deserve the truth! That was how I was raised!" She didn't bring up the whole big secret thing that apparently Dad's parents never told him or his siblings about because it was a touchy subject on dad's side of the family, which isn't saying much because there's only two people including this woman who was their cousin but they don't talk anymore.

"That does not sound like dad!" Vincent squeaked.

"I know right?" But we both hushed down and kept listening. But then he started leaning against me so I had to push him off.

Aunt Rose laughed. "Well, it was the truth. But we believed in things and sometimes they'd let us have our fun." She started twisting a strand of long blonde hair with her fingers. "Like you know that finger thing that parents do where they fake sever their hand, well daddy always did that to me when I was a little girl." She sighed and almost looked like she was going to cry.

She bit her lip. "And then I'd buy it and be a scared whenever he did it and then mom yelled at him to tell me it was fake. I was so foolish back then, but it was the good kind of foolish like when you a kid and you believe silly things."

She was on the verge of breaking down. "And then Hailey and Jacob would laugh at me for believing it. But then I'd start crying and then they'd get yelled at by mom. I was such a pansy back then." Mom kept listening though.

This was like crack to me! I was getting to know about the past! I don't know why but I've always had this yearning to learn about the past. But some might say that it's bad to learn about the past but I disagree.

She kept on going. "Not that my father was that bad. He'd actually answer my random questions that I asked him, mostly about color." For a minute I wondered why but then I remembered she was colorblind on her blue eye. "I always asked him to describe what colors looked like and he'd always think of ways to word them."

"But Jacob was an artist, why couldn't you ask him?" Mom asked. Aunt Rose smiled.

"I don't know. I mean he was my daddy. I always asked questions to my father, it was like a little tradition of mine." Aunt Rose's head cocked up. This made me miss my dad. I wonder why Aunt Rose didn't tell even more stories about her past, they seemed interesting.

But little did I know then was for her and my father the past was painful. The only times I seen my dad choke up was that night he died and whenever he'd accidently start talking about the past.

When I was younger I never understood why. "Well, anyway Rose, I think you and Robin should just tell him the truth." Mom said putting her hand on top of Aunt Rosie's. "It's for the better."

"I'm hungry." Vincent complained. We both were sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Ok, go downstairs then." I muttered.

"Nooo, I want you to come with me!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and pushed him down the stairs. He screamed and I laughed. But like he was a ninja he flipped himself so he landed on his feet.

"You're gonna get it!" He yelled. He shot out vines from his hands and they wrapped around my ankles and dragged me down the stairs. Since when did a puny little eight year old have this much strength?

I shot back with my own vines, but since I was more experienced and older, my vines were stronger and more durable. I chopped off his vines and they wrapped around his body and I started making them tighter around his body.

"DESIREE!" Mom screamed.

"Owwwww! You're going to break my ribs!" Vincent squealed as he tried to break out. Aunt Rose sighed and snapped, both of our vines snapped in half and she brought out vines that separated us from doing any more harm.

"Desiree Katherine Stoll! You know better than to kill your own brother!" Mom scolded me. If I was a mortal, I would be alarmed at her saying that, but since I wasn't, it was a regular occurrence here in the Stoll family household.

"But it was his fault!" I argued. Even though I knew it was mine. She tsked and rubbed her temples.

"I should have known that these kids would have Jacob's crazy in them." She muttered.

"Just so you know, Jacob was not the craziest one in the household." Aunt Rose remarked. "Hailey was." She sighed, I don't know if it was to the act of someone being crazy of she just missed this Hailey girl.

She said her goodbyes and left. Then mom turned to us. "Did you hear what we said?" Mom said. I stared at her.

"No." I lied. "What were you talking about?" Vincent didn't even move. He knew I was a good liar. Actors had to be good liars, it was on the résumé.

Mom looked me over like she was analyzing if I was or not. She chose to believe me. "Ok, I see." She turned to the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table."

* * *

><p>Andrew took the news like it was no big deal. All he said was, "Really? Okay, can I go outside now?" And that was the end of it.<p>

* * *

><p>And on Monday when I came back to school he confronted me. "I saw what happened on Friday." He said.<p>

"Saw what?" I said nonchalantly like nothing happened. I just wanted to know why he was following me home.

He rolled his eyes. "My gods, are you that stupid? I saw you almost dying but then being saved by the Greek version of Diana."

"Why were you following me home Mr. Lopez?" I asked battering my eyelashes up and down. "Hmmmm?"

He scoffed. "I heard a roar, ran to help and then saw you almost dying." He circled around me. "But I'd expect for a weakling to almost die killing a simple giant." I swear I wanted to punch that boy in his pretty face.

I growled, kicked him in the balls and walked away yelling. "Who's the weakling now?" I really didn't like it when people called me weak. And if you said it you were going to get a kick in the groin area. Unless you were a girl then I would bite you.

* * *

><p>Later that summer it was Vincent's turn to go to camp. With me. "Ugh, camp is going to suck!" I complained.<p>

"Why?" Vincent asked innocently. Mom was fussing with his orange t-shirt even though it was just an orange t-shirt, not a suit or anything fancy like that.

"Because you'll be there!" I complained. "Summer's without you are a blessing!" He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tounge.

"Well spending everyday with you isn't my number one favorite thing to do either." He said crossing him arms.

"Ms. Grayson, if I don't mind asking, where the hell are your kids going?" A teenage girl asked from the kitchen.

"Anita, I told you, they're going to a special camp for kids like them." Anita pursed her lips.

"Oh yea…" Anita Robinson, there wasn't much I knew about her. She came here whenever she needed to escape from her mansion that held her father and her. She and her father didn't get along with each other.

So she came here often. She usually babysat us when Mom and Seth went out to dates or mom was at work. She was a good person. She wasn't like her father, who was a Hollywood hotshot. She was nice and kind and she had a lot of spunk.

She spoke perfect Spanish even though she doesn't even remember learning it. Dad said she was born in Spain and her mother taught her Spanish at a very young age and it stuck with her. She was devastated when dad died.

Apparently dad was her father figure. Her mother died at a young age, around 26 or something. She committed suicide with reasons unknown, well they were known but dad and his friends never spoke of it.

Not even that bumbling doofus Jesse told me, and it was easy to get things out of him. But sadly he was only dad's friend when he just entered college and even dad kept them shut out.

And she was real beautiful too. The kid across the street was the same age as her and he often came over just to flirt with him. But she'd just reject him. She had wavy black hair and blue eyes, but her skin was sun kissed although she said she hated the sun. She had a beauty mark on the top part of her lips but it was on the right side.

She always liked to wear dresses too. She said that her mother always wore dresses too and it made her feel like a princess.

She often said she didn't know what the hell what she wanted to be when she grew up. "As long as it doesn't come from fake fame." She replied coldly.

"Darn, now I can't come here without being bored." She complained as she stuffed pasta from dinner in her mouth.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." But then she wiped her mouth. "Oops, sorry Ms. Grayson."

* * *

><p>And a day after I found myself back at camp. But the worst part was that Vincent was next to me marveling at everything. "Whoa! Are those horses that fly?" He asked. I pulled him along.<p>

"No, those are Pegasus', now c'mon!" He yelped when I dragged him towards the Big House.

There Chiron was sitting drinking a cup of tea with Rachel while Mr. D was complaining on the porch.

"How do you guys drink that? It has no flavor!" Rachel cleared her throat as she set down her cup.

"Dionysus, you shouldn't shout in front of the children, Vincent has delicate ears you know." How did she know that Vincent had sensitive ears? He always wasn't good with loudness; he'd usually cloud over until it was over.

And he'd scream when things got too loud, and his scream would be loud but for some reason it didn't hurt his ears when he was loud. It didn't make sense. But when he got older he started screaming vulgar words like, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" And then everyone would shut it because one, when he swore you were supposed to be scared (and it worked…), and two, he almost never yelled.

"How does she know my name?" Vincent asked clinging onto me because I was pretty sure he was afraid of Mr. D. Then Chiron set down his cup.

"Hello Vincent Maxwell Stoll. It's a pleasure to have you at this camp." Chiron got out of his wheelchair form and Vincent hid even more behind me. I never noticed it before, but now I do. As a kid, Vincent was the cutest little thing.

"Y-you just… and…" He paused with his wide open. "Whoa, am I dreaming?" He looked a little dizzy. Chiron smirked. Probably thinking, 'at least he didn't call me a name.'

"No young one, I am a centaur, my name is Chiron. I am the head counselor here at camp half-blood." He said nodding his head.

My brother looked confused. "But didn't you die a long time ago?" Chiron and Rachel smiled.

"Good thing your mother and father taught you something." Rachel sighed as she picked up a sketch book that was lying around and started drawing. Chiron took my brother and started to show him around camp.

I stood there for a moment and stared at the sketch book. For some reason I had a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it but it wouldn't go away. I got this way whenever I saw something that he used like a simple paint brush.

I cleared my throat and walked away. But then I started sprinting. I had just remembered something. It was the day when Richard left us.

I swung the door open and Richard was standing there packing up all his books and belongings. "Why do you have to leave Rich?" Henri exclaimed. Connie and Carter were hugging his legs begging him not to leave.

"UGH!" He tried shaking the 18 year olds off him. "Gods! Guys! I'm 20! I have to move on! I need to live without protection for once in my life!"

"Still!" Santana screeched. She couldn't think of anything. I noticed that there was a new camper, who was 13, a year older than me, sitting there confused.

He grunted as he set one of his legs free, Connie's leg. She tried to snatch it back but Adam pulled her back by her shirt collar. She let out a yelp and stumbled to the ground. "Guys, you know that every camper has to leave camp by the time their 20. Well hate to break it to ya, but I'm 20 and I have to leave!" He swore as he shook Carter off his leg and then grabbed his suitcase.

"We'll miss you bro." Van said patting his shoulder. Apparently over the break Van had gotten taller, he was now 5'9, Rich was 6'2 but Van could pat his shoulders.

Richard smiled a wiry smile. "I'll miss you all. And it's a bummer; I won't get to meet your little brother a bit more." Richard said to me. I blushed.

"You'd really not want to meet him, he's kinda weird." I said with a small smile. And like it was on cue Vincent was standing there with a girl from the Apollo cabin by the name of Jessica. She was 15 but the cabin councilor of the Apollo cabin and she was smiling.

"So Max, this is the Hermes cabin, it's not much but you sister stays here." She looked at me. "I don't know why because the Hermes kids don't want anything to do with her and her singing but it's her choice."

Everyone in the Hermes cabin stiffened. I cleared my throat and I spoke up. "You know, these guys were the people who took me in when you guys thought I was a plague. So it's not my fault that I chose them when you turned me away." Jessica paled and Vincent had a small smile on his face.

I could see that the tension from the Hermes kids escaped and they all sighed in relief. Then there was a tomato flung at the window of the cabin.

Standing there was a girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes. "Hello, what do we have here?" She made the grass gently carry Vincent over to her. And then as Vincent was about to say hi she squished his cheeks together.

"OH MY GODS YOU ARE ADORABLE!" She squealed. Vincent didn't react to this because he got his cheeks squeezed by me daily. I mean his cheeks were sooo chubby and he was so skinny! He was just adorable! But I got disappointed when he started losing his baby fat, which was when he reached about 11.

Then the Demeter girl snatched him up and dragged him to the Demeter cabin, where he'd be staying at for now on. "So that's you brother." Richard said with a small smile. "He seems, charming." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, he's a real lady killer." Whenever girls caught sight of him they couldn't help but go 'awwwww!' or when he got older and "hotter" (I barfed at that.) they swooned.

We all bid Richard goodbye as he got into his car and drove off. As we stood there in shellshock, Carolina spoke up, "Whose gonna be the cabin councilor?" Everybody looked at each other. All the older kids yelled,

"ME!" They all paused and looked at each other.

And then that was when the chaos started.

Esperanza, Santana, Van, I, and the new kid watched them battle it out. I turned to the new kid. "Hey, who are you?" His eyes never left the chaos.

"My name is Wes Parker. I just came here a few weeks ago." He scratched the side of his head that was covered in shaggy auburn hair. "They nicknamed me Kid."

"Kid?"

"Yea, I don't know why." Later that night the whole Hermes cabin met at the Big House where Chiron would decide who would be the cabin counselor.

"First of all, I'm not a juvenile delinquent!" Carolina argued while crossing her arms. River and Connie did a pppht noise.

"Puhl-leese, girl, you've robbed houses before and your saying that you're not a," River started the sentence and Connie finished it.

"Juvenile delinquent?" She did air quotation marks when she said that.

"Well at least I'm not a whore like you two." Carolina sneered back. We usually didn't act like this to each other, but something about being the cabin counselor was important. I mean you got to go to all of the meetings, have special things; basically anything a camper here could want.

It looked like Connie was going to beat her up but she calmly said. "I was _raped_. You obviously don't have the brains to know what the difference between what sex and rape is." Carolina looked like they had both had just stabbed her.

"Girl, that was that one time, but what about the countless times you snuck out of the cabin to meet up with skull boy and came back smelling like sex? Hmmm?" This time she jumped on her.

After hours of just sitting there Chiron had finally came to a closing. "Well, since Connie is already the diplomat for camp Jupiter…" Connie sat up and everyone sighed. "You won't be the counselor." She let out a groan and flopped in her chair.

I didn't know that she was a diplomat. I wonder how it went when she went over there. He stood there for a moment and then said, "Carter is the cabin counselor." Carter smiled and everyone who wanted to be it groaned, except for Connie who was smiling and giving him a pat on the back.

But as we settled back into our cabin, the ice broke and everyone started acting like our old selves.

And that was when I got the news of my little scrawny brother beating up some Ares kids. I ran to where all the commotion was. I stopped when I saw a few Ares kids being carried away in stretchers.

I pushed a few people out of the way and saw a confused little boy sitting there with a small squirrel nuzzling his cheek. "Oh, hi Des, can you explain what happened?" He said with a hopeful smile.

"Dude! You just beat up Ares kids and you don't freaking know what happened?" He stared at me.

"All I did was protect this squirrel…" He mumbled as he got up. The squirrel hopped on his shoulder. "You guys are weird."

I crossed my arms and followed him. "No you are."

"Stop following me."

"No."

"Your face needs to die."

"You should dig a hole and die in it."

And that ended our conversation there. Camp was great, even though he was there. Everybody there asked why I called 'Max' by his real name, 'Vincent'.

"Just to annoy him, that's what older sisters do." I'd always reply with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>And then one day in July Connie went up to me.<p>

"Come on, we're going." I looked at her confused.

"Going where?" She crossed her arms.

"Camp Jupiter. It's on a diplomatic mission." She replied. I cocked my head to the side.

"But… You're the diplomat, why do I have to go?" She looked a little bit irritated like I should know.

"I told you that you were my assistant person." She replied coolly. I blinked.

"Do you know I can sleep with my eyes open?" I asked her. She blushed.

"You were sleeping?"

"Yea."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't respond nor blink." I nodded. "Well, can you still go." I shrugged.

"Alright, I have nothing to do so let's go." We walked to the cabin and packed things for a three day trip. I watched her as she stuffed a white sheet in her suitcase.

"Why are you bringing a bed sheet? Are you trying to play ghost?" She smiled.

"Desiree, if I was to do that, then I would be killed. They take everything seriously. It must be hard for children of Mercury, they can't even prank." She let out a sigh. "Anyway, no, this is my toga thingy that I have to wear at their debates. It's uncomfortable and if I don't fix it right and step on the hem, then it could fall apart and I'd be standing there bra and panty clad. But I have to wear it or they'll kill me or something."

"Do I have to bring one?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's only for the cohorts and the diplomats, which is only me, but still, you don't have to bring one, you just stand by the sidelines."

Once we were done packing and said our goodbyes, we both teleported to Camp Jupiter. We walked to the gates and two kids in heavy armor. "Who goes there?" One of them spoke.

Connie stepped up. "Connie McGill with her assistant Desiree Stoll." She said while clearing her throat. They both looked at each other and after a while they let us in.

We walked into the boarder and suddenly I didn't feel safe anymore. Campers and Ghost things kept calling us _graecus._ We walked into this large building and there stood two people.

Their backs were facing us, well the guy's; the girl was eating his face but didn't notice us. I looked over to Connie. She was blushing. But she wasn't the one who was going to let them be. "Ahem." She said rather loudly.

They both turned. His toga was off his shoulder so his chest showed and her toga was hiked up to her thighs. They quickly fixed themselves. "If we were bothering you, then we could leave and you could go back to," Connie made a look of disgust. "Then maybe we could hang out somewhere else so you guys could have sex or something."

Then I realized who the boy was. "Connie—"

But she didn't listen and left tugging me behind like she was my mother or something. But I didn't protest because she was clearly angry at the boy. "Do you—"

"No."

"But why?—"

She snapped. "I don't want to talk about it okay?" But then she calmed down. "Sorry I snapped." We walked into this cabin thing that was too large for just two people. There lay six beds.

"This is the guest barrack, we'll be staying here." She said calmly. After 15 minutes we walked back. There the two Praetors were sitting calmly in their throne things. Connie started talking about these boring camp things but I couldn't help but notice the way the boy looked at her.

It was longing. But the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stared daggers at her. I could tell Connie knew, but she ignored it.

"Thank you Ms. McGill, you may go now." The girl spoke still glaring daggers. Connie smiled a 'hey, I'm here to make friends, not die' smile.

"Of course Praetor Julie." She bowed a little. "Have a good day." We both walked out but as we got closer to our barrack, someone popped in front of us.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Nothing needs to be said."

"It wasn't what it seemed." Connie narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yea, you were eating her face and it's not what it seems like Rory, smooth." This seemed awkward so I slipped inside of the barrack but still watched. I didn't want her to be harmed.

"Connie, just listen to me."

"Like I said, there's nothing to talk about. I moved on and surely you moved on." She noticed how close they were standing and she backed away. "And we won't even see each other anymore after this. I'm resigning from camp early so it's easier for both of us." He grabbed onto her wrist.

"You can't do that." He stuttered out. "You can't."

"Why? It's my choice, you're not my dad. Hell, I've never had any parents that took care of me! For my whole life I've been living at camp almost my whole life! So you don't fucking call the shots 'Procter'!" She shook off his grip.

"So do yourself a favor! Make Julie your girlfriend, I don't care. It's no use for you to keep running after me! I'm going to move into the mortal world! I'm gonna marry a mortal guy and have mortal babies. I don't care if he can't summon dead people! I'd rather have him be normal than that!"

He caught a glimpse of me and sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He started walking away. But I saw the look in his eyes. He had a plan. The door of the barrack opened and Connie walked in, flopped on a bed and screamed in a pillow words I won't repeat.

After she stopped screaming I asked her. "Are you really going to leave this year?" She looked up from her pillow.

"I-I don't know. I'm torn." She ran her hands though her black hair. "Why couldn't I have been born a mortal?" She asked the sky. When Connie said she needed some time alone, it gave me time to explore.

I didn't go farther into the camp in fear that the campers or what they say, 'the legionaries' would spit on me or something. So I stayed near the border where no one would really find me.

"Why did you come to our camp Broadway?" I turned around and saw him.

"I'm here on a diplomatic mission." I said. He smiled.

"I can see why you won't go into the camp." I was sitting near a stream with my feet wading in it. He sat next to me and took off his shoes and dunked his feet in the stream. "Everyone was talking about what they'd do to you if you did. Some of it wasn't pretty."

"Well, yea, I noticed by the way they hissed at me." I said with a roll of my eyes. He responded with,

"Hey, your hair grew back; you actually look like a girl."

"No shit Sherlock." By now my blonde hair was shoulder length so I looked like a girl again, which made me happy. He smiled.

"You're just as cocky as usual. That's good." It felt good to be talking civil with a Roman without fears that he and his buddies were going to stab me in the back.

Just then a horn sounded. He instantly got out of the stream and started slipping on his shoes. "Where are you going?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"To a debate of course, come on! If you don't hurry we'll be late!" I guessed that if they were late they would die so I slipped on my shoes and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, this chapter is really long. So thanks for reading and chao!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: It makes us what we are

**Chapter 13: It makes us what we are**

I hurried to the Senate House. But then I realized that Emmet was pulling me along the crowd. His hand was holding onto mine.

For the first time in months I felt butterflies in my stomach. But right as we were near a guy with no arms and a scraggly beard he turned to me and asked, "Do you have any weapons with you?" He panted, obviously tired from running. I gave him a confused look.

"No, why?" He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Well, because we're going into New Rome."

"New Rome?" He nodded.

"It's where veteran demigods can go to live on their life." He started. "They can go to college, start a family—"

"Wait! I thought you said you were the only tri-blood here!" He blushed and realized two things and let go of my hand.

"Well I do stupid things to impress a girl." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"NEVERMIND!" Heads turned to him. He cleared his throat. "Let's go Broadway." And again he took my hand and dragged me to the arm-less man.

"Ah! Hello Emmet Lopez! Whose your—" But then he cut himself off and narrowed his eyes. "It's a graecus! Why I haven't seen one since Ms. McGill came in, but before that I haven't seen one since Percy Jackson came here!"

That name rang a bell. "Percy Jackson?" I asked. He nodded.

"That good man helped us Romans. What is your name young one?" He tilted forward.

"My name is Desiree Stoll." He leaned back and closed his eyes like he was trying to savor my name. He opened his eyes and gave me a sorry look like he knew what was in my future.

"Go ahead." He said flatly. And then Emmet dragged me into the gates.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Emmet shrugged and let go of my arms. I looked up from the ground and saw something beautiful.

It was like a modernized Rome, I saw a couple of college boys checking out college girls. One of the boys sent over a dove to one of the pretty college girls and it landed in her. The dove had a note attached to it and the girl untied it from it and sent it back. She opened it and blushed and the girls around her squealed in delight.

A man and his little girl walked by us. "Daddy, I wanna go see mommy!" She squeaked.

"We will in the hospital with your new little brother." He said with a soft smile. I felt a large lump in the back of my throat.

That was what dad said to me when he was taking me to see Vincent. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

My breath was taken away when I entered the Senate House. This place was _huge._ It could fit two camps in here! I took a seat far, far, away from the Romans who were giving me dirty looks.

I looked down into the chairs of the reps. Connie was sitting there looking rather uncomfortable in her robes. But none the less, she looked beautiful. Her black hair was put up in a messy bun, and even though she didn't have any makeup on, her eyes stood out.

All the boys were staring at her, even if she was a Greek. She was sparking a conversation with a rep. sitting next to her. The boy was obviously flirting with her. It was good to see her span out a bit and see new people.

Carter said that she didn't really talk to anybody that last school year.

The boy she was talking to didn't notice the daggers being stared at him by the male Praetor. But Julie was looking like she had something sour in her mouth.

The Praetors stood up and Rory announced that the meeting would begin. Connie stood up and started to project her voice. She would have been a good singer.

"So us at Camp Half-Blood want to make a treaty that will protect your and our camps any further attacks so we can all leave safe productive lives. And in order to have tranquility we must join forces." This was one of our many ways to bring both camps together.

"But how can we trust you graecus? You have tricked us though out the years!" A rep. yelled. Connie looked like she was going to fall over but she stood her ground.

"Ah, yes, but we…" She took a small breath. "Graecus have changed our ways; all we want is to make peace." She said firmly. I almost thought it was going to work.

"If that was the case then the Greek gods would have disbanded already!" Julie protested. Connie started to play with her hands—she did that when she was nervous.

"But remember my fair Praetor, we are the base of your civilization, without us you would cease to exist."

Every Roman in the room scoffed. Rory spoke up. "We Romans are smart enough to make our own civilization." Every Roman in the room agreed. Connie made a face of disgust and Rory realized that that wouldn't get her back. He slouched in his throne.

"Then where would you get your ideas from, hmm? Where would you get the idea of making gods? How would you—"

"This debate is over." Julie announced. Connie stared at her but turned to me and motioned that it was time to go.

As we exited the building I held up her skirt so she wouldn't trip on it. She looked like bride. "Are you okay?" I asked. She sighed.

"I have tried my best but these Romans won't give up their ways." She hissed. "That's why I'm resigning after this point; I can't take these people anymore." She was completely forgetting the fact that she once dated one of them and said they were good people.

"What about that one guy you were talking to?" I asked as we left New Rome. She skidded to a stop.

"I guess he was polite for the most part, but then again he was a son of Juventas…"

"Juventas?"

"Hebe."

"Oh."

Children of Hebe were known to be the nicest people in the whole world.

We headed back to the cabin and waiting for us was an Iris message, we answered it and all the campers from the Hermes cabin plus Vincent was there.

"Hey sis, how did the debate go?" Carter asked. Connie flopped on the bed.

"Like always, we didn't get them to sign the treaty." Connie said miserably as she went behind changing boards to change into normal clothes. She came out in jean short-shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Damn, it's hot." She breathed.

"How are they treating you there?" Vincent asked.

"They want to do horrible, horrible things to us Vinny." I said in a way that would be appropriate for his little innocent ears. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Have you been paying attention in history class?"

"…No…"

"Then do it cause mom's gonna be pissed at you." He sighed.

"Okay."

We talked about several other things but they had to go to their separate classes so they disconnected.

Connie said she need to rest so I left the cabin.

I had no idea where to go but I decided to walk around the camp trying to go around unnoticed. I saw how they turned down just a simple plea to the Greeks. How stubborn could they get?

I saw the campers at their barracks, some of them were hanging on hammocks playing cards. They looked peaceful, not like the Romans that I had seen before. I climbed a tall tree to get a better view of the camp and still not be seen.

I saw Emmet. He had a small smile on his face as one of his little half-sisters were playing with his fingers. I noticed that Emmet wasn't skin and bones like I almost was; he was ripped, probably due to the armor I heard they had to wear that weighted a refrigerator.

I had gotten better but I knew that I was going to be really skinny for some time. I really wanted to be normal weight again; it wasn't good when you were as light as a feather while fighting monsters.

And I really didn't like it when people ridiculed mom and accused her of starving me. Even though we didn't get along most of the time, she was still my mother.

Maybe it was for the better for these camps to stay separate. But wouldn't we be stronger if we joined forces.

Politics and society wasn't my field.

I hopped off the tree and walked to the boarder. That was really all I could do here without being spat at or something. I crossed the bridge taking off my sandals and rose my hand in the air to form an apple tree.

Although it wasn't fall, the apples were already ripe. I climbed up to the top and sat on a branch eating an apple. It was awfully quiet. I heard they were going to have extreme, _extreme_ capture the flag. It wasn't harmless like ours; they shot water and other things at you. But of course me and Connie wouldn't be playing since we wanted to live and we were just guests here.

Just then a horn sounded. I didn't really know what to do so I headed back to the guest barrack. Connie was rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up from a nap. "Where are we going now?" I asked. She yawned.

"Well let's see how extreme capture the flag goes, shall we?" She said with a smile. She had told me that every time she went here it was never capture the flag, but today it happened to be so.

She looked happier than she was before. I don't know why this whole thing bums her out, I mean they're Romans, and plus she said that every time she came here they just disagreed with her. Also if we actually got that pact to be signed, she'd have to see his face all the time.

And when she looked at him I couldn't tell if it was hate or longing. We got there and all the Romans gave us dirty looks, well except for the Juventas children and Emmet. Julie walked up to us. "So I guess you'll be watching?" Julie asked.

Connie straightens up. "Yes. We wouldn't want to disrupt you guys." But just in case we brought our swords for defense. Julie sniffed.

"Oh well, we really wanted you guys to play." Yea she wanted the campers to sic kebab us. She turned to the campers. "And the games begin!" A loud roar came from the camper and they all disbanded.

I climbed a tree to look on without being seen. But then I heard this.

"Go away."

"I just wanted to know why you're not playing."

"Let's see, I have the right mind to not risk my life." I peeked from the tree, Connie and Rory were talking.

"You're right, but if they harmed you then we could heal you will unicorn horn." He said with a sly smirk.

"Well I still don't want to play." She said smirking back. Oh my gods, they were flirting. They were so close to each other that they could have been kissing already. I took out my bow and quiver and was ready to shoot him when she realized it herself.

"Aren't you supposed to be monitoring the game?" She said a little too quickly pushing him away. He shrugged.

"Julie's got it."

"You're dating her! I know what you're trying to do!"

"I'll just dump her."

"She's a Praetor! I don't even know she's the daughter of but she's gonna kill me! And we don't work, it could never work!" I set down my bow and arrow.  
>I was about the fall out the tree when a group of Romans came out. Before Connie or I could react and get out our swords. She was stabbed in the back.<p>

She let out a scream and fell, the sword still inside of her. "OH MY GODS." She screamed. This time I fell out of the tree.

"You killed her!" I choked out from the disbelief. They said that _we_ were the barbarians, but who was talking now?

The once cheeky Roman campers became silent. I looked around and saw Emmet in the shadows watching. Julie was the one who stabbed her, she was standing right behind her with her hand outstretched as she let go of the sword.

Connie tried to get up but she failed, blood kept on spilling out of her. "This was planned wasn't it Rory!" She choked out; blood came flying out of her mouth and landed on his shoes.

"Connie—"

She stood up and took the sword out of her stomach and slashed it at him almost hitting him. "SHUT UP!" I ran over to her and started supporting her. It was a good thing she was short. "I tried! I fucking tried! But this is the last fucking straw!" I told her not to talk but she grabbed my hand and managed out a teleport.

And then we found ourselves at the camp fire, where they were all roasting marshmallows. They all let out a gasp and I felt Carter shove me off her. I landed with a thud. I sat up and rushed back to her. The whole Hermes cabin was surrounding her and Carter was cradling her.

"Connie, what happened?" He asked franticly, Beatrice yelled for someone to heal her or something.

"No!" She screamed. "Let me die!" More blood poured out of her mouth. Carter was crying as well as all of us.

"No! Connie, think about Harvard! You got accepted to fucking Harvard!" Connie just stared at him and removed his hand from her wound which was still spilling out blood. But then he placed it back. "Think about all of us! Think about how miserable I'd be without my little sister!"

She batted her eyes like as she was trying to stay awake. Tears rolled down her face. "Doggie, it's ok. The gods told me it was my time. You'll be fine." She reached for his face but then Apollo kids pulled her away and started healing her.

She struggled in protest but soon she gave up. They all turned to me. "What happened to her?" I wiped away my tears.

"The Romans… they planned this." I whimpered. I told them to what had happened and Carter's face turned from sorrow to anger.

"I'm going to kill him!" He barked. But then Chiron calmed him down.

"We are going to stop all affairs with the Romans." Chiron exclaimed. "All who agrees say aye!"

There was a wave of, "AYE." Chiron cleared his throat.

"Then it is settled, we will stop affairs." Everyone cheered and we all watched as Connie was taken away to the Big House. After all the campers disbanded Vincent came up to me.

"Do things like this always happen here?" He asked. I wanted to laugh but I was too dried out to laugh.

"Of course not. That would just be absurd."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh." I could tell he felt stupid about asking that.

"It's ok, you're new here." I reassured him. He looked up and smiled. And then he did the most unexpected thing. His arms wrapped around my waist and he hugged me. At first I was shocked but I hugged back.

After we parted I went back to the cabin but no one was there. The next place I went to was the Big House, since I figured everyone would be there.

I followed the sound of the commotion. I turned a hall and I saw Carter screaming at an Apollo boy named Gary. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS THE BEST YOU COULD DO?" Carter yelled. Gary flinched.

"Dude, our healing can't heal organs!" Gary argued back.

"WHAT KIND OF HEALING IS THAT?"

I ran into the room that probably housed Connie. She was lying on bed struggling to take breaths. Everybody in the Hermes cabin was sulking and crying. I gasped and she gave me a reassuring smile. But the smile faded as Carter's voice

"Carter." She whispered. The yelling didn't stop. So then she screamed. "CARTER WILLIAM MCGILL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Carter turned to her when he heard her and then she started coughing. "I'm not going to do that again."

"Don't yell." He said softly as if he screamed he was just going to harm her even more.

She looked at all of us and sighed. "Well my friends, this is the end." Her breaths were getting fainter and fainter.

Carter sat next to her. "No, no, no, it's not, shut up!" He took her hands and gently squeezed them.

"It's fate Doggie, you can't cheat fate."

"Shut up!" She took her hands out of and smoothed out his face like it was a piece of paper.

"Your face is really stupid Carter; any girl would be an idiot to not like this face." She let go of his face and smiled at him.

"Wha—" But then her breathing came to a stop and she decided to close her eyes and never open them again. She was playing a cruel joke on us right? Everybody sat there for a while.

"This is a joke right?" Henri asked. "Haha very funny Con, wake up."

She didn't wake up.

"Connie, stop it." Beatrice said shaking her. Carter just sat there with his head bowed, his shoulders moving up and down. River went up to her and slapped her.

"Connie! Wake up you stupid bitch!" Tears were rolling down River's face as she said that though. Caroline went to the next level and pushed the dead body off the bed.

Then Esperanza was going to kick her when Carter yelled. "STOP IT; SHE'S DEAD, DEAL WITH IT." He let out a dry sob after it though.

Everybody was silent. Some looked like they didn't even know how to deal with it. Death was not a thing Hermes kids knew how to react to; everything was a joke or prank to them. Everybody stared at the death body sprawled on the floor and the triplets put the body back in bed and wrapped her body in blankets as if they hadn't pushed her off in the first place.

"I-I didn't mean to slap her and call her a stupid bitch…" River squeaked.

"Oh my gods I pushed a dead body off a bed…" Carter just sat there with his hair covering his eyes and his shoulders moving up and down. As everyone left the room I stayed behind to watch him by the doorway.

I guess he thought everybody was gone so he let out a loud sob and cradled her in his arms. I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat so I left.

The next day we sat around the bon fire watching her body being set on fire with a silk blanket of Hermes wrapped around her. Instead of the smell of burning flesh it just smelt like a fire. The blanket and her was slowly turning into ashes of gold.

The last part we saw of her before the ashes of gold took over was her arm which was hanging out of the blanket. And then she was gone. Carter just stared into the fire like he was trying to bring her back from the fire alive and well, but he spat in defeat when it didn't happen.

Since it was a funeral there wouldn't be classes for the next couple of days so we all headed back to our cabin.

I was the last one to leave and as I was walking to the cabin I felt someone take me behind a tree and cover my mouth.

I was about to scream but a voice said, "Don't scream and I will let you go." I nodded and the person released me. I turned around and saw Rory there.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat. I was going to run but he grabbed me again.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" I asked even though I knew who.

"Connie, is she alright?" I was going to be vague with this.

"Oh yea, she's fine now." I said looking at the fire.

"Good, I didn't want her to be hurt." Aren't kids of Pluto/Hades supposed to know when someone dies?

"But she won't be here anymore. Anywhere really." I really liked doing this. His look of relief turned frantic.

"What do you mean by 'anymore'?" I let out a disgusted groan.

"You're really stupid, she's dead. The sword hit her vital organs, she died yesterday." I almost screamed. He stared at me.

"You have the blood of Hermes, you're lying." He said backing away from me.

"I also have the blood of Apollo and Demeter smart one, why would I lie about this?" I said with my voice dripping with venom. I felt the tears coming. "And why would you care? You were the one who was distracting her from the attack, YOU BASICALLY KILLED HER." He looked like someone had just stabbed her.

"And don't bother bringing her back; I'm sure she won't follow you." I added bitterly as I started walking away. After I while I turned to look, he was on the ground sobbing, why was he sobbing? He practically killed her.

I felt angry; I wanted to tell people that a Roman was on our soil. But I didn't. I don't know why I didn't. I don't know why I didn't do the things I wanted to do. I don't know why I never said the things I wanted to say. Maybe I was afraid.

I was always afraid and still am. But I guess that is what makes us to what we are today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, goodbye, see you later.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Summer was over and it was time to go home. I looked at Vincent who was sitting next to me. He was once pale but now he was tan. It's funny how so much can change over the summer.

His necklace looked silly with one bead on it but then I remembered the time when I had one bead, which was four years ago. We were waiting for mom to pick us up even though we could have teleported.

And for some reason I never teleported home. It was always nice to wait for mom or Aunt Rose to pick us up. Although Aunt Rose never picked us up since something happened to her there and she cringes whenever you mention Camp Half-Blood.

Vincent was still a quiet person. I thought that camp would make him talk more, but he still was quiet little Vincent.

"I miss the piano." Vincent said quietly. "When we get back home I'm going to play it 'till my fingers hurt." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea and I'm going to say hello to the squirrels and mice. I bet they miss me." I gently kicked him.

"I bet they do." It was at these times when we were alone were the times I cherished the most. No fighting, just talking.

As the car rolled by and came to a stop mom got out and hugged us. Then we put our stuff in the trunk. As we rode home mom said, "Seth's over."

"Great, now my house is infiltrated by a tall lanky math teacher." I said sarcastically.

"Desiree!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you date him again? He's no buff tri-blood like dad was."

"Well some of us don't get stuck in the past Desiree!" She snapped. And that shut me up. I looked away from her and tried to make myself as small as possible like I was trying to disappear.

For the rest of the ride I looked out the window and ignored Mom's attempts to trying to get me to talk again.

Maybe I needed to move on. But it was hard to.

Once we got home I escaped from the car, took out my luggage and ran inside. I ignored Seth's hello and slammed the door of my room. But then I heard Vincent yelling.

"YOU KILLED BILL?" He was yelling at Seth.

"Who is Bill?" Seth asked. Vincent was hyperventilating. He was holding something close to him that was furry. "I only killed a squirrel."

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?" Vincent yelled again showing Seth the now dead Bill. "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT LITTLE SQUIRREL! HE HAD A FAMILY YOU KNOW!"

"Calm down Vincent." Mom cooed while gently holding Vincent down. The sun was shining brighter and the plants were now outrageously growing wild. All thanks to Vincent's doing since he was so mad.

"HE JUST KILL—" But she cut him off.

"Honey, it's just a squirrel." She said softly.

"NO IT WAS MY FRIEND!" She smoothed over his face.

"No, it's just a squirrel."

"Mom, shut up, it was Bill." I said shoving Seth out of the way. "You're hardly home to know who we are mom, so shut it!" I don't know why I was mad but I felt myself almost wanting to punch the lady. "You're always either working or going out with this thing! It's like you hardly know us anymore!"

She stared at me. "Yes I do!"

"Ok then, what is my favorite color?" I challenged her. A lot has changed ever since I was 10.

"Pink."

"You're wrong, it's green." She paled.

"What's Vincent's favorite food?" I asked.

"Bananas."

"Wrong, it's peanuts."

I kept questioning her until she got mad and yelled, "Desiree, go to your room, you too Vincent!"

Vincent had just realized that mom hardly knew us and didn't move because he looked shocked. I scowled but I grabbed Vincent, forced him to let go of Bill, and we went upstairs.

"Does mom love us?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know." I said roughly. "And I don't know her either." I was about to go to my room but Vincent still stood there.

"Do you miss dad?" He asked.

I gave him a look. "What the Hades do you think?" He blinked.

"Well I couldn't tell because you're always so tough." He admitted. "It's hard to what you are feeling." I stared at him. "But deep down I know you're soft."

"Shut up Vincent." I snapped and closed the door on his face.

But after a while I felt bad about it and opened the door. He was gone. I walked to his room and he was just sitting there talking to squirrels like usual.

"Yea, I'm sorry Martha; it's just that my mom's boyfriend killed your husband." He said with sadness dripping from his voice. Martha the squirrel looked like she was going to faint. I didn't even know how squirrels could faint. "Yea, but he makes my mom happy. I haven't seen her like that since my dad died." He responded when another squirrel asked him something.

I had never but that into consideration. I slid against the wall and sat. Was I that selfish? My eyes widened I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Wow, I am a bitch." I muttered under my breath.

I sit there for a while thinking. I remember this quote from this guy name Ray Bradbury. 'Don't think. Thinking is the enemy of creativity. It's self-conscious, and anything self-conscious is lousy. You can't try to do things. You simply must do things.' (A/n: Ray Bradbury wrote Fahrenheit 451. Yes, he is a real person. In my literature class we're reading that book and my lit. teacher made us do a bio worksheet on him and this quote was there and I simply love it.)

And that day, I thought. I didn't 'do'. And it bothers me still today.

Eventually it got dark. Mom still didn't come upstairs. I wanted to know what time it was but I felt paralyzed. But then I forced myself to get up on my two feet and walk to my room. I opened the window and climbed out and flew to the ground.

I walked to the park I walked to a few years ago alone. I sat on a swing and then a woman with curly dark as night brown hair and green eyes like mine sat next to mine. "Hi." She said swinging a little bit. I noticed that her accent was British. She looked about 20 something and even though she looked youthful, her eyes looked old and looked like she had been though a lot of things. She was dressed a lot like Amy Pond from Doctor who, with a leather jacket and boots.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I piped. But I wasn't scared of her. She seemed broken. She smiled and let out a snort.

"Puh-leese. I know you don't listen to that crap." She chimed. I stared at her.

"Do I know you?" She sighed.

"Hon, you know me like the back of your palm, you just don't know it yet. And try to be less mean to everybody. You don't know what you have 'till you lose it." I gazed down and saw that a hospital gown was sticking out of her shirt and a hospital bracelet was on her wrist. I looked away from her and contemplated on running from this crazy woman but when I looked back,

She was gone.

I sat there for a moment. I was confused, what did I just do? If she left then I would have heard her.

'Was that a ninja?' I thought. But that would just be flattery. I had never been so confused in my life before. Well that's overly exaggerating on things but still; my 12 year old mind couldn't comprehend it.

I ran home because I was still freaked out. I broke into the house and mom was sitting there with Seth. "Desiree how did you—"

"Some creepy weird lady tried to talk to me!" I screamed.

"What?" I told her all about this woman with the dark hair and green eyes and how she might have been an escapee from some mental hospital.

The next day mom hung up the phone. "Honey, you must have been seeing things. There was no such person who escaped from a mental hospital."

"I know I haven't been! She was right there!" I exclaimed. I felt Seth's hands on my shoulder. I almost froze up.

"Desiree, you were just seeing things." He said firmly. I bit my tongue and nodded. I did that so I wouldn't bite him.

"How did you do that?" Mom asked. He just shrugged.

"Hey, I have that way with kids." No you don't you dumbass. I was just saving you from my vampire-like teeth. You're a fucking math teacher, no one likes you. Jump off a cliff.

Sorry Seth if you're listening. I really did fucking despise you. But I doubt you are so I can talk crap about you all I want and you won't even know a thing that I said.

And then school started.

In at the gates I was worried I would run into that Roman. Ever since Connie died, I could never look at a Roman the same way I did before.

But as I looked around the court yard, Emmet was nowhere to be found. The day went on and the one thing that bothered me was that Emmet wasn't here. I didn't know why though.

In class I didn't really pay attention but I sorted out the reasons why he's not here. I came up with reasonable to these crazy reasons, like he's sick to he got eaten by a monster.

I found myself walking to the principal's office demanding where that stupid Roman boy was.

"Mr. Lopez transferred to another school Ms. Stoll." The secretary said calmly. I brushed the hair out of my eyes. Which got everywhere from me just being me and fussy

"Where?" The young woman shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." She replied. "Now can you go, I have something I need to attend to." She got out of her chair and escorted me to the door.

I walked home confused. Why did I care so much? It's just a stupid Roman! But then I remembered I had play practice so I teleported and then I was in front of the theater. I walked in and the director squeaked.

"You're late Stoll!" The director, Beth Walker shrieked in her shrill voice.

"Sorry!" I piped up. I dumped by bag onto the ground and dug out my script. It was the Music Man and I was playing Amaryllis. The lady who was playing Marian was sitting there reading though her script.

The boy who was playing Winthrop was sitting on the piano bench picking at a scab. He looked up and saw me and beckoned me to sit next to him as he scooted over. "Hi Zak." I said with a small smile.

"You're still in your school clothes." He noted. I sighed and picked at my blazer.

"Yea, I didn't have time to change, I was held back to talk to someone." I replied, lying. He smiled and his dimples showed.

"Well I think you look cute." I blushed. I didn't know how to react.

"Uh, thanks." I said sheepishly blushing from head to toe, well probably not really, but it felt like it. And for the first time I noticed his features, he had nice curly hair that looked so soft, freckles that dotted his arms and face like the night sky at camp. His eyes were a kind of gray that wasn't like a child of Athena's but like steel, really soft steal.

He was hot.

And at the first show backstage he leaned in and kissed me. Not a simple peck, a long passionate kiss. It wasn't shoving the tongue down the throat kind of kiss like most real first kisses. It was just lips mending together for a while. But as he was called to stage he pulled away and walked on selling it with his fake lisp.

That night after the lights went down the and production was over I grabbed his freckled face and kissed the fool.

And that ladies and gentlemen was my first boyfriend. It's weird how one could forget about the Roman you were obsessing over. But he told me it wasn't the first time he wasn't wanted.

And how horrible it is to be forgotten, unwanted. Miserable. And by the end of the year I kissed him goodbye as I headed off to camp yet again for a fifth time.

But little did I know that he would find someone new. Someone better than me. But then again, there will always be girls better than me. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been feeling down but don't worry. I'll still write.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Bells

**Chapter 15: Wedding Bells**

Let's skip a few years, shall we? I found my 15 year old self sitting there playing with my dress not really listening to vows being exchanged. Vincent sat next to me looking solemn like he usually was but this time he painted a smile on himself.

"Now you may kiss the bride." I almost cried when I saw this.

Mom was kissing Seth. Mom was now Mrs. Oliver. When I found out he proposed to mom I almost killed him. How could mom do that? How could she let go of dad and move onto this bloke?

I could feel the tears roll down. This was just as bad as a funeral. Aunt Rose didn't come because she was out of town but I knew she could bear to see this happen as I did. Everybody stood up and clapped and cheered but I just sat there crossing my arms and crying.

I couldn't tell what Vincent thought because when mom told Vinny about the "good news" he just stared at her for the longest time and said, 'uh, okay I guess.'

At the reception I sat in the corner drinking alcohol. Vodka to be exact. I didn't really drink it but on occasion I took small sips. Just then Seth went up to me.

"Hi Desiree." I glanced at him.

"Hi person." I spat back bitterly. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Listen Desiree I don't expect you to call me 'dad' but can you show a little respect?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, whatever man." He glanced in my cup.

"Um… Desiree, that's not the wisest drink choice." He replied. I emptied out my cup.

"You're right Dad, scotch is waaaay better." I said grabbing for the clear bottle of scotch. I said Dad with a sour tone. But he grabbed the bottle away from me.

"How old are you? You're 15!"

"Yea man, but going onto 16 next year."

"Look Desiree, don't be sour on this day. Your mother is happen again, don't you want that?" I stopped and dropped the cup.

"Just take me home." He sighed.

"Not yet." I sat next to Vincent, who was picking at his nails humming something to himself. Anything to distract him from what was happening around him.

Vincent didn't have dyslexia. Sometimes it made me jealous. But he still had ADHD, insomnia, and selective mutism. (Meaning that he speaks rarely to other unless if he feels like it.) But lately he's been talking a bit more and opening up as he was getting into adolescence.

"Vincent." I said softly. He looked at me but didn't say anything. "Are you happy about this?" He sighed and shrugged. He stopped picking at his fingers and looked at mom.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" He said quietly that I had to lean in. He stared to fiddle with the hem of my dress.

"Yea." I replied.

"Don't you want her to be happy Dessie?" He asked letting go of the hem of my dress and leaning in his chair running out of things to occupy him. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want our mother to be happy." He took a breath. "Even if it means not getting what I want."

I rested my head on his shoulder, which was hard to since I was taller than him but I could tell that he was going to be taller than me because I stopped growing at 5'4. "Okay. But you know me." He smiled but didn't respond.

When we finally got home I told Vincent that I was sleeping on the roof.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause I don't wanna hear Seth shag mom." I said bitterly. He looked back at their room but then followed me. "I'm guessing you don't wanna hear the process either." He nodded but ran inside his bedroom and pulled out a book. "Gods, you're such a nerd." He smiled.

"Thanks sis." We climbed through a window and pulled ourselves onto the roof. We sat there for a while in silence but then I looked over at him and I saw that he was charting the night sky.

"What are you doing?" He looked from the sky to me.

"Oh, it's now a new past time when I don't wanna play the piano. Plus it's quieter and…." He replied trailing off putting little dots on the grid paper.

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" I asked him. He shrugged but didn't respond. I studied him over because that's what I did when I was bored, I study people to try to understand them more.

His face was thinning out and he was left with the same stony presence. He normally didn't smile that much but when he did and it was real; (because most of his smiles were fake.) you felt the whole universe light up and dance around. He told me that he wasn't 'emo' like I accused him of being but he just wasn't a smiling person.

His brown hair was shaggy but he had plans of cutting it soon. And as always his eyes looked sunken due to the lack of sleep.

How could a woman find that attractive? I wondered. He told me that a bunch of girl wanted to go out with him and he didn't know why. I didn't know if he was being modest or not.

I didn't get why he did badly in school, he was pretty good at everything that sometimes it made me envious. Mom always asked him why and he'd just stare at her but then go back to what he was doing. Then mom would get mad and rub her temples like she always did when she was mad or stressed.

Then I realized that he failed on _purpose._ He always complained that things were too easy to me but shut his mouth around mom.

And it was a mystery when he managed to pass classes. It was like he was magic. I looked away from my brother and smiled. Maybe he was.

On that night I thought about everything. But there was one thing that was floating on my mind. Emmet Lopez. He was 16 by now. His tattoo would be showing and he would know how to fucking drive.

Gods he was gorgeous, even though I haven't seen his lousy ass for two years going onto three. I love the way his hair sometimes went into his eyes and then he'd get all annoyed and want to set fire to it even though he didn't. I also really liked his eyes. They were so pretty. And plus, he was pretty buff from when I last saw him.

Eventually I got tired and fell asleep. But when I woke up the sky was still dark with a hint of sunlight. Next to me Vincent was curled up beside me hugging his star book. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

It was times like this were when I just took a moment to realize how lucky I was. Which was rare. I always bustled around everywhere in the speed of light. I always wanted to go. I could never stand in one place. It was maddening when I couldn't move.

As the sun rose Vincent stirred awake. "Wah, zits alwedy mornin'? He slurred from the sleep in his voice.

"Why do you wake up now?" I asked. "You could have slept in; it's a few more days 'til we go to camp." He stretched out.

"I rise with the sun, it's weird really."

"Oh gods, my brother's a rooster." I teased as I poked at his arm with was building muscle. "Oh yea, stop growing. You're too adorable to grow up." He pushed me.

"Stop it; you're making me throw up." I smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"Ok then, your so fucking adorable." He started making fake gagging noises.

"Stop it Des!" He squeaked trying to get out of my arms.

"My name is not Desiree, my name is Charlotte!" He shoved me off.

"Shut it Charlie." He said with a smirk. He let out a yawn and stood up. I stared at the sun for a while but then he ran to the edge and jumped off, not even saying 'maia'. I screamed and ran to the edge and tried to grab for his legs but he was plummeting to the ground quicker than I could catch the fool.

The only thing crossing my mind was that mom was going to kill me if she found that my brother had committed suicide for no apparent reason and I didn't stop it. I didn't stop screaming until he said 'maia' as he almost hit the ground and did a loop-de-loop to get higher into the sky.

He flew up to me and he was _laughing._ "YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" I screamed wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ha, you do care about me." I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"No! I was just thinking about the way mom would kill me if you died." I said bitterly sticking out my tongue.

"Aw, c'mon sis, I thought you were the one who lived for danger than me." He flew to me and grabbed me to my arms and lifted me up so that my feet were hovering above the shingles.

I whispered out a 'maia' and then he let go of my arms and then I started flying by myself. I started laughing, I didn't know why but I just laughed. The horizon was beautiful, the air smelt fresh, just about everything was perfect.

He flew by me and tackled me down which I fought against. I ruffled his hair. "My gods, the neighbors probably think we're crazy." He said as we tumbled into the grass. I landed belly first into the grass and then I sat up and laughed.

"Dude, it's like around 6 A.M. and a Saturday. No one is awake." I giggled.

"Oh my gods call the press, Desiree Katherine Stoll just giggled."

"Shut it Vincent." He rolled his eyes and lay in the grass starting to play with light making it shine and sparkle. We stayed out there 'til 8:00 A.M. then mom came outside.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked rubbing her eyes and pulling her robe closer to her body. I looked at Vincent, whose mouth was in a think line now.

"We camped on the roof yesterday." I replied picking at my fingers. She gave me a look.

"Why were you camping on the roof? You could have fallen off!" She shrieked.

"Mom, don't worry about us, spend time with the Math Teacher, me and Vinny will have a picnic out here." I replied. Vincent looked at me like I was some crazy woman. Never in my life have I offered the man to eat with me.

Mom gave me a skeptical look. "Since when did you start being nice to my brother?" She asked raising one neatly plucked eyebrow. I shrugged; I was really good at lying and tell half the truth.

"I dunno; I'm feeling generous today." I added giving Vinny a hard nudge that he fell over.

The lanky Math Teacher stood by the doorway boxer clad. "What are you doing out here Ann?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "And what are the kids doin' out here?"

"They camped on the roof yesterday Seth." She replied walking back to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He gave us a look.

"You guys know that's dangerous." But he smiled. "But you guys are quad-bloods; I don't think that will harm you." I rolled my eyes. Gods what the hell does he think we are, immortals or something.

"It doesn't mean that if we fall from long distances of height we won't break every bone in our body. It just doesn't work like that." I said coolly. I started listing off all the possible ways we could die like mortals and mom just rubbed her temples and politely told me in a motherly way to shut up.

The oldies walked back inside and we sat there in silence. And then Vincent and I did something unexpected, well for most normal people but me and Vincent weren't normal people.

We started harmonizing with each other. That's what me and Vincent did alone. I didn't like harmonizing with anybody else unless if I had to because deep inside it was something I did with my little brother. Even if at the time his voice was unfit and high.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

I looked at him and he looked at me. He smiled and I smiled. The sun started to shine all hazy like and the grass and flowers started to flourish. I never realized it did that whenever we were happy and content with each other.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

We could tell the neighbors were staring but we just ignored them.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh sim—_

"SHUT UP!" We jerked our heads up. It was the teenaged hormonal neighbor boy who had a girl over every night but ceased to get it on with her.

"Oh suck up you little bitch!" I screamed back grabbing a nearby rock (which was the size of a grapefruit.) and chucking it at his ugly head.

It hit his arm. Vincent collapsed laughing and I pointed at him and laughed. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Then you obviously don't know us." I said walking up to the fence. "Hey, my name is Desiree Stoll. We Stoll's are musical stealing crazies. So ya'll better not bother me or mi hermano unless you want to lose a limb."

He stared at me. "Okay, you got it. Now please leave so you don't have to risk your life again." I said with a smile and a wink. He slowly started backing away and then turned to run back home.

Me and Max went back inside and started packing for camp. And then mom did something that she usual that she didn't do since I was younger. She helped me pack.

At first I was surprised. "Uh, mom, not that I'm ungrateful, but what are you doing?" She sighed as she put one of my shirts in my bag.

"You kids are growing up so fast." She said sniffing. "I mean you're in high school and you're gonna drive next year and your brother's entering middle school I mean dang; I remember the day you guys were born." I stayed silent and let her reminisce.

"Dessie, you're growing up so fast. Sooner or later you're gonna be leaving for college." She gave me a serious look. "You do know what you're gonna do when you're out in the real world right?" I gave her a half smile. Mom was always worried about me.

"Yea mom, I'm gonna be on Broadway." She gave me a bitter look.

"Honey, I don't think that's really stable." She replied. I stared at her.

"What do you mean; you got me signed to this whole thing anyway. And I love it." I looked at her. "I mean aren't I supposed to do what I love?" Her lips were in a line.

"I suppose so…" She started. "But I'm scared that you won't make it and turn into a porn-star or something." I stood there shocked. Never in my life would I ever turn to something so disgusting like that. I mean I could do pretty reckless stuff, but I wasn't that off the handle!

"Mom, I've been on Broadway since I was nine, I have a shelf of Tony's! I'll be fine!" I reassured her. "I know what I'm doing!" She just sighed.

She didn't believe me. I threw all my stuff in there and zipped up the bag. Did she really think I was that fucking irresponsible and immature? But I didn't vocalize it because I was sure that mom already got the impression that I was pissed off at her.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to camp." I said gruffly.

"Why? You still have two more days!" I turned to her.

"I'm going early this year!" And then I teleported out of that damn house.

As I entered camp people greeted me and asked me why I was here so early. I just replied kindly and then they left me alone. I walked into the cabin and settled there.

I tried not to look in the mirror. But then my eyes lingered and then I saw myself. I was ugly. I had gotten the tumor back this year and my hair was like a boys. That time I didn't bother to go to a hospital cause they came to me.

As usual, my hair fell out and I lost weight rapidly. I knew I was under weight and unhealthy but I couldn't do anything about it but just sit there and take the chemo.

That year I slept around too. I wasn't proud of it but for some reason I always thought it was going to make me feel pretty. But I was wrong. After a guy was done with me I felt like trash.

I slammed by head in my pillow and screamed. I ignored Wes asking me what was wrong.

I ignored the little girl Molly who asked me why my hair was so short and then she was shushed by Esperanza, who said, "Shut it Molly!"

I heard her twin brother Daniel say how ugly I looked and I started sobbing into my pillow.

"Ow!" I heard him say.

People said that I was hardly a girl, but those were the people who only knew me as Desiree the actress.

But in reality I was soft like Vinny said. I was a girly girl who liked feeling like a princess and secretly really liked the color pink on me. I dreamt of my prince charming coming and saving me from this shit hole. Who gets insecure about her looks and how other people (especially boys or if your bi or lesbian, girls.) view them as.

In reality all girls are like this. Even if it seems like they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you're a girl and you're not like that but secretly most girls I know feel that way. I added that part because I wanted to show that our little Dessie wasn't so perfect and that she's kinda of a depressed whore. It doesn't mean I don't favor Desiree, but I wanted to build more character into her because I'm still building her up. So thanks for reading! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Razors

**Chapter 16: Razors**

I sit on the floor of the house bathroom with a blank expression on my face. I slowly stand up and reach for a sharp object on the sink counter. I roll up my sleeves and stare.

Then I cut.

I don't make much noise. The pain feels good to my disoriented stupid 15 year old girl head.

Now that I look back at it I don't know why I did the stupid things I did. Was I rebelling against something that wasn't there? I'm not sure.

The blood pours out of my cuts and I feel a messed up smile creep itself onto my face. There is absolutely nothing going through my brain. Just happiness.

But then there's a knock at the door that ruins my nirvana state.

"Desiree, how long does it take to fucking style your hair? I gotta pee!" I heard Vincent complain. I don't answer and turn on the water to wash away the blood and cover the cut up.

I finally come out and he rushes in, not noticing the look on my face. I need to find another bathroom.

I head downstairs and ignore Seth asking me how my day was. I want to say 'shitty, like yesterday. Yours?' but I hold it in and clench my happy maker in my hand, which leaves even more marks.

I get scared that he'll see the blood so I run to the downstairs bathroom and lock the door.

I hear myself breathing heavily, my curly locks in my face. I groan and push them out of the way.

I'm in no musicals this year. I didn't want to because I'd get in the way of my now favorite activity, cutting.

At the dinner table one night mom asks me, "Why aren't you in any musicals this year?" I drop everything and my fork lands on the plate with a cling.

"Why the fuck do I have to?" I asked. Her eyes widen.

"Well sorry if I'm just curious," she started. "I'm not making you! But can you at least do something productive?" I threw my plate at her face and flipped out.

I keep cutting and cutting at that memory. Spitting nasty remarks about my mother,

"Stupid—" Cut.

"Mom—" Cut.

"Always—" Cut.

"Getting in my business!" Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut…

But then I curse that I cut too much as my vision blurred and then went black.

Then I wake up to screaming. "OH MY GODS, SETH!" My vision is blurry at first but then I see my mom shaking me.

"I'm fine—"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I totally forgot about the cuts on my wrist.

"It was an accident—" She lunged for the razor and I screamed and grabbed for it. "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE IT FROM ME!"

"You don't need it!" She argued. I punched her and tried to grab it again but she just threw it. I tried to run and grab it but then I felt myself being dragged to the couch and then later thrown on.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I screamed. I looked up, it was Seth. I didn't know that the Math Teacher was that fucking strong. Or I was as light as a feather. I was going to go with light as a feather.

I tried to get up but the Math Teacher barked for me to sit down. Mom came back and she was rubbing her jaw. But she looked serious. "How long has this been going on?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"Tell me!" I cringed at her voice rising.

"A few months ago." I replied. I ignored them as they talked amongst themselves. Vincent was standing at the sidelines staring at me with a questioning look.

Since I had nothing to do here I just got up and left.

Vincent followed me upstairs. "What's on your arm?"

"Shut up Max."

"Are you ok—"

"SHUT UP VINCENT." I screamed as I slammed by door in his face.

I took a deep breath and turned around and ran to my bed and flopped onto it. I grabbed Charlie the Bear and hugged him close to my body. I curled into a fetal position and started crying.

I was just tired of everything. Crying turned into sobbing. How could someone be so destructive of themselves and then just shut everything down? Sobbing turned into screaming.

What was wrong with me?

The door was picked and I heard mom thank Vincent and then walk in and sit next to me. I pretended not to notice her and just kept screaming.

She started cradling me like a baby. I stopped screaming for a minute to process what was going on. "Oh, my little girl," I heard her say softly. She starts playing with my hair, gently twirling it and moving it away from my face. "You're growing up too much."

I stop screaming. I stare blankly at the wall. I swallow and realize how much my voice hurts. She tells me that I have to go to that stupid Camille woman and talk with her. I agree not really caring.

She tells me that she's going to take away everything sharp from me. I nod; I'm in a state of nothingness now. Every day I wonder how I got this way.

The next day I walk the halls of the high school I go to and didn't even bother to remember the name of it. School was over and I was going to the front entrance of the school to go to the stupid thing.

"Where you going Stoll?" A cheerleader asked with a hip on her little ity-bitty waist. She twirled her hair and blew a gum bubble.

"Ya gonna cut yourself?" One of her cronies asked. I ignored them but they kept following me.

"You're such a wannabe emo." Another one said.

"Emo Stoll, gonna cut herself. La, la, la ,la!" One of them sang out, and it was out of key.

I almost turned around to punch them in their pretty faces but I just told myself to keep walking.

I saw my mom's car and started walking, ignoring the invites for a 'fun' night out. They had learnt from my old school that I was a whore.

Just a few more feet, a few more! The taunts got quieter as it blended in with the crowd and then I felt my hand on the handle, I swung the door open and then got in.

"How was your day at school?" She asked. I crossed my arms.

"It was just peachy," I replied with no subtlety. "I got called a 'emo wannabe' and I was invited to suck dick. My day was just amazing."

We didn't talk the rest of the way. We pulled up to the building complex and went into that same elevator I went into when I was around 10. Vincent didn't come here anymore. Apparently he wasn't 'troubled' anymore.

But I was. There was a reason why I was in this elevator anyway. The doors dinged and swung open. I stepped out.

"So this is where all the crazies go," I muttered.

"Desiree!"

"Hey! I didn't say I wasn't one of them!" The lady named Camille called for me from her office. As usual she looked like a usual physiatrist, always nice. With people like her, it was hard to tell if she was faking it or not and her sweetness almost always made the room stuffy and it strangled you.

So that's why I didn't like people like her.

"Hello Desiree, how are you?" She asked in her sweet voice that made me want to barf up the contents in my stomach. She saw that I was just standing there to she instructed me to lie down on the couch thing.

I did. Not to lie but that couch was pretty comfortable. I could see why Vinny kept coming back for this place.

"I was just fine until I came here," I said bitterly. She sighed and shook her head. She was used to this crap I guess.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves," she started taking out a pen and a notepad. "my name is Camille Jackson, and I'm a physiatrist. You?" I sighed.

"My name is Desiree Stoll and I'm one crazy motherfucker," I reached out my hand to the sky. "Nice to meet 'cha." She smiled.

"You're not crazy,"

"Yes I am," I looked at her. "I never said that being a crazy motherfucker was a bad thing." She cleared her throat as if she was saying, 'ok, let's move on 'cause you're a creep'.

"So Desiree, how long has the cutting been going on?" She asks. I gesture my hands for no reason.

"Eh, I dunno," I replied. "Few months ago I think."

"Why did you start cutting yourself?" She asks. "Out of attention? Your mother has expressed her worry that you think that it's because you haven't had enough attention."

I laugh, "Of course not," I stopped looking at her and started braiding my hair. "I do it because it makes me happy." She raises one neatly plucked eyebrow.

Personally I didn't like thin, thin, eyebrows that most women did to their poor little faces. But I don't like hairy caterpillars; I guess that in the middle was alright. I didn't need to because my hair was so light that you could barely see it.

"I thought you stopped cutting," she said. "Your mother said something about it."

"Well, my mother took away my razor yesterday," I stated. "But I never intended on stopping." I furrow my eyebrows. "Why the hell would I stop? Cutting is great."

She changed the subject, "So Desiree, do you have any friends that cut too?" I stared at her.

"I don't _have_ any friends," I replied like she had just asked me an overly obvious question. "So to answer your question, no, I have no friends that cut."

"Not even some friendly acquaintances?" I crossed my arms.

"Not even those,"

She leaned over to touch my hand but I flinched.

"Don't touch me woman!" I squeaked as I retreated. She looked alarmed and drew back. "I don't know about you but I don't want a mysterious woman I don't even know touching me! And I'm sorry that you think I'm touchy but that's what I personally think!"

With that our discussion ended and she talked with my mom as I waited in the small waiting room.

It made me uneasy that in that room she was telling my mother how mentally unstable I was and how much help _I_ needed. I looked down at my combat boots that covered my feet.

I stand up and just leave. I don't listen to the receptionist telling me to stop. I know that they'll find me sooner or later. I don't bother to take the elevator; I just jump out of a window in the hallway.

Normally that would sound crazy but I just flew out.

I just walk around, not really caring. I consider finding more razors but I feel like I'm being watched.

It wasn't the first time I felt like this. Ever since I came back from camp I've always felt like it. So it has made me look behind by back all the time.

Is it the weird British woman? Is it some kind of thing sent from the gods? I don't know but I would have liked to have told it to stop.

Then I ran into him. "Hello Broadway," a voice said from behind me, I kept walking. The voice kept following.

"Don't call me that." I snapped bitterly. He grabbed me by my arm and then spun me around.

And my gods, he was hot. Instead of voicing my opinion of his attractiveness, I said, "Are you following me you creep?" He laughed.

"Uh, no, I live near here," he started as he pointed to an apartment complex. "Why would you think that?" He shifted a little bit in his leather jacket.

I looked around for a moment at the falling fall leaves. Fall was always my favorite season. "I-it's just something I've been feeling," I responded. I could tell he was smirking. I wanted to punch his gorgeous face.

"I should be the one asking why you are here," he leaned forward. "So why Desiree?"

"Waiting for my mom to come out of a doctor's appointment," I lied. "I came because I was bored." I changed the subject, "You moved?"

I watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed some spit in his mouth. "Uh, yea, sure, you could say that," he replied.

There was nothing going through my mind but this: his tallness infuriated me.

"How tall are you?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because your tallness infuriates me, you're taller than my goddamned father," I replied. "Now tell me or I'll kick you in the balls so hard that in the future your great-great grandchildren will feel it and cringe in pain."

Another smile cracked though his face. "I'm 6'3. Big whoop," he replied. "And you're probably 5'4, right?" I frowned.

"You're a creepy stalker guy!"

"No, it's a given when you have the blood of Venus. You know everything clothes, shoes, waist, and height wise just by looking at a person," He started listing off what sizes I was and I couldn't lie, I was impressed.

"Veerry impressive Mr. Lopez, very impressive," he rolled his eyes.

"Not really, usually when I say that people get the impression that I'm gay," his eyes followed a pretty girl with a nice body walking across the street. "And I like girls, I like girls _a lot._"

I punched him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I smiled.

"No reason, my arm just had a spasm. I should really go and look at it," I said all innocently. He gave me a look, I didn't know what kind of look it was, but he said he had to go and then disappeared into the day.

I stood there with my breath taken away. That beautiful boy had just crossed my path and I didn't even ask him where we could get back in contact.

I mentally slapped myself for being so freaking stupid.

A few minutes later I hear my name being called. "Desiree! Where the hell have you been?" She screamed.

I turn to her, "Mom, I'm fine," I had completely forgotten the fact that I still had the feeling of someone watching me.

I didn't listen to her scolding me, and as we got into the car I made her go silent by saying,

"So, what's wrong with me?" I asked softly that my voice was almost impossible to hear but yet she heard.

She looked down for a second, then forward, then at me. "Nothing, nothing is wrong with you,"

I had to bite my lip to not cry, "You're lying—"

"Hon, no, I'm not."

"You always lie," I started. "Dad didn't lie but I know that you do."

"I'm not lying!"

I looked her in the eye and said, "Ok, if you're not lying then tell me in the eye that I won't be coming back here at that hell hole with the nice couch." She looked at me and sighed.

"I-I—" I didn't talk to her for the rest of the car ride home.

As soon as the car stopped I burst open the door and walked on in. I ignored the Math Teacher that was sitting our living room and headed upstairs.

"How was it?" I heard Vinny ask.

"Just peachy," I replied while closing the door of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a moment of a writer's block but then I sprung back! I got this one review that said: Stop sweeeaaaaarrrring. Well guess what? Shit, fuck, crap, hell, mother fucker, bitch, bastard, etc. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Birthday Max

**Chapter 17: Happy Birthday Max**

Aunt Rose was so good at hiding that she fell off the face of Earth. I wondered how Aunt Robin could live with that but she claimed that Aunt Rose did stuff like this all the time.

"She's going to come back," she started as she fussed over Andrew's hair. "She always comes back."

And indeed she did. One day she just came into our house with her clothes ripped to shreds and cuts and bruises all over her. "Happy Birthday Max!" She cheered as she handed my brother over a present, which he took with hesitation.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. "It's like December." She smiled and patted my cheek.

"Honey, it's been colder than this where I was," she replied. "I think I'm fine." Math Teacher and Mom were at a meeting at the school that they teach at so it was just me and Vinny home.

I had been making a cake and he had been sitting around making the frosting and then she burst in.

* * *

><p><em>Before she came:<em>

"Why am I helping making my own cake?" Vinny asked while stirring the frosting.

"Because I'm working out your lazy 13 year old ass to do shit," I replied throwing flour at his dark, almost black, brown hair making it slightly lighter. Mom said he got his hair from her mom, Grandma Grace. We didn't visit her much but when she came over she was just sunshine and happiness. I could see why Apollo would have banged her.

He made a face and went for the sink to wash out the flour. Once he was done washing it off he shook off the water like he was a wet dog. "Ew gross, you almost got that into your cake!" I squealed as I tried to protect the batter. He gave me a wicked smile and ducked into a cabinet and took out a cake pan and sprayed non-stick cooking stuff on it.

"Red velvet," he murmured. "Yum." I look over to the frosting bowl that's sitting on the counter.

"We probably shouldn't had made the frosting the same time as the cake," I said thoughtfully as I tipped the bowl and the batter slowly poured out.

"Just put it in the fridge," he replied. "It seems like all of life's problems can be fixed with a fridge." He stared at the fridge in wonder speculating his own words. Softly murmuring to himself situations in which a fridge would fix a problem or not.

I sighed as I threw the cake in the oven. "You're such a little nerd," I pulled out the saran wrap and covered the bowl of cream cheese frosting and shoved it in the fridge. (A/n: Fun fact: I had so much fun trying to spell the word, 'saran'. (No I didn't I was being sarcastic.) :))

"What should we do now?" Vincent asked after giving up on the whole fridge theory. I drummed my fingers on the counter.

"We just wait I guess," I replied with a shrug. 'Waiting' or 'wait' was something I barely used in my vocabulary, but for occasions like this, 'wait' had to be used.

And that's when crazy Aunt Rose pick locked our door and burst in with clothes ripped and cuts all over.

"Hi guys," she breathed unsheathing her sword and tucking it in her bust. ("Hey, who knows when I need it," she replied once when I asked her why she kept it in her cleavage. And it makes sense, I mean when she caps it; it gets pretty small, small enough to fit it in there and she's pretty bust— never mind.)

I screamed from the shock of everything. "Calm down child," she said softly caressing my face. "I'm back," She turned to Vinny and handed over a present. "Happy birthday Max!"

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. "It's like December." She smiled and patted my cheek.

"Honey, it's been colder than this where I was," she replied. "I think I'm fine." She grabbed my arms that were still covered in cuts. Her smiled disappeared into a thin line. Eyes of blue and green scanned over them like she was a computer and she was calculating what had happened. Her thumb smoothed over a place that still hurt a little bit so I flinched.

She let go of my arm and crossed her arms. "Honey, harming yourself isn't going to solve anything," she smiled a bitter sweet smile as she moved her long honey blonde hair out of her face. "I learnt that by letting go of the past."

I looked at Vincent who looked at me. He walked out of the room. Clearly this was a moment whereas he was not included in. She shook her head and continued to look down, "It's something your father had to learn to let go of," She tsked. "But yet he didn't." She looked at the oven. "What are you baking?"

"Cake," I replied. "Red velvet. Vincent's favorite." I suddenly felt like slipping on a long sleeved shirt instead of this tank top. "Shouldn't you be seeing your wife and son?"

She almost fell, "Oh my gods, I forgot," she teleported out of the kitchen and suddenly I was all alone again. This wasn't the first time I felt all uncomfortable in my skin so I ran upstairs and shed my tank top for a long sleeved shirt.

Recently I had to buy a lot long sleeved shirts because of my 'battle scars'. I stay up there due to my ADHD but when I realize I've been up there too long I run down stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I murmured. The weird thing was that I didn't smell any burning cake. I slide down halls in my socks and then I get to the kitchen.

"Oh my gods is the cake bur—" but before I can finish my sentence I see Vinny sitting there alone beginning to frost the cake. He doesn't notice me so I keep silent. I can hear his voice in a hum.

He hums to himself? I didn't know that. It was in the melody of 'all of me'. I finally walk into the kitchen, he stops humming. "You were upstairs so I took it out and started frosting," he started. "Where did Aunt Rosie go?"

I leant against the counter top and took some frosting out with the tip of my finger and sucked on it. "I think she went home," I replied. "But where the hell was she? I mean she just disappeared."

He shrugged. "I'm guessing somewhere cold since she made a comment about it," He finished frosting the cake and stood back to admire his work. But he frowned and fixed a little part of the cake that was barely noticeable. "Maybe it was for her work."

"And she wouldn't tell anybody about it?" I questioned leaning in. "I mean normal people would tell their loved ones that they'd be away at a business trip."

He smiled, "But remember, Aunt Rosie and Dad aren't 'normal'." But then he made a face like he had just said something stupid. "I mean Dad wasn't 'normal'. He's dead now."

"Hmm, your right, they aren't normal. They're fantastic. It ran in the family but stopped at you."

He looked mad, "Good, at least I know I won't fucking kill myself in front of my own kid!" I flinched back because usually he didn't swear or yell unless if he was really pissed off. He settled back to his usual calm self and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

I looked Vincent over. His calm demeanor was shattered a little bit by the way his left eye was twitching.

The room was awkwardly silent so I just exited the kitchen and hung out in the living room and read one of my spare scripts. Shakespeare, Macbeth. Scripts were the only books that I really read, the words seemed to not runaway when I read scripts.

Just as I was getting absorbed into the script, ignoring the hideous noises of frustration that Vinny was making, there was a loud plunk of bad piano notes. I sat up strait to see who was making that noise.

Vincent's head was resting on the piano's keyboard. It would have been comical if he was snoring but Vincent didn't snore, he was like a pretty little princess, always perfect. It was sickening, but then I remembered he had OCD too. But it didn't give him the excuse of sleeping perfectly!

I went back to reading. This was just another sleep attack he had from the insomnia. There was a stack of paper next to him; all of them had his name on it: _Max Stoll_, The only problem that it was all over the paper. "Wow, I didn't know your ego was that big," I said out loud.

I stood up and picked up one sheet of paper. After studying it and the other papers for a long time I finally realized the only reason he was doing this was not to be an ego freak, he was trying to write his name the same a bunch of times.

I dropped the papers and stared at the boy with the pencil hanging loosely on his fingertips from his left hand. I gently ruffled his brown hair and went back to reading.

I don't know how he lets his hair be all messy without spazzing out. "He's the perfect boy," I mutter to myself. "Any girl would be lucky with him."

I almost throw up to what I had just said. I get back to reading but get bored and get up. I let my feet take me wherever it wants. I turn halls and pass doors. I look at my feet as they come to a stop and my hand flies on the doorknob.

It almost twists the brass knob until I look up. It stops turning and let's go. I step back. Gun shots ring in my ears. I tell myself those gunshots aren't real but my hand flies to the doorknob and I swing the door open.

I expect to see blood everywhere. I expect to see those big black words again. I expect for Vincent to be standing there in shock. I expect to hear myself screaming.

But I just stand in a room full of spare blank canvases and a desk with piles and piles of art materials scattered across it. On the desk there's just enough room for a picture of a young woman with two children.

I want to scream, but I don't. I remember about the grey ring box onto of a shelf of art books. I grab a stool and push it to the shelf. I proceed to climb up on the stool. My fingers grace over the grey box. I pull the grey box to me and open it.

In between some velvet rests a ring. Part of me seems disappointed. Just a ring? For some reason I was expecting more. It isn't even a diamond ring either. It has just one big fat emerald resting there contently. It doesn't mean much to me. But then a slip of worn paper falls out.

I set the box down to pick up the slip of paper. It's old; they don't make paper like this anymore with wood they make it with renewable plastic now that is the same texture but more durable. But this slip of paper, it's wood, all flimsy and delicate.

I gently unfold the paper. I hold my breath as if I'm expecting something amazing. But I feel as if my breath was wasted as I read the messy hand writing that would have shamed Dad and Vinny. All it says is,

_Your eyes are beautiful._

I want to tear the paper but I set it down. What the hell does that mean? And for some reason I was mad that I didn't understand. But little did I know how much it meant to her, how much love was put into those four words for her. At that time I didn't understand how words would carry meaning though time and space forever.

This happened mostly when things came to me that I didn't understand. It's weird, it's like my brain has to understand everything in order for my brain to fully function.

I put the paper into the box and closed it. I walked over to the desk and pulled out the office chair and sat at it. I grabbed for a random notebook and flipped it open to a random page. And of course the drawings were beautiful. It was of this one woman lounging on a couch with her hand on her forehead. Tears were rolling down her cheek and I noticed a ring on her left ring finger.

He had colored it in too; her hair was a dark brown as well as her skin. Her lips were full and lush. She wore a white dress with red poke-a-dots on there. She looked a lot like Anita except for the eyes and nose. Her hair haloed her face but it just outlined the sadness in her eyes.

I found it odd that dad knew all these beautiful woman. I wondered if she was a past girlfriend or something.

I flipped another page and it was a self-portrait of himself as an outline for his original self-portrait on the canvas, but he left comments on it in his neat hand writing. Some of them didn't make sense but I went on.

The next was just silly little doodles by Aunt Rose and him.

I had been an hour and I had just gotten done with the 10th sketchpad. I heard the door open and I put the sketchpad down and closed the door on my way out. "Oh, your home," I said as I past the adults taking off their coats.

Vincent had woken up and was on the couch picking at a scab on his arm. "So how was your day?" Mom asked, but she looked worried as Vincent kept picking and picking at the scab.

I shifted my weight to one side, "Aunt Rose visited today." Mom almost dropped everything.

"She's back? This early?" she exclaimed. Vincent looked up but didn't say anything, but I knew he was thinking the exact same thing I was.

"Wait," I started. "You knew where Aunt Rosie was the whole time without telling _us?_ Where was she?" Her mouth went into a thin line and she went over to me and took me by the shoulders.

"We can't tell you guys," she looked over to Vincent, whose scab turned into a bleeding mess but he didn't bother to get up and get a Band-Aid. "It's for your own safety." What was ironic was that Vincent was smiling and started picking at the bloody mess even more when she said that.

I didn't know what Camille meant when she said Vincent was fine. "Oh for gods sake boy, get up, wash it up, and put a damn Band-Aid on it!" He looked up from picking at the scab.

And in retaliation he sang the blessing of Apollo and the cut just sealed right back up. Once again I felt jealous that he could do that and I couldn't.

The Math Teacher came out of the kitchen. "Why do we have a cake on the counter?" he asked. Max stared at him for a long time.

"Are you really that insolent?" Vincent asked. "It's my day of birth. Today is celebrating that I survived another year without being killed. So we celebrate by eating cake and being merry, preferably maybe I could have a beer?"

Mom looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" she started. "No! Your 13!" Vincent picked up the playwright and skimmed thought it.

"Well in the Jewish religion, people become adults when at this age, so I think it's fine," he was being a smart ass prodigy person. Personally I liked when he did it, except when it was on me.

"Honey, we're not Jewish," she cocked her head to the side. "And why are you talking like that?" He blushed and didn't look at her.

"Uh, like what mom?" he started talking like a normal 13 year old now. She stared at him for some time but went back to what she was going to do.

I crashed back onto the couch next to him. "Why are you lying to her?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I can't comprehend what you're talking about," he replied. I punched him hard and he let out an 'ow'.

"You know what I'm talking about Vincent Maxwell Stoll. You're a prodigy; I heard if you strain back on your potential then your brain will suffer," he shifted uneasily in his seat away from me.

"I'm not a…" he paused and made a face. "A… a p-prodigy." He said 'prodigy' as if he was saying Voldemort in the Harry Potter world. I leaned against him.

"There's no denying it," I said. "You _are_ a prodigy." I poked his arm which was strangely muscular now. Probably had to do with monster fighting or something like that. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Max, you need to branch out and go for it. Don't just hang back and let the tide take you to places, swim against it, conquer it."

He looked down at me, "You called me Max."

I smiled as I looked up as his face. "Yea, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww for fluffy brother and sister moments! This was kinda my intermission chapter. Get ready for the next chapter because something exciting is planned for it!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The Breaking Point

**Chapter 18: The Breaking Point**

It was a cool spring day and I sat outside watching the day go by. I had stopped cutting but I wouldn't have if I was forced to stop.

My hair falls in my eyes and I brush it away. Vincent was somewhere outside. He didn't tell me where he was going but whenever he said that he'd come back home with grass or hay in his hair. I looked over to my car which was just sitting there. Recently I turned 16 which meant I could drive now, I learnt over the summer since I came home from camp early. There used to be a law about not driving till you were 17 in New York but recently it had been bumped down to 16.

I got bored so I walked inside, but I came to a stop to see Math Teacher and Mom making out on the couch. Normally I would have been used to it but something just snapped. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to leave.

I screamed and ran upstairs. And like a mad woman, I started to shove clothes into a large duffle bag. Mom skidded to a stop at my room. "Oh my gods, what are you doing?" I shoved right past her.

"I'm leaving!" I screamed.

I heard her footsteps coming closer and closer to me so I started running. Thankfully for me that I was a track runner and I could run really fast, even in high heels. I opened the door and unlocked my car from the porch.

"Desiree Stoll! Come back here!" she screamed as I ran towards the car.

"NO! I'M NOT LIVING IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!" I screamed back. I stood there and just kept on screaming my lungs out, "I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THE MATH TEACHER, I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE CANCER! I NEED TO LEAVE THIS FUCKING PLACE!"

I saw Vincent standing there watching in shock. I couldn't read the expression on his face, he looked as grave as always but there was a crack in his mask and I saw how he was looking at me, it hurt me so I looked away. But he didn't do anything; he just stood there like a statue. The Math Teacher was standing right behind him. I got into the car and half-hazardly started it and drove away.

My head was in a haze and I wasn't thinking straight. But when the fog lifted I found myself away from home. But I didn't know what to do. But I couldn't go back, I just couldn't.

I was too busy thinking that I crashed into someone. But I didn't hurt them. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I heard the person yell. I came to a stop and felt a force push me back. I got out of the car and saw a hot teenage boy leaving a hand dent in my car. He was acting as if the car was Play-Doh and easy to squish and squash.

"Emmet?" he looked up.

"Broadway?" but then he gave me a look. "Were you trying to run me over?" He also had a duffle bag. But I didn't know what it was full of. I ran my fingers though my hair.

"Uh, no, I was just distracted." I replied. "I'm running away from home." He stared at me. "Where are you going?" He looked behind his back.

"Anywhere but that damn place," his voice was cold as ice. Then I got an idea.

"Get in the car."

"Is this a kidnapping?" I smiled and held up my sword. He just shrugged and got into the passenger's seat. I followed but got into the driver's seat.

We just drove around aimlessly until he asked, "So, why are you running away from home?" I almost crashed but he held onto the wheel for me. I wasn't exactly the greatest driver in the world. "Or how about I drive so we don't die!" I nodded my head and parked.

We got out and switched seats. But then he brought up the same question. "Well, I couldn't take it anymore at home." I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me but he was listening to me. "It was kinda my breaking point." I paused and took a moment to look at his features. His tattoo was showing, it had so many bars on them that I couldn't keep track of all of them. But I felt my breath taken away. For some reason I thought that damn tattoo was so fucking sexy. "So why did you run away?"

He took a deep breath, "I just couldn't take it anymore," he looked at me. "I guess it was my breaking point too."

"Well where did you run away from?" He took another deep breath, but this time it was shaky.

"I'm running away from an orphanage," he closed his eyes for a moment but then opened them in the event that he remembered he was driving a car. "I'm an orphan." I looked at him all confused like but then I clicked; there was a reason why in the hospital the second time I saw him in the hospital other people picked him up or visited him other than his parents, there was a reason why he moved schools.

"Oh, so those people at the hospital weren't your parents?" I said. He nodded.

"Well, at least the second time, the first time that was my parents when they were alive," he started, his voice was shaking though. "Once my foster parents found out I had a tumor they just dropped me."

He smiled like he was remembering something bittersweet, "And the other times when the tumor was away I was just a test subject for young couples and gay people to see if they wanted a baby or not. That's the reason I ran away, this gay couple just dropped me and returned me back to that hell hole so I had enough," his fists were turning white as he clutched the steering wheel. I thought he was going to break it but then he released. "I ran away."

I suddenly felt like a coward. He ran away for a good reason, I ran away because I had mommy problems.

We got on the freeway. "Well, where are we going?" he asked. I stared at the window.

"Chicago." I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Chicago? Why Chicago?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, I guess it's because I've never been there." I reply. He turns left under a sign that says, CHICAGO. "Wait, we're actually going?" I said sitting up straighter. He looked at me.

"Uh yea, I've never been to Chicago either," he smiles. "Should be fun." I sit straighter to my seat and pull out a GPS. "What are you doing with that? We have no address."

A voice whispered in my head: _7130 South Nightdale Street._ When I blinked bunch of times I saw two women sitting in a yard. One of them was that girl in the Greek dress and wavy brown hair and the other one had beautiful honey-blonde hair like Aunt Rose's except it was shorter (that was saying something because Aunt Rosie's hair was long.) and looked thicker. Her emerald green eyes glittered as she gave me a little wave and mouthed, '_Go to my home'_. I opened my eyes and they were gone.

I typed into the GPS and he watched me. "Do you know this place?"

I paused and set the GPS onto the windshield. "I think," I said softly. He gave me a quizzical look but kept on driving on the route that I set. We sat in silence as watched the sunset. This was really happening; I was running away from home.

The horror struck me. I was running away from home with a Roman, a savage. He was part of them that killed Connie. "You're a Roman." I muttered.

His mouth was in a thin line. "And you're a Graecus. I should kill you." Like instinct I wrapped vines around his neck. But I didn't kill him right then and there. It was a good thing he didn't let go of the steering wheel and set fire to my vines. I make sure to tighten around the breathing chip on his neck. All of us have breathing chips installed in our necks to help us breath better since the world is so polluted now. I feel tempted to rip the breathing chip out of his neck. Plants and animals had to be modified to adapt to the air around us.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," I muttered. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill someone of the race that killed her."

"Killed who?" he choked, still driving remarkably well.

"Connie." He gritted his teeth and ripped off the vines.

"That bitch made our Praetor the weak link!" he hissed. "She made our Praetor a weakling! Even before she died! She deserved to die!"

"She never deserved to die! Do you know how we suffered when she died! She had a brother you know! She had so much a head of her but then you people just blew it for her!" I screamed.

The rest was silence.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry." He gave me a surprised look. He opened his mouth but closed it. Then I remembered that Romans usually didn't apologize. They were too proud for that.

"Oh, okay…" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

After a few hours of driving, I was feeling tired. I yawned and curled up. "You going to sleep?" he asked.

I nodded. "Unless you want me to drive," I yawned. "If only my brother was here and knew how to drive, he's an insomniac." He gave me a look.

"You have a brother?" I nodded.

"Yea, I do," I started. "Why do you ask?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "Was your dad crazy? Why did he have another kid?" I smiled.

"My dad was crazy."

"Then it probably runs in the family," he replied. I completely forgot about how tired I was.

"Well, enough about my family, what about yours?" I asked. He looked distant but began to talk,

"My dad was a sculptor, he made sculptors out of metal and junk," he smiled. "He was more famous on the West Coast though. We moved to the East Coast when I they found out I had a tumor and I had to get treatment in the only hospital that had strong enough treatment."

"Where in the West Coast did you live?" I asked. I had never been to the West Coast before.

"California. Malibu to be exact," he paused as if he was trying to remember more. "Anyway, moving on, my mom was a makeup artist for celebrities, but when we moved she did makeup for MS fashion models." He sighed. "Gods, she was beautiful, like any child of Venus should be but she was glorious with her flowing golden hair and blue eyes. But yet she wasn't like the others, somewhat stuck up, she was kind and considerate."

I let him go on and on about his life and how great it was before his parents died. His father's name was Daniel Lopez; his mother's name was Bella Knight-Lopez.

I guess it was a bad situation when your parents don't have any siblings and they both die, because that's how he ended up in an orphanage as a test subject.

"Well, enough about my family," he said. "What about yours?" I stay silent. There isn't much about my family, I hardly know about the past of it!

"Well, my dad was an artist, I guess he was famous—" He cut me in,

"You guess? He is world famous, his art is view all around the world and you're _guessing_ that he's famous?"

I giggled, "Yea, I'm _guessing_. My mom is a music teacher at a private school and that's it." And that was when I realized that I giggled. My laughing stopped as I realized it was the first time in a long time that I actually laughed, when it wasn't anything dry and hateful. I felt myself redden at the cheeks as I glanced at him.

It was a good thing his eyes were fixed on the road. Because at this time in my life I don't think he ever considered me to like him back. "And I don't think you want to hear the rest of my life, it's boring, nothing important," I say finishing the conversation.

"Boring?" he stared. "Your life is not _boring._ You were on the Tony's for Jupiter's sake preforming even though you weren't in any little musicals!" I looked at him surprised.

"You watch the Tony's?" (The Tony's this year was around September, it wasn't in the summer like usual due to a huge death treat that was later found not to be true.)

He rolled his eyes, "No, my old gay foster parents did and made me watch it with them; they were one of those eccentric gay people. Anyway, I saw you and you sold it, you also sold it at the Macy's Day Parade, and the Time Square New Year's Celebration! Also due to gay foster parents, but still, you're saying that your life is boring and nothing important? It just sounds like you're bluffing."

I stared straight forward. I was speechless. This beautiful boy was comforting me without even knowing. "W-wow, thanks," I stammered out. "Now I really think that you're stalking me but then I remember that this was all public."

He smiled, "Well, you did think I was a creepy stalker guy when I saw you near my apartment building,"

"Isn't it normal to think that when a guy you haven't seen for three years suddenly is behind you saying, 'Hello Broadway!' Yep, it's completely normal!"

He laughed, "I guess, but _I_ thought that _you_ were stalking me! I mean some girl I haven't seen for three years is suddenly standing right in front of my temporary living area looking all shady by looking behind your back every 30 seconds!"

"You don't understand!" I cried. "Something is watching me!" I covered my mouth once I said that. He looked at me for a moment but then he went back to staring at the road.

"Something is watching you?" he asked. "How could you be sure? Have you seen it?"

I suddenly got all nervous and started looking around. I felt it watching me. "Yes! Something is watching me! I haven't seen it but I know something is!" I gasped. I felt as someone had taken away my breathing chip.

"Whoa, are you having a panic attack?" he asked.

"YES! NOW SHUT UP!" I screamed. A few minutes later he pulled over at a visitor's center and I ran out of the car.

I ran to the grass field and started screaming and covering my ears. Voices in my head were telling me to surrender and show myself. I tucked into a ball but kept screaming. I was happy that it was around midnight and no one would be here.

I thought while screaming, 'are these the voices that made my dad go insane?' I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I just swatted it away and kept screaming. After the person's several attempts at putting their hand on my shoulder they just pried my hands from my ears and hugged me close to them.

My cheek pressed against the soft fabric of a t-shirt and I stopped screaming. The person held me there for a while and I took in the smell of the person hugging me. The person smelt nice, it was a mixture of citrus and fresh laundry.

The person let go of me and held me by my shoulders. "Are you ok?" Emmet asked. "You were acting as if you were posseted or something."

I cleared my throat and straightened out. "Uh, yea," I started my voice hoarse. "I'm ok. Just a little tired that's all."

He sat next to me crossed legged. "Yea, we should probably take a rest here," he looked around. "What state are we in anyway?"

I looked down at my black combat boots. "I don't know, if the visitor's center was open then we'd know, maybe the bathroom would say where we were." His eyes were staring at something.

"Or we could just read the big sign that says, 'WELCOME TO OHIO'S VISITOR CENTER!'" I smiled.

"Oh yea, we could just do that too." I said with a warm smile. When I smile a warm smile it reminds me of that pretty lady that I saw when I closed my eyes that was sitting next to the Greek girl.

We walked back to the car and slept there. As I closed my eyes I had a dreamless sleep.

As sunlight hit my face I stirred awake. "Wha?" I muttered out rubbing my eyes. There was a Dunkin' Doughnut's bag on my lap and two cup holders with coffee cups in each. I opened the paper bag and in there was two strawberry frosted doughnuts—my favorite kind. (A/n: Those are actually my favorite kind of doughnut.)

"Good morning." I looked to my left and saw that beautiful son of a bitch driving.

"How did you know that these are my favorite?" I asked holding up a strawberry doughnut and taking a bite. He just shrugged,

"I guessed strawberry frosted because they were out of jelly filled and usually people with Cer—I mean for you Demeter blood, they usually love strawberries," he was a smart boy after all. He paid attention to the little details.

As I finished eating all my doughnuts and drank all my coffee I asked, "What state are we in?" It was all muffled though because I was brushing my teeth with a Colgate Wisp.

He scratched his unshaven chin, "We're in Indiana," he replied. "But we're in the middle of the top part because we just set off a few hours ago when they kicked us out of the visitor's center."

"They kicked us out?"

"Yep. I had to stop for gas too." After a few hours and a few bathroom breaks we found ourselves passing the boarder and seeing the sign that says, 'WELCOME TO ILLINOIS!'

And then after an hour, the Willis Tower lined the sky. But that wasn't our stop; we still had a way to go to our destination that I didn't even know of. I assumed it would be a house since the woman said, 'her home'.

But what if she sent us to the bad side of Chicago? Not like I didn't trust her, but what if she did? Then again it is abnormal for a girl to trust a person that was in your head that she didn't even know.

We started passing nice houses. Maybe it wasn't the bad side of Chicago. The houses started to get really, really nice. We pass a sign that said 'JACOB GARDNER HOUSE PLOTS'. I had heard that name before, it was in my Dad's will saying that me and Vinny could have any plots of Jacob Gardner land for free anywhere in the U.S. I remember Aunt Rosie saying that it was in her mom's will too for them to have Aunt Rose's mom's dad's land plots that he built and bought. Aunt Rose said it would last us centuries and centuries. Where me and Vincent lived was Jacob Gardner land plot. But I had no idea who the man was.

Emmet does an impressed whistle, "Wow, these must be the rich people houses,"

I roll my eyes. "No Emmet, this is the ghetto, dah hood. No duh." He smiles at my sarcastic humor.

The GPS chimes out in its monotone voice, "You have reached your destination." Emmet parks the car and we get out.

We stand in front of a large house that has a fancy sign in front of the large garden that says, _'House of Jacob Gardner'._

And that was when I fell in love. Not with Emmet, with the fancy house in front of me.

First of all, the garden was exquisite. The lush look, the greenery, it was just gorgeous. There was an archway leading to the main side walk that lead to the house covered in vines and vines of pretty white flowers. The grass was greener than the usual grass we have around now. (It's tinted yellow a bit around everywhere else… except in the rural areas.) Flowerbeds were sprinkled with bright colors and fixated on the brown soil like fireworks in the night sky. Trees provided shade and acted as a canopy over the garden yet still letting in sunlight for the rest of the plants.

I could explain more but if I did I would bore you to death. I stepped near. It was like I died and went to Elysium.

The house looked old fashioned yet chic. The door was dark blood red and it stood out to the whiteness of the house.

Emmet and I walked into the house that was apparently a visitor's center. A woman was sitting in the main entryway. But as I looked closer I realized it was no woman, it was a robot watchdog.

It's eyes flickered open and she smiled. "Hello welcome to—" but then she stopped. Her head tilted and her robotic blue eyes started revolving and focusing on me. Her cheery smile had gone into a grown.

I looked at Emmet and Emmet looked back at me. When a robot watchdog stopped talking it was either it was broken or it was going to attack you. We slowly started backing away when she walked up to me and knelt before me.

"Welcome home master," its voice was like metallic. "What can I be of service to you?" My eyes opened wide.

"No, no, you must be—" but I cut myself off there. I remembered I was related to this guy I didn't know. Emmet looked at me.

"You own this place?" he asked. I gulped.

"Uh kinda. My family owns this place I guess," I managed out. Then it hit me, I owned this awesome place along with other awesome places! I could live anywhere in the U.S.! But then it was all ruined when I remembered that I had to share it with Vincent. "Something about my grandmother being this guy's daughter."

The robot cocked her head to the side. "Do you wish to know a little bit of the history of this place master Desiree Stoll?"

I felt as someone had just shone a bright light of truth towards me. "Yes! Of course! Yes!" I could tell there was too must excitement in my voice so I toned it down. She opened her mouth but then there was smoke coming out of her back. She overheated.

Emmet and I both swore. When these things overheated, it was dangerous. He shoved me to the side and started fixing it. I forgot that he had the blood of Vulcan. I watched him as he took out some wires and re-arranged things. He closed the lid and the watchdog robot rebooted.

Her head was cocked up and she said, "Robot-Watchdog: 453 rebooting." She made whirring noises and then there was a ding. "Wait 36 hours for usage."

"Wait! No!" I screamed but she shut off. I groaned in defeat.

"Why are you so curious about your past?" Emmet asked. "Most people want to look over the past." He shifted his weight to one side. "Like for example, me."

"Because I'm weird like that," I reply. "Well anyway, we got 36 hours to kill, what do you want to do?"

He just shrugged. "Let's just go to Millennium Park, it has the Bean and I like shinny things."

"You're just like a cat, or a baby." He smiled.

"Yea, I am. My dad and mom used to call me El Chico Gato because of that."

"Boy Cat?"

"No, Cat Boy," he replied.

We got into the car and drove off. I felt excited. I was free from the restraints of my parent; I could do whatever the hell I want!

Once we were there he dragged me over to the large reflective Bean. "Oh my gods it's soooo big!" He exclaimed. He started running around it like a little kid and I watched him. I walked up to the bean and looked at my own reflection.

My big green eyes stood out the most. I blinked a few times and watched the girl in the bean flutter her eyelashes. You could hardly notice that I once had a tumor. I took a step back and smoothed out my skirt and tights.

I was about to smooth out my shrug but I felt somebody pull my arm and drag me along in a run. I looked up and Emmet was pulling me along and we were just running around randomly.

We ran through a field of grass and I felt myself laughing out loud. My laughter was blending in with his.

Chicago wasn't like New York, because here, people actually paid attention to what was happening.

Once or twice I heard, "Aw, young love."

And that made me and him shout back, "We're not dating!" Soon we came to more lawns of grass and we fell to the ground and collapsed.

"Fuck, how many fields of grass did we pass?" he asked panting. I was sprawled on the ground. I was so sweaty. It reminded me of the assholes that used me.

"I dunno, I stopped counting after five, and these lawns are _huge._" I replied. "But it's not as big as Central Park." I sat up as he sat up and we just sat in silence panting.

I felt his hand near my neck. "Uh, you have some hair sticking to your neck," he said before pulling his hand away. My hand flew to my neck and I removed the hair that was intertwined with the bead necklace I had resting on my neck.

I felt somebody tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw two teenagers, one of them a small girl with flowing red hair and brown eyes and the other one a tall boy with short brown hair and gray eyes.

"Uh, are you Desiree Stoll?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh," I panted as I smoothed out my curled. They both looked at each other.

"I told you so!" the girl whispered. "It really is her!" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine I was wrong, well we're right up in her business and she's probably thinking who the hell we are," he snapped. "So Macy, what's your amazing idea now?"

Macy kicked him but then her eyes lit up, "I know! Let's take her to Mama Mariah and the others to show that she's in town!"

I flinched. Were they the ones stalking me?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh cliffie. So it you guys live in the U.S. then I would like to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving! If you don't live in the U.S. then I wish you a happy day! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Mariah's Broadway Theater Co

**Chapter 19: Mariah's Broadway Theater Company for Misfits and Runaways**

I just stared at them scared. I looked at Emmet and he was looking at them. The boy smacked his forehead.

"Oh my god Macy, you're so stupid!" he yelled. "We're just these kids and she's an A-list star! And you ask her to come to our home?" Macy turned red and crossed her arms.

"Well like you didn't have any other ideas Matt!" she argued back. I scooted to Emmet and sat behind. "You were just standing there ogling on how hot you thought she was!" Matt looked at me for a second embarrassed.

"I did not say that!" he choked out.

"Yes you did!"

"Prove it!"

She pulled out a phone and pressed play and a video started. I heard his voice say, 'God, the things I would do to that Broadway star…'

I blushed the same time I saw Matt blush. It wasn't the first time I heard that.

After hours of fighting they turn their heads slowly to us. They realize how long Emmet and I had been staring at them listening to them fight. They both sand there.

"Uh, look sorry," Macy started. "We got off by the wrong foot. Let me introduce us properly, I'm Macy Klein and this is my brother, Matt. Even though you can't tell, we're twins." I noticed that Matt was not looking at me anymore. "And we are big fans of your work, actually everybody back home is!" She clapped her hands together. "So we'd really appreciate it if you could visit everybody at home! So you don't have to, but could you?"

She looked so hopeful. It would break my heart if I said no. "Yea, sure," I replied. Matt and Macy both gave me a look of surprise. "I'd love to."

Macy let out a little squeal of delight and started jumping up and down and Matt tried to hide his smile. But then he finally let it break and his crooked smile show. It reminded me of something that made my heart skip a beat. Aunt Rose had told me that all of her father's children had his smile and a little bit of their mother's, but his smile dominated. Then that passed down to Vincent and me.

It was funny how genes worked and made something to last forever. The evidence of this all happening is passed on to Jenna, Isabel, Oliver, and Mabel, then to their children, and etc. (A/n: You know them later. ;))

"Oh my gosh," Macy panted. "Sorry for acting like a fangirl but I didn't know that'd you say yes!" I smiled at their excitement.

"So how do we get there?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice the way Emmet was looking at me. It was a mixture between uncertainty and surprise. "We have our car, actually, it's mine but I'm a horrible driver." It explains so much for me because I live in New York, I just hail taxis. It was odd that Emmet could drive so well, but then I remembered he had to drive all the way to California to go to his camp so it made sense.

We got up to our feet and they followed us to our car, which was a bunch of miles away. I felt Emmet lean over and whisper, "Are you sure that we can trust them?" he asked. I looked at the two strangers that we just met. Macy was giddy all over and Matt had a skip in his step.

"Yea, sure," I replied. "I mean look how happy they look." I could tell they were around 14 or 13. They were young and more naïve than me. I didn't want to burst them from their little world.

Emmet still had a look of concern, "Hm, ok I guess." He never really trusted people right away. Trust me; I lived with this man before. (I don't mean before this moment in time but like in a time period we still have to get to.) I nudged him playfully.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure they're all nice people," I comforted. A dark look cast upon his face and he muttered something about stupid nuns.

We got to our car and Macy and Matt slipped into the backseat. "So where is this place?" I asked. Macy smiled and told me the address. I looked at her, "You can't be serious that your 'home' is the Cadillac Theater."

Matt nodded, "Yep, well it's sorta, Mama Mariah will tell you about it." I looked at Emmet and he looked at me. We were both wondering who this 'Mama Mariah' was. We got out of the car and they walked faster than us. They were fast walkers.

Or we were just tired and we both wanted to pass out.

They swung open the back door and I saw a bunch of kids sitting on a stage, some of them singing, some of them fixing the magnificent set they probably built. Their ages ranged from about 5-19.

There was this pregnant woman sitting with a group of small children reading something to them in Spanish. Emmet was staring at her as if he was trying to analyze everything about her. She had long wavy chocolate hair and matching colored eyes. Her skin was tan and sun-kissed. I expected this woman to be older, but this woman was around her 20's.

"Mama!" Macy called. Mariah stopped talking in Spanish and looked up.

"Ah! Macy! Matt! I thought this was your guys day off," she chimed.

Before Macy or Matt could speak up and introduce me Emmet blurt out, "Are you from Argentina?" But he said Argentina like 'Ar-hen-tina'. Mariah's eyes fixed on Emmet.

"Sí, señor, y tú?" A big smile spread across his face.

"Sí!" he replied. They started talking in really fast Spanish and their conversation ended with both parties smiling. I'm still marveling on how fast the words tumbled out of their mouths, it was like they were just rolling off with ease.

"Uh, anyway," Macy went on. "This is Desiree Stoll, Desiree, this is—" but before Mariah finished she scooped me into a hug.

"Oh my god! Why are you here?" she asked.

"I ran away from home," I replied. I had never been so warmly welcome before so this made me happy, unlike other people who would think it was pretty creepy. Plus, who wouldn't want to be hugged by a nice smelling individual? She smelled of jasmine and tangerines.

She looked at me with a disapproving look, "Oh honey, I did that when I was your age, big mistake." But then she smiles and turns to Macy and Matt. "Go to Hannah, I need to talk to these two alone," they both nodded and scurried away.

She grabbed us both by the shoulders, "Now, getting to business," she started. "Not that I don't like you guys here but you need to know how to do things, I know you can sing and dance but what can he do?" She pointed at Emmet.

Emmet opened his mouth to talk but I blurted out, "He can make things!" I don't know why I did that, at that time I didn't know why I wanted him there near me. He looked at me and I blushed. "Like sets and shit like that…"

She put her hand on her hip and looked at Emmet. "Well chico, can you do that?" she smiles at me, "Make sets and shit like that?" It makes me blush even more.

He smiles and looks at me. "Yea, I can make sets and shit like that," he replies. I stare at him for a long time but then I kick him in the shins. "OW!"

I smile and cross my arms, "Yea, he can totally make sets and shit like that," I flash him one of my famous crooked smiles.

Mariah says something in Spanish with a wide smile that causes Emmet to stop focusing on his leg and blush. He replies something back in Spanish. They have a conversation and then she laughs at him and says,

"Sure chico, I believe you," she snickered.

"What is this place anyway?" I asked, trying not to notice the redness on Emmet's cheeks. She clapped her hands together in joy.

"This is Mariah's Broadway Musical Company for Misfits and Runaway's," she chirped. "I started this company when I was younger with my husband Jonas when we lived in New York. This is part of the Broadway branch but we only take talented runaway's or misfits, since Jonas is a misfit and I'm a runaway. And you kids qualify for this company so congrats! Anyway, we travel the U.S., we're always moving, so be prepared for that." She told us to walk around and introduce ourselves and she walked away.

I looked at the beautiful boy that was beside me and he was still blushing. "What were you guys talking about that made you blush?" I asked shyly. I wasn't easily shy. After all I was a Broadway actress, I was bold. Yet this beautiful damned boy made me lose all my boldness.

His eyes lock onto mine. "Uh, nothing," he replied a little bit too quickly for 'nothing'. And when Mariah and Emmet were talking he was talking faster than she was like he was panicking or something like that. "Well, should we just walk around?"

I nodded. "Yea," I replied clearing my throat. "Sure." We started walking in silence and then somebody screamed,

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" I heard a male voice yell. Time slowed down for me and I saw a paint can full of paint heading for my face.

I didn't scream but I just reached out my hands and grabbed for it. Hey, I had fast reflexes, it was a given when you had the blood of Hermes in you. That's why people with Hermes blood were so good at setting off alarms or bombs.

The can landed in my hands like a clean fly ball. The orange paint swished a little bit in the can but it stayed in. The color of orange reminded me of a camp T-shirt.

A girl with paint smeared clothes ran out, her blonde hair flowing under a white head band. "Oh my god, is everybody—" she stopped herself and looked at me. The paint brush in her hand dropped as well as her jaw. She turned her heel and screamed, "ISAAC YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

The same male voice I heard before yelled back, "Love you too darling!" There was a loud slapping noise. The commotion from the others stopped and they were silent.

"Oh no," a girl muttered. "Not this again."

"But whenever this happens it's always scary," a boy replied. "Gina's always like this; I dunno why Isaac would stay with this crazy girl."

"Who's this Gina girl?" I asked them. They both looked at me like a deer in headlights.

"She's Isaac's girlfriend, she's bi-polar and has people issues," the girl said. "Mama and Jonas say it's because her parent's abused her but can't she at least try to contain it?"

"Well why is it scary when she's like this?" Emmet asked.

This time the boy spoke up. "Well because it's how serious she is about it," the boy started. "She even gets Isaac to believe it and Isaac never takes _anything_ seriously. Right Vivian?"

"Right Elmer," Vivian replied. "He swears that he's gonna marry that girl though. He's mad for her." She giggled at the thought of getting married; she was about 9 or 10 as well as Elmer. Elmer shifted uncomfortably in place; I was guessing marriage was a touchy subject for him.

"It's been a long time and there's no noise," Elmer said softly. "I wonder what they're doing?"

Vivian giggled again, "They're probably having this thing called 'make-up sex'," This time Emmet and I shifted uncomfortably. She looked at us with wide eyes. "What's 'make-up sex'?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond but I felt Emmet's hand fly on my mouth and clamp it tight. "Aren't you a little too young to know stuff like this?" Emmet asked.

She looked at us innocently but this time Elmer's hand flew to her mouth and clamped it shut. "Yea Viv, we are too young," he hissed to her. I looked at the boy. I had a feeling that he had a better sense of reality than Vivian.

Then I realized I still had the paint can in my hands. I saw a bunch of kids sitting on the edge of the stage staring at it. I was guessing they were the painters. I timidly stepped towards them and handed it over. "Here," I said softly.

One of them took it hesitantly, "Uh, thanks," he said. "Weird, you look so much better in person."

"Uh thanks?" I replied.

"What are they doing in there?" the girl next to him replied. All heads peered backstage. "They've been in there for a while. What could be taking them so long?"

"She's a drama queen," the boy with the paint can sighed. "Whatever they're doing back there she's probably gonna be all dramatic about it."

They went back to work like they were used to it. I guess I'd be too if I lived with this woman too.

We walked around and we saw a group of teenagers sitting on the ground cross legged reading from a script. They were reciting Phantom of the Opera in Latin for some odd reason.

I looked at Emmet and he looked at me. At camp we tried to avoid all Latin classes because 1. It was hard unless you were my damn brother or an Athena kid 2. It was so damn boring.

But it still didn't mean that I didn't understand any of the words they said. "Ummm, why Latin?" Emmet whispered. "Latin is boring even though I had to pay attention." I shrugged.

"The only people in my camp who like taking Latin classes are my brother and the smartass Athena kids." I added bitterly still whispering. But as my eyes shifted direction it made me noticed that they stopped talking in Latin and they were staring at us.

We just stood there awkwardly as they just kept on staring at us. I noticed that a girl with obviously dyed brown hair was staring angrily at me. Her friend next to her was looking at her and started to look all nervous. 'What was her beef?' I thought.

"Oh, so some talentless bitch decided to crawl to us," the girl with the bad hair job said. She had an obvious prissy vegan Californian accent.

"Samantha—" her friend piped but she was interrupted by Samantha.

"Were you tired of your mommy booking you into musicals?" she hissed.

I stared at her, "Excuse me?" I hissed back. "I worked hard to be in those."

She sniffed. "Humph, obviously Broadway has bad taste," her eyes flickered. "They hire a whore for all the lead roles." I almost fell over but I stood in my place. I had forgot about the tabloids and how they over exaggerated on me. That's what I hated about being a minor celebrity.

Outside I stayed strong and stood ground but inside I felt little pieces of myself crack. People were like glass. The lucky ones were strong and crackles, but the ones like me had weak glass full of cracks. My glass was always in danger of shattering. So people with weak glass glued it together with putting on a fake smile and confidence.

"Well I worked hard to get where I am," I said through gritted teeth. "So I don't care about what you think."

She looked surprised for a moment but then she spat back, "Well the others might idolize you but I can see right through your act," she started, her dark brown eyes pierced into my soul. "I can see that you're not all that like you put out to be."

I wondered how this girl could be a misfit or runaway. Before I could say anything else I felt myself being gently directed in the other direction with a strong grip.

"Are you ok?" asked Emmet. I looked up at his eyes. They were full of concern and worry. It wasn't the first time I saw that but every time I saw that look it made me want to hug him and cry my eyes out.

I straightened out and put on my act. "Yea, why wouldn't I?" I asked. "I'm used to this crap." I half lied. I was used to it but it didn't mean that it still hurt me.

He bought it. Well sorta. "Well ok," he replied. You see, that's why I win awards for best actress. Actors/actresses lie for a living. And let's just say that I made a lot of money lying. He put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "She's a bitch."

I smiled. "Are you just saying that to try to make me feel better even though I'm perfectly fine?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, I've lived with brats before. But none of them were as bad as her." We walked around introducing ourselves (not much introducing for me though.) and then we finally met Jonas.

We were talking to Mariah when there was a loud yell in Spanish. I didn't know what it was but later Emmet told me that he yelled 'MARIAH, MY LOVE!'

She turned around and squealed. A tall muscular man with dark skin and dreamy light brown eyes was standing there with his arms outstretched welcoming a hug.

She complied by running into his arms and pulling him into a hug. There would have been no space if there was no baby to separate them. Let's just say it was like the movies, the really cheesy movies. But there was something about them that made you want to 'aww'.

And not many people could pull that off. So hats off to them. After they were done greeting each other Mariah walked over and introduced us. "This is Emmet Lopez and this is Desiree Stoll," she said with a smile on her face. He didn't react like the rest of them.

"Cool," he replied. "It's great to have you both here." I could tell he was more composed and serious than his wife. We talked for a while but then the day went on and it was soon dark.

As I walked to the car after dinner I felt something tugging at me. "What's the matter Broadway?" Emmet asked.

"I think I need to call home," I said quietly.

He looked at me, "But you can't use phones…" I opened the trunk to my car and grabbed a bottle of water and a pan. I uncapped the water and dumped it all in. I instructed Emmet to hold the pan and start heating it up so the evaporation could start.

As we sat waiting he asked me, "Uh what are you doing?" I fished a drachma out of my pocket.

"I'm Iris messaging my home," I replied.

"Iris messaging?" he asked. "No one does that anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"In Rome they might not do that but the Greek kept the old tradition," I replied. "So I'm using it." Once there was enough I threw the drachma in and said the prayer of Iris and the image of my mom appeared.

"Oh my gods," she yelled. "I was so worried about you!"

"Mom, I'm fine,"

"Where the hell are you?" she asked. I saw Vincent lingering in the background. He was holding a small squirrel in his hands. His eyes locked on mine as mine did to his. He bit his bottom lip but walked away. A look of hate flashed in his eyes. I was about to say something to him but went on. Little did I know that was the last time I would see his face clear of marks.

"Somewhere," I said vaguely. She gave me a stern look. I sigh, "Somewhere far away from New York."

"Honey, come back," she begged. "Please." I was happy that I left on my own choice. The law changed a long time ago that the cops couldn't find children under 18 if they left by their own choice.

I gave her a stern look, "You know what?" I said. "No. I won't come back home." She opened her mouth to talk but I waved my hand through the mist and then the call was disconnected.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I saw the two women again. The blonde one smiled. "She's just like Travis," she whispered softly. She sighed. "So much like him..."

Who was this Travis? I wondered.

I opened my eyes and I took the bowl and dumped it on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooty hoot, hoot, hoot! I don't know why I do that. So thanks for reading! As I was writing this I kept imagining older teenage Vincent singing: Lying is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco. And of course he'd be drunk. So expect an older teenage Vincent drunk and singing. Hehe I have so many ideas in my head. There are so many characters to be added but you won't know them until the end….<strong>

**So I've been worried. I don't know why I've been thinking this but I need you guy's honest answer. Are any of my characters Mary-Sue's or Gary-Stu's? I've been reading this thing on Fanfiction called A Guide to Writing PJO Fanfiction and it got me thinking. **

**So thanks for reading and peace! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (OH MY FREAKING GOD 20)**

I woke up in the car and I sat up doing a cat stretch. The sunlight hit my face and I felt energy surging though me. I was ready to start the day. I looked to my left and I saw Emmet sprawled on the floor passed out in sleep.

I thought that it was generous for him to let me have the back seat. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned. I didn't know how Vincent managed his sleep schedule because he told me that he usually fell asleep around 4:00 A.M. and acts like a rooster and rises with the sun. But then again he passes out randomly at home although not at school because he drinks loads of coffee to stay awake.

One time when I was getting a drink of water I saw him sprawled on the floor with a squirrel on his head sleeping. It was a normal thing to see a random boy on the ground in the household though.

I put my feet on the ground but then I heard a 'mmpht'. I forgot that Emmet was on the floor. He got up and scratched his head. "Why'd you step on me?" he asked with a yawn.

"Sorry," I yawned back making my feet retreat to the seat. I opened the car door and got out. I saw a blonde girl with messed up hair stand there with a lit up cigarette with a lighter. She had looked like she just had had sex since of the sex hair and the haziness in her eyes.

I close my eyes and try to forget the times I stood outside and smoked after being used.

I only smoke when I feel useless and like garbage. Let's just say that in my whore years I smoked a lot.

She opened her eyes and caught onto mine. She smiled and took out the cigarette out of her mouth and exhaled smoke. "Hi," her voice was warm and raspy.

"You're Gina, right?" she nodded.

"Did you already hear about me?" she asks. I nod. She lets out a snort of amusement as she takes another swig.

"What didja hear?" she asks. I stare at her worrying that I might hurt her feelings. But she assures me, "don't worry I hear this shit all the time."

I give her a sad look. "But it gets to you still, right?" I ask. "I pretend like you do but it does get to me."

She looks at me for a moment. She throws the cigarette the floor and smashes it with her foot. She sighs and says, "You're right but we should stop wasting time, school's about to start."

"School?" I asked. "We have school," she spins around from walking.

"Yea, school," she replies. "it's required by state for all of us to go to school, so Mama teaches us."

I keep following her because she keeps walking. "Does she even have a degree?" I ask.

"No,"

"Then why does she even teach if she doesn't have a—"

"Shut it kid, degree or not she's a great teacher, so don't say anything else." she smiles. "But I still don't get what Sammy has against you,"

"She has a problem with me maybe," I reply. She links arms with me as if we were besties. (and we will be in the future mind you.)

"Finally, somebody realizes this," she replies. "She's crazy, even more than me." She stops at a mirror and flats out her hair so it looks manageable. She relinks with me. "Now let's go 'bestie' and make that bitch jealous."

I liked this girl. We walked into the theater and she handed me a Wisp and we started to brush our teeth. I see Emmet stumble into the theater. He looked so cute with messed up hair. I see Samantha and her friend send waves towards his way with blow kisses. He just stares for a moment but then waves back.

I felt a surge of jealously course through me. "So do you like el chico?" a voice behind me asks. I turn around and I see another girl with wavy red hair and pale skin spotted with freckles. I blink and the image of the Greek girl flashes. She smiles and waves. I open my eyes to realize that the redhead asked me that question.

"W-what?" I sputter out. "What do you mean?" I try to contain my posture and my unflushed cheeks but I utterly fail. Both girls smile.

"El chico," Gina laughs. "We can totally tell." I just stand there defeated and I look down in shame. I feel a hand pat my shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't tell, right Hannah?"

Hannah makes a noise of agreement. I look at my hands and start staring at the lines. My fingers are twitching at the realization. "I'm not supposed to like him," I say softly that almost nobody can hear except for those two older girls.

Hannah lifts up my chin. "Why not?" she asks. "He's a cute boy and you're a cute girl, you'd be perfect."

I look back at Emmet who is talking to a group of other boys. They break out laughing. "It's a difficult situation we'd be in if we did date so..." I don't finish because I cut myself off.

"What's with his tattoo?" Gina asks. "I mean it looks like it was burnt on or something." I try not to tell her the truth.

"Yea, I never asked him about it," I lie.

"It looks all Romany." Hannah laughs. "I wonder what it means. But I bet he'll tell Sammy or something by the way she's drooling over your—I mean el chico, sorry." We talk more as we walk to the stage and I see a few kids set up the class room.

They click on the disks and suddenly a desk springs forth from it. To me it was normal. An old guy named Leo Valdez invented these disks that could hold anything so big but be so light weight in your hands. We walked to a box that was labeled desks and took one and I opened mine up and put it next to Gina's and behind Hannah's.

Emmet sits behind me next to a boy who leans over his desk to Gina's and kisses her neck. I was guessing it was Isaac. He has curly blonde hair and brownish stubble on his chin. She giggled and pulls his mouth to her mouth and we watch them kiss.

I feel somebody tug at my curls gently and I turn around and I see Emmet staring at me. We don't say anything and just stare at each other awkwardly. "Hi," I said weakly. I then notice how bad he's blushing and how he just realizes he's still holding on to a curl.

He lets go. "Hi," he replies back coolly like as he didn't care. I turn back to face forward and I see Mariah set up her board and desk. I see Sammy stare at me across the stage. I see her breathing chip bob up and down like an Adam's apple. That's what the breathing chip did when you were taking frantic breaths.

And for some odd reason I felt like walking up and slapping her. I started to get up but I heard Mariah yelling to settle down.

"Settle down!" she yelled. The two lovebirds beside me didn't stop though. She sighed and we all watched as we heard the sharp clicks of her high heels on the stage floor that lead to Gina and Isaac, who were practically all over each other now.

She stood there for a while with her arms crossed and she was just staring at them. She looked at Emmet and started talking in fast Spanish. He broke out into laughter and had to hide his face on his desk to keep himself from falling out of the seat.

She started making her hands tackle each other and she started making kissing noises followed along with Spanish that made Emmet started begging her to stop breathlessly in Spanish. Well that's what I guessed.

Isaac and Gina stopped kissing to check what the hell was going on. "Oh finally, you stopped eating each other." Mariah said as she started walking away to her desk. "I was really worried that one of you would actually succeed at actually consuming each other." She clapped her hands together as to finish her sentence. "Anyway, moving on…."

I didn't pay attention to what she was saying because I was watching Isaac and Gina turn red and not look at each other. But I felt somebody say my name so I looked up alarmed and I saw a bunches of eyes on me and Emmet. "I would like to welcome Emmet Lopez and Desiree Stoll into our company!"

A polite applause went around the stage. I was guessing that's what they did when there were always new people. I gave a pathetic wave and ducked under my arms to hide my face. I don't know why I was so shy about this.

The lesson rolled on and I listened to every single word Mariah said. And I almost never paid attention in class. There was just something about her that made me clung onto every word but I was forced to drop it for a better one. My eyes wandered a bit and I saw the other kids like that too.

Even sour Sammy was paying attention to her and not me. And soon enough class was over. I blinked a few times to clear myself of the haze I was in. I watched Hannah stumble out of her seat as a boy caught her. "Why do you always fall?" he asked her. His voice was smooth like silk; I could tell he was a singer. His brown hair fell in his hazel eyes. She pushed him off her playfully.

"Justin, I didn't ask for you to always catch me," she replied. He smiled.

"Fine, I volunteer," he chortles. But then a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes appears next to him. Hannah gets quiet and I feel the energy radiation off her as sadness.

"Hey Honey, want to grab a bite to eat later?" the girl asks kissing him on the cheek but her eyes are still locked onto Hannah's as if she was saying, 'guess what sister, this boy is mine and there's nothing you can do to stop that.'.

But the stupid boy doesn't notice the tension between the two girls. Typical if you ask me. "Yea sure Opal," he replies.

She leans over to show more of her bust. "Yea, and maybe a little desert after!" she growled in a seductive tone. I had noticed that Emmet left with his new friends. I could tell that Hannah was uncomfortable so I grabbed her by her freckled arm and walked away with her.

"God the PDA here is strong!" I complained. I smiled slightly for remembering to say 'god' instead of 'gods'. For some reason I hated PDA. To me love is private. She wriggled out of my grasp.

"I'm totally not interested in him," she scoffed as she straightened herself out. I crossed my arms as I saw Gina turning the corner towards us. She rolled her eyes like she knew what Hannah was talking about.

"I never asked if you liked him or not," I replied as I looked up to her. Gods why did I have to be so short? "I only commented on how much PDA is going around here." She blushed and Gina pounced on her arm.

"Yea, you totally don't like Justin, he's such a tool!" Gina said with an added smirk. But I could tell she was only doing that to comfort Hannah. "Justin doesn't deserve you!"

Hannah gave us a weak smile and we started to talk about other things.

I went outside for some fresh air. I felt somebody tug at my waist and I almost screamed except somebody covered my mouth. I spun around and a 14 year old with auburn hair was standing there looking furious. "What the—" but I stopped with my mouth wide open. It was Artemis. "Lady Artemis?"

"Why the hell did you run away from home?" she screamed. "Do you know how worried your father would have been?" As she flails around her hair falls out of her silver crown chain thing. I felt angry for her even mentioning my father.

"My father is dead!" I argued back. "Why do you obsess over him? It's not like you're my mother! He hated the gods! So why the hell would he ever _love_ you!" Her face fell and I could see the hurt in her eyes. But I didn't stop on my anger rant. I knew I held it in for so long so now it had to come out. And I was risking it on Artemis, who could very well kill me. That was smart.

"And I don't fucking get it why you don't try to recruit me like the other girls at camp! What? Am I not as good as the girls at camp? You think I can't fucking stay away from boys?" I spat. She still looked broken like somebody just ended her godly hood and she went to hell. I was about to open my big mouth again but she grabbed me by the shirt of my collar and shoved me against the wall.

"You listen to me you spoiled movie star," she hissed.

"I'm not a mo—" but I couldn't finish as she started to push my neck harder into the wall that I could hardly breathe.

"I could easily kill you right now princess but do you know what? I won't. Do you know why? Because I have better things to do than worry about a little girl!" she spat back. She dropped me and I fell to the ground. I could tell she was holding back another reason why she didn't want to kill me.

"You loved my father, didn't you?" I asked glaring up past the curls in my face. She stopped walking. Her knees wobbled a bit but she didn't look back. "That's why you came after me; you couldn't bear to think of him more broken if he was still alive by losing me, like _your_ damn family has made him." If my voice was venom then it would had made a full grown man die in a second. "You know you could have done something, _something_ to stop the shit that happened in his past, even though I don't have a fucking clue what the hell happened I _know_ you could have done something. You were just too scared."

"I've got better things to do," she muttered as she walked away. And with that she left, throwing a flyer on the ground for recruitments for the hunters.

I got up and walked away. I fixed myself so it wouldn't seem anything out of the normal. As I got back into the theater I was met by Emmet. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied. We stood there for a while uncomfortably.

"Why was Di—I mean Artemis here?" he asked. I looked behind my shoulder and leaned closer so I could whisper for no apparent reason. Maybe because I was still scared that somebody would hear.

"I don't know," I lied. "It just led to a stupid argument." I lifted my arms up. "I want a piggyback ride."

He gave me a look of surprise. "What?" he did some sort of laugh thing that said, 'are you serious?'

"I'm bored and you're tall so I want a piggyback ride from you," I said seriously. "No joke. I want to see the world from higher prospects and your my only option at the moment." He looked at my blandly.

"Couldn't you just fly?" he asked.

"No,"

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't feel like it," I responded. I stretched out my arms like I was a little girl asking for my father to give me a piggyback ride. "Now up." He sighed and I jumped onto him and clung onto him with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms hugged loosely around his neck. He held me up like I was just a feather. I rested my cheek against his shoulder. I could feel the bulging muscle. It totally paid off for his armor to be as heavy as a refrigerator because, gods, was he buff. And he smelt good too, a mix of pine and laundry.

I grew to love that smell.

I lifted my cheek from his shoulder and pointed. "Let's go!"

And that was when we went. He almost threatened to drop me but then I threatened to bite him.

And then he finally did drop me. I let out a scream of delight and fell onto a car hood. We went all the way outside ignoring the strange looks we got from everybody. He pinned me against the car hood and our eyes met. Our faces only inches away. I could see his skin closer now. His tan skin looked like smooth copper, his pores were small, but I guess it was a given when your related to a beauty queen. His eyes were so freaking blue, it was like the sky. It almost took my breath away.

We were so close that we could kiss but I pushed him off and he let go of me. I sat up and sat Indian style. I stared at him and he stared back. "That was fun," I chimed. "I wanna do that again!" I was totally ignoring that intimate moment we had.

"Yea, for you," he scoffed. "You're heavy, what have you've been eating?" I gave him a look and threw my shoe at him, that his the side of his head. He didn't react and just gave me back the shoe. "And never throw a shoe at my head; I'm used to it so you won't get a snappy response."

I stared at him wide eyed. How would he know what a shoe felt like to the side of the head and to be alarmed by it? I got off the car hood and my feet landed with a thud on the asphalt.

I walked back into the theater and I'm met by Sammy and her nameless friend. "So you guys dating?" she asks. I stare at her.

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"God, are you that dense? It's probably because you're blonde. El Chico and you." I ignored her rude comment on my hair color, but she was also insulting herself because at the roots of her badly dyed hair they were blonde.

I crossed my arms. "No, we're not dating, and you shouldn't be saying that, your dye job is so bad that I can see your blonde roots." She grew red. "You should probably read the instructions before actually ruining your hair." She pursed her lips but glared at me.

"Well great then, then I can go after him," she circled around me. "And you're crazy for not getting all hot and flustered for him, oh wait, you are crazy." She turned to her friend. "Come on Silvia, let's go." Silvia nodded and followed her; she gave me an apologetic look and scurried off.

Later off Silvia came up to me in private. She was a small girl, only 5 ft. Her voice fit her tiny body too, it was soft and delicate, it was high pitched too. She had a German accent. Her princess curled brown hair fell at her shoulders.

"I apologize for how Sammy is acting around you," she stammered looking around. "She's troubled like the rest of us,"

"It's no problem," I replied with a smile. We started walking together. "I deal with this crap all the time. Where is she anyway?"

"She's sleeping, she's always tired," Silvia responded.

We talked for a while and I found out she lived on a farm in Germany with her mother and father, three brothers (Alec, Leon, and Tim, which she told me later one day.) and four sisters (Julia, Lea, Claudia, and Martina.). But for some odd reason she was taken here.

She seemed so nice and normal; it didn't make sense why she was here. "Why are you here?" I asked. "You seem so normal."

A dark shadow cast upon her face. A hateful look flashed upon her clear crystal eyes that almost made them black. Her hands were balled into fists. "It's called being in juvie," she said slowly. "I'm a misfit so I belong here." I didn't ask what she did to get into juvie because she looked like she didn't want to talk about it. "Well, it was nice talking to you; I need to go hang out with my girlfriend now,"

She walked away with a stride in her step. I wondered who her girlfriend was. It couldn't be Samantha, who was probably into guys. As I turned a corner I was met by Isaac. His arms were crossed and he looked like he just woke up. "Hi Broadway," he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Nobody called me Broadway except for Emmet. I felt a swell of anger in my chest but at that moment I didn't know why. "Don't call me that," I snapped. The boy just laughed. I had to look up just to see his face. I hated that people were almost always taller than me.

"So you guys are dating," he laughed. "Emmet is such a liar."

"We're not dating!" I snapped. He smiled again.

"Well why does he have a pet name for you?" he asked with no subtly.

I rolled my eyes. "It goes all the way back from middle school," I replied. But then I remembered how lovey dovey that sounded. "We went to boarding schools for one year together."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay, I believe you," he snickered as he walked away. I stood there in confusion. Did he like me? I collected my thoughts when I remembered something he told me the first time I saw him.

I ran and punched him. "OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked while nursing his chin.

"FOR LYING TO ME!" I yelled. "YOUR LAST NAME ISN'T DAVIDSON!" He stared at me.

"So that was all you wanted to punch me for?" he asked. "For lying and not telling you my last name when we were kids?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Yea," I replied. "I'm the one who's supposed to do the lying around here mister." He gave me a look of disbelief but a small smile crossed his face. My smile expanded into a toothy grin and then a laugh.

The spring passed on so fast that I found myself saying goodbye to all the good friends I made. "We'll miss you guys!" Hannah chimed as she gave us both a hug.

"Where the hell are you guys going?" Mariah asked as she held a small baby to her chest.

"Camp," we said in unison.

"Why do you need to go to camp?" Matt asked. "You could just stay here." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well we have friends there that we want to visit too," I replied.

"Aren't you a little too old for camp?" Isaac asked. "Isn't the stopping age 13?" I shrugged.

"We go to special camps," Emmet replied. So we said our goodbyes as he got into the car and I walked away and teleported.

I opened my eyes and I was in front of camp. I ran in and said hello to everybody. I had to find Vincent. I had to tell him I was sorry.

I stopped at the Hermes cabin. It was sunset and I still couldn't find him. I started walking to the Big House to ask Chiron or Rachel.

I walked into the Big House and there I saw Apollo. I stopped in my tracks and hid behind something. "Come on baby, just one kiss," I heard him slur. Rachel was trying to pull him away from her. She clearly didn't like his company.

"Get away from me you sun kissed hippy!" she shrieked. He was holding her by her waist and his mouth was trying to attack her neck. "I don't like you!"

"Now, now, my little oracle, I made you this way, I think you have to return the favor," she looked around for help and her eyes locked onto mine. She mouthed the words 'help me'. I gulped but I spoke up.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise grandfather," I chirped out. He let go of Rachel and she tumbled to the ground. He faced me. He looked almost as old as me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. I crossed my arms and decided I would use the word 'grandfather' over and over again to irritate him.

"Well, grandfather, I should be the one asking you," I leant against the door way and crossed my arms over my orange camp shirt. "You see, _grandfather,_ I go to this camp and I have an excuse. Now what is yours?" I could see Rachel laughing quietly to herself.

He didn't say anything and pushed me out of the way and left. I stumbled a bit but I stood up straight again. "Thanks," Rachel said.

"No problem," she told me to sit at the circular table while she went into the Big House kitchen to get tea. Tea was a big thing here now.

"So why are you here?" she asked as she took a sip of her tea. I held the tea cup and looked down at the stray leaves in there as if I was trying to read my future.

"I'm looking for my brother," I replied softly. "But he's not here and I was wondering if you guys knew where he was." She sat back in her chair and started to stir sugar in her tea.

"He's not coming this year," she mumbled. "It's because he doesn't want to see you." A look of disbelief spread across my face and I almost choked on my tea.

"What? Did he actually say that?" she shook her head.

"No, he didn't. But since I'm the oracle I know things and I know that the reason he's not coming to camp this year because he doesn't want to see _you._" she replied. "Quite frankly, he _hates_ you."

Sadness swelled in my chest and I felt like crying. "How can he hate me? I did what was…" but I trailed off afraid of what I would say. I thanked Rachel for the tea and left in a hurry.

Camp went by quickly before I found myself back at Mariah's. And that whole time I didn't think about home. And quite frankly I hated Max for hating me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh teenage angst. So sorry for not updating for two weeks. I have no excuse, I was just lazy. So happy holidays to all! And I just realized that Hailey and Jacob's birthday is coming up so I'll try to update quickly and hopefully there can be one update on their birthday. <strong>

**And Desiree/Emmet is becoming one of my favorite shippings. Along with Tratie and Vincent/?. Yes Vincent is going to end up with somebody but I won't tell you who. Like I have their story planned out in my head and all the cute stuff they will do together and how roaring drunk he'll be.**

**So while writing this I was listening to Paradise by Coldplay. It reminded me of two things. If you're a Doctor Who fan it reminds me of Amy Pond. But it also reminds me of Hailey Stoll. And if you don't think so then listen to Paradise and think of Hailey in her white dress, staring at the stars in silence, with the stars reflected in her green eyes.**


	21. Chapter 21: The day

**Chapter 21: The day Vincent's life changed**

I sat on the stage watching Emmet paint the set. It was December and I sat there talking. "I need to go Christmas shopping," I announced. He looked at me but went back to concentrating on painting.

We were in New York for Christmas time doing Wicked. It felt odd being back home. "Why?" he asked. "For who?" I pulled my knees to my chest as I rested my head on his sturdy legs. He was used to this now and the close contact that I liked to use. He sometimes even leaned with me like if my head rested on the crook of his neck, he'd rest his cheek on my head.

"Family," I responded vaguely. He dipped his paint brush into his pallet and started to paint new paint on.

"Who? Your mom? Math Teacher? Max?"

I looked into the distance. We were the only people in here. Everybody else was sleeping or out in town having a good time. "Max," I replied not really realizing that I called him that. "But I don't know what to get him and if I even get him something I'm scared that he'll just reject it and continue hating me."

He shifted a bit and it caused me to fall onto the stage floor. I landed with my hands first and sat up giving Emmet a dirty look. He just smirked but he wasn't smirking until I kicked him in the shins with a roundhouse kick. He fell to the stage with a thud but quickly got back up and pinned me to the ground.

"You just had to do that," he said with his voice all sing songy. "You just had to do that to a Roman Soldier?" I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to haul myself up.

"Yes! I just _had_ to do that!" I chimed. I started squirming trying to get away but he had an iron grip. I felt my curls getting in my face but I kept moving around. "Now let me go!" I felt his grip slowly loosen until they slid off. I was going to get away so I unwrapped my legs but I felt him move my curls away.

Before I could even react his lips were on top of mine. My eyes opened wide in surprise. Was he kissing me? I thought. But then I drifted away from my thoughts as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands slipped to my waist. I opened my mouth to grant access in and slowly our tongues began to wrap and twist around each other.

And for a moment I forgot about all my troubles. For that moment, I forgot he was a Roman. A no good Roman who was friends with the people who killed Connie, he the enemy.

Before the kissing got even more intense I pulled away from him. That was when I remembered who he was. He started attacking my neck with kisses but I pulled at his hair and kicked him away. "What the hell was—"

"You're a Roman!" I screamed as I pointed at his tattoo like I didn't know he was one before. "You're one of those bastards!" I suddenly felt disgusted. He sat there. At first his face confused but then realization clouded his face. A look of disgust spread. He looked at me but didn't say anything. Reality hit me that we forgot about how much hate we had for each other.

I kept staring at his tattoo; they had ten bars on it under the words: SPQR and the mark of Venus and Vulcan. We just sat there in silence. But then I jumped on him and began kissing him again. Hey, this girl can't handle herself around half Argentinean and half white guys who have Venus, Vulcan, and mortal blood in them named Emmet Lopez who kisses really well and happens to be really good in bed later on. Yup, this girl just can't stay away.

He kisses me back and then after a while of making out I hear cat noises and I pull my face away from him and see Hannah, Isaac, Gina, Silvia, Matt, Macy, Elmer, Justin, and Vivian standing in the back of the theatre. They still had their winter coats on and their noses were still red so I knew that they just had come in. I felt his hands still on the small of my back as he cocked his head to the side to see what I was looking at too.

By eyes open wide when I realize his hands aren't on my waist, but on my _ass._ I gasp and punch him and get off him. He rubs his jaw and gives me a dirty look and all I do is smirk at him. "What the—"

"Keep your hands right here mister!" I chime as I point at my waist. By now everybody's at the stage. Isaac swings himself on the stage and Gina hops on after him. The rest of them stay down.

"Is he a good kisser?" Vivian chirps as Elmer's hand swings onto her mouth. I look at him and give him a light punch on the arm.

"Nah, he kisses like an alpaca." I reply.

"Well how would you know how an alpaca kissed Broadway? Hmm?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I smack him. "OW! God, you're so violent!"

I smirk even more, "I know so if you want to date all of this," I gesture to all of me. "You gotta get used to the hitting." He mumbles something and then Macy announces that she wants to go out for sushi for dinner and she's making us all come with her because she doesn't want to eat alone and she doesn't have the money to pay.

So we all grab our coats and jump in my car squeezing everybody in. Hannah was squished with Justin and she looked rather uncomfortable but Justin looked normal like nothing was happening out of the ordinary. Both had a child on their laps, Vivian on Hannah and Elmer on Justin. Elmer looked highly embarrassed in front of his love interest but she didn't seem to notice. Isaac had Gina on his lap and the twins squished together but later Matt forced his sister to the floor and she responded with a bite to his ankle.

We stopped at this small sushi joint and everybody tumbled out of the car. We got seats and looked at our menus. I was going to order a Philadelphia roll when something sparked my interest. I picked up an article near me and I saw the New York Symphony Orchestra.

"I got it now!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I stood up. Everybody stared at me at my sudden outburst. The owners looked at me but just regarded me as a crazy bitch that was paying for this dinner.

Emmet tugged me down. "What was that all about?" he whispered.

"I-I know what to get Vinny," I stuttered. I pointed at the picture of the NYSO. He gave me a look of doubt.

"The NYSO? You seriously you can do that for him?" he started. "I don't think he wants to listen to classical music for an hour." I grabbed his shoulders.

"You don't understand!" I yelped. "He's a musical prodigy! He writes his own pieces since he was a puny eight year old! Do you know what he'd do if I made one of his dreams become reality? He'd love me and forgive me!"

"Why do you want your brother's forgiveness so bad?" Macy asked. "I wouldn't do that for my brother."

"It's complicated." I replied.

"Honey, all of our lives are complicated," Hannah replied as she picked at a napkin hastily avoiding any contact with Justin who was trying to spark up a conversation with her.

So then the waitress came over to take our orders. I ordered Coke and Emmet ordered Sprite. Apparently like in Camp Half-Blood our drink was Coke and theirs was Kool-Aid or Sprite. We ate and after dinner was done Gina got up to smoke. But Hannah spoke up.

"Do you really want to increase your chances of dying?" she intervened.

"Hey, I ain't a singer." Gina replied twirling the cigarette between her fingers.

"Yea and I'm not a singer either, I'm a dancer, and I don't smoke," Hannah replied. "Our air is already shitty as it is," she gestured to our breathing chips and almost everybody's hand went to their own breathing chip. Gina shoved the cigarette in her pocket and stared at her feet in guilt.

Hannah had this way of shoving harsh reality in your face that made you sick to your stomach. They said the reason she was like this because her father and mother would always do that to her, even when she was a little girl. She told me one time that when she was a little girl—about six or seven—she asked her parents if they loved her.

They said: "No, we absolutely fucking hate you. You were a mistake."

So that was when she ran away from home and joined a dancing group, then at 14 she ran away and joined Mariah.

We got up and left and the next day after class I dragged Emmet with me and made him take me to the Orchestra Hall. "He's not going to let your brother take over his Orchestra for one day you know," Emmet muttered. I turned to him.

"Um, sorry to break it to you honey, but I have Hermes blood in me, I can be _highly_ persuasive," I replied as I kissed his cheek. "And if he doesn't let me let my brother take over just for a day I'll kick 'em in the nuts."

We parked and he followed me inside. We were invited by the lobby but I walked past the pretty designs and went into the main room. On the empty stage I saw a man sitting there sorting through music. "HEY!" I yelled. He looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked. I walked up to him with quick steps with the click clack of my high heel boots and I felt Emmet running after me.

"My name is Desiree Stoll and I demand that you let my brother conduct for one day," I said with my hands on my waist. He blinked for a moment.

"Little girl—"

"I'm 16 going onto 17, I'm not _little._" He looked slightly annoyed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No duh Gustavo Leonardo, do you know who I am? I'm a Broadway Star who demands that you let my genius brother conduct one of his pieces." I jabbed the fat grey balding man at the center of his chest with my index finger.

He rolled his eyes. "Well Ms. Broadway Superstar, bring me one of his works then we'll see," he shut his book in my face that made my curls fly.

I huffed. "Fine, but if you steal his music, I can do more than kill your millions of microscopic babies in your hairy old man balls," I narrowed my eyes and ignored the tugging at my arms and tried to keep my feet planted on the ground but by feet were being dragged. _"I can do so much worse."_

For a moment he looked scared of me but he just shooed me away. I was about to do something to fuck him up but Emmet picked me up and hauled me away.

When we were back in the car I sat there with my arms crossed. "You've have to learn to be nice to other people!" It amused me later on that he was acting like a parental figure. I propped my combat boot covered feet on the headboard and closed my eyes.

"We need to go somewhere," I said softly. "Go to 5438 Oriole Street."

We drove in silence for a while. I kept wringing out my hands. I did that whenever I was nervous. I didn't know why I was nervous, it was my damn brother! I saw his face all the time. But then a feeling of regret washed through me. It had occurred to me I haven't seen him for almost _two_ years.

I sunk in my seat. "You nervous?" Emmet asked. I stared at him.

"N-no, I'm not," I stammer. "I'm just going to treat it like it's a normal day." He gives me a look of disbelief but doesn't question me any further. I give him a small smile and he smiles back. That's what I loved about him, when he saw that I was nervous or under pressure he never questioned me of it.

I watched the streets roll by and everything seemed so familiar. We past the park where I ran away to and I saw the mysterious British lady, the memories came to me. We past the sidewalk where I skinned my knee and my dad carried me home and took care of it. We passed the house of the old lady named Yvette who made lemonade for me every summer before camp. I saw that the house was for sale now. It occurred me that for the years I was gone she could have died.

As I thought of it my mouth started to taste of lemonade. We turned a street and I saw it. My old house where there were so many memories. Emmet parked and he stared at my house. "That's your house?" he asked. I nodded. He gaped at it. "It's so big."

I unbuckled. "Ok, here is my plan," I started. "So I'll go find Vincent and when I scream potato you go into his room, steal some sheet music that I sneakily shove outside his door and you drive back to the Orchestra hall and give Gustavo the sheet music. Got it?"

"Wait, I have no idea what your house looks like," I groaned and pulled out a tablet and started to map out the house. I handed it to him and he nodded. I got out of the car and headed to the door of my house. I dug out my keys but I stopped but I told myself to fucking do it. I fumbled with the key but I shoved into the key hole and turned unlocking the door.

I opened the door and I was met with the sound of singing. I stood there. Nobody was in the greeting room. I looked in the living room, nobody. The sound of the singing was beautiful. It was rich and deep but yet smooth. It was accompanied by the soft strumming of a ukulele. It was almost like a recording. I wondered if anybody left it on repeat. It was the Hawaiian version of 'Over the Rainbow'. But the voice was just warming up his voice and tuning the ukulele, but still, it sounded pretty good.

I went upstairs but I hovered above the ground just an inch so nobody could hear me. I stopped at my room and opened the door quietly. It was the same and smelled of my old perfume. I floated over to my bed and picked up Charlie. "Sorry old friend that I left you behind," I whispered.

And then the song started. I listened to the soft 'oooo's

_Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Way up high._

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii._

I stopped flying and started walking to Vincent's room. That was where the sound was coming from. 'That couldn't be Vinny's voice,' I thought. 'It just couldn't'.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

My hand flew onto the handle. I told myself to turn it but my hand wouldn't listen.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to,why, oh why can't I? i iiii_

I took a deep breath and knocked the door as I walked in. As the door opened I saw a tall teenage boy sitting near his window, his back to me. His bedroom had this sort of seat area where you could sit and watch the day roll by. The teenage boy was wearing black skinny jeans with a plain blue t-shirt that said, 'death to the tie' with a tie being shredded and a green hoodie. I saw the freckles on the back of his neck and wondered if the freckles on his arms disappeared even though that was a stupid question. His black-brown hair was messed up like usual. He had glasses resting on his bedside table. I assumed that he was wearing contacts. People in the 2000's to the 2020's would call them hipster glasses but in our era, it was just normal. Squirrels and cardinals surrounded him, they listened attentively. I caught my breath. It really was Vincent Maxwell Stoll.

He dropped his ukulele suddenly and it landed with a thud. "Mo—" he started as his head turned to me. I caught his clear baby blue eyes as I gasped with him. But I didn't gasp because I saw him for the first time suddenly. His face had a long diagonal purplish scar going across it starting from the left side of his head and it dragged down past his chin and under his t-shirt. "Des—" but I didn't let him talk.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" He didn't say anything but just stared at me, at first with that little boy happiness but then with stone cold hate.

"Oh, so you decided to come back, huh Desiree?" he says bitterly as he looks away from me. A dark look casts upon his face and his eyes darken. "So you finally had enough fun?" I just stood there. He stared on but then opened his mouth to gripe some more. "That's all that matters to you, right? Fun, fun, fun. Absolutely no consequences for Miss Desiree Stoll, the Broadway fucking star."

"Max, you have to understand—"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?" he yelled back getting up. His scar crinkled up and he flinched in pain and made his face smooth out. "You didn't like life here so you ran away; you had fun, big whoop. But you didn't see how it would affect anybody, did you?"

He paused as to let me talk but I stayed quiet and he went on ranting. "Do you know how much hell we've been through? Mom got so depressed because you fucking ran away to have fun that she fell into a deep depression! She even contemplated on killing herself! It got worse when I almost—" but he stopped himself from what he was going to say.

"Almost what?" I asked. He swallowed.

"Uh, never mind," he replied a little bit too quickly turning away from me. I made a grab for a stock of paper that said Symphony #41 by Max Stoll on it and shoved it outside of his room.

"POTATO! Well this wasn't the welcome back I expected," I muttered as I stood back up from shoving it down the crack between the door and floor. He turned back to me briskly a look of confusion on his face to why I said potato.

"What?" he snapped. "Did you think I'd welcome you with a hug and a warm hello?" I just realized it was the most he spoke. Because usually when he was mad he only had to say one thing and it would shut people up, but even though it shut me up he just kept going on and on about how much he hated me and how I should have never had come back.

I couldn't help but keep staring at the scar. I kept ignoring the things he kept yelling and kept staring at the scar.

"SHUT UP!" I finally yelled on the top of my lungs. He shut up but gave me a look of loathing. "VINCENT MAXWELL STOLL, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND LET ME TALK!" He didn't sit down so I forced vines from the window and it dragged him down to his bed. But he broke out of them because apparently over the almost two years he had gotten stronger. For some reason in the back of my mind I refused to let him grow up.

I tried to ignore the slight stubble he had on his chin and how much taller he was than me; he was even taller than dad, maybe the same height as Emmet. "What the hell happened to your face?" I asked frantically. I had to buy some time, maybe a few hours so the whole symphony orchestra could get there.

"I tripped!" he lied. I could tell it was a lie because no trip could do so much damage to a face, even though he was a damn good liar. "On a large shard of glass." I cross my arms.

"Uh, no I don't think so, I'm not that dumb," I replied. "It looks like a poison scar from a claw," He blinks a couple of times.

His fingers curl a bit and I realize how thin his fingers are. I realize for the first time how much he grew up. All of his baby fat is gone and his face is thin and angled. His t-shirt outlines his athletic physic. His voice was low but not too low. "You changed," I say bitterly.

He nods. "You did too," the hate doesn't disappear from his voice but it had lessened.

"What day is it?" I ask, trying to make small talk. He doesn't look at me as a squirrel hobbles on to his hand and he gently strokes it.

"It's December 19th, my birthday…" It's a soft whisper that I can hardly hear but I hear it. I feel a sense of guilt lurch in my stomach. He was 15 today and I completely forgot. Before this I thought his birthday was in the spring. "But I doubt I'll celebrate it today, we never really celebrate anything anymore."

I felt something buzzing in my pocket. I take out my planner and it says,

_Ok, Gustavo approves, come over._

I clicked it shut and smiled. "Well Vinny, I got some good news for you," I announced. He looked at me.

"What?"

I grabbed his hand and teleported. And suddenly we were at the concert hall. He was about to say something but his mouth hung wide as he stared. I had to call mom. "Happy Birthday Max."

I dragged him inside and we were met by the sound of instruments getting tuned. "Wha?" he kept repeating. There were cameras and news reporters everywhere. I guess news spread around that Gustavo Leonardo was finally letting another person conduct his group. I kept pushing him and I saw his eyes meet a girl who was sitting in the back row. She had dark black wavy hair accompanied golden brown eyes. Her skin is olive colored and her nose has a black nose ring. She looks an awful lot like Nico di Angelo.

It's clear that he knows this girl as she gives him a small smile and as he smiles back. I open a door and lead him in there. We head back stage and the plump man walks up to Vincent and shakes his hand. "Ah, it's a pleasure to see the young man who wrote that beautiful piece!" he exclaims. My brother still seems confused.

"What do you mean?" Vinny asks. I see Emmet standing there playing with his iPhone but I snatch it from him.

"Hey!" I hold my finger to his lip as I dial a familiar number. I hold the phone to my ear as I ignore the look I get from Vincent when Gustavo tells him that I brought all of this to his attention.

After two rings the phone picks up.

_"Hello?" _the voice asks.

"Hi Mom," I say nervously. "How's it going?" I hear the phone on the other line get dropped but then I hear hands tumbling to grasp it back.

_"Oh my gods… Desiree?" _

I feel myself crying. I cover my mouth and I start shaking. "Yea Mom, it's me," I feel Emmet staring at me, deciding what he should do.

_"Where are you?"_ she asks.

"Mom, I want you to meet me at Carnegie Hall, I have a surprise for you," I say. "You'll love it, come soon."

_"Ok, bye,"_

"Bye," and then I hang up without saying the words I want to say: I love you. I give the phone back to Emmet and I see Gustavo leaving. Vincent stands there in shock. His hands are shaking and he almost drops the baton he's holding.

"Vincent, are you ok?" I ask. He stares at me and shakes his head.

"I can't go out there," he says hoarsely. "I can't."

"What do you mean?" He drops the baton and grabs me by the shoulders.

"It will ruin everything!" he yelled. "Everything I worked so hard on!" I could see that he was freaking out. His calm demeanor was rough in the edges now. I wonder what had happened for that to happen to his calmness.

"Ruin what?" I reply back shaking his shoulders to show how annoying it was.

I heard a microphone get turned on and silence swept among the crowd of people. "It is a wonderful occasion today," Gustavo announced with a smile on his face. "Today I got the pleasure of seeing a talented young man's music and today he will be conducting it." Vincent let go of me and stared. I picked up the baton and shoved it in his hand. I started pushing him to the stage.

"You've got to do this!" I exclaimed as I brushed off his clothes so he wouldn't look like an idiot. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe in you! You can do this with ease!" He just stared at me. I heard them announce his name and I pushed him out there. "Now go get them!"

He stumbled out but stood straight up and stared into the crowd. I peered behind the curtains and saw mom just entering in with the Math Teacher. I saw the music critics tsk in disgust in the way he was dressed—like a normal teenage boy.

I wanted to punch them until they realized that he was an _actual _teenage boy. Vincent made his way to the podium and stood there for a while looking over his music. There was a look in his eyes that said 'I know this by heart'. The critics wrote something down about him not saying anything and being ungrateful that Gustavo was letting him conduct and yet again they tsked.

He took a deep breath and raised the baton. He pointed at the first chair violin to lead in the tuning process. And slowly and gradually, the other instruments joined in and it created this unified sound.

He waved the baton as a signal to stop and the tuning process stopped. He looked at the musicians nervously and they all just smiled reassuringly at him. His Adams apple bobbed up and down as well as his breathing chip. He started waving the baton in three four time and then the music started.

I watched the crowd as looks of shock spread across their face. But it wasn't the bad shock, it was, 'I'm pleased with this' shock. My eyebrows raised in surprise as I heard the whimsical noises that my brother wrote for. I had never really read any of his sheet music being the good sister I am, but I never really thought that he would write masterpieces.

I moved my direction to mom. She stood there with her mouth covered; tears were rolling down her cheeks. For the first time I realized how much damage I did to her. She looked a lot older now and I could see stray gray hairs running about.

I felt like running to her and hugging the shit out of her and saying how sorry I was but I stood my ground and turned my attention to that girl that Vincent knew. What relation was this girl to him? Was she a girlfriend or just a friend? I watched her expression and I couldn't quite read it. But then I saw it was a look of worry. Why should she be worried? This will bring Max far and she's worried?

The music plays on and on until it comes to the grand closing. His arms wave around and then he brings his arms close to his body and the music comes to an abrupt end. He stands there for a while not looking at the crowd, he's breathing heavily and his brown hair is covering up his eyes and the first part of that ugly scar.

The crowd is silent until he turns around. His turn is ever so slow but when he fully faces the audience a loud cheer erupts from their mouths. And in the corner of my eye I see Artemis standing there alone near the doorway. She's clapping too but she doesn't say anything. It makes me confused because before I knew her reasons why she tried to keep us out of trouble on why she was here.

Gustavo ran up to Vincent and took him in for a hug. Vincent looked a little bit overwhelmed, no I take that back, he was overwhelmed. "MAXWELL STOLL EVERYBODY!" he yelled. Everybody cheered. Max just stood there awkwardly in a neck hug.

Vinny looked like he had just been kicked in the balls. After the long applause Gustavo let Vincent go and Vincent stumbled his way backstage.

"Vinny, are you ok?" I asked. I stared at me.

"Why did you have to do that?" he asked. "It all went down to the drain,"

"Ruin what?"

The stare turned into a glare. "You really haven't noticed, after living with me for years on end?"

I shook my head. He let out a sigh of exasperation. "All these years I tried so hard to be normal. I tried not to show any signs at being some smartass genius. And do you know what? It actually worked. But then you just had to do that!"

"You know you could have said no!" I argued back.

"No, I couldn't," he said calmly trying and perfecting at staying calm. "You pushed me on stage, what could I do? Do something crazy like teleport in front of a bunch of mortals? And backing away from things makes you a coward!"

I opened my mouth to say something but then I closed it. It took me a moment to see what he was implying there. "I AM NOT A COWARD VINCENT MAXWELL STOLL!" I yelled as he started walking away.

He turned to me; his eyes had a fire to them. "MY NAME ISN'T VINCENT GODDAMNIT!" he yelled back. "I REFUSE TO USE THAT NAME, THAT NAME THAT COWARD OF A FATHER NAMED ME!"

"OUR FATHER WASN'T A COWARD!" I yelled back. His hands flew to his hair and he began to lightly tug at them. That's what dad did. He let go of his hair and started walking away from me. But before he left through the door he turned to me.

"Only cowards commit suicide," he said slowly as if I didn't understand him. "Because they can't live with the reality of fucking life."

And with that he left.

I stood there in disbelief. He really did hate me. It had just occurred to me that before this I really did think that he really didn't hate me. I expected him to forgive me. But he didn't he called me a coward and basically called me out that I ruined his life.

"Um…" Emmet said out of the blue. "Are you okay?" I turned around. I had completely forgotten that he was even there. I was really a horrible person.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Uh yea." I replied. "I'm okay." He gave me a look.

"No you're not Broadway, I can see right through you," he replied. He opened his arms for and hug and I ran right into them.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" I whispered.

And apparently Emmet was a frank person. "Yes, Broadway, you did, you blew things out of proportion."

I kicked him in the shins.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, so much drama. So Happy Holidays! Or Happy ChristmasHanukwanzacah! Or any holiday you celebrate and a happy new year! I hope you guys are feeling better than I'm feeling cause I have a headache. <strong>

**So being the paranoid person I am, I took the official Mary-Sue test and I did it on all of my OC's.**

**0-10 points: The Anti-Sue. Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. Why are you even taking this test? **

**11-20 points: The Non-Sue. Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue. Congratulations! **

**21-35 points: Borderline-Sue. Your character is cutting it close, and you may want to work on the details a bit, but you're well on your way to having a lovely original character. Good work. **

**36-55 points: Mary-Sue. Your character needs some work in order to be believable. But despair not; you should still be able to salvage her with a little effort. Don't give up. **

**56-70 points: Über-Sue. You've got one hell of a Mary-Sue on your hands here, and it's not going to be easy to set things right. But do your best. There may be hope for you yet. **

**71 points or more: Irredeemable-Sue. You're going to have to start over, my friend. I know you want to keep writing, but no. Just no. **

**Ha, cheers to copying and pasting. And here's what all my OC's got:**

**Hailey: 39— Mary-Sue! (shit…)**

**Jacob: 17—the non-sue. (Thank the gods.)**

**Rosalie: 34—Borderline-Sue….**

**Desiree: 26—Borderline-Sue…**

**Alex: 19—The Non-Sue.**

**Vincent: 40—Mary-Sue. (OH CRAP.)**

**Emmet: 21—Borderline-Sue.**

**OH SHIT. Almost all my characters are borderline sues… But I've noticed that I write better boys than I do girls. And probably because Vincent got a 40 was because he's a smartass genius who plays a million instruments and sings like an awesome song-bird. **

**And I think I write girls like that because I strive for perfect girls because I'm not a perfect girl, and I want my characters to be better than me. But oh well, what's done is done.**

**And hey, I'm not the only one who has major problems writing girls, a bunch of fans did a Mary-Sue test on all of the main characters from PJO an HoO. And most of them got over 100's. The only ones I can get on the top of my head is Piper, who got a 105. Annabeth got a 70. Now you all know that I don't really like Annabeth but hey, look at least I'm not the only one.**

**Happy Holidays and thanks for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22: Home for Dinner

**Chapter 22: Home for Dinner**

I sat in the lobby of the Shubert Theatre reading the news on my tablet. Normally I wouldn't strain myself on reading but I was trying to see if the response on my brother was negative or positive.

I smiled to myself as I read. Everything was positive. Maybe I really haven't ruined his life like he said. He had life easy now. He could go to college and be all smart and shit.

"I thought you didn't like reading," Gina said as she popped a jelly bean I her mouth. Hannah's hands were pressed against the large window as she gazed out staring at the large billboards.

"You know Dessie," Hannah giggled as she picked up her phone which buzzed (which was probably her new boyfriend that made Justin uber jealous.) "You should really try out for the role of Elle Woods when you leave us, you'd be fabulous at that role."

I gave her a look, "Is that because I'm blonde?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yea, I guess." I hit her with a pillow sitting on the couches. But she tried to save herself from any more harm by saying, "And you're a really good singer too!" but since I was a merciless prick I ambushed her with pillows.

Then I was hit by a pillow. But it wasn't from Hannah or Gina. I turned around. It was Emmet. He was one floor above us near the stairs and he wasn't smiling. "It's time to go princess," he chimed. At first I didn't know what he meant but then he took an orange pill bottle out of his pockets and threw it at me.

I caught it and read the label. I gulped and took my pill bottle out. It was empty too. I shoved them quickly out of sight in my pocket so the others wouldn't see. "Do we really have to go?" I whined.

He glided down the stairs but stopped to say, "Yes, we do. We don't want to end up back there don't we?"

"Back where?" Gina exclaimed. "Why do you guys have to be so secretive of your lives?" I turn to her.

"Uh..." I respond. "Nowhere?" Hannah stares at the bulge of the pill bottles in my pockets and Gina crosses her arms.

"That still isn't a complete answer Stoll," Gina snaps.

I stare at her. I feel horrible about lying to her so I say this, "If I told you then your view on me would change, it would change into pity so it's for the better if you don't have a clue," I turn to my boyfriend, "Let's go,"

I tugged him outside and we were met by the cold winter air of New York. "You didn't have to be so mean," he muttered as I pulled him along.

"Well do you usually tell people that you're one of the only two people in the whole entire fucking world to have cancer?" I stop walking and stare at him. He doesn't reply. "I didn't think so."

We keep on walking until we see a CVS. We both walk in like nothing unusual is really going on. Nothing is. But little did I know I would be walking into this very same CVS in the future running from the darkest day of my life.

We both walked to the counter and we handed in the medication slip. The pharmacist stared at our files and then gave us looks. "Isn't cancer cured?" she asked. I curled my lips into a straight line and restrained myself from going over the counter and choking this lady to death.

"Yea lady, it is," I reply. "Now give us medication before I—" but Emmet cut me off.

"Uh, sorry," he replied. "She's not the nicest person." She smiles and he gives her a fake smile back. I gave him a bitter look but watched as she took our pill bottles and filled them with pills. That stupid smile never leaving her face. She hands us over the pill bottles and she give Emmet a look.

"Is she you're girlfriend?" she asks. He looks at her and mutters something in fast Spanish.

"Uh, yea, and she's fucking perfect," he says with a smirk while grabbing my free hand. "Now goodbye,"

He leaves me in a complete haze as he pulls me out of the store and to a nearby Starbucks that's in a Barns and Nobles. "Why did you say that?" I asked while pulling him at a table before making our orders on the order tablet.

He grabs my head and softly lands a kiss on my forehead. It reminds me of what my dad did. He said that it was a habit from seeing his mother kiss foreheads all the time. "Of course," he replied. "Plus that woman needed to pluck those eyebrows." I rolled my eyes at his Aphrodite-ness.

We place our orders and my eyes wander and I almost freak when I see Vincent with that girl. I cover Emmet's mouth from talking and he makes a sound but I make a 'shh' noise to try to hear what they're saying. I get out of my chair and follow them like a stalker. They stop at a bookshelf at the young adult section. I hide behind a shelf and tuck my hair in a bun and stick it in a beanie that I have in my bag. I grab ear-buds and stick them in my ear so it seems like I'm listening to music.

"Why the hell would you do that?" the girl asks while stacking books. I was guessing that she worked here. He leans against the bookshelves and looks at her with his blue eyes. She looks at them for a moment but looks away quickly to stack even more books. He wears his horn rimmed glasses but they do nothing to hide the ugly scar slashed across his face.

"Anna, the fucking teacher questioned me of my intelligence, of course I would do that," he replied. I never heard him talk like that. He talked like he was comfortable and like all the stress of life was taken away from him and quite frankly he didn't care.

"Oh so you outsmart him with your useless wit and storm out of the room," she replies with a smirk which makes his smile get wider. "You're such a dork."

He rolls his eyes. "Says the girl who works two jobs just to buy clothes," he wraps his arm around her shoulders and leans in. "And who also stacks books about corny teenage love stories," he picks up a story by the title of, My Teenage Werewolf Vampire Immortal Sexual Intercourse Almost Suicide or Murder Drug Usage Love Story (A/n: I had fun with the title because that's basically what most teenage stories are about and if you want to prove me wrong then I will prove you wrong. Go to your young adult section of your nearby bookstore and see what kind of books they have there. Mostly all of them are about the things listed in that made up book title.)

She scowls and takes the book away from his grasp and shelves it in its proper place. "Hey, I didn't say anything about reading them!" she pipes. She blushes. "Anyway, let's talk about yesterday,"

He stares at her blankly, "No," he replies. His voice was firm but yet I could see the little cracks in it. She bites her bottom lip and her nose crinkles a bit that her nose ring really stands out.

"Oh come on _Vincent_," she makes sure to extenuate on his real name. Smart girl. Probably to get to him. "Let's talk about it,"

"How about NO," he replies a small smirk flashes upon his face. "_Anna-Marie."_ He says her name slowly like he had all the time in the world. She glares at him and grabs a hard cover book and whacks him on the head.

"Don't you call me that!" she hissed as she pointed one manicured finger at his chin. His hands are raised as if he was being robbed. I didn't get how Vincent could be scared by a short girl. She was shorter than me by an inch and that was saying something. She had a curvy frame and she was small and petite.

"Hey!" he protested. "It's only fair! You used my real name so why shouldn't I use yours?"

"Fine, I'll forgive you," she said softly as she removed her finger from his chin. "But in order for that to happen you have to take me out for ice cream and tell me about how you feel about the whole thing that happened yesterday."

"Ice cream?" he asked. "Really?"

She nodded and dangled her earrings that were shaped like ice cream in cones. "My favorite,"

Then I saw Emmet waving me over so I quickly ran back to my table. Once I sat back down he started questioning me. "Where were you?" he asked shoving my coffee at me.

"Stalking my brother," I reply like it's the most normal thing in the world. He nearly chokes on his coffee.

"Why in the name of Jupiter would you do that?" he said in a hushed whisper. I smile.

"Well, I want to find out if that cute girl is his girlfriend," I reply gesturing over to the two teenagers talking by the bookshelves. Emmet stares at them for a while.

"Dating?" he murmurs. "I don't think so,"

"What do you mean?" I question. "They are so totally dating," He doesn't study them anymore.

"Uh, nope," he replies sounding sure of himself. "No they're not. And when were you so interested in your brother's relationships with 'cute girls' as you put it?"

I shrug. "I dunno," I sigh. "It's just that he's never shown any interest in any girls before, sometimes I think he's gay,"

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's rare that he give's cute girls like Anna any attention," I stare at him. "And what makes you think that they're not dating?"

He lets out a snort like I should know the answer to my question already. "I have Venus blood in me," he replies looking like he's trying not to laugh. "It's a given,"

I rest my shoulder on the table and my cheek on my knuckle. "And I wonder why people think you're gay at times,"

"If you weren't my girlfriend then I would totally go all Roman on you,"

"Yea and what's also keeping you from going all Roman on me is what you're getting for Christmas," I replied with a knowing smile. He stopped doing what he was doing as I did something under the table. "And to be nice, I gave you a little hint to what I have for you," I tried to look sultry but I didn't know if it worked.

But he opened his mouth but then closed it again and sank back into his chair. "Oh." he replied. "I can't wait for Christmas now because of my damn hormones,"

I hold my hand up and lift all five fingers. "Five days to wait,"

"Five hellish days," he replies slowly. "Five horny days…" I blush and kick him. He lets out a yelp.

"Shut up!"

"Why? We do it all the time and you make me fucking wait?" I kick him and he lets out another yelp. "Abuse! Abuse!" (A/n: Yes ladies and gentleman before they were together they were friends with benefits…)

I laugh at him and as soon as we finish our coffees we put on our jackets and leave. Once we exit I get that chilling feeling of somebody watching me. I look around frantically. I hear Emmet sigh. "Baby, we're in a city with millions and millions of people," he said soothingly as he wrapped his hand around my waist.

"No, Emmet, it's something," I growled grabbing his shirt collar. "I swear to the gods somebody is fucking watching me, and it's not paparazzi!" I started looking around frantically again but I felt his hand shake me.

"Desiree, snap out of it," he said firmly. "Nobody is watching you," I stare at him for a while and then we walk back to the theater.

Back at the theater we run through lines. I notice that Samantha is giving me dirty looks but I don't respond to them. Justin kept tapping my shoulder trying to tell me the obvious news but I just gave him a dirty look and he piped down.

"I think Hannah hates me," he piped up again after Mariah left to go take care of Carlitos, her baby. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't hate you," I reply. He lets out a sigh of relief. "She just wants to keep her distance from you,"

He looks confused. "Why?" I pinch his cheek.

"Aw, for a hot guy you sure are clueless about girls!" I say in a baby voice. I smack his cheek but he quickly moves it away.

"Hey!" he argued. "I'm sorry we can't all be like your boyfriend and be all knowing about girls!"

"Oh Fiyero, you clueless boy," I chime. "I can't believe I have to fall for you," He rolled his eyes. "Ok, if you really want advice on Hannah then fine," A glimmer shot in his eyes for a moment.

"First of all, she hates you—"

"I thought she didn't hate me!"

I gave him a dirty look but moved on. "She hates you because she cares," he makes a twisted face.

"What? How is that supposed to make sense?" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well males and females were made not to understand each other," I replied. "And to save herself from further heartbreak she found a guy she doesn't really care about and uses him as a boyfriend,"

"Wait, you never said that she—"

"Well, she does," I close my eyes. "A lot actually. But since she knows you don't harbor those feelings back she's keeping away from you and keeping herself safe from you. She's focusing on other things, like applying for college and dancing basically."

He sat there pondering before he said, "God, I'm screwed. I have to choreograph a dance with her. The waltz…" I scuffed up his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be there too since I'm your Galinda!" I chirped. "So I'll make sure it's not that awkward."

We watched Mariah come back with Carlitos. "Yea but when you say it it's always awkward,"

I wink before we go back to saying our lines by memory.

After we're done going through the whole play I go and change into comfortable clothes and I head with Justin to Hannah's part of the theater. We enter the dance room and she's dancing all alone not really paying attention to anybody. But I notice that she's dancing with a boy.

Then I realize that it's her dancer boyfriend. We stand by the door way and wait as they burst into laughter when they apparently do a dance move wrong. They were working on the waltz that Justin and I had to do.

"Brendan, stop messing up on purpose!" she squealed. He kisses her on her forehead.

"I can't help it," Brendan starts. "You look cute when you freak," Her eyes meet with Justin's and she clears her throat.

"Um, Brendan, I have to go teach now," Brendan turns to see us standing awkwardly in the doorway. "See you later for coffee,"

He says his goodbye and leaves. Hannah stands by the large mirror and ties her long red hair in a ponytail. Her ash colored eyes blink a few times before she turns to us. "Okay, let's get started," she says clapping her hands together. "First let's start with the male partner." She grabs Justin and pulls him into a waltz stance. They're so close together that he could easily lean over and kiss her on top of her head but he doesn't. She stares blankly at his muscled chest.

She gives instructions to him and how he should move. And soon they're dancing fluently. He twirls her around and she flows back. They're like water. They flow so naturally next to each other. At the end of the dance she just stands there for a moment before pushing him away and taking me to dance for the female parts.

After I'm done learning my parts she makes us dance and sing our parts. As I sing I notice her just sitting there watching, her ash eyes staring blankly at us. Her fingers on her lips like as if she was smelling them.

Our voices blend and then when we're done she nods and says that we're done for the day but to keep practicing. I leave but Justin stays there stating that he wants to talk to her. I didn't want to interlude so I went back to the car and there I saw an Iris message waiting for me.

I waved my hand through it and hid behind the car and started to talk silently. "Hello?" My mom was there.

"Hi Desiree," her eyes linger at the sweat at my brow. "What happened?" I smiled.

"Dance practice," I reply. We talk for a while until she says,

"Would you like to come over for dinner today?" I sit there for a while. "B-but you don't have to,"

I take a breath before saying, "When should I come over?" A look of relief washes through her.

"Around 7:00, and don't worry, Seth won't be there since he's out in a business meeting," she pauses and I hear Aunt Rose's voice in the background screaming if I was going to come over. Mom screamed a yes and went back to talking to me. "And Aunt Rose will be cooking so you don't have to worry,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye," I disconnected the call and I got changed and went back into the theater to tell Emmet of my whereabouts.

He was sawing on stage with Gina. "Don't saw my hand off!" Gina cried as I walked up to them. "Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?" He just had a smirk on his face as she pushed him away and started sawing the piece of wood without him.

"Emmet!" I screamed.

"What?"

"I'm going to dinner without you, kay?"

He nodded. "Ok, you don't have to inform me of that though," I stuck out my tongue.

"Well I'm sorry if I was being considerate and telling you where I was going," I was tempted to summon a tomato and throw it at him but then I remembered that there were mortals around me so I restrained myself and left the building and teleported.

I found myself at the entrance of my house and I rang the doorbell all though I had the keys. It just seemed like the polite thing to do. The door swung open and Vincent was standing there. His eyes went wide and then he shut the door on my face. But then Andrew yanked the door open and forced Vincent out of the way.

"Dessie!" he exclaimed as his arms went wide open as I stepped in. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Gods, you changed," I exclaim as I stand back to marvel at him. I remember him as this little boy but he grew up! His sandy blonde hair grew out and he grew a few inches taller.

"Everything changes," Vincent said bitterly.

"Vincent!" I heard mom yell from the kitchen. "Be nice to your sister!" He rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

After I settled in and said hello to the Aunties I settled on the couch next to Vincent who was mumbling to himself. "So who's the girl?" I asked. His head turned to me.

"Who?"

"That girl you looked at yesterday,"

"There are a lot of girls I look at," he said with a smug smirk. I punch his arm from him being cocky.

"That girl at the performance of you being a smartass," I hiss. "So is she your girlfriend?" He blushed a shade of crimson.

"Her?" he squeaked. "No. Of course not. We're just friends! I mean even if I wanted to I couldn't! She's taken!" I see him become flustered and rambling. It's clear that he has a thing for this girl.

"What's her name?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because," and that's all I say until I notice the big fat letter on the coffee table with the words 'Julliard University' on it. I take it from the table and stare intently at it. I open it and ignore his begging to not open it and to just throw it in a fire or something.

And from what I read I see that they're offering a full scholarship for him for next year since the college requires him to finish one full year of high school before going to college. "Dude, you should totally accept it!" I chime.

Vincent stares blankly at his fingers. "I don't know if I will," he starts. "I don't even think I want to."

Andrew takes the letter from me and reads it. "Whoa Max, I didn't know you were a—" but Vinny silences him his a glare. It's funny that they're only one year apart yet Vincent is more mature than him.

After a while Vincent mutters, "Her name is Anna."

I gently shove him. "She's a stupid bitch for not falling for you,"

And for the first time he smiles a real smile. It's not smug or grudging. It's nice and real. He stares at his thin fingers for a long time before saying, "Thanks,"

We hear that dinner is ready and we head to the table.

That was what I missed about my old life. We talk for a while until Mom brings up the subject of boys. "So Desiree, do you have a boyfriend?" I almost choked on my beef.

"What?"

"A boyfriend," Aunt Robin pipes. Should I lie? Then I settle on telling the half-truth.

"Yea, I have a boyfriend," I choke out.

"Who? I need to see him!" Mom chimed. I paled.

"I don't think you'll like him that much," I try to divert things away from the subject but Vincent stares at me with his mouth open.

"You're dating a Roman?"

The table gets quiet and I fidget in my chair. "What? No!" His eyes narrow.

"No, I saw you hug that Roman backstage! I saw his tattoo!" he exclaimed. "Holy—you're dating a damn Roman!"

I take a gulp. "Uh… Maybe?" The table is silent for a moment. "Look, I'm still young! It's not like I'm going to get married to him!" Little did I know how right I was.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! This chapter went by a little too fast but oh well. So next chapter will be a few years later when Desiree and Emmet out of college and shit because that's when the real stuff happens!<strong>

**And when I was writing the Anna/Vincent scene I kept listening to Say You Like Me by We the Kings. So that's where I got the working two jobs to get herself clothes. Haha. Ok thanks for reading and byeeee!**


	23. Chapter 23: Caught

**Chapter 23: Caught**

**A few years later…**

I sat on the porch watching the day go by with a baby bouncing on my lap. I play with her pudgy hands and run my fingers through her curly hair.

Her black curly hair that she inherited from her daddy Isaac.

What? Did you honestly think that baby was mine? Gina opened the screen door and stepped outside. "Elizabeth is so cute," I cooed as I spun the baby around as I handed her back to her mother.

Gina rolled her eyes. "She is cute but she gets her snarky-ness from her father," Isaac and Gina got married when they were fresh out of college and then a few weeks later pregnant. I could never do that. Plus Roman/Greek children don't mix.

I was hanging out here because Emmet had some Roman friends over. I couldn't deal with them because they scared me. They over all hated me and remembered me as the friend of the girl who made their Praetor weak.

I always asked what happened to Rory. One night when we were just by ourselves I asked. Emmet stared at me for a while before saying softly, "We killed him,"

I gasped. "What?"

Emmet stared at me. "You Greeks are too weak," he said firmly. "You let a fool stay a fool; you have no idea how to take care of it. We Romans do things right. In order to get rid of the weakest link you must take it off," he banged his fist against the table and I jumped a little in my seat. "No matter at what cost."

"Is that how you treat children?" I demanded.

He laughed, "No, of course not. They're just children," I sat back normally in my seat until he said; "We treat them the way that Greeks think is harsh, but it's just discipline."

"B-but Camp Jupiter is full of children…" I faltered.

"We don't take young kids," he explains. "Unlike you guys who act as if it's a charity case."

I grew uneasy at the thought remembering that he was taken in when he was a little boy of eight. At camp we take as young as newly born if we had to. There was this one time when we found a mother dying slowly in the rain holding a small baby. Her body was bloody all over as she clutched onto the small child. We asked her if she was ok. She told us to take the baby for it was a child of Hermes and she wanted it to be safe and on the way here as she was running she was hit by a car.

We tried to haul her into the Big House but she died right then and there. So we took the baby in. The Apollo children plus Vincent took care of it overnight to see if it was fine and a teen mom from the Demeter cabin fed it since she was the only one who knew how to feed babies.

I stared at Emmet for a long time before leaving the room and locking myself inside of the bathroom in a ball in the corner. On that day I questioned myself why I fell in love with a Roman. We came from completely different worlds. And if were to have a child how would we take care of it?

"Desiree!" there was banging on the bathroom door but I didn't answer. I was still questioning myself. I heard him swear loudly. His voice started to sound panicy. "Ok, I'm sorry," he would say. And then I'd open the door and we'd have sex on the floor.

I probably shouldn't have said that but oh well.

"How's Hannah?" I asked while absentmindedly making the sun shine a little bit brighter. It was the only thing you could get away with without mortals really noticing.

Gina blinked for a few seconds before saying, "I think she's fine. She hasn't talked to me since a few days ago, I guess it's because she's have trouble getting phone service in Russia,"

Gina was accepted into a dance school in Russia and majored in ballet. She was now preforming in Russia and soon was going on tour and was going to visit us when she hit New York.

We talked a bit more before I was going to go to my brother's home to annoy him/visit him. I teleported and found myself in front of a white house that had a beautiful garden in front of it. I walked up to the front door and picked locked myself in.

I walked in to see my brother and his weird ginger friend standing there. The ginger was about to put ice in his pants and freeze his balls. "Oh my god, I'm going to do this," he said in his heavy Scottish accent.

Vincent stood there with a smirk on his face. "If you live through this I promise you can get me drunk as fuck so I can sing for your enjoyment and make a fool of myself,"

"God, why the hell are you making this so tempting?" Gavin the ginger yelled as his skinny knees wobbled in fear.

"Come on, like you said," Vincent played around with the ice in his thin hands. "Be a man,"

"You know if you ice your balls you can make them internally bleed and you won't be able to have weird ginger babies," I spoke up behind them.

Both _fully_ grown men turned around and Vincent dropped the bowl of ice. "Did you seriously have to break in again?" Vincent argued.

"Hey!" I argued back, "It's not like your hanging with a hot girl and your about to get it on! You're hanging with your weird ginger friend!"

"Hey! The weird ginger has a name you know!" the ginger exclaimed. "It's Gavin! But I'll ignore the insult if you go out with me or at least have a snog with me," He raised one cocky eyebrow and I glared at him.

"The only part of me that you'll have a snog with is my fist," I growled. Vincent just stood there slowly melting the ice with sunlight seeping through the window. His little chinchilla crawled out of nowhere and hopped on the 22 year olds shoulder.

He had found the small chinchilla just hanging out on a street curve. "It was literally just sitting on the street curve just chilling out," Vincent said as he stroked the ears on the fat chinchilla.

"Feisty, I can see what that bloke sees in you," Gavin replies as he nudges Vincent. He knows that Vincent doesn't exactly like Vincent. When he first met Emmet almost killed him by swinging an axe at his head and only missing by a hair. (No idea where he got the axe from…) Aunt Rose had to restrain Vincent with super tough vines to a chair and had to gag him so he wouldn't spit French or Greek curses at him.

I remember he cursed in French saying that he hoped that his dick was chopped off by a rabbit and how he would tell the rabbits to parade it around town in triumph along with his other furry friends.

"I honestly don't know why he likes you," Vincent replied. "Who in their right mind would want to date you?" A dark look cast upon his face. Recently that dark look has been occurring on his face. The scar on his face made him look sinister but then after a while his face went back to normal.

We talked for a while and then I left to go pick up a dress to go to some fancy party I had to go to. I thought it was going to be all fun and an excuse to be drunk but little did I know that this was the point that would change everything.

I remember walking out of the store feeling somebody watching me. Emmet kept telling that there was nobody watching me. But there was something watching me. But at that time, I had no idea who or what was watching me.

I kept looking over my shoulder. Since the last time the feeling has gotten stronger, almost as somebody was ready to pounce. But I closed my eyes and tried not to mentally freak. I opened them and sped around the corner and teleported back home.

I dug my purse for the keys but I heard laughter erupting from the room. I swore under my breath. I forgot that the Romans were there. It would be a good time to send Vincent over with an axe. I really wanted to go home and bury my head in a pillow. But I couldn't because of those damn Romans!

I felt tears swelling in my eyes. Yea, I know I was over reacting. But I was _scared._ I was scared about what was watching me; I was scared of its intentions, I was scared that everything would be taken away from me. At that time I didn't know why I was scared. Being scared wasn't something I was. I wasn't this scared since the first time I was in the hospital for cancer.

I grabbed for my phone and dialed somebody who I always went to when I needed somebody.

_"Hello?"_

"Mommy I need you," I said trying not to let any trace of tears leak onto my voice. If my dad was still alive I would have called him but he wasn't so I was going to go to my mom.

_"Honey, what's wrong?" _she asked. The worry in her voice could have choked me if I wasn't already choked up. I dropped everything and pressed my forehead against the door trying not to make that many sounds. I ran my fingers through my hair and started walking around getting away from the apartment door.

"M-mom, this might sound stupid but I think something is watching me and I'm so fucking scared," I choked as I looked around hopelessly for the source. I knew I wasn't going to find it but I always tried. I always did. "And no one will believe me so I have no idea why I'm telling you," I blinked a few times trying to get rid of the tears but instead my eyes were acting stupid and some of them just flowed down my cheek. Or it may have been the air. I'm blaming our shitty air.

On the other side of the line I heard her stay silent for a moment. I couldn't see her but I could tell that she was closing her eyes and biting her lip, not really knowing what to say. That's what she did when she didn't really know what to say.

_"Oh gods Desiree, you know that there's nothing watching you," _she paused. "_You're just being paranoid," _I bit my lip. I knew that she'd say that but yet I called. I told everybody about it but they didn't believe me. They just thought I was going mental. But something was watching me. But at that time I didn't know what.

I heard the door open and the clatter of people leaving. I turned and saw the Romans standing there dismissing the objects on the floor and leaving. They were talking and soon all of them erupted into laughter.

Once they left my sight I walked over and picked my things up. But first I dug my keys and my sunglasses out of my purse. I put the sunglasses on and entered. I saw Emmet sitting on the couch staring at pictures.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, "I'm tired,"

He stared at me and smiled, "You're always tired,"

I didn't smile back as I set down all my things and ran into our room. "Maybe it's the cancer," I replied dryly as I shut the door and plop onto the bed and bury myself into his pillow and the covers.

I hear the door open and I feel him standing there. "Don't joke about that," he commands.

Without peering through the covers I reply, "But what if I wasn't joking?" I asked bitterly.

"Why do you have to be so bitter?" he asked.

"Why the hell do you have to stand there and don't leave me to sleep?" I questioned as I closed my eyes. I felt him walk over. He yanked some of the blanket off of me and kissed me gently on my head.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. When I woke up I peered at the clock. It was four. I got up and grabbed the dress that I saw hanging on a doorknob (Emmet put it there. I suppose after he saw it lying on the floor) and headed for the shower.

I closed my eyes and let the hot water hit my body. Hot showers felt so nice. Little did I know then that shower would be the only hot shower I would have in a long time. I got out and slipped into the long silk purple gown. I looked at myself in the mirror as I made my hair into a messy bun of curls and pinned it in with a dark purple rose. I twirled around in the dress as I applied perfume. The dress had a Greek flair that ran with the MS clothing line mixed with modern chic and vintage. I put on my makeup before leaving the bathroom.

I was met by Emmet sitting casually on the couch with his suit on. His eyes went wide. "Whoa,"

I smiled. "Thanks now stop gaping so we can go!" He let out his arm and we walked to our car and drove to the fancy restaurant place where the party would be. The valet took our car and then we walked into the party.

We were met by people drinking glasses of champagne and casually talking and laughing as music played in the background. "Des!" We turned and saw Justin standing there with a classy lady by his side. That classy lady was his cousin. He was waiting for Hannah to come home so they could get married.

When I left them apparently they jumped on each other. I remember coming back from dinner and walking past the dance room with loud noises that sounded like pleasure erupting from the room. So I decided not to step into that room that night.

"Hi Claire," I chirped as I hugged Justin's cousin closely. She smiled and we talked for a moment.

I was having a good time until I felt it again. The feeling of somebody watching. I felt as they were ready. Ready to do what they wanted. I excused myself and ran to the balcony of the building. I felt as something was suffocating me or as if somebody had taken my breathing chip out.

I gasped for air as I opened the large doors. I ran to the railing and leaned against it. I had lost weight thinking over this. It was really unhealthy but I couldn't force the feeling out of my mind. I stared out into the city. My beautiful city, the city that I lived in. You couldn't see anything in the dark black sky and that was normal for us.

I always heard myths about stars and how beautiful they were. How people made up stories about them. Sometimes when I was alone I always looked up to try to see them past the smog. But they'd never be there.

Sometimes when I hung out with Aunt Rose she would cover her mouth and I'd see tears rolling down her cheeks. I'd always ask what was wrong and she'd say, "My mother," she paused. "All those stories she made have gone to waste,"

I'd always ask her what they looked like, all she would say that they looked like glimmering gems and shined beyond belief.

I was always jealous that the adults before me seen the stars. It made me wonder how Artemis felt about her beautiful night sky and how she couldn't control the pollution.

Then I heard a voice. "Run!" I turned around and the British lady was standing there. Her voice was full of panic and she was all jumpy.

"What?" I asked.

She looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my gods why can't you just listen?" she yelled. She raised her hands and reached over to touch me but she slowly backed away. "Shit, close,"

I stood there for a moment and then realized, "ARE YOU THE ONE WATCHING ME?" I screamed.

Her eyes went wide, "NO!" she argued. Then I noticed her accent was wearing off. "I mean yes but no! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" I argued. "You're fucking stalking me! WHAT KIND OF HELP IS THAT" She stared at me with rage in her eyes. Rage of hurt and heartbreak. Then I noticed that she looked exactly the same from when I was a little girl.

"Listen princess," she growled, this time she had an American accent. "You have no idea what will happen in your little damn future and I'm here to try to make your fucking life better!" My eyes opened wide. That was my voice. "So just listen to me! You know what? I don't need to be talking to you; I don't need to be warning you. I can just let you lose everything! I can just you mess up!" Tears were in her eyes. "God why the hell am I trying to do this even though I know what's going to happen?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. This couldn't be me, it just couldn't. She started to fade away. She kept repeating 'I'm so sorry'. "You didn't answer my question!" I yelled.

She was transparent by the time she said, "I'm you…" Before I could say anything else she was gone. Right as she left Emmet walked out into the balcony.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I still stood there in shock.

"Oh my gods," I muttered. "What the hell happened? I mean where the hell did she go? Why the hell did I want to talk to myself?"

"What are you talking about?" Emmet asked. I blinked a few times but didn't say anything.

"Nothing," I replied. "Why are you out here?" He looked around for a while.

"I kinda wanted to ask you a question," he said. His hands were in his pockets.

"What question?" I asked. Before he could say anything men in black ambushed the balcony. They had guns.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" one of them yelled. I stared at them. What the hell was happening?

"What? Why?" I asked.

"FOR CONDUCT OF USING POWERS THAT COULD THREATEN THIS COUNTRY!" one of the men in black barked again.

I looked at Emmet who looked at me. We both knew we were screwed. We've been careless with our little secret of being related to gods. It finally occurred to me that they were the ones watching me.

"Listen, we've had a fun time with guns pointed at us," I said. "But it's time to say goodbye," I grabbed Emmet's hand and teleported.

We found ourselves at the parking lot. "What the hell do we do now?" Emmet asked. I looked around.

"We run!" I exclaimed. I ran to a nearby car and started to picklock it. I felt tears running down my cheeks. 'Oh gods, what have I've gotten into?' I thought. The lock clicked open and Emmet hot-wired the car and we started driving away.

We sat in silence as we sped down the street. I watched Emmet's hands shaking. I looked at my own and mine were shaking as well. He was swearing in Spanish. "I need to go to Max's house!" I announced.

"Why?" Emmet asked franticly as we ran a red light.

"I've got to tell him not to worry," I choked. "I've got to make sure he knows that I love him," I started crying. "I can't let him hate me again,"

Emmet just stared but he started driving to Vincent's house. I looked at the clock. It was two A.M. He was going to be awake.

Once we were at Vincent's house I teleported into there. I was in his living room and I saw him sitting there writing on a piece of sheet music. He looked up franticly as I screamed his name.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked at me confused. "Are you crying? What's wrong?" He got up and walked to me and I gripped his arms.

"Max, I don't have enough time, I've got to leave," I choked out.

"You're leaving?" he asked. I nodded. "Again?" I nodded again.

"I'm just here to say that I'm so fucking sorry," He moved my hands off him and he stepped away.

"Sorry?" he asked. "SORRY?"

"Max what—"

"You're always leaving!" he yelled. "And you always come back like nothing happened!" Suddenly I didn't see the man he had come to be, I saw that little boy who stood there with blood splattered on his face and wide blue eyes. "AND ALL YOU'RE SAYING IS SORRY? WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS ARE YOU SORRY FOR? YOU'RE NEVER SORRY! YOU JUST ACT AS IF EVERYTHING IS FUCKING PEACHY! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THAT STUCK UP STAR THAT LEAVES IF THINGS GET TO HEAVY!"

"Max, please—" before I could finish my sentence he pointed at the door.

"LEAVE!"

"Please let me explain—"

"Leave!" he repeated. "I can't stand to stand here with somebody who just fucking gives up," I bit my lip but left. Coming there was a bad idea. Why did I think it was a good idea?

I came there because I wanted forgiveness from somebody who I thought didn't care. I wanted forgiveness because I was a coward. I wanted him to pat me on the head and tell me it was okay. And even today I don't know why I cared.

I got into the car. "So how was it?" Emmet asked.

"Drive." I commanded.

"What?"

"Drive."

"Where?"

I stared at him. "Anywhere, we're on the run, we're wanted now stop sitting there and drive,"

And with that we drove.

* * *

><p><strong>It all leads up to this folks. This is how Desiree's life changes. She is wanted by the government now. Will we ever know Emmet's question? Why did she talk to her? The end is approaching soon but I think we'll have more chapters so don't worry it's not going to end soon. All the devious things in my head will be coming out soon. <strong>

**And of course this has a moral so don't ask me why things happen for a reason. This should have also been a moral for ****The Next Generation**** but at that time I didn't think about it. I'm kinda freaked because I'm worried it will be like TNG but all I have to do is hope it isn't.**

**And urgh sorry this isn't updated on the 9****th**** but I wanted to get this out sooner. So happy birthday tomorrow Jacob and Hailey! Even though they're not even born yet… **

**Also for Desiree's dress I needed inspiration for it and I found it! So I'm being one of those people and posting the dress link on my profile so if you want to see what it looks like I'll post it on my profile so you can see it and such.**

**Ok, thanks for reading and bye. **


	24. Chapter 24: The day it happened

**Chapter 24: The day it happened.**

**Six months later…**

I ran past millions and millions of cubicles. I ignored the screams of fear and turned around and shot some poison ivy at my pursuers. All still while my legs were pumping. Papers were flying everywhere and gunshots rang in my ears.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" a voice yelled as a bullet missed me by an inch. I didn't listen as I swerved a corner and knocked a small filing cabinet and sent files flying behind me. I almost tripped over a stapler but I stumbled back onto my feet.

In my head I keep hearing the voice of my old track coach yelling at me to keep going. Ah, high school, I had some fond memories of that place… well some of it.

I ran past a sign that had an arrow and the word ROOF on it. I followed the arrow hoping to the gods that nobody was blocking it. As I turned another corner an agent sprung in front of me. She pointed her gun at me and I flung my hands up.

She had a smug smile on her face as she kicked me over to a corner. An intern walked by in a hurry with cups of hot coffee so I grabbed one and threw it at her face. She let out a scream and the intern was yelling at me complaining that he was going to get fired but I ignored them both as I ran towards the door that lead to the roof.

I swung the door open and started running up the stairs. But as I ran up I was ambushed by two agents. I ducked as one shot for my head and it hit their cohort. The cohort let out a scream and the person who shot threw down their gun and punched at me. I let out a yelp as it met my cheek but I staggered back up and roundhouse kicked him by the legs. I tried to ignore the blood leaking from my head.

But I missed as he jumped. He tried to grab for the gun but I thought fast as I kicked it away from him and I scrambled to get it. Once my hands grasped it I shot it at his legs. The bullet lodged in his calf and he fell to the floor grasping for the injured leg.

I smiled as I jumped over his body but his hand wrapped around my ankle and I screamed as I fell on my face. He pulled me towards him but I tried to claw my way out of his grasp. I felt teeth sink into my ankle and I groaned in pain. I twisted around and kicked his head with my other foot and he let out a yell and let go.

I bolted up not checking if my ankle was ok as I ran up the flights up stairs and opened the door. I was met with the cold air of fall. I ran to the edge of the building but then I heard the clicking of guns loading. I turned around and saw agents.

A tall suave man in all black stepped forward. His black hair slicked black and his face neatly shaven. "Cut the chase Stoll," he said in his suave voice. "We've got you."

I smiled. "Oh, really Mathews?" I asked addressing his last name. I raised my hands up in the air. "I guess you did get me… or did you?" And with that I jump off the building.

I close my eyes and listen to the wind rushing past my ears and the sounds of yells and bullets flying past me. I whisper the words and wings sprout from my shoes as I float to the bottom and feel arms wrap around me. I open my eyes and see him. We're also surrounded by agents.

Before we can do anything else I scream, "TELEPORT!" and we find ourselves somewhere. I look at him and touch the gash on his cheek. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiles. "Des, are you seriously asking me if I'm ok?" He gestures to my appearance. I roll my eyes at him and drink some of the blood pouring from my head. He makes a face but soon enough the cuts disappear and I stop bleeding.

"_Di immortals!_ You know it works so just suck it up and drink!" He rolled his eyes but did so and soon all of his injuries were gone too.

It was just a normal day. Ever since then that was what our lives have become of. We were on the run. But yet the government didn't put up any wanted warnings like that. It was as if they were trying to keep us a secret.

As we walked I thought about back home. I wondered how they were. I wanted to talk to them badly but if I did then they'd ask why I was gone and I'd lie and they'd know I'd lie because a person doesn't just run away from home without a reason.

I missed a wedding. She would have looked so beautiful. He would have looked proud. But yet I missed it. I missed helping her put on her fancy wedding dress from MS fashion, I missed helping her put on her veil, I missed seeing her cry seeing her soon-to-be husband for the first time for the first look ceremony, I missed seeing his lip quiver as he saw her, I missed seeing Hannah become Mrs. Justin Beckham, I missed everything.

I wondered how Vincent was doing. But knowing him he probably pushed me out of his mind and lived his existence with his weird friends. I don't know how he attracted the weird friends. The only normal one he had was this girl named Brandy who was a Victoria's Secret Model.

I wondered how mom was doing. I wonder what Max had told her. I wondered if he told her lies on how I hated them all and couldn't stand them. But then it occurred to me that it wasn't in his nature to do that. He could be a robot and I'd know that he could never do that.

We went into a restaurant and sat I sat in silence as Emmet asked where we were. "Texas, hon," the waitress said as she handed us menus. It's one of those run down diners so I guess they couldn't afford tablets.

We sat in even more silence as we fake-ly scanned the menus. I put down the menu and stared at him for a moment. "Why are we even running?" I ask.

He pauses for a long time before he looks out the window of our table. "Because they know," he pauses again before silently adding, "They know what we are,"

I slam my hands on the table and they land with a thud. "B-but aren't you sick of running?" I ask. "Gods Emmet, that's what we've been done for the past six months! How long can we keep this up? How long until we're both driven paranoid?"

He takes my hand in his and gently rubs his thumb against the top of my palm area. I smile a little bit at him and he smiles back. He always did that when I was under stress or nervous. I really did love him. Even if I almost never said I did. He was perfect, any girl would have been so lucky to have him, anybody but me.

He wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for me. He could have left me but yet… he didn't.

Like I said, perfect.

**Six Months Later… Again…**

I sat on the Santa Monica beach watching the waves crash onto the shore. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and there were cool breezes. Almost everything was perfect.

I adjusted the sunglasses on my face as I put my hair up in a messy bun. I would have been in a bikini absorbing the vitamin D but I was always ready just in case if we were found again.

Emmet was around being a little boy and chasing seagulls. I laughed as I watched as the seagulls almost pooped on his head.

I stood up to save him from the seagulls but then I felt a sharp pain course through my calf. And on instinct I started running. "EMMET!" I screamed. He turned around but then ducked as a bullet whizzed by.

He swore loudly in Spanish and ran towards me. Before I could say anything he pulled me along and we were running. He seemed not to notice my bleeding bullet wound. We were running for a while until he stopped in frustration. "Why in the name of Venus haven't you teleported yet?"

I look down at my bare feet. The left one was covered in my blood from the bullet wound running down my leg. "Um, I don't have my shoes on," He looked down at my feet. Then back at me.

"Where are your shoes?" he asks.

"I forgot them at the beach because I dunno, I didn't have enough time to put them on as we started running right past them," I said with a snide expression.

We heard the voices coming closer. He pulled me in a run but I heard a loud snap and I fell with a scream. I fell on my face but then got up to look at my leg. I looked at my calf in horror as I saw a large bullet hole on my twisted limb. I bit my lip as I tried to get back up but every time I tried a feeling of pain surged through me.

I felt him try to pull me up. "NO!" I yelled. "Go on without me!"

He stopped pulling at my arm and stared at me in bewilderment. "W-what? A-are you crazy?" he stuttered out. "I could never leave you!"

I stared at him. "W-what? Just leave! I'll be fine,"

He didn't move. In fact, he sat right next to me like a stubborn child. "I know you'll be fine," he replied as his eyes scanned the area for people. "But I won't be fine."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was probably being melodramatic. "But you have to leave!" I yelled pushing him. I didn't want him to be caught; I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

I kept pushing him but he grabbed my hands and kissed me. It was a kiss that was filled with desperation. Why desperation? After a while he let go of my hands and put his forehead against mine. He mumbled things in Spanish before saying, "Do you remember that I had to ask you a question?" he asked.

I stare at him for a while. What question? I hardly remember what I did last week. He laughs but it's so freaking shaky like he was going to lose something important. I shake my head. He lets out a shaky breath.

Noises around us disappear as he digs into his pocket and takes out a velvet ring box. All the chaos going around us fades into the background. They've found us but I didn't care. And when I looked at him he seemed to not care either.

He snaps the box open and one single diamond ring is sitting in the center.

"Marry me?" he says quietly.

"B-but what about the legion?" I asked. I knew he would never leave it for some Greek. "And your friends?"

"I told them I was going to marry you no matter if you were a Roman or not," He replied as it was nothing. "Anything for you,"

I was truly touched.

As guns point at our heads I smile. Tears keep rolling down my cheeks. I don't know if it's out of the fear of being shot or out of happiness from being proposed in the most unromantic way ever.

"Of course," I reply. I feel him slipping on the ring but the gun shots ring in my ears. My vision was getting fuzzy. Then blackness replaced the fuzziness as I fell on the hard cement floor.

We weren't going to get married anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this is probably the shortest chapter ever that I've written for this story, but I really wanted to focus on these things so excuse me for this short chapter.<strong>

**And I'm wondering, how do all of you say you'll? Recently I've been obsessed with accents.**

**Ok thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I fluttered my eyes open. Where was I? The ceiling was all white and all at once I felt all the pain. I bolted right up. I felt a hospital IV tugging at my arm. I let out a yelp and lay back down. I take a deep breath and sit back up, this time more slowly.

I looked at my body. It was covered in a hospital gown and it brought me back memories of the hospital visits. I looked at my leg. I let out a gasp of relief as I ran my hands up and down my scarred calf. It had looked like somebody had done surgery on it to make it better. I looked around the room, but it was hard to since the walls, ceiling, and floors where all a blinding white. But I could tell that there was a door but no windows.

Then my boyfriend popped into my mind. I started panicking, where the hell was he? But then I remembered I probably should be calling him my boyfriend anymore. A warm feeling erupted in my chest but soon was replaced by panic yet again due to the fact that I had no idea where Emmet was.

I jumped off the bed and started for the door but suddenly, a jolt of electricity ran through my body. I let out a scream as I fell to the cold tile floor with a thud. I writhed in pain as I watched the door open and people enter. Their feet were covered by shiny black dress shoes.

I stopped screaming as the jolt of electricity stopped and arms took me by my armpits and threw me back on the bed. I didn't want to look at them but then they forced my chin up. Agent Mathews was standing there holding my shoes. I stared at them not saying a word. But I could tell that he knew that I wanted them back.

But I didn't ask for my shoes back. "Where is my fiancé?" I snapped.

A look of surprise flashed through Agent Mathews regal face. He looked at a young man—about the age of 18 or 19—and asked him, "Agent Winslow, did you know about this?"

The young man jolted from surprise. He looked rather nervous. "Um… no sir," the boyish man choked out. He looked just like my brother, except he had brown eyes, not blue. I almost had pity on him until I remembered that he assisted on my capture.

A few of the agents chuckled but this one woman agent—who was about his age—looked at him with pity in her eyes. Agent Winslow blushed and slumped back down. Agent Mathews directed his beady eyes towards me. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you won't be getting married anytime soon honey,"

I stared daggers at Agent Mathews. "Again, answer my fucking question. Where. Is. My. Fiancé?"

"Don't worry," he laughed. A forced laugh went throughout the crowd of agents. "Your little fiancé is fine," he all the sudden turned serious. "Now, we need you to answer some questions,"

I stared at him and swore at him in Latin to go fuck his mother. But then I screamed as a wave of electricity went through me.

I heard another yell. It was a man's yell. "Emmet?" I yelled. But then another jolt coursed through me and I let out another scream. I collapse face down onto the mattress and then somebody tugs my hair to a point when my head is up and it forces me to stare them in the eye.

I try to punch the agent in the face that's yanking at my hair but I find myself trying desperately to just lift up my hand. Agent Mathews lifts my chin up with his cold hand. "Now, tell me, what in the name of God are you?"

I stare at him for a while. "I'm a woman named Desiree Stoll, now tell me who the name of God are you?" I sneer imitating his voice. And for that he smacks me, not the kind of smack that Katie Gardner does to her husband, but the kind of smack that leaves you bleeding and knocks the wind out of you. The kind that Katie Gardner does is to tell him that she loves him, but this hit was to try to get an answer out of me.

"I SAID ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he yells. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"A human!" I gasp telling only 1/4 of the truth. "I am a goddamned human, now will you stop hurting me!" I try not to let any blood flow into my mouth and I keep trying to tilt my head so the blood goes another direction. He stares at my blood and runs his finger to gather some. He stares at it intently. Then suddenly,

"NO!" he yells. He tugs me off the bed so I am kneeling on my knees and I'm eye to eye with him. "I know that you're not human, I've seen what you and your little fiancé can do, and that is not human at all," I see Agent Winslow and the female agent grimacing, maybe out of fear or the state I'm in right now.

He drops me and I fall. I miss the bed and I fall on the tile floor. "Now, tell me, what are you?"

I keep screaming the same thing. "I'M A HUMAN!" I scream. And then it's followed by either a kick or an electrocution. Then it's followed by a loud, "NO!" from Mathews.

He throws me on the bed and I hit my head on the white walls. Now the room isn't so white now. The tile floor is littered with splashes of blood. I watch as the agents slowly pile out of the room. My body aches from the electricity and the beatings. I lean against the wall. I feel like crying, but I don't. I think that Emmet's Roman mentality has gotten to me a little bit.

Suddenly a voice comes from the wall that I'm leaning on. "Are you ok Broadway?"

"Oh my god, Emmet?" I ask. I'm careful not to say 'oh my gods'.

"Yea, it's me," he replies. "Now, are you okay?"

I stay silent for a while before saying, "I think I'm fine, just a few scratches," I lie. He returns my silence before saying,

"You're lying,"

"Mr. Lopez, even though you can't see me right now, you can see right through me," I say laughing. But he doesn't laugh with me.

"They hurt you?" he asks after a while. I roll my eyes.

"No Emmet, I was just screaming because I was so happy frolicking with puppies and rainbows," he's silent and I start to get worried. "Emmet?"

"I would punch the wall if I wasn't in a strait jacket," he replied. I sit there puzzled for a while until I get what he means and my heart flutters for a while.

"Couldn't you just break out of it since you're really strong and shit?" I ask. I don't say 'or burn' so I don't ruin our alibi.

"They drugged me, I can't move," he says. I can sense the helplessness in his voice. I can tell he's trying to hide it. What I learnt from living with a Roman and seeing his Roman friends was that they didn't like to express weakness or being helpless.

I rest my head on the wall. I want to say that I love him right now but instead I say, "Did you get my mother's blessing?"

"What?"

"I said, did you get my mother's blessing?"

"What the hell is that?" he asks. I stare in disbelief at the wall across from me like Emmet is the wall.

"So you didn't even get my mother's approval to even marry me?" I almost yelled. "EMMET! My mom is going to be so fucking pissed when she finds out about this!"

"What about Max or Seth?" Emmet asks meekly.

"Well, Vinny will be pissed off anyway because he hates you and I hate Seth so he doesn't count," I hurt even more when I think about my father. Would he care? Of course he would care. He's my father so he's obligated to care about his little girl getting married off.

My body aches from the pain of everything, even heartbreak. "And I know Vinny would probably try to kill you again if he heard the news,"

And with that I start crying. "Oh god, I miss him so much," I sob. "And I miss my mom, Aunt Rose, Andrew, the theatre kids…"

"Well you're lucky you have people to miss," Emmet says. "I have nobody 'cept you, the Roman kids, the theatre kids, and that's all,"

I want to say I'm sorry but whenever I say so he says, "No need to,"

"Do you have windows in your room?" I ask.

"No, why do you ask?" he says.

"Because I want to know where the hell we are," I reply.

"I'm tired," he says out of the blue.

"Ok then Sherlock, go sleep," I hear him laugh and I smile.

"Ok, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Sherlock,"

The next few days are torture. And I mean literal torture. It's a mixture of electrocution, kicks, punches, slaps, and etc. I keep saying that I'm a human but they wouldn't take that answer.

I watch them leave as I sit on my bed bleeding. My body aches but I have gotten used to it. Agent Mathews pats the young man's back. "Agent Winslow, keep the thing company," he says with a sneering laugh.

Winslow jumps a little bit but nods. The door closes and I sit there watching him. The poor thing stands there awkwardly. "What's your name?" I ask. His head bolts up.

"Uh, um, I don't think you're permitted to ask that," he chokes.

I smile. "Oh you poor thing," I try to reach out to pat his head but I'm too weak to do so. "Scared into submission, you poor boy,"

He stared at me. "Are you taunting me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm proving to at least somebody that I'm human," he settles back down. "Now, hun, what's your name?"

He gulps and I see his Adam's apple bob as well as his breathing chip. "Um… my name is Peter… Peter Winslow…"

"Peter, huh? Now who's that girl you've been making eye contact with?"

He blushes, poor thing. "W-what girl,"

"You know, that smokin' redhead with the nice bod, that girl,"

Almost instantly he says, "Oh, that's Lucy,"

"Ah, Lucy, how long have you've known Lu-cay?" I ask. He blinked a bunch of times.

"Since training," he replied. "Which was like 10 years ago,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? Boy, how old are you?"

"17," he replies. A year off from what I was guessing. But I'm surprised on how young he is. Shouldn't he be a junior or senior in high school about now?

"What training?" I ask.

He shrugged. "I guess it's a mixture of school and training to be a killing machine," he pauses and tilts his head up. "Shot a gun when I was 10 years old, learnt to make explosives 12, learnt to kill when I was 13, and all sorts of things later on," He acts like it's not a big deal but I stare at him in disbelief.

"So they took a cutie like you into this training camp and made you into a killing machine?"

He glares at me. "I'm not a child anymore," his fists are clenched. "They all think that but they have no idea,"

"Even Lucy?" He shrugs.

"Don't know," he replies. On the other side of the wall I hear Emmet talking to a girl. I wonder if Peter knows that my fiancé is talking to some girl on the other side. But when I look at him it seems like he doesn't know.

"So tell me about your life Peter Winslow," I start. "How about let's start with your childhood."

"Why should I trust you?" he asks. "I don't even know what you are."

I smile. "True, you don't. But you know so much about me already since you've been watching me and my fiancé," I notice that I'm over using the word 'fiancé'. I guess I still have to get used to calling him my fiancé than my boyfriend that I'm just using it over and over again. "So Peter Winslow, tell me about your life,"

And with that Peter Winslow told me about his short teenage life. Grew up in Brooklyn with single mother named Valarie Winslow until he was found by this talent facility which was basically a child agent training camp. There he was trained to kill and serve the government. There he killed his first man at 13 but it was seen as just a regular standard and was just put to the side. Tossed to the side like he was nothing. He planned to run away back to Brooklyn but then Agent Mathews came to him and told him about my case and then he was picked up and then started running after me.

Now that I thought about it I remember seeing a boy's face once in a while. He always had his hand on his belt loops. It made me realize that in his belt loops he had a gun.

And if you looked past his nervousness you could see how much hate he had in him. Over the months I was kept there he barely smiled. His face was almost always fit into a scowl. He only really smiled when we talked. Sometimes I wondered what was going through his mind. I would have cared for this boy if I had to. I wouldn't mind, he was good company. That poor, poor boy…

I found myself being thrown on the ground again. I didn't make any noises of pain anymore. I just laughed. I laughed at their attempts to break me. Agent Mathews pinned me against the wall.

"Okay missy, it's been four months," he smiled. "Now, tell me what the hell you are,"

"A human," I repeat. I expect him to throw me around but he doesn't.

"Hm, I see, well I know you're lying so what can I say to make you tell me the truth," he thinks for a while. "Oh your little brother Vincent, I can end his life right now,"

I stare at him unconvinced. He starts listing off people he could kill: Aunt Rose, mom, Seth, Hannah, Justin, their new born baby, Andrew, Aunt Robin, etc.

But then a twisted smiled crossed his face. He dropped me and instructed for me to be dragged out. I felt hands clutch at my armpits as I was dragged. I kept asking where I was going. Nobody would answer.

I heard another door open and I saw my beautiful fiancé being dragged out in his strait jacket. I yelled for his name. Emmet looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but then kicked him so he didn't have to say what he had to say. Doors opened and I was thrown into a chair. My wrists and ankles bound. There was a window showing another room. Both rooms were white. I watched as they dragged Emmet in.

They made him stand. I felt somebody's breath against my ear. I watch as they kick him to his knees.

The whole time Emmet's eyes are on mine. His big blue eyes full of fear, those eyes I loved so much. He's trying to tell me something but I don't know what. A young man steps up to Emmet. His name is Peter and Peter is holding a gun to mi amore's head. I see the boy's hand shaking. Tears running down his cheeks as he's looking at Agent Mathews with a look of disgust.

It all happens all too suddenly. My breath is held as I hear the sound of a gun firing. I see blood and brains flying. Noise suddenly floods my ears. I hear myself screaming, but then there's a little red head screaming too. Peter holds the gun to his head. He stares at Mathews as he pulls the trigger.

More blood and brain parts fly. I see Lucy fall to the ground in a fetal position. She's crying and screaming how stupid that teenager she fell in love with is. Then I stop all my screaming and I start sobbing.

I hear his sick whisper, "Now, tell me, what the hell are you?"

But I'm too busy crying to respond. I think about how much of a shitty person I am. How selfish I am. If I had told them what I was then Emmet wouldn't be dead. Then that poor teenage boy wouldn't have died. Lucy wouldn't have a broken heart.

Then I tell him what I am. I tell him everything. He has finally broken me.

I am dragged back into my room and thrown against the bed. I cry even more. I cry because I never got to say that I loved him. I had so many chances yet I didn't tell him.

I will never get married to him. I will never be Mrs. Emmet Lopez. I will never have adorable babies with him. I will never grow old with that dumb bastard. I will never be called Broadway again. I will never fight with him ever again. And after listing a bunch of things I that I couldn't do with him the last thing I came up with was I would never be able to feel the love I had for him again with anybody else.

I lost him. I lost the boy I met at the hospital, the boy who had cancer, the boy who was a Roman. He was my Roman. My Roman Legionary, he was mine but I lost him.

I remember the words he mouthed to me before the trigger was pulled. Those words he mouthed as he stared at me with those waterfall eyes. Those words I could never reply to.

_I love you._

Oh but Emmet Lopez, I love you too. I love you so much. Even when I'm not Desiree Stoll anymore I will always love you.

I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was emotional. I had a hard time writing it so sorry that it took so long. I found myself wanting to cry but the tears never spilled from my tear ducts. <strong>

**I'm sorry to all who are upset with me right now. Please bear with me still though since the story is not over yet. **

**So thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I lay on my bed. I'm too tired to sit up. They still torture me even though I told them everything. They still don't believe that they can't see what I see though. So they electrocute me, kick, throw, or whatever you can name, they do it to me.

"I told you," I croaked out. "You cannot see what I see, you cannot see the monsters or weapons unless if you can see through the mist,"

I let out a weak scream as another electric shock shook my body. My throat was tired from screaming and I was sure that I wouldn't be singing anytime soon. Gods, I didn't even know what I was going to do once I got out—or if I even got to see the light of day. Was I going to act like everything was normal and go back to singing and dancing on Broadway? How was I going to explain the disappearance of Emmet? How was I going to hide all the bruises?

I just didn't know.

I watched feet leave the room except for a pair of high heeled ones. I ignored them and just stared at my hands.

"Look at me when I'm in the room," the voice commanded. I lifted my chin up and saw a redheaded girl. Her blue eyes were angry and full of hate.

"What?" I asked meekly. But my neck was too tired so my head plopped back down onto the mattress.

"It's all your fault!" she screamed. "It's your fault that you put 'ideas' into his head!"

"I was only talking to him," I replied earnestly.

"You made him weak!" she screamed back. "He couldn't even kill a damn Mexican without shooting himself!"

"My fiancé isn't Mexican!" I argued back. "He's half white, half Argentinean! Now if you weren't some dumb bitch then you would fucking know that not every single Hispanic person is Mexican!"

"You don't understand! He wasn't that weak before! He could kill a man without any problem!" she screamed. "We were all trained that way but you broke him! You broke who he was!"

"_Who he was?"_ I hiss. "That damn academy made you and him to what you guys are today! Do you even remember the times before that? Can you think about you, little Lucy, walking hand in hand with your parents and not having a thought about killing somebody who makes you mad? Huh?" My voice cracks in between but it's only because my voice is tired from screaming. I want to just sit in silence but this girl is blaming me for breaking him.

She stares at me. Her eyes still filled with rage and teenage angst. "Well, your boyfriend did. I made him talk about the past," I started, my voice getting softer. "He remembers the ducks at the park and how he and his mother would always feed them bread crumbs whenever they went. He didn't want to kill the ducks, he wanted to hold them, he wanted to feel their soft feathers in his grasp and just stare at him," I stare at her too. "He cried when he thought of those memories, the memories he can never get back,"

She started crying as I went on. "And I feel sorry for you Lucy, I truly do. I'm sorry that your childhood has been robbed from your grasp. I'm sorry that you can't see that life isn't about the government—"

But I break into a scream as hundreds of volts run through my body. Her thumb rests on a button as she glares at me with pure hatred. But I try to ignore the pain and say what I was going to say, "And I am sorry that you can never be happy! I am sorry that you're just like me and you lost what you loved! I am sorry!"

"I AM NOT YOU!" she screamed. "I AM NOT WEAK!"

The shock stopped and I just lay on the bed tired and aching. She shoves me and I roll to the side. "I will never be like you, you freak of nature," she mutters. I don't see her leave but I hear the door shutting violently.

I stare at the ceiling and collect my feelings. I've been doing this a lot lately. I normally didn't do this before all of this happened but recently I've had a lot of time on my hands. I try to figure out how old I am. At this time, I didn't keep track of the months or years since I was too busy running or being tortured. I haven't even bothered to ask where I was or what year it was.

It had seemed so long since I've been in New York though. My eyes widened in fear. I could be 30 something and not even know it. I haven't seen myself in a mirror for so long either. Gods, I didn't even know what I looked like. All I knew was that I had long curly hair from looking down and seeing the curls just chilling on my chest.

I feel so lost. I've lost grasp on the world. I fall into darkness for a while but when I wake up I'm still in the same room.

Every time I fall asleep I always hope that it's all just a bad dream. But I'm always disappointed when I wake up.

One day when they are questioning me I ask, "Where am I?"

They stop talking. "What do you mean?" Agent Mathews asks.

"I mean I want to know what city and state I'm in so I know how far away from home I am," I responded.

"Wiskoga, Arizona," Agent Mathews responds gruffly. "On a government base," I calculate in my head how far away from home it is. I sigh when I realize that if I don't have my shoes then it's gonna take a long time.

I remember that Agent Mathews told me that they had my shoes. They even showed them to me. But whenever I tried to steal them from him they would always electrocute me. I wondered what they did to those shoes. I've had them for ages and I would have been really disappointed if they were destroyed.

I try to count the days without Emmet but I loose count after five. Because each day feels like eternity. It might have seemed corny but imagine losing the person you were going to marry and that you were madly in love with them. When that happens, tell me what's corny and what's not.

I wonder if he's in Elysium. But I have no idea what the Romans think about death. For all I know he could be in the sky just walking around if the Roman's believed in Heaven. It could be possible since the Romans were converted to Christianity though. Romans were confusing. That's why I liked being Greek since those people didn't have the trouble of converting to something else and stayed with the Gods.

But I didn't know if I wanted to believe in them anymore.

Ever since I was locked up I prayed to the Gods to save me from this torture as well as my fiancé. But they never came, they never did.

They ignored my pleas of desperation when I was screaming out to them. Even Hermes. He was one of the more companionate gods. Did he really hate me too?

So then I chose to stop praying. They weren't gonna do anything so why should I be praying?

Time flies by and I find myself being questioned yet again. "I told you! You can't find these places because of the mist!" I yelled.

Agent Mathews turns to his assistants and they talk for a while. I see Lucy giving me some sneering looks and I return with a small smile.

After they finish talking Agent Mathews turns to me and smiles. "You know Desiree, there's a bomb outside," he replied.

I stared at him. "Yea, so what?" I asked.

"Well, we want to test if it'll blow up and we'd like to ask for your permission to set it off,"

I stare at him like he's crazy. "Why do you need my permission?" I ask. "I thought you were trying to get something out of me,"

He smiled. "No, we have everything we need, now do you want to set off the bomb?" he asked.

I blink before saying, "Sure, we're in the middle of nowhere, right?"

A wicked smile flashes across his face. "Alright then, come with me my dear," he picks me up and we walk out of the room into another room. I don't want him touching me as he touches my shoulder. I flinch and he removes his hand. We walk into another room and I feel guns pointing at my head.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as I look at the barrels of the guns.

"Oh, just to make sure you don't run away," he replies. "Now, press the button,"

I stare at it hesitantly. He could be lying to me. But then again he could be lying to me; this couldn't be a bomb, right? He sees that I'm hesitant and then says, "I promise right after this we'll return your clothes and you can get out of here,"

I stare at the button some more before I slowly press it down with my index finger. I wait for a boom but none comes. I guess the bomb didn't actually work. I stand there confused until I'm ushered out of the room.

My old clothes are handed to me as well as my shoes. I'm about to leave to change when Agent Mathews grabs me by my arm. I feel his hot breath against my ear and I get the memory of that day. Tears roll down my cheeks as he hisses, "You have five hours go get out of this damned country if you know what's good for you,"

And once again I'm confused. What did he mean? I enter my old room and quickly change into my old clothes. I don't need a mirror to see how thin I've become. I hardly fit my old clothes anymore. I slip my shoes on and I leave.

I see Agent Lucy standing outside my door. "I want his clothes back," I command.

"What?" she asks.

My voice is shaky as I repeat, "I want _his_ clothes back, my fiancé's"

She scoffs at me before ordering a nearby agent to go fetch his clothing. "You sad, sad woman," she scoffs as the agent comes back with his clothes. She takes it from him and then shoves it into my hands. "Now leave, I can't stand to be in the same room with one of you,"

As she walks away I'm tempted to choke her to death with a vine to show her that she didn't have to breathe my air. But I don't. I just take a deep breath and walk away. Guards lead me to an exit.

They both have knowing smirks on their faces. I clutch the clothes to my chest. "Better enjoy the sunlight," a guard chuckles. "Well, if there's any,"

I'm confused to what he's saying. They open the door and I close my eyes bracing myself. Excitement rushes through me. I couldn't wait for the sunlight to hit my face and see trees and grass.

'The first thing I'm going to do when I get out is to go to mom.' I think. I step out and I feel concrete on the ground below me. I become even more confused. I thought I was in dusty Arizona. 'Maybe it's just the base.' I think. 'Yes it has to be the base.'

But then I hear screaming. Millions and millions of screams, and the sound of buildings crumbling to the ground.

I open my eyes and scream bloody murder. This isn't Arizona at all. Fear rushes into me to the realization to what I have done.

New York is on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN! Silly Desiree and how naive you are. Sorry on how short this chapter is but those were all the words that I wanted to use. Don't worry, you'll see what will happen next, I won't keep you hanging, for now…<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Ms Charlotte Behr

**Chapter 27: Ms. Charlotte Behr**

I can hardly breathe. I don't know if it's due to being shocked or the smoke in the air. I did this. I bombed New York. My home.

My eyes open wide once I remember what Agent Mathews said. They want me to leave the country. But where do I go? Where do I start? But first I need to know if my family is safe.

I run to the nearest pay phone and dial a familiar number. I hack into the phone so I can make a call without using money. I've been doing that for years on end. After two rings it picks up.

_"What?" _his voice yells. In the background there's screaming.

"M-max, it's me," I stutter out.

_"D-Desiree?"_ he yells back. I hold the phone away from my ear. _"Oh my gods, Desiree, where in hell have you've been?" _He moves the phone away from his face and in the distance I hear him call for our mother.

"Y-yea it's me, are you okay?" I ask meekly.

There's silence for a while except for the sound of flames and screaming. I hear him breathing so I know he's there. _"I am okay?" _he asks. _"AM I OKAY? Gods Desiree, you've been gone for two fucking years! And you ask me AM I OKAY? Of course I'm not okay, you just left us again! And now I think Mom is dead because of this damn bomb that exploded out of nowhere! Gods Desiree, we all thought you were dead!" _

"W-wait, the school has been bombed?" I ask. Mom worked at a school for a living as a music teacher.

_"NO, some turkey factory has been bombed, what the hell do you think? And I don't know what happened to Aunt Rose, I still don't know how many places have been bombed!" _he yelled over the phone.

"Oh gods, Vincent," I gasp. I start sobbing. I killed my mommy. I killed my only parent left. I was a monster. "V-Vinny are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I heard him scream for mom again. There was a slight sob in his voice. It reminded me of our childhood and how helpless he was back then. That poor boy that grew up without a father. Now that I thought about it Seth never really talked to Vincent. And Vincent acted like he was perfectly fine with it. He always acts like things are perfectly fine when they're not. _"I'm not hurt."_ he says. _"I'm okay… Desiree, where are you?"_

"I'm sorry Max, I'm so sorry," I sob. "I love you so much, please take care of yourself and don't worry about me,"

_"Desiree, what are you talking about?" _he asks. _"What happened to you?"_

I start sobbing out loud and I hear him telling me not to cry and that everything will be alright even though he has no idea what happened. I don't deserve to have a little brother like him. I seriously don't. "Vincent, I have to leave,"

_"What?"_

"I'm sorry, I really am, I love you so much."

And before he could say anything I hung up. I slid my back against the phone pole and buried my head in my knees. Then I proceeded to sob. I cried because I was a coward, because I gave up, because I was a horrible person, etc.

I never grew up. I was still a little girl and deep inside I knew that. But in my head I kept telling myself it was time to grow up and move on. I knew what I had to do. Even with all the regrets weighing me down.

I sat there and cried for a good 15 minutes but then decided it was time for a makeover. It was time to be Charlotte.

I teleported to that CVS near Broadway. When I arrived at Broadway I was shocked at the destruction of it. All of the theatres were turned to rubble. People were running and screaming. Police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were everywhere. Firemen and police were trying to save people from the damage that I caused.

I ran into the damaged CVS and stole permanent hair color and concealer and then ran. I saw dead bodies lying on the ground as I ran. Nobody was noticing me though. I almost wanted to throw up at the sight. I saw a mother sitting desperately on some rubble trying to soothe her bleeding baby.

I ran behind a building and stood there for a minute breathing heavily. This was just like 9/11. People would die today. I wanted to cry again but I told myself to suck it up. I looked up and there was just a mirror sitting against what used to be a wall.

A skinny almost anorexic bitch was standing in front of me. There bruises all over her body and her curly blonde hair was over grown to her waist and unruly. Her clothes were too big on her even though they were a size three. Then I realized that skinny bitch was me.

I touched my face and ran my fingers over the smooth skin. My eyes had dark circles around them. I searched my pockets and then found my sword. I unsheathed it and then took it to my hair and then Mulan style I cut it all off.

I watched all the light blonde curls fall to my feet. I looked up and saw a skinny anorexic bitch with a cute bob haircut. I hastily unboxed the hair dye and squeezed the liquid in my hands. I rubbed my palms together and then rubbed the dye all over my hair.

It slowly mixed and blended with my hair and then when I looked into the mirror I saw a brunette. It was one of those quick dry dyes. I don't know why people in the past didn't invent just rub on, quick dry dye. I mean it's much easier. I rubbed some of the dye on my eyebrows and then they turned brown too.

I stared at myself in the mirror and saw somebody else. It was strange how just changing my hair color made me look different and unrecognizable. But I guess it's because nobody now changed their hair color anymore. It was amazing how the hair color industry stayed alive. But I guess for movies and such.

Then I started to apply the concealer on the bruises to make them less recognizable. And then that was it. But then I stared at the diamond ring on my finger. I bit my lip as I slip it off. I feel like I'm breaking a promise and I am. But it doesn't matter now. I can't hold onto the past for long. But I will just hold onto it in my heart. I kissed the ring and then put it in my pocket. I slipped it in my pocket as well as my sword.

And with that I teleported.

I found myself on the streets of London. It was raining like mad outside and I was standing under an awning. The sky was dark and I stared at it as I snapped. Green mist floated into the sky and I created the world I never lived. I thought about my made up past as Charlotte Behr. She was a girl who grew up in Kent who moved to London for college and stayed because of friends. I closed my eyes and let my conscience make my world that I would live in.

And when the mist stopped flowing I stepped into a pub and ordered a beer.

"One beer," I said in a British accent.

The bartender took out a Budweiser and a glass and poured in the amber liquid. "You new around here?" he asked.

I shrug. "I don't think so,"

"You from Kent?" he asks. I look up from the table and see a hot man standing in front of me. But I don't regard his hotness due to the heartbreak I'm suffering through right now. I nod.

"Yea, but I never really go out in the bar scene," I reply as I take a small sip from the beer.

"Ah, I see," he says. "More of the conservative type?"

I shake my head. "No, at least I don't think so," I reply looking past his body and into total blankness. "It's just that I haven't really been out in so long that I thought I should go out,"

He smiles a charming smile at me but then his smile disappears as the football game (soccer for all you living in America right now in the past if you somehow get your hands on this) gets interrupted. A loud groan passed through the crowd of drunken people and football goers. I turn around and I see flashes of NYC.

A voice in the background says: "We are sorry to interrupt the featured program but there is some tragic news that happened across the seas,"

I watch in horror as long as others as images of a wrecked NYC flitter through the screen.

The voice speaks up again. "Agent Mathews, the head of the Department of Safety Against all Mysterious Beings reports that it is the doing of a quad-blood, goodness, what is that? The quad-blood is Desiree Karen Stoll and she has been torturing the DSAMB for the past two years,"

I almost spit my beer out.

"But the Department was forced to take action into their own hands and demand of what she is. She revealed that the world of Greek and Roman gods are real. There are areas ranging in Half-Blood activity in New York and California. People with godly blood should not be trusted as they will cause a fiasco of what happened in New York City," I almost choke on my beer. I've put my friends in trouble. What if they hunt down Vincent, what will he do?

I listen as I chug down the beer to what they're saying. They're basically saying if you're a half-blood then watch out because they're trying to find every single one of them in the U.S.A.

I'm praying to whoever will listen to move Vincent into Canada. It's selfish of me to not pray for the other half-bloods, but he's my brother. He's usually the first thing that comes to my mind when it comes to safety now since my Mother, Aunts, and Andrew are probably dead.

The football game comes back on but the energy in the room isn't focused on the game anymore. They were focused on the event that just happened.

The bartender looked at me and gave me a false smile. "Well, that was eventful," he says. It's funny how he doesn't even recognize me from all the pictures they've shown of me. "So, anyway, what's your name?"

I look at him startled for a minute. "Um… Charlotte," I start. The name sounds so odd coming out of my lips, so foreign. "Charlotte Behr, you?"

He smiles another dazzling smile. It makes me wonder why he's a bartender in the first place and not a male model. But my heart doesn't feel anything for him. It's still crying out for a dead man. "The name is Trent Williams," he says. "Charlotte Behr, huh? Sounds German,"

I shrug. "I dunno where I come from," I pause. "What's the date today?"

He frowns as he thinks. "I think it's the 19th of August," I nod.

"And the year?" I ask.

"The year?" he asks with a puzzled look. "Blimey, have you've been living under a rock?"

I sigh. "I wish, now will you just tell me the year, I need to catch up," I smile a pleasant smile. "I've just been traveling so I haven't kept track of time,"

"Have you've been backpacking around Europe?" he asks. I nod even though I haven't. "Cool, I've always wanted to do that but I just don't have the time,"

We talk about my fake backpacking trip before he tells me the year. "It's 2077," he replies.

I count the years and figure that I'm now 28 years old going onto 29 next year. I swallowed. We talked for a few hours and I relished those few hours. It was my first face to face interaction with a person who wouldn't hurt me.

"Well, I guess I have to go," I said softly. I put my hand in my pocket to pull out some money and then I remembered I had no money, and if I did they wouldn't be the right currency. I blush. "Oh, uh, I don't have any money…"

He flashes another charming smile. "It's ok," he replies. "Let's just say it was a welcome back gift,"

"But won't you get fired or something?" I ask. He smiles.

"Nah, I have my ways," I get off the bar stool and start heading for the door.

"Wait! Charlotte!" It takes me a while to realize that my other name is Charlotte. I turn around and walk towards him.

"What?" I ask. He hands me a napkin. "What's this?" I ask unfolding the napkin.

"Well, it's my number just in case if you want to call me when you get a cell phone again or something like that," I'm shocked that somebody gave me their number. I guess it's from not being on the market for so long.

"Um, thanks," I say putting on a fake smile. "I'll call you back when I get a phone which might not be anytime soon though,"

He smiles again. "Don't worry, I'll wait,"

With that I walk out of the pub onto the late night. It had stopped raining and sky was as dark as ever. I looked up as usual to try to look for the stars yet I saw none due to the smog. Something feels so wrong. It tangles my heart strings and then pulls at them. I was flirting with another man. Wasn't that considered cheating? But then I had to remind myself that Emmet was dead. I had to move on. I couldn't let myself weigh myself down.

Now, before anybody freaks out, but I don't see why since this is only addressed to Vincent and his family and so on, but I love Emmet, I truly do. But there's a difference between loving a person and being desperate. Now I'm sorry Grandma, but holding onto a dead man for so long is touching but a little bit obsessive. Plus I don't even know if I'll see him when I die. I don't even know if I'm going to Elysium. But you've gotta face reality. Life is not like a cheesy love story, you need to move on.

That's why I admire my mother, she actually moved on from the death of my father. She lived her life. Even though I hate Seth with a burning passion, I could finally see now that she was happy again. Sure, she missed my dad but she had Seth. She just kept a little space in her heart to dad. (A/n: All of you were thinking that Angie was only into Seth because she was trying to hide the pain of not having Jacob and hiding herself from living in the past. But no, she just moved on like a normal person.)

I walk around the city for a while lost not knowing what to do. I didn't know where to find the people that Charlotte knew or who they were so I couldn't go to anybody. I sometimes thought about going back to the pub but I didn't. I couldn't go back now. I didn't know why but I couldn't.

I wandered until I stopped in front of a building. It was a large building that had a sign that said: Potter Medical Institute: Mental Facility and Hospital and Hospital for Daily Needs.

I looked around both ways and walked in.

The floor and the walls were a white color and it reminded me of the Government Base. I almost wanted to run out of the hospital but I kept walking. The main room was busy with people waiting. I walked to the front desk where a middle aged woman sat in a hospital uniform.

"Hello Dearie, how may I help you?" she asked.

I leaned over. "I want to check into a mental ward," I whispered. She looked at me funny. Most of the time people probably didn't check themselves in.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I paused for a minute and then remembered my name that I used here. "My name is Charlotte S—" but I stop myself there, "I-I mean Behr, Behr is my last name I swear," I say nervously.

She gives me a funny look and then types something on the computer. She reads something off the screen and says, "Charlotte Samantha Behr, right? Born in Folkestone, Kent to Yvette Behr and Mason Behr?"

I nod. There must be a whole lot of Charlotte Behr's out there but I was taking my chances. But the lady turns the screen towards me and I see my identification. There's a picture of me (well, of Charlotte Behr) on the left hand corner. In the picture my brown curly hair is to my chest and I'm smiling. Everything looks the same.

"Alright Ms. Behr, why are you checking into this hospital?" the lady asks.

"J-just because I need help, mentally," I say quietly. "I need so much help,"

I think she sees the desperation in my eyes and then she picks up the phone. Once she hangs up she directs me to a room and another nurse guides me to the ward. "There you go Ms. Behr, I'm Kathy and I'll be your nurse for the night shift at your stay," she handed me a hospital gown that made shivers go down my spine. "Ring the buzzer on the wall if you need assistance,"

I nodded and watched her leave. I sat on the bed for a while and smoothed the cloth with my thumbs. I was mentally freaking out. I know I probably shouldn't have been but I was scared as soon as I put on this hospital gown I was going to be electrocuted or kicked.

I stared at the button contemplating if I wanted to buzz it or not. I didn't want to buzz it because 1. I was scared I was going to blow something up and 2. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself for needing reassurance that I wasn't going to be hurt,

I took a deep breath and started to take off my shirt, then my jeans and then I slipped into the hospital gown. I fumbled with my jeans and took out the ring, the napkin, and the sword.

I placed the sword carefully in my bra cup and the ring on my index finger. I was tempted to put it on my left ring finger but I had to remind myself that I wasn't getting married anymore. I couldn't get married to a dead man anyway.

The nurse came back into the room. "Alright, are we all settled now?" she asks. I nod not really knowing what I've gotten into. I mean a mental ward? Really? What was I going to do here if I couldn't say what actually happened to me and my real name?

I nodded. "I guess,"

She smiles. "So, Ms. Behr, why did you check yourself into Potter Hospital?" she asks.

I don't look at her. "I forgot almost everything about my past life," I half-lie. "So I need to remember,"

She furrowed her eyebrows and wrote something down on the notepad. "Hey," I ask. "Why is this place called Potter Hospital?"

"Oh, ah, it's called that because the man who discovered the cure to cancer founded this hospital," she says like I should know with a stupid smirk on her face. But the smirk disappears as she remembers what I had told her.

I lean back and try to connect the dots. I've met the guy before when I was seven or nine, I couldn't quite remember since everything was fuzzy. "Miles, right?" I ask after stuttering out the start of his name.

She nods. "Yup, he's a grand old man," she says with a toothy smile. "I'm friends with his granddaughter you know,"

"That's nice," I say. She starts rambling on about her social life outside of the outside and I sit there listening. I've found the literal 'Chatty Kathy'.

She later leaves me and I sit in bed. I turn on the T.V. and it flickers to a channel of Agent Mathews. My hands grow numb as I watch.

"Greetings. Earlier today New York City has suffered at the hands of a person. But not just any person, a quad-blood," he pauses as if he's waiting for people to react. "There are such things as Greek and Roman gods, and Desiree Katherine Stoll was ¾'s god and ¼ human. Due to her being what she was, she blew up New York because her monster heart has no remorse,"

I want to scream that he has no remorse in his heart but then it would cause a commotion. "So, we here learnt that there is more of her kind, half-bloods, tri-bloods, and quad-bloods. All of them are dangerous to our nation. So the government is taking action and trying to remove all godly blooded out of American soil, no matter at what cost," he cleared his throat. "So we'll be tracking down the most powerful one right now since Desiree Stoll has disappeared, Vincent Maxwell Stoll. We will further question his kind about their kind to get more information."

He opens his mouth to talk but I shut off the T.V. and start praying. Even though I said before I didn't pray to the Gods anymore, I wanted them to keep my brother safe. He didn't do anything stupid, so he deserved to be safe.

I was tempted to Iris message him but I had no drachmas and if I did he's ask all these questions or I'd see that they took him and started doing horrible things to get an answer out of him.

I got out of bed and dialed the number on the napkin despite how late it was.

After three rings it picked up. I heard a groggy, _"Hello? Who is this?"_

I paused before saying, "It's Charlotte, you know, from the pub?" I hear him let out a small tired laugh.

_"Oh, hi, why are you calling so late?"_ he asked. I could hear the rustling of sheets and a lamp turning on.

"I-I'm just really lonely," I admit. "There's nobody to talk to in the mental ward right now,"

_"Wait, a metal ward? Where are you?"_ he asks. Then he jokes,_ "Potter Hospital?"_

I sigh. "Then thing is that I don't remember anything from my past," I say. "So that's why I'm here. I came here right after I met you," I run my hands through my hair. I expect my hands to run through longer but it comes short due to my short hair. "Oh god, now I sound like a weirdo," I laugh.

I hear a smile in his voice, _"Don't worry, I find weird girls attractive,"_ I stopped laughing and just sat there in silence. What he said felt so wrong to me. I kept telling myself that Emmet was dead. He's been dead for almost six months. Even though I haven't healed all the way yet I have to let in new things. I have to accept that he's gone and I know that he wouldn't want me like this. I was Charlotte Behr now, not Desiree Stoll.

So I smile. "Good, for a minute there I was worried,"

So all throughout the night we talk until the sun rises. Every night we do this as long as I know. But I'll be moving in with him later once I get out of here tomorrow. When I won't be that person I used to know. (A/n: if you didn't get that, it's called foreshadowing).

We part our ways for tonight and I fall asleep, trying to forget about my past life and who I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was an eventful chapter. I'm glad that this one is longer though; the chapters were getting eerily short. <strong>

**This isn't the last chapter my lovelies, I still have things planned. The last chapter is when Desiree meets with somebody younger than her but older than her. That made no sense but you'll know in the future ;).**

**Thank you for sticking with me after all of the crap I made you read about people dying and such. So thanks and peace! **


	28. Chapter 28: A Look Into the Past

**Chapter 28: A look into the past**

I woke up to the sound of a knock at the door. I bolted up, screamed, and started to try to protect my body. The door opened and a young nurse and an old man wearing a lab coat were standing there. I stared at them like a deer in head lights and slowly uncurled from the fetal position. "Oh, um… hi?" I stuttered out as I sat back up.

The nurse looked at me funny and then scribbled something on a clipboard. The old man turned to the nurse. "Thank you Nancy, I can take it from here," the nurse nodded and shut the door.

He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Hello Ms. Desiree Stoll," he said.

I stared at him. "What? My name is Charlotte Behr," I insist.

He smiles. "You have your Nan's eyes, of course you're Desiree Stoll. Also, I can see through the mist, you can't fool me,"

I stared at him. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Miles Potter, but that's not important," he replied. "What's important is why are you here and why did you blow up New York?"

I dropped the British accent. "It wasn't my fault!" I argued. "They killed almost everybody I loved! They killed my fiancé for crying out loud! I had no idea what that button was for!" I started crying. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Okay, okay, it wasn't your fault, I understand," he said softly. In his coat pocket he pulled out a syringe. I stared at it. The liquid inside of it was brown.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's something that will make your hair grow out as brown since you're now Charlotte Behr," he replied as he took my arm and rubbed some disinfectant on it. He didn't do it like regular doctors did it when they just rub it on like they're trying to get rid of a stain, he did it very gently. "Plus it will alter your DNA so if you ever decide to have children then they have a high chance of getting brown hair, instead of blonde since none of your fake parents are blonde,"

Almost fatherly even. It reminded me of the times I scraped my knee on the sidewalk and my daddy would do that too. I blinked a couple times and watched as he inserted the needle and injected the brown liquid slowly into my arm. He took out a Band-Aid and unwrapped it then placed it on the open hole on my arm.

"There," he said. "Now when your hair grows you don't have to worry about dying it all the time," A smile spread across his face that outlined his crow's feet and the ()'s on his face.

"Um, thank you," I replied. He got up to leave. "Wait!" he turned around.

"Yes?"

"How do you know my grandmother?" I watched him sit back down.

"It was college; I met her there when we were lab partners in chemical science. That was when we hit it off. We'd always hang out with each other and she showed me the city even though she wasn't even from New York,"

He paused for a moment and blinked. "Katie was beautiful. Your grandfather was lucky to have her. Ev'ry time I saw her she took my breath away. But I saw that she was content with that git so I didn't say anything. Eventually I left America, we went our separate ways. I saw her live her life with that man; she had your dad and your aunts. And of course all of them were good-lookin' due to her and that boy. But honestly she deserved better,"

"Wait, so you liked my grandma?" I asked. It was odd hearing her name since I've never seen the women or known her by anything else than: My grandmother. "You had a thing for a woman who had a boyfriend and then husband?"

"For a while yes, but then I got married, I moved on, we continued being friends, that's all."

We talked for a while until he left. I was left all alone, again. Then these two girls came bursting in.

"CHAR! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE!" the blonde girl screamed.

"Shh! Hollis, we're in a damned hospital!" the black girl said in a whisper. She turned to me. "Oh, hello Char,"

I stared at them. "I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked.

They looked at each other. The blonde girl named Hollis bit her bottom lip. "Oh my god, Madison, she doesn't remember us!"

"No duh Hollis, she doesn't remember anything from the past so of course she doesn't remember us," Madison said.

"Oh, oh yea,"

I still stared at them. "Who are you again? Because you're creeping me out," I said truthfully.

"Char! We're your best friends!" The blonde named Hollis yelled.

"Hollis, will you stop yelling? You're just scaring her!" Madison said. Madison turned to me. "Anyway, I'm Madison Noble and the screaming blonde is Hollis Adams. I've known you since primary school and we both met Hollis since the end of secondary and into Uni."

I blinked. "Okaaay, explain more please,"

Hollis pulled up a chair and Madison did the same. "You guys met me because I spilt coffee on your lap!" she piped. "I don't even know how you forgave me since I almost burnt your legs though,"

"You work as a vocal coach for some famous people," Madison explained. I smiled a little bit. It was nice that I was still working in the music business.

They told me some important things like that I was an only child, that I liked mint ice cream, I loved the night, etc.

"Tell me about past boyfriends," I said.

Hollis looked at me funny. "I would think that nobody would want to think about some blokes from the past,"

"Trust me, I need to know everything," I replied.

"Well, there was this bloke named Erin…"

We talked and talked for hours on end and I laughed. It surprised me the first time since I haven't laughed in such a long time but over time I got used to the sound of being happy.

'Happy,' I thought, 'Wow, that's what it must feel like'.

Once they left I smiled to myself. It was great that Charlotte chose such great friends.

Over time I got used to being called Charlotte, but inside I still knew that I was Desiree Katherine Stoll, the woman that bombed NYC.

Over the past year of staying at the mental hospital I start to learn about my fake life. I learn that I was an only child, that I had braces when I was 12, and all the things you need to know about yourself which is everything.

I sat on the hospital bed staring outside. "Are you sure about this?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

_"Yes,"_ he replied. His voice was soft like a feather and I have come to love that voice ignoring the guilt in my stomach about a dead man who had been dead for almost a year and a half. _"Since you have nowhere to stay you can just move in with me in my shitty flat," _

I laughed. "Trent, it's not shitty, it's just small,"

_"Now you're just being nice,"_ he laughs. _"You've been over there; you know it's shitty,"_

I roll my eyes. "Okay, you're right, it is shitty. But it will be _our_ shit hole,"

_"Oh, how romantic, our little shit hole whereas we live our beautifully shitty lives,"_

"You're such a romantic," I teased.

_"Only for you dear,"_ he replied. I blushed and didn't say anything back. _"Oh, sorry,"_ he said after a while.

"It's okay, I'm getting better," I yawn as I stare at the night sky. "After all, I'm getting out of here…" I pause and look at the clock. It's one in the morning. "Well, today,"

_"You sound tired,"_ he says as he yawns. _"Better get some sleep. Bye, love you,"_

I blinked for a moment before responding with, "Love you too,"

Then I hung up. I set the phone down and just as I did it the door was kicked open. A man with golden eyes was staring at me. "Desiree Katherine Stoll?" he asked. He was a young man but his voice sounded all old and metallic.

"Who are you?" I asked. On instinct I grabbed for my sword which was in my bra cup still (That's where I always kept it anyway).

He laughed. "Oh, I am your great, great grandfather young woman," he laughed as he stopped time for a moment and then made it move again. "And I am here on a mission,"

"What the hell do you want Kronos?" I yelled. "You're evil!"

"As are you young one, as are you," he replied. "Now, Desiree Katherine Stoll—"

"Wait, why do you look so young?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I just jumped into the nearest male body,"

"Oh, like I'd be so familiar with people jumping," I said sarcastically.

I expected for Kronos to stop time for me to annoy me but he just smiled. "You'd make a great host for me if I was into being a woman, but alas, I am here on a mission,"

"What mission?" I asked.

He sighed. "Never in my lifetime would I help out the gods, but for once, I agree with them. The gods and titans are being forced to resign being alive and reproducing because of your bastard aunt and brother pointing out how we're hypocrites. So our last thing that we need to do is to make you forget about your past life," he pulled out a syringe. "With this,"

I stared at him. The syringe wasn't really godlike and mythical so it threw me off. "Do you think I don't?" I ask.

He smiled. "I know part of you doesn't want to," he replies as he twirls around the syringe with his fingers. "Part of you doesn't want to forget that fake ass blonde that sang and danced on stage for a living."

I stared at him. How could people see right through me so easily? "What do I get in return?" I asked.

He started pacing the room, still smiling and twirling around the syringe. "I knew you would have said that," he replies. "You're just like that damn Stoll that started this whole mess." I had to think for a while until I came up with my grandfather.

"Tell me," I repeated. "What do I get in return?"

He digs something out of his pocket. It's a digital wristwatch. "You get this,"

I stare at it. "A damn wristwatch?"

He rolls his eyes. "No! It's a time traveling device. The gods know that you've always were curious about your past. Well, now we're giving you this to look back into the past of the people before you," he smirks a little bit. "But I don't know why you'd want to, your grandparents and their offspring were pretty useless, pawns they were."

I tried not to smack the time titan standing before me. "Okay, how does it work?" I ask.

"Well, you see, this watch doesn't tell the time. It simply says how many minutes or days or years you have to stay in that moment in somebody's life. See, how there's numbers here, these are how many years you're going to live,"

The numbers flittered across the screen. I only had 53 years to live and thirteen days to live. It seemed reasonable enough. He went on, "So whenever you time travel you only have a certain amount of time to be in that moment in time,"

"So when does it start?"

"The moment you put on that watch," he traced his thumb on the surface of the face. "Now, do you accept?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at it even more. Did I want to forget about my past right after I viewed it? Did I want to forget about my family, my friends, and my entire life as Desiree Stoll? Did I want to just be Charlotte Behr, that girl who just came from nowhere?

I took the watch. "Good," he replied as he walked over to the little desk in my room and set down the syringe. "And if you don't do what we ask of you then we'll know, and we'll kill your brother."

"My brother has nothing to do with this," I argued.

"Yes, but he's the last of _your_ kind," he seethes as he walks to the door. "Now, goodbye Charlotte,"

He opened the door and left. I ran to the small closet in the room and pulled out some clothes Madison and Hollis bought me and slipped into them so I wouldn't be running around in a hospital gown.

As I checked myself in the mirror I stared at the syringe filled with golden liquid that would make me forget. I looked away from it and then strapped on the wristwatch.

Slowly the room was disappearing and I saw a bathroom.

I saw a man that looked like my father sitting on the toilet seat (it was down, he wasn't doing his business you sickos) holding a baby. He looked about 18 or 19. He was holding a small baby as he stared at the bathtub that was slowly filling with water.

I was standing right in front of him but yet he didn't see me. I waved my hand in front of his face a couple of times before realizing he couldn't see me. I ran to the mirror and I couldn't see myself back in the reflection.

Kronos didn't say anything about this but I guess it was okay that I was invisible because if I was just sitting in the bathroom and then suddenly a strange woman popped out of nowhere, then I would be pretty freaked out.

"Dad?" I asked even though he couldn't hear me.

"Oh god, I can't do this," the man choked as tears ran down his face. "Why would she do this to me? I'm only 19! I can't take care of a baby!"

The baby in his arms started crying. He freaked a little bit and swore then he started to rock the baby gently in his arms. "I'm not a bad person goddamn it! This is for your own good Katherine! I can't take care of you! I can barely take care of myself!"

Katherine? Did my dad have some baby named Katherine that I didn't know about? I almost choked when I realized my middle name was Katherine and I was named after a baby that my father had to take care of when he was 19 and that disappeared.

But where was Katherine today? Then I realized why he was running a bath. It wasn't for his own enjoyment of taking baths.

It was for drowning a small infant named Katherine.

Crap, was my dad a baby drowner?

But then he started talking in Greek. Not Ancient Greek, the Greek they used now. My dad didn't speak Modern Greek…

This wasn't my father.

I checked my watch and I saw the date. It was March 7th, 1993.

Katherine was my grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN! What will happen to Katie? Oh, well you know since she stays alive until she's like 40 something. <strong>

**And what I'm doing with the whole time travel thing is basically to summarize all three books via Desiree's POV. Crazy, I know. Plus I want to tell Vincent's story since I feel like he's been left out. I've been thinking about this part of the story for such a long time like when Rise of The Planet of the Apes came out and I got the whole drowning in a bathtub thing from that (I'm so creative).**

**Oh yea, I found my real life Vincent. It's the actor Harry Lloyd made me think that. Because yesterday I was watching Doctor who and when I looked at him closely it rang a bell in my head and goddamn it it was Vincent Maxwell Stoll if he was crazy!**

**So thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29: Katie Gardner

**Chapter 29: A little girl named Katie Gardner**

I watched in terror as he got up and slowly made his way to the bathtub. Never had I seen a man cry so hard. But then again, he was trying to kill a baby. He kneeled on the tile floor and stared at the small baby in his arms.

Katherine was staring at him with her big green eyes that Travis Stoll loved so much. Her face was calm. Almost as if she knew what he was going to do and she was actually allowing him to do so.

His hazel stared at her green. There was a long pause and there was no sound except for the sound of my breathing and the sound of over flowing water. The silence was killing me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. I closed my eyes and expected to hear the sound of water splashing but I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw the teenage boy shutting off the water and letting it drain. He was holding the small baby close to his muscled chest and as he got up he slowly made his way out.

The bathroom was slowly fading and soon I found myself in front of a flower shop labeled, Gardner's Flower Shop. First I stared into a puddle that was laying on a sidewalk but I didn't have to because a little girl with green eyes and honey blonde hair was staring at me through the front window of the shop.

I stared at her too and we began to have a staring contest. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I saw the small girl break into a large smile. I took a deep breath but then realized how fresh the air tasted. It was almost too fresh. I looked around and saw green grass. Holy crap, it was actually green!

I opened the door and the bell rang with a jingle. There were flowers all over the place. They were beautiful and it dotted the whole entire area with bursting colors. To get colors like this in my era you need to get these expensive dyes for everything. On flowers, grass, you name it.

"Can I help you?" I turned around and I saw that same young man I saw trying to drown his baby.

That little girl with green eyes and blonde hair was standing right next to him. "Bampás, why does this lady have a bump on her neck? And why is she dressed like that?" My hand flew to my neck once I realized that people in this time period have fresh air to breathe and thus don't need breathing chips.

"Katie, don't be rude," the man whispered to his daughter.

"Sorry bampás…" (*Bampás means father or daddy).

"Um, I'm actually looking for Jacob Gardner," I lied. I had to make a story of why I was here because I was going to stay with them apparently until Katie was eight years old due to what my watch said.

"That's me," he looked at me confused. "Um, but why?"

"Um, I'm your older cousin," I lied. "I've been looking all over for you,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking slightly puzzled. "I'm an orphan,"

"Well, I'm an orphan too," I lie. I thank whoever that I have Hermes blood in me so lying is a breeze to me. "Apparently we're cousins,"

I dig into my pocket and all of the sudden there's a paper there. I pull it out and see that its papers about family relations and things that will make him believe that I'm his cousin even though I'm really not. "See,"

He took the papers from me and read them. "Are you Greek?" he asks. "Where was your orphanage?"

"Yes, I am," I reply this time not lying since I am technically Greek. "Mine was in America though,"

"But why find me now?" he asked looking a bit taken aback.

"Well, I guess it was a gut instinct," I said shrugging. "Oh, by the way, the name is Charlotte Behr,"

"Charlotte, huh?" he said. "Well, you already know my name but this is Katie, my daughter. Say hi Katie,"

Katie just stared at me for a long time for a while. "I don't believe you," she says. "You're not my mommy,"

I smiled. "I know I'm not your mommy, I'm your aunt I think," This sentence made me uncomfortable because in all reality, she was my grandmother and I was her granddaughter.

"I don't know who my mommy is," she said. Jacob Gardner looked uncomfortable. I guess he didn't like talking about his fling. "Daddy won't tell me,"

"Okaay, that's enough Katie," he said escorting Katie away and to the back of the store. "So, what are your plans here?" I smiled at his slight accent.

"Well, I just moved here so I thought I would just go and find you," I lied. "I live in an apartment a few blocks away from here actually," I pointed to a general direction and I had no idea where I was getting this. But then suddenly I felt the outline of keys in my jean pocket. I guess the watch covered whatever I said.

He smiled and we talked.

A year later I found myself sitting on a park bench watching little Katie Gardner run around on the playground. Her father was away at Loyola University teaching. He told me that he wanted to build stuff. And by stuff he meant whole entire buildings, houses, just things that inspired him. And by now I had gotten used to taking care of my grandmother as a little girl.

I now knew that where Dad and Vincent got it. It all started with that amazing man. "Nana!" Katie yelled as she ran up to me. She had come up with that name during that year when I took care of her while her father was out. She held a bundle of violets in her hands. "Something crazy happened!"

"What?" I asked.

"These!" she exclaimed. "They just grew right out of my hand!" I took them in my grasp and smiled. She was just discovering what she could do and who she was. I heard from all of my half-blood friends that it's the best thing and the most scariest to experience when you're young but I've never experienced it because right from when I could understand things I was told about what I was and what I could do.

"Wow, amazing," I replied. "You have some real talent there,"

"But is it normal?" she asked. I ruffled her hair.

"I dunno, you'll just have to find out later in life," I replied. "But I gotta admit, that's pretty cool, I wish I could do that,"

She giggled. "Hehe, it's easy! All you've gotta think about is about what kind of flower you want. Try!"

I smiled. "Okay, I want a rose," I made my mind blank so a rose would go shooting out of my hand so she could feel special and so I wouldn't ruin my cover as being a normal mortal.

"No! You don't say it out loud!" she chimed. "You have to think it in your head!"

"Maybe I just can't do it Katie, you're too smart,"

She smiled. "Yea… maybe I am,"

"It's time to go home," I announced as I got up.

"Now?" she complained.

"Yes, now,"

She sighed and got to her feet. I offered my hand and her little hand cupped with mine. "Trust me, there will be even more hardships than going home from the park," I said with a small smile. "Much more worse,"

"What do you mean?" she asks as we turn a corner.

"Well, there's going to be boys, lots and lots of boys," I replied smiling. I knew that little girls were naive to boys at this age and really didn't give a crap about them.

"I don't see how that's a problem!" she exclaimed. "Daddy's a boy,"

"He's a man," I corrected. "Plus he's your father and he's older than you by…" I paused to count. "19 years so he's obligated to be nice to you,"

"Daddy's always nice to everybody," Katie argued.

"Yea, but still, boys will be a problem," I said with a light air. She looked at me confused.

"Give me an example," she demanded. She always though logically while Travis just didn't think that often before doing. But at that time I didn't know that but this observation always made me laugh right after this whole thing. Always making me wonder how they even in the first place gotten married.

"Hm, let's see," I mumble trying to think about my own experiences and from my other friend's experiences. "Some boys will be jerks to you," I say. "Especially when they sorta like you," That might have seen cliché but all those memories of Emmet before we got together and how sometimes I wanted to smack that boy.

"That's dumb," she said making a face.

"Boys are dumb," I replied staring at her face. "But then again we make no sense to them either,"

"Then why would women want men then?" she asked.

"Well, not all women want men," I replied. "Some might like girls and some might like both men and women. Plus men are really good at making girls happy sometimes…"

She looked confused but didn't question me. I guess she had a right to be confused since at this age you're exposed by man-women couples unless you're raised by a gay or lesbian couple. I think about Andrew. I could never guess what he liked but one time Vincent told me that he was asexual. I blink a few times before coming back to our conversation. Plus the whole happy part she'll learn about when she meets Travis Stoll.

We were at the front step of the house that he built. And let me say, the garden was gorgeous. Bursting with color. But then again I'm amazed at a single blade of green grass. He was a genius as well as his daughter.

We went into the house and she went running off somewhere else. It was 1999; it seemed so far away from home. Home wasn't even made yet. Jacob was still making a whole empire of houses and estates. I now understood why I could live anywhere in the U.S. for free and I now understood why we had so much rent money given to us every year.

I always wondered who this Jacob Gardner was but now I knew. He was an orphan from Greece who was smarter than the other kids. Moved to America at 15 because he had a scholarship for Loyola and then moved on his own.

One day at night he told me about Demeter, who called herself Demetria. She was apparently another exchange student too from Greece. So soon it bloomed to romance. And before he knew it he was holding a baby in his arms reading a note to who she was and that it was a blessing that he kept this baby.

Now I knew where we Stoll's got our hopeless romantic side. Also from Monique but she doesn't come later. So we were just waiting around for her godly powers to come along.

Then it was her eight birthday. As I put the candles on the cake I stared at the watch. I only had a few minutes left in Katie's story before it merged with Travis'. It was almost time, yet I didn't know what would happen.

I stared outside. Rain clouds were rolling in and I had a feeling in my stomach that I got whenever there was a monster nearby. I wondered if they were coming for me.

As I reached for a lighter but then there was a loud roar. I dropped the lighter and dug into my shirt and pulled out my sword. I didn't press the uncap button just in case. I ran upstairs and there I saw eight year old Katie Gardner standing against the wall while a huge hell hound was trying to take a bite out of her.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "What is that?"

I uncapped my sword and stared at it. This was her time to go to camp. Jacob ran right behind me. "Katie? Why did you—" I watched his hazel eyes linger up at the giant hell hound. "Skata, what is this?" (*Skata means shit in Greek).

"You know about Demeter?" I said uncapping my sword. "Well, there's a whole camp that keeps her kind safe so I'd think you'd want to take her there," I walked over to Katie and dragged her out of harm's way and just stabbed the hell hound in the eye and it just ran away. Not very scary but there would probably be more monsters coming after her.

"Why do you have a sword?" Katie asked. "And what camp?"

"Because I'm like you," I said. "It's called camp half-blood and it's supposed to keep you safe from monsters and you'll learn how to protect yourself." I stared at my sword but then figured I'd give it to her. After all it's her sword. "Take this,"

"But it's yours," she protested.

"Yea, but now it's yours, let's just say it's your birthday gift," I pushed her out of the room. "Now go,"

I gave Jacob the address and shoved it in his hand. "Come with us,"

I shook my head as I stared down at the watch. One minute. "I can't, I'm leaving you guys,"

"What? Why?"

"Because great grandpa, my time's running out," I replied.

"Wait, great grandpa? I thought you were my cousin and how did you time travel all the way here?"

I smiled. "You'll never know, plus, don't tell Katie, she's already troubled as she is," I kissed his cheek. "It'll be our little secret,"

"Don't go, please." he said taking my hand. The room started to fade but I don't think he noticed. "I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I can't stay. Please, take care of yourself and Katie. Goodbye," Before he could open his mouth to say anything he faded away too. His warm hand was instead replaced by the cold winter of a farm house.

"Mama, I'm sorry, but I gotta do what my heart tells me to," a teenage girl with curly light brown hair and deviant blue eyes said as she wiped tears away from her face.

A plump older woman with the same eyes was crying too. "But what about your Pop, and the twins?" she choked out. Both women had a southern accent.

"Pop ain't gotta know yet, please, Mama, don't tell him until I'm gone. As for Travis and Connor, I'm takin' them with me," she said.

"But New York ain't a place for a teenage girl to raise children!" Mama protested. "And it ain't a place for a small town girl to go and mess up her life!"

"Mama! I'm an adult now so I can do whatever I want!" the girl yelled getting out of her chair.

"You're barely an adult Monique Annie Stoll!" the older woman yelled. "You will stay here!"

She stared at her mother. "And what? Find some country bumkin for a husband and live my entire life out here in Tennessee?" Monique yelled. "That might be the life for you but it ain't for me! I want my sons to know other than this small town, I want them to see the world but I can't let them do that if I stay here! Plus who would want to marry some knocked-up whore?"

"Monique, don't say that about yourself!" Mama yelled.

"Well, it's no use avoiding the truth, ain't it Mama?"

I watched the girl storm out of the room and I followed her to her room where there were two cribs sitting there. She plopped down on the bed and cried into her pillow. All around the room there was fashion magazine clippings. On one side of the wall it was labeled: MS Fashion, the blue prints.

MS Fashion. That name sounded so familiar. I turned around and saw Monique staring a picture. It was of her and his good looking boy with curly black hair. His features were a little bit elfish but nonetheless he looked handsome.

"Damn you Hermes!" she yelled as she tore the picture in half and threw it on the floor. "Damn you,"

I stared at the cribs and saw two babies with curly brown hair. The looked the same with their small crooked smirks and their pointed like ears.

Those babies were Travis and Connor Stoll.

* * *

><p><strong>A little look into Monique's life. Katie's childhood part seemed a little short but it's because Katie has more childhood to go since she's gotta meet Travis Stoll who will make her want to seriously question why she likes him. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. This is short since I really don't have anything to say.**


	30. Chapter 30: Travis Stoll

**Chapter 30: A little boy named Travis Stoll**

Suddenly Monique's room was fading as I watched her pack a flurry of things in a duffle bag. Tears were still in her eyes but in her blue eyes I could tell that her decision was made.

The room totally faded and I was met by staring at a ceiling. I was lying in a queen sized bed. I got out of bed and I was met by a bunch of cardboard boxes labeled all sorts of things like: kitchen, bedroom, living room, bathroom, etc.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at the mirror. I saw myself. I looked around for a purse or anything to identify myself. If there was nothing then I would just go by Charlotte Behr again. I dug into the purse and took out my wallet. I searched all around for an ID but then I remembered that their ID's from the past look different from ours. I pulled out a ID and my name was apparently Natalie Karlov, age 29, and all of that jazz.

I shrugged myself off of bed and tumbled out of the small bedroom and into a smaller hallway. It felt good to feel normal and in New York. Wearing a tank top and short gym shorts. I had gotten used to old fashioned clothes. But I still wore clothes that people from this era thought it was absurd and out there.

I looked around for one of those old coffee makers that you had to pour a filter and coffee grounds in to make coffee. At first it was really difficult to figure it out because all you had to do in my era to get coffee was to just press a button and coffee would come out of the tap from the sink.

But to my alarm, there was no coffee maker. I swore out loud and I quickly ran back into my room, slipped on a sweater that I found in a cabinet and then I stumbled outside. Then I was met by two twin boys with unruly curly light brown hair and bright mischievous blue eyes.

"Whoa, who are you?" one of them yelled.

"She looks pretty ugly…" the slightly shorter one mumbled. "Did she just wake up?"

"Why does she have a lump on her neck?" the tall one said loudly as he pointed rudely at my neck. My hand instantly flew to the breathing chip that I didn't need in this era. I was tempted to rip it out sometimes but then I kept reminding myself that I was going back to my era later and would need it to breathe.

"BOYS!" somebody yelled. They both turned around and a young woman who looked like them except female and her hair was neater and she was an adult. She ran over to them and she dragged their arms and put them behind her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said with a panicked laugh. "They can be hyperactive like that,"

"ADHD?" I asked. She nodded. "I have that too; I was like that when I was younger too,"

"Did you just move here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yea, my name is Natalie, Natalie Karlov,"

"Monique Stoll," she gestured to the two boys behind her who were punching each other in the arms, taking turns to see who could punch the hardest. "And these are mine, Travis and Connor,"

"What are we? Objects?" the taller boy asked with a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Just get back into the apartment boys,"

"Fine mom," the shorter one said. I watched them walk to the door across from mine and the taller one pushed the slightly shorter one into the apartment and then slowly followed.

"Which one is which?" I asked.

"The slightly taller one is Travis and the slightly shorter one is Connor," she explained. "Even when they're such a handful, I love 'em to death,"

"So will Katie," I muttered. "Eventually,"

"What?" she asked.

I blushed. "Uh never mind," I choked. "Um are you from here?" I asked.

She smiled. "Naw, I'm a Southern Peach from Tennessee," she said. "I came out there to pursue a useless dream, you?"

"I'm from here actually, but I needed somewhere new I guess so I moved here," I replied. "And what useless dream?"

She stared at me for a long time with those blue eyes. As if she was scanning me or something. "Why the hell should I tell you?" I was suddenly shocked by this. She wall all nice until this point.

But after a year of knowing the boys, I knew where they got their sudden bi-polar side from (even though they weren't bi-polar). Their mother was bi-polar. She was suddenly red in the face. "Uh, I've gotta go, bye,"

I stood there confused for a while and I completely forgot what I was going to do. I stumbled back into the apartment and started to unpack the things I apparently have.

A few days later I find myself sitting in a small living room where I'm drinking some cheap wine from a Red Solo Cup with my great, great grandmother. "Sorry about that time when I kinda raged on you," she mumbled.

"Don't worry," I said. "Drinking will make everything better," (don't worry; she was 23 or 22 at this point).

She laughed. "For a moment, then it all goes downhill," we both took a sip of wine. It was 4:00 in the morning and we were just a couple of woman sitting on a rundown couch.

I watched her take a big swig. "God, haven't had any alcohol in a few years," she sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "Since of the kids, you know, I wanna set a good influence on them like my Mama and Pop did on me,"

I stared at the ceiling. "You're lucky you have kids," I say blatantly.

She scoffs, "No, I'm not. Even though I love them to death, they were a mistake," she stares at the door of the room that the boys are sleeping in before saying, "I had them at 17,"

"Well, I'm getting old, fucking 30 next year, I don't have anybody," I took another sip of wine. "You know when you're young you start to plan out your life as if you had a clue. Like which college you would go to, what age you were going to get married, have kids, what your dream job was going to be? Well, it didn't turn out like I planned to, I'm not married, I don't have kids, and I don't think I have a job,"

"You don't think?" she says stifling a laugh. "How don't you know?"

I shrug, "I just don't,"

"Well, I guess I was like that too," she confesses. "I never expected for this wonderful man to walk into my life and then crush my heart by leaving me," I see her eyes misting up and she blinks away the tears. "Why am I telling you this, you don't need to know my problems," she added a fake laugh and smile to the end of it.

I would notice that's how both of the boys would cope with being uncomfortable or hiding what they really felt. It was really cliché, but that's what they did.

"Hey, I told you my problems," I reply pouring more wine in the plastic cup.

She nods. "Yea, I guess you did,"

A few months later I'm sitting back in that couch. Except the two little boys are sitting around me as I read a book to them. Even though I didn't really like to read it seemed like the right thing to do since I read to Katie.

In the middle of the sentence Travis cut me off, "You're eyes are really green," he looked at me even more puzzled. "Why?"

"Why?" I ask. "Well, I guess it's genetics,"

"Genetics?" Connor asked.

"You'll learn when you're older in school," I reply.

They both break out laughing. "What? We don't even pay attention in school, why would we do that?"

I smile slightly. That's how I acted when I was younger. "Trust me Travis; you'll have somebody to cram all this science stuff in your head," knowing Katie, even at a young age, she was into science and would undoubtedly do that.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You'll see,"

"Why do you say that?" Connor asks.

I smile and reply with the same thing. It's funny seeing them react to what they do almost every day.

Over the short time that I took care of the Stoll brothers I had to keep them from taking the little watch on my wrist from me. They were swift little children, but I always knew where they hid my things since I had the same sense as them. They'd always stare at me in amazement whenever I found it.

"You've gotta be magical or something!" Connor exclaimed as he watched me put back the watch that was the fiber of my being.

I smirked. "Yea, you could say that,"

I watched as Monique Stoll sat next to me on the couch sketching a bridal dress. We were just watching some late night T.V. and she had just come back from a tiresome babysitting job. Her hair was put in a messy bun and her eyes were tired.

I watched her draw every curve and detail. Every line and curve had some kind of emotion put into it that I only saw when I watched my father draw when I was a little girl. I wasn't sure where my dad got it, from the Jacob before him, Monique Stoll, or a mixture of both.

And for mortals, these people were pretty amazing.

I could see why Gods' and Goddesses' would love them and hate them so much. Mortals felt things, one good example was love. How mortals could love things for long periods of time like a spouse. 'Till death till us part' didn't apply to the gods. One good example was Zeus and Hera; if it applied to him then he wouldn't be having sex with young woman 100,000,000 something years younger than him or something like that. Or Aphrodite and Hephaestus, she doesn't stay exactly loyal to him.

The Gods always claimed that their blood was more superior to mortal blood. But I say it isn't the answer. Demi-, Tri-, Quad-, etc. bloods have their features, but mortal blood is much more powerful in my opinion. If I was almost all god like I should be, then I wouldn't feel the way I feel now, I wouldn't understand why mortals did such things, I could admit defeat in the way the gods couldn't.

Mortals were so much better. Living forever must have sucked. Because if you think about it for a long time, you see the people you love die off, and it just leaves you to be lonely, forever.

"I want to make my own fashion company," she said softly as she put more detail into the dress. "MS Fashion. From men's to children's clothing, juniors, women, jewelry, cosmetics, etc. I want to make it all, I want my sons to live without the worry of not being able to eat for a week," she sighed. "I just want their lives to be better than right now,"

"It's going to happen," I say staring at her sketch. "I can see it,"

"Maybe they were right," she mutters. "Maybe I should have stayed in damn Yellow Creek and got settled down to some guy I settled for,"

"Yellow Creek?" I ask.

"It's the town I lived in," she replies as she curls a loose strand of hair behind her ears. But then the curl just finds its way back to where it was. "Plus, city guys are so much hotter than the options I had out there," she smirked and her lips formed crookedly, "But still; they're idiots like all men are,"

"Amen," I said laughing.

"This might seem out of the blue, but do you believe in Greek gods?" she asked.

"I don't know," I lie. "I've never really thought about it,"

"This is silly," she said flustered as she set down the sketchpad. "I mean who would believe me?"

I smile. "I would believe you, always,"

I stared at me. "No you wouldn't,"

I placed my hand on top of hers. "Yes, I will,"

She sighs. "I've never told you about the boys' father, right?" I nodded. "Well, he's Hermes, the Greek god,"

She scanned my face to see if I gave her a look of disbelief. But I didn't give her one. "Y-you actually believe me?" she asked with a wild look.

I smiled. "Yea, I believe you," I blinked. "After all, he's my father too," that was a lie but I was gonna go with it.

"H-he's your father?" she said almost yelling.

"He has a lot of kids as well as the others," I say. I think for a minute. "Well, except for the Big Three,"

"There are others?" she asked.

I nodded. "Plenty, there's a whole camp full of them," I reminded myself not to say anything about the Roman camp since nobody in this time period knew of the Roman camp.

She stared at him. "Are there kids that are the same age as them?" she asked.

"Probably," I said. "When I went there, there were plenty of kids my age, even in the Hermes cabin," I replied.

"That fucking player," she seethed as her hands went into fists.

"Trust me, they all are," I reply as I run my hands through my hair. "So, how did you meet my father?" I ask changing the question.

"Please don't refer to him like that, it just sounds weird to me," she said while rubbing her temples.

"Okay,"

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "So I met him in high school when I was sent to the office for setting the science room on fire," she laughed, "Oh, that was a good one,"

"So he was sitting in the office and while we were waiting he got me talkin' asking what a cute girl was doing in the office. And then it just all started out from there," she said. "He was wonderful, almost magical, and when he got me knocked up he told me how sorry he was and how he couldn't stick around and how he didn't mean it. He told me everything about his world," she bit her lip. "And with that, he left me,"

Her voice broke and she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

I was sitting alone in the Stoll apartment playing with this thing called play-doh that the boys had lying around. Then suddenly Monique Stoll came running in. She was breathing heavily and she collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know if I can do it," she says out of context. "What if I fail?"

"What's wrong?" I ask louder.

She blinks for a moment. "Do you have anything strong in your apartment? I think we'll need it tonight,"

I stare at her quizzically as I leave the apartment. I grab a cheap bottle of wine and some fake glass wine glasses. I went back into the kitchen and started to unscrew the cork.

"Do you know about my dream of opening MS fashion?" she asked.

I nodded. "Well, I might be able to do it," she said breathlessly.

My eyes lit up. "That's awesome! Why are you stressing over it? We should be celebrating it!"

She stared at me. "I get to showcase my work on this fashion show, making the clothes will cost a lot of money, so will paying the models. And if I don't make it, I'm going to be homeless," she was staring at her hands. "I don't want that for Travis and Connor,"

"What do you mean if you don't make it?" I ask.

"I mean if I lose this then I won't get the money I will get to fund MS fashion and my life," she said softly. "I don't know what to do…"

I walked over and shoved the wine glass into her hand. "You're gonna do this, I believe in you," I stared at my watch. I only had a few minutes left.

"But I don't want to risk it,"

"We're Stoll's!" I yell. "We do the craziest shit!"

"What do you mean, 'we're Stoll's'? You're last name is Karlov," I get down to her level and grasp her shoulders.

"No, it isn't," I start. "Listen I only got a few minutes with your timeline; you might never see me again, so please, listen!"

"Are you sick?" she asks. "You're acting weird,"

"Take your sons to the camp I told you about," I said. "Ask for Chiron, but you can't walk into the gates because they won't let mortals in,"

I dug in my pocket and handed her a drachma. "Throw this into running water and say, 'O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, I wish to speak to Chiron' and tell him that you want to send Travis and Connor there," I glanced at my clock. "I don't have much time, trust me, do it, you're going to make it in the world,"

"Who are you?" she asks. A freaked out look crossed her face as I notice myself slowly fading.

"I'm Desiree Stoll, you're great, great granddaughter, don't tell anybody about me, please,"

She opened her mouth but I didn't hear what she said as soon I disappeared and found myself in the apartment of the Stoll's. I stood in puzzlement and then started to walk around.

"Boys, pack your bags," I heard a voice say. I was taken to a small room that belonged to children. It was Connor's and Travis' room.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Travis asked.

"Where did Natie go?" Connor asked.

Monique bit her lip. "You're going somewhere where they'll take care of you boys," she paused. "And Natalie's gone, she moved,"

"And she didn't tell us?" Connor asked.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Now let's go,"

Then I was taken to a familiar area where me and Vincent walked up and down from before so many times from our childhood.

A horse man was standing there by the gateway. The twins looked at Chiron with wonder, not fear like most young children of only seven years.

"Monique, are you sure they are sons of Hermes?" Chiron asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure of it,"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Connor asked.

"Why are here?" Travis asked.

"Boys, you're gonna be staying here," she said bending down to their level. "You'll be so much better here,"

Connor stood there confused but Travis stared at his mother, anger flared in his blue eyes. "You're leaving us here?" he yelled.

"Travis, please, don't argue,"

"You're just dumping us here with this strange horse man?" he yelled, his voice getting louder. "In the middle of Long Island in the middle of nowhere?"

"Travis, please this is hard enough for me, do you think I want to do this?"

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you abandoning us?" he questioned.

The young woman flushed a shade of red. "Travis, stop saying that! I'm not abandoning you!"

"Yes you are! You're abandoning us!" he yelled back. I could see where me and Vincent got our 'fuck authority' side.

"Mom you're leaving us?" Connor asked timidly.

"Yes she is!" Travis told his brother.

There was a loud beep. "HURRY 'DA FUCK UP!" the cabbie yelled with his heavy Queen's accent.

"Boys, I have to go," she said softly, "I'm so sorry, truly,"

She started to walk away and Travis just stared at her with all the hate he could muster. Monique stared the ground the whole time, tears running down her cheeks. She kept muttering how sorry she was for leaving her precious babies.

"Travis, come on let's go," Chiron said calmly.

"I don't want to go with you horse man!"

"My name isn't 'horse man', young man," Chiron said calmly and blandly as if he heard the name hundreds of times, which was probably true. "Now come on,"

Chiron dragged Travis into the camp while Connor just walked not really objecting to his surroundings.

And then the forest was slowly fading. I fell in the darkness and found myself following a little girl with beautiful honey blonde hair being ushered into a cabin.

As she walked in a little boy with messy light brown curly hair stared at her in wonder.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

The little girl looked at him startled. "I'm Katie Gardner, I just came here,"

The little boy smirked. "Travis Stoll."

And that was where the meeting of paths started.

* * *

><p><strong>It finally happened! Just wait until they're at each other's necks! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Paths Meet

**Chapter 31: Paths meet**

Travis Stoll stared at the girl with wonder. A little voice came into my head that wasn't mine.

_'Those are the greenest eyes I've ever seen in my life,'_

The voice belonged to a little boy.

"So how'd you get here?" he asked, still smiling his smug little smirk.

Katherine stared at the boy with caution. "Why are there so many people in here?" she asks.

"Oh, because my dad has this policy to take in unclaimed kids," Travis said casually, his smirk growing as he saw the subtle fear in her face. "What? You scared that you won't get claimed?"

She glared at him this time. "What do you think?"

"Okay, okay, sorry," he laughed. Her glare got intense and I swear she could stab him with that glare. His laughing came to a cease and he gulped. "You're probably gonna be claimed, most people are anyway,"

"I got here by a car," she says.

"What?"

"The question you asked earlier," she replies. "I got here by a car, some girl named Charlotte gave this to me," she shown him the sword I gave her.

"How'd you remember that?" he asked.

"I remember a lot of things," she says. Connor peers from his corner of the cabin. His and Katie's eyes meet. "You have a twin?"

"Yea, how did you know?" he asks.

She pointed. "Because he's right there dummy," she smirked. "You're really not that observant, are you?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" he asked.

"Well based on the five minutes I've talked to you, this is what I gathered," she replied.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"You must be an Athena kid without the grey eyes," he said.

And if that sentence sparked it all, suddenly a holographic cornucopia appeared above her head. All the children and teens in the Hermes cabin got all quiet. "Damn it! Not in our cabin!" somebody complained.

"Why the Hades would you want another one in this crowded cabin?" somebody else shouted back.

Katie soon found herself ushered out of the cabin.

Travis stared at the door. His small voice was in my head again.

_'Wow, she's really pretty,'_

I followed Katie to the Demeter cabin. It was just like I remembered it, a garden in the center of the cabin, the floor made out of a real green grass carpet. The bunks made of these trees with bedding and all the things you need for a bed. Tomato vines growing up and down the branches of the tree bunk.

"Whoa," Katie said under her breath. But the cabin was empty except for two people, a little girl about her age and a teenage boy. They were both staring at her with their green eyes.

"A new person Cory! A new person!" the little girl with chocolate brown hair yelled.

"Miranda, there's no need to yell," the boy said, his features were Asian but the only exception was the eyes. "I'm not deaf," he looked at me, his face fixed in wonder.

"What are you staring at?" Katie asks.

"Oh, Cory has the 'sight'," Miranda said loudly. "He can see things we can't see. The sigh only comes to a child in camp ever 100 years!"

He smiled a little bit at me and I just stared at him back with a weird look. "Nah, it's nothing, I thought I saw something of yours," he said to Katie with a knowing smile. "Well, it doesn't exactly belong to you but the thing belongs to a person I thought belongs to you," (I'm not talking about slavery, I mean that Desiree is the daughter of Jacob who is the son of Katie so they 'belong')

"What?"

He laughed as he stared at me. "Never mind," he said as his eyes averted to Katie. "My sight must be a little messed up today,"

"You said that to Leah from the Apollo cabin," Miranda said puzzled. "It was when you were staring at her bu—"

"ANYWAY!" Cory said loudly, cutting off Miranda.

"BUTT!" Miranda yelled. "And she bought it! You were starin' at it because you thought it was cute or something!"

Cory just stared at Miranda. "Anyway, I'm the cabin counselor since I'm a year-rounder like Miranda is. I talked to Chiron and you won't be a year-rounder like us,"

"My name is Miranda Gardiner!" Miranda yelled.

"Cory Fa," he said. "What's cheesy is that all of our last names have to do with plants and gardening,"

"Fa?" Katie asked.

"It's flower in Chinese," (A/n: If you Chinese that might not be what you use, but I'm Chinese and that's what I use to say flower,)

"Yea, but Cory says that nobody at camp really realizes this except for us," Miranda confessed. "Everybody else has normal names!"

I pondered that for a while. They were wrong, we all had regular names! What were they talking about? (A/n: It's funny how the half-bloods don't know how corny their names are so I think this whole situation would be going on forever and ever.)

"But really I don't see it," Miranda says. "I think Cory's going crazy,"

"Me either," Katie said smiling.

Cory rolled his eyes and plopped right down on his bed and formed a Fiji apple in his hands. "Anyway," he started, his mouth full of apple.

"You say anyway a lot," Miranda said smiling. "Anyway, anyway, anyway,"

"Fine, I do say anyway a lot," he said. "Anyway," the two girls smiled. "That's your bunk over there right under Mir's,"

"Yay!" Miranda squealed. "We'll be best friends!"

Katie smiled. Then I heard her little voice in my head.

_'I've never had a best friend,'_

Then I was whisked away somewhere else. Travis Stoll was sitting with a group of boys near the lake. A few girls were nearby. The one who stood out the most was this Asian girl. They were giggling like a bunch of little girls like they were.

"A new person came today!" said a boy.

"Yea, it's a girl," another boy said with a cocky raise of his eyebrows. A little blonde boy looked puzzled.

"Castor, why are you doing that?" the little blonde boy asked. "It's just a girl,"

"Yeaaa, but Travis knows what she looks like," Castor said nudging Travis in the ribs. Travis pushed him back. "She hot?"

"Hot?" Travis asked.

"When did you start using 'hot'?" Another blonde boy with grey eyes asked. "I didn't know you had it in you Castor,"

Castor stared at the grey eyed boy. "Do you really want me to make you go mad Malcolm?"

Malcolm shook his head feverishly. The boy who looked like Castor smiled a little bit. "Don't worry, I don't think Castor can do it, he tried to do it on a rat and it didn't work,"

"Shut up Pollux," Castor and Pollux must have been twins since they looked similar with their violet colored eyes that were close to a wine color and their sandy blonde hair. "Will, are you that clueless? It's a girl!"

"So? Annabeth's a girl, Drew's a girl, Silena's a girl, Clarisse's a girl, what difference does it make?" the small boy asked.

"She wasn't that pretty," Connor snorted. "I saw her too,"

"She had really green eyes," Travis said. "Really green,"

"That's all you can say about her?" Malcolm asked. "Wow, I can say more things about her and I didn't even talk to her, like that she has blonde hair, green eyes, daughter of Demeter—"

"Shut up Malcolm," all the boys said.

Then the little Asian girl came up. "Wait? Who are you talking about?" she demanded.

All the boys were mesmerized by her, well except Will, he was totally unaffected by this. I had a feeling she was an Aphrodite girl. She was unnaturally pretty the way Aphrodite girls were. Almost plastic. "Hey Travis, how about you talk to her," Connor said pushing his brother up front.

The Asian girl smiled. "Um, I think her name is Katie," he said.

"Do you think she's cute?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Travis asked.

"Well do you?"

"No! Of course not! I just met her!"

Drew stood there for a while. Then she walked away. I knew exactly what she thought he meant which might be true.

"What was her beef?" Will Solace asked while playing with sunlight as the other boys stood there still mesmerized. When the boys didn't answer Will just looked at them annoyed. "GUYS!"

Then the world started fading again and then I found myself still at camp, Katie Gardner was sitting at the Demeter table next to Miranda.

I saw the little Asian girl walk up to Katie. In her hand she held a plate full of food. "You're Katie Gardner right?" she asked.

Little Katie looked up from eating. "Yea,"

The Asian girl smiled a wicked smile. "Good,"

Before Katie could say anything else the girl raised the plate above her head and then dumped the contents of the plate on Katie's head. I felt my hands ball into fists. 'How dare she do that to my little girl!' I thought in my head. But then I had to remind myself that she wasn't mine. She was my grandmother. Yet I felt a motherly instinct course through me.

I had never had children before but yet I felt as if Katie was my child. Funny how things work like that.

The dining hall burst with laughter, including her future husband. But they've just met so I would expect of that. Katie wiped the slop of food from her eyes and stared back at the little Asian girl with an icy glare.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked in a small voice.

Katie Gardner didn't answer as she got up from the Demeter table. She left wordlessly out of the dining hall with Miranda following her heels. Before I followed the two girs I stared at the Asian girl. A smug smirk was laid upon her perfect face as she triumphantly walked to the Aphrodite table.

I followed the girls into the girl bathroom. Miranda was sitting on the sink where Katie Gardner was rinsing off her hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" Miranda asked as she gently helped take the gunk off of Katie's hair.

"Yes," Katie said, her head still in the sink. "Why did she do that?"

"Drew's always like that," Miranda muttered as she watched Katie take her head out of the sink and dry her hair with a towel. "She's really mean like most Aphrodite girls," Miranda smiled. "The only nice one is Silena,"

"Yea, but she must have her reasons," Katie said. I smirked. She always thought logically.

"Drew Tanaka's fire," Miranda replied. "She's pretty to look at but once you get close, you get burnt,"

They soon left the bathroom and was left to explore around. It was one of those days after dinner where you just had free time. I watched Katie Gardner walk by Thalia's tree when it still had Thalia in it.

Just then Drew appeared. "So, I see you wiped off," Katie just stared. "But I don't see why you did; you look way prettier with that gunk on your head."

"Why did you do it?" Katie asked. "You've never even met me,"

Drew's smirk fell and she looked very serious. "But your competition," she says frankly.

"Competition?" Katie asks. "For what?"

"Don't act dumb," Drew snapped. "He likes you,"

"Who?" Katie asked again. "That Travis boy? I hardly even know him!"

"But still! I've noticed the way he looks at you and how he talks about you!" she yelled. "Well guess what? I was here first so I have all dibs on him!"

Katie just stared at her for the longest time like she was crazy. "Go jump off a cliff!" Drew yelled she walked away.

Katie didn't want to start walking, but her body pulled herself up and started to walk into the woods. Alone. I started to follow her. I wanted to hold her back because now the name Drew Tanaka came to me.

In camp history class we did a brief unit on charm-speakers. And since there was very few people with charm-speak, I was able to remember her name. Drew Tanaka, one of the few who could do it along with Piper Mclean.

There hasn't been a charm-speaker since.

But Katie didn't know. It seemed like she just accepted that she wanted to go somewhere. I wanted to stop here but I couldn't. I was invisible.

I found myself at a grove or meadow of sorts. The wildflowers sprung in all sorts of directions and everything was untamed. But it was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; well second to a certain dead man I once was to be married to.

Then she came to a small cliff. Then jumped. I let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything like Zeus' Fist. "Why did I do that?" Katie asked out loud as she got up from landing on her face. But then her eyes locked in with her surroundings. "Whoa,"

She moved her hand in one swift motion near the unruly grass and it began to trim itself neatly. "Whoa," she said again under her breath.

My cheeks hurt from smiling as I watched her discover more and more of the powers that she had. A swell of proudness filled my chest as if I taught her all of this. But I didn't. But I liked to think about it that way.

Katie Gardner looked around to what progress she had done. She smiled that smile she smiled and started to memorize this place to call it her own. I stand here and wonder why I've never found this place myself from my full 13 years of being at camp.

She finally decided to leave the meadow. It was surprising to me that she knew the way out of the forest; I couldn't even do it when I was 16. But then it came to me how observant she was. She noticed every little detail and it reminded me of my father and my OCD brother who we never make wash the dishes or he'll take an hour trying to remove the almost invisible speck of food.

I smiled at the thought of mom prying the plate from his hands. But then when I'd go back into the kitchen to get some water I would see, his insomniac self, sitting on the kitchen floor, picking away at the little speck of food that you couldn't even see on the plate.

She walked back onto camp and went into the cabin where she spent the night.

The camp slowly started to fade and I was met by a brighter camp. The sun shined in my eyes and the heat soaked into my skin. It was summer alright. I heard a shrill yell.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I heard a girl yell.

Suddenly two twin boys came whizzing by, with balloons that were filled with something. I was going to presume it was water but you've gotta be sure.

"'Ey Gardner? You can't handle water?" one of the twins yelled. Then I saw 13 year old Travis and Connor Stoll standing there smirking.

A girl with blonde hair came stomping towards them. Her whole entire body was soaked. Travis Stoll stopped smirking when he saw something that his brother didn't notice.

"Oh my gods, why do you have to be so fucking immature!" she yelled.

She wasn't in her camp shirt. Instead she was wearing white t-shirt. And under that white t-shirt was a cute little pink bra.

_'She's not flat chested anymore…'_ A boy's voice said in my head. _"And they're really perky..."_

"And what the hell are you star—" but she stopped herself and stared down to where his eyes were locked. I don't know what her face portrayed, embarrassment or anger.

Then there was a loud slapping noise. "OW!"

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled along with other swear words that I can't remember but some of them were Modern Greek. Then she went back to her cabin to change and probably complain to her cabinmates.

Connor, on the other hand was laughing. "Oh gods, she slapped you!" Connor laughed breathlessly. "Hard!"

"Oh shut up will you?" Travis said, still clutching his cheek which probably had a hand imprint.

"'Ey Trav!" Pollux yelled. "Nice job tiger!" Pollux and Castor were standing right near them so I couldn't get why Pollux was yelling.

"Why must you yell?" a blonde boy said. He looked like one of those California Barbie type people. But then I realized he wasn't that small boy anymore, it was Will Solace but he still acted the same as little Will Solace acted, serious in a way Apollo children shouldn't be. "You're literally just three feet away from them,"

"Just because your three years older than us doesn't mean you have to be so serious,"

And I would have never guessed that my mother's half-brother was 11 years old and that small when I last saw him. (A/n: I did the math, when Travis, Connor, Katie, Percy, Annabeth, etc. are 16; he's 19 as is Malcolm. Plus I went on the fan wiki.)

"Oh shut up Will," Castor said. "I don't get how you're an Apollo kid, aren't they supposed to be laid back and all poetic?"

"Well, I would be if I didn't have you idiots as friends,"

"HEY! Are you calling me an idiot?" Malcolm asked from behind.

"Oh shut up,"

"Travis Stoll is such an idiot," Katie Gardner muttered slipping on her camp shirt.

"Why do you even deal with him and Connor?" Another blonde girl asked.

"Well, because they just come up to me and do this!" Katie yelled as she slammed her shirt into her suitcase.

"And because you like him," And older Miranda cooed. "Justine, she likes him,"

The blonde girl laughed. "Yea, or maybe it's because he wants to see more,"

"Oh will you two shut up?" Katie snapped as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Why on earth would I ever like Travis Stoll? He's an idiot, immature, and all sorts of things that aren't attractive at all!"

"But he's _hot,_" Justine said in awe. "I mean you gotta give him that, plus I hear he's a great kisser,"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's not that great at kissing," she put her hair up in a messy bun that Travis Stoll grew to love. "And how would you know? Have you've been listening to Drew?"

"Well, you don't knock it until you tried it!" Justine exclaimed as she started to leave the cabin.

I stood there for a while. What an odd thing to say. Nobody in my era even said that. It just seemed so foreign. And I just laughed at that term and how odd it was.

Katie Gardner walked out of the cabin with Miranda and tried to ignore the looks a couple of the boys were giving her.

They past a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes. She kept muttering under her breath, "This year a chosen one will come! I know it!"

"Awh, there she goes with this 'chosen one' mumbo jumbo," Miranda muttered.

"Everybody knows she's crazy," Katie said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean every time I come here she locks me and Travis in the storage closet in the camp shop!"

"It's not a bad idea, who knows what will happen in there?" Miranda said with a cocky eyebrow.

"Ew, no," Katie exclaimed. "Why the hell would I—" but she stopped herself when she was met by an Asian girl.

"I don't get why Travis was looking at your meager rack," Drew said with a snort. She was surrounded by some other Aphrodite girls who also laughed. "They're not even that big,"

"Leave it to you Drew to talk about obscene things," Katie said coolly. "Now will you move you and your stupidity aside? Me and Miranda are going somewhere to do something actually productive than flouncing around and trying to hit on every guy you see,"

As Katie and Miranda made their way to the strawberry fields Drew said back without turning. "Well, you're only like that because Travis won't give a rat's ass about you unlike me,"

"Don't listen to her," Miranda said as she followed her half-sister who was walking franticly to the strawberry fields.

"Oh shut up," Katie muttered. "I don't like him. Never did, never will,"

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this will be it for now. Thanks for reading this shitty fanfiction! It really means a lot! So thanks for reading and stuff.<strong>


	32. Chapter : Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Chapter 32: Hook, line, and sinker**

Katie and Miranda made their way to the strawberry fields. "It hasn't been the same since Cory died," Miranda murmurs.

Katie nods. "His strawberry plants died with him,"

"Well, that's what all plants do when we grow them, they're part of our life source, and without us, they die," Miranda said softly as she waved her hand over her plants. The strawberries perked up and she started to pick them and put them in a basket.

I close my eyes and take in the smell of strawberries and grapes. Mr. D had his own little land plot where he could grow wine grapes. But I guess that land plot in this era belonged to Pollux and Castor.

I remember the times I spent here, good times. Sitting under a tree with Vincent while looking over our plants and directing the sunlight to shine on certain places. We'd eat apples under that tree and watch the day go by and talk. Just talk. No fighting, just talking.

My eyes water for a moment when I realize how far from home I am. How far away I'm from my London and my New York. My own father wasn't born yet! Let alone, Katie and Travis didn't even know that they liked each other. I don't even think at this time Katie even really liked him!

It made me wonder how they've gotten married and how she agreed to have his children and go by his last name. If they were like this in the future, he'd have to tie her down if he wanted to do anything with her.

So how could they possibly end up married? And Dad and Aunt Rosie said that they we're happy together too! Plus the prospect of having children to Travis was rather alarming. I couldn't imagine him wanting to even stay around to see his children grow up.

But what didn't occur to me at that moment was that people changed. Because at this time I was a bit emotional and I couldn't think straight.

I was whisked away again and then I flew by a few important parts of history. Percy Jackson came to camp. And basically in the books we had to read by a scholar named Rick Riordan, a son of Athena, Percy Jackson and his little girlfriend were the stars of the show. My grandfather was only mentioned a few times and my grandmother was only mentioned in the last book in the entire series. And old Ricky didn't even bother to even portray what she even looked like!

Then there was war.

I watched as campers, ages 8 to 19 go off to war. All of them unaware that they were going to kill.

Eight year olds killing. How odd was that. I could barely kill a spider without feeling bad. So how were they expecting children to fight? Beautiful little children who don't know the horrors of the world or swear words.

"Be brave Lydia," Katie Gardner said smoothing out the face of a young camper that was riding with her in a strawberry truck. "It's for the gods, is something worth fighting for,"

The little girl named Lydia smiled. "Yea, for the gods,"

I stared at them with a stony expression. How they acted seemed so familiar. That's how the campers at my camp acted as well. But yet it was so unsettling. Dying? To save those lazy gods asses? I alway.s saw a large hole in this whole agreement.

I went around in those cars. That's how everybody was reacting to this whole war. As if it would be a pleasure to die for your godly parent who abandoned your mother or father. The books said nothing of how some of them were afraid to die.

Half of these campers wouldn't make it out alive. Yet the scholar never pointed it out.

I watched as this 15 year old boy commanded these children. As I stared at his face I couldn't tell if he knew what he was doing or not. Son of Poseidon, the greatest half-blood in the history of camp. This was just a boy, laid with the burden of an Olympian.

I didn't know how he felt about this, but I felt sorry for the boy. Chosen one or not, he was still a boy.

The war raged on. I saw many children fall but then I was taken to see my grandmother fight. The Demeter kids were defending Brooklyn Battery Tunnel. I watched as the little girl I once knew was setting up walls of ivy. Her face serious. "Eric! Miranda! Justine, how are defenses?" she yelled.

Eric, Justine's twin yawns. "Growing all these vines is tiring me out, the little ones can't do it anymore or they'll pass out," he reported. Katie frowned.

"Okay, Eric and Justine, take the younger kids who can't put up defenses back to base. As for the others, get ready, I think there's a wave of titan soldiers coming,"

Groups of teenagers who were sitting on the ground tired staggered to get up as if they were drunk. Many of them grabbed for their swords and got into a fighting position. "Look guys, I'm really sorry," Katie said.

Miranda gave her a weak smile. "Hey, it's for mom," she said softly. "Anything for the person who gave us life,"

The children of Demeter smiled as well as Katie. The children of Demeter watched anxiously as the vines slowly started to rip with every push that the Titan side gave. Some of the Demeter kids waved their hand and tried to strengthen the wall of vine but they soon gave up to how fatigued they were.

"Oh gods, I can never get used to this…" one of the Demeter kids muttered as he gripped his sword tighter.

And just as if they heard his words, the wall of vine sprung open. A look of shock sprung from their faces. A loud cry erupted from the Titan side. The cry of children and teens.

I hardly remember anything from history class at camp. But then things ran in my head. The children fighting over on the Titan side were usually unclaimed children or campers who were claimed and thought that their parents didn't appreciate them.

The clash of swords rang in my ears. I tried to cover my ears to zone out the noise but I couldn't, it was too loud. I watched Katie fight a boy, she tried to force him back to the Titan side with vines but she couldn't conjure anything.

Cries of death filled the tunnel. Both from the Demeter children and the Titan side. I watched as Katie drew her sword that I got to know so well through the boy's torso. She gasped and he stared at her with eyes of envy. "Go ahead, twist it!" he yelled as blood spewed from his mouth. "Make one of the people who betrayed your beloved Gods suffer as he dies!"

"I can't kill you!" she choked, still taking in what she had just done.

"My mother suffered taking care of me without anybody supporting her and me," he choked as she let him lay down on the cold cement. "Her parents kicked her out, she had nobody. Because of that bastard, that son of a bitch that I have to call my father!"

"Don't say that about the Gods!" Katie scolded.

"Oh shut up," he said softly, his life slowly draining. "You know what I'm talking about daughter of Demeter,"

"No, I don't," she lied.

"She left your father and left a note that it was a blessing, didn't she?" he whispered.  
>"I have seen the future Katherine of Demeter cabin, I dream about it. One day you will see what I am talking about, one day your children will pay, and their children will pay!"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Your children will pay…" he trailed off as his breathing stopped. "All of them…" His eyes met mine and stared for a while like as he was staring at my soul. Then his breathing stopped, his eyes still open and like a glass dolls.

I get chilling memories of my father's cold glassy hazel eyes staring back at me, blood and brains sprawled all over the room. Those black words painted onto the canvases of those voices. Those bad, bad, voices.

Katie sat there breathless. "What should I do?" she murmured under her breath as tears rolled down her cheeks.

This event would change Katie's view on the simple joy of life forever.

"KATIE!" somebody yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY?" Katie looked up and saw Miranda running over to her.

"Y-yea, I'm okay,"

"What are you doing sitting around with a dead boy?" Miranda asked. "Pull your sword out and let's go! We need to go back to base!"

"B-but he's dead!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yea, so is a bunch of Demeter kids, we can morn later!" Miranda yelled. "Katie we need to go!"

Katie got up to her feet and hesitantly went with Miranda, pulling out the bloody sword from the still bleeding dead man.

Then the scene faded and soon I was met by a running teenage boy with supplies. He stopped by this big hotel and walked in. "I got it!" he exclaimed as he slammed the supplies on the floor.

"Good," a girl said flashing him a smile.

"Hey anything for a cute girl," he says, obviously putting his flirt on.

She rolls his eyes. "Oh please, this is for the whole camp," she hauled the supplies behind her. "Now get going player, if Drew sees me flirting then she'll kill me."

He flashed her another smile and I felt like punching the boy. What a player, what a jerk! I've been seeing what he's been doing, he's been sleeping around! Using girls as his play things! I've been used by idiots like him! He doesn't know how much it hurts them. They didn't know how much I hated myself! I didn't know how he even got around to marrying Katie! 'He didn't deserve her!' I thought.

But then again, he was a stupid, hormonal, teenage boy. I wasn't around that much during the school year with Vincent but at camp he was reeling in the honeys but not at our grandfather's rate. I told him he was going to get a STD one day anyway. It made me wonder how Travis didn't end up getting one.

But then again, that damn man carried condoms in his pockets wherever he went.

I was dragged to follow the man. He went up the elevator and I was trying to see how this was going to be relevant to me. The doors swung open and he stepped out. There in the far end of the hallway was a crying Katie Gardner.

I could feel his cockiness go down as he looked at her puzzled and walked over to her.

"Hey," Katie Gardner looked at the Chuck Taylors that were being worn.

"Travis?" he sat right next to her with his back against the wall. They sat too close together as if they were a couple. But none of them seemed to mind their legs touching.

"Gardner? Are you crying?" he asked.

"No duh," she said wiping the tears from her face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why are you so chivalrous all of the sudden?" she asked slightly smiling.

_'What a cute smile…'_ I heard a voice in my head. It was his. Why was he so different? So two faced. But I guess everybody was.

"I don't know why, I'm just concerned about you crying, you don't cry that much," he said pointing it out. Then there was an awkward silence that only sexual tension could cause between two teenagers. Trust me, before me and Emmet became friends with benefits and later in a relationship, there would be this awkward silence and I'd always look at his clothed body and think: Wow, he looks horrible with clothes on; maybe I should rip that t-shirt off his body… and his jeans, and his boxer briefs, etc.

"I killed a person today…" she whispered after the silence.

He looked at her confused with furrowed eyebrows. "So?"

She glared at him. "So? SO? I killed a person! Killing a person is so much different! That boy had a mother! He had a life, he wasn't just a traitor! He was a person who told me that my kids were going to suffer because of my actions!"

"Wait what?" he asked. "Somebody told me that too."

They both stared at each other. "You having kids?" Katie laughed. "I can't imagine it,"

"Me either," he said smirking.

They were so close to each other's face that they could have kissed. But they both looked away. "Well, see ya later Gardner," he said rushing out of the hallway.

She gave a halfhearted wave. "Uh, bye," I watched her lick her lips as if there was sweet sugar on her lips. I smiled. That's apparently what I did when I wanted to kiss a certain dead somebody and he'd always point it out. I wasn't sure if it was the same for Katie, but if it was, she wanted to kiss that son of a bitch.

I felt a tugging and suddenly the part of time disappeared. A man came running past me. "Oh god, what the hell do I do?" he muttered under his breath.

Then all the sudden a Harpie flew right past me and I let out a scream and reached inside of my shirt. I grabbed around for a moment and then remembered that I didn't have my sword anymore. But then I looked into a nearby store display and realized that I wasn't visible.

"HALF BLOOD!" it screeched. "COME HERE SO I CAN ATTACK YOU!"

"I'm not a half-blood!" he yelled back.

"NO YOU HALF BLOOD!" it yelled.

I ran to the alley where the Harpie flew into. "Why the hell did I run into an alley?" he asked himself as the Harpie made a lunge at him. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. It was 34 year old Jacob Gardner. I was puzzled to why he was being attacked by a monster because he was just a mortal, mortals don't get attacked by harpies.

But the harpie didn't listen. It started to stab Jacob Gardner with its talons. With each cry of pain I stabbed my fingers more into my ears as I closed my eyes shut. But then I heard the harpie let out a screech of pain. I opened my eyes and saw a bleeding Jacob Gardner. The Harpie was lying on the ground, its own talon stabbed in right in the heart. His breathing was heavy. He clawed his way up on the wall and tried to walk out of the ally. But he cried out in pain and slipped down to the ground.

I ran over and tried to slide myself under his armpit. But my body just slipped under his arm and I went right through him. I swore in frustration. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BEEN SEEN?" I yelled at the skies. The sky was so cheerily blue and I hated it.

He leaned his back against the brick wall and stared at the sky. He knew he was going to die. Even if he somehow got help, they wouldn't be able to save him. He stared at the ground and closed his eyes.

Then I was taken somewhere else. A girl was crying in a cemetery. I was following a curly haired boy. He was staring from a distance puzzled. I looked at him quizzically. From what I could resister from all of this was that Travis Stoll was a stalker.

I watched him make his way to Katie Gardner as I stayed distant from them. I had a feeling that I should have just stayed where I was so I did.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. They engaged in conversation and then she stood up. All of the sudden he pulled her by her hips and attacked her lips with his. I would have expected her to push him away but to my surprise she slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her lips.

And it was awkward teenage sexy, which was really hard to achieve.

I smiled. This was the hook, line, and sinker. The start at the chance of my future.

I watched the years go by. And I can really summarize it by saying one word: sex. And lots of it. The amount of sex they had would never amount to how much singing I did in my whole entire life. It was just so much sex. But then I had to remember that I had that much sex too when I was a hormonal teenager.

Then there was the prophecy… That damn prophecy that killed off the innocent.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit just got serious guys. Ha. So thanks for reading. Sorry if you think this is rushed but I really want to get to Desiree's era soon because Vincent needs a little spotlight too! <strong>

**So again, thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33: Start of A New Generation

**Chapter 33: The Start of a New Generation**

All the sudden I was on a college campus. I watched Katie Gardner wiz right past me hurried. "Oh gods, I'm gonna be so late!" she yelled. I followed her and she ran into a class room. "Am I late?" she asked the teacher.

The teacher looked at her with uneasy eyes. Something was funny about her. "Ah, yes, Katherine Gardner… right there,"

There was a redheaded skinny boy sitting there, staring in awe. She proceeded to sit next to him. And then, I heard it.

"Oh so you must be Katie Gardner, I'm Miles Potter, pleasure to meet you, you've been all over the news, and they were right you are even beautiful in the flesh!" the boy said, talking a mile a minute.

Katie stared at him with a questioning glare. "Uh, excuse me?" I would react this way if some strange British boy called me beautiful and I didn't even know him. But that wasn't the reason why, which was odd. He went on explaining that he talked really fast. Then it clicked in my head what he would do in the future.

Then there was a harpie attacking her. It told her of her fate. There, Miles discovered his powers. I watched her lay on her bed on the phone with those really old iPhones.

"Our kid, huh?" Travis asked over the phone. "A host of Gaea?"

"Yea," she replied. _"Our _kid…" Those two words seemed so foreign to them. Married wasn't the first priority in Travis' mind. Katie feigned it but she wanted to get married one day, no lie. She was just like every little girl during their childhood. Imaging their future wedding. I even helped her plan it out. It was silly but she enjoyed it. She may have grown out of it by now though, but nobody could push it away from their mind.

Then I watched college end. Several times during college I watched Katie blatantly friend zone Miles the whole time. Life moved on. The engagement, the start of the marriage.

I was then teleported to a point in time. I saw an older Drew Tanaka and Katie sitting on a bench in central park. It looked like they both had just came out of work because of Katie's lab coat and Drew's hair was in a messy bun.

"I want you to leave him," Drew said firmly.

"What?"

"Leave what's mine."

"Oh so your treating him like property, what a slave driver," Katie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Gardner, I fucking mean it, he was mine, I was there first!" she said, fuming.

Katie stared at Drew with bewilderment. "What?"

"I set eyes on him first!"

"Life doesn't work that way Drew, you can't be the one to get somebody just because you liked them first," Katie said calmly.

"Why the hell would he even want to fuck something so ugly like you?" she yelled. Mothers covered their children's ears and people looked at the two grown woman with a pissed off look.

"Will you not shout?" Katie asked. "We're in public!" Later in life Katie would have to deal with a shouting teenager girl yelling that shit was unfair and pissing people off.

"Much less want to make you his little wifey? Why would Travis even want to get fucking married? He has a lot of options!" Drew exclaimed waving her hands about. It reminded me of my father, who waved his hands about a lot. I didn't know why until I saw his childhood and teenage life.

Drew went on and on why she should be the one with Travis, not Katie and how ugly and stupid and etc. Katie was. "You know what?" Katie screamed, silencing Drew. "I've put up with your crap long enough so here, taste your own medicine! The reason why he didn't find any interest in you because to him you were just a toy! A fuck toy! Do you know why? Because that's all you gave him, something to fuck! You didn't even try to get to know him better; you just fucked around with him and called that fucking love!"

"That's not true!"

"Really? You really don't think it's true? Drew, you slept with a lot of guys in camp, what would make everybody think that he even paid any attention to you other than your assets?" she asked. "For gods'sakes! You fucked his brother too!"

"Oh so you think life is like what your living?" Drew asked. "Marrying the guy you lost your virginity to? I don't even think you've slept with any other guys in your whole entire life!"

"I have, and why the hell does this matter?" Katie yelled. "I know that life isn't like that, okay? Drew, why can't you just accept that?"

"I swear one day I will make him come to me!" Drew said. "I will!" Then with that Drew walked away with a grace only an Aphrodite girl could pull off.

The scene ended again and by now I was familiar with this kind of transition. Then it happened.

Rachel was sitting on the couch waiting. I sat next to her; she was unaware of my existence since I wasn't visible. Katie Stoll walked out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. Katie bit her lip.

"What am I going to tell him?" Katie asked, crumbling down onto the couch.

"Did you take more than one?" Rachel asked. "It could be faulty,"

"I took all of them in the two boxes," she replies. "All the same," she bites down on her lip with even more force. "Positive,"

"Couldn't you have used birth control?" Rachel asks tenderly.

"I told him I ran out," she says. "But he didn't listen… I guess he forgot,"

Then the scene faded and I watched as she told him. His face was grave and serious. It was almost uncommon. He didn't say much. I watched her cry and I felt my own heart throbbing and wrenching. It was from seeing the woman I raised cry and remembering that my father and his sisters were mistakes. All of them. It also made me realize that Vincent and I were mistakes too.

We were a family of mistakes. But, we're barely a family now.

The scene faded and I was at a dinner table. There was an uncomfortable tension between the two spouses. The only sound was the clinking of silverware. By the look of it, she wasn't that far along yet.

"How about aborting?" he said breaking the silence.

She dropped her silverware and stared at him. "Excuse me?" she asked, her breathing hitched. I stared at the man sitting across from her in shock.

"Abortion, you're not that pregnant yet," he replied.

She got up from her chair, her hands pressed against the table as she leaned over. "W-why in the world would you even suggest that?" she yelled, her voice breaking.

"Katie, it's no big deal—"

"No big deal?" she yelled, her voice escalating. "Travis! It's a life we're talking about here!"

I could tell his patience was wearing down. He threw his silverware down and got up. "Katie, you know that this baby is going to bring destruction!" he argued. "This bastard child will be the fall of our lives! The world!"

"How can you say that?" she questioned. "How can you say that about your own flesh and blood?"

"It doesn't matter if this bastard baby is my own!" he yelled. "She will be the downfall! Everything is at stake here Katie, and you're saying that this thing needs to live?"

"Your mother could have aborted you and your brother!" she argued. "But she didn't, she didn't even though things were bad for her! What would your mother say? What would she say to you?"

"Don't bring my family into this!" he yelled.

"THIS IS YOUR FAMILY!" she yelled. "This is your daughter! It's my daughter! I can't let her die!"

"Katie, you're being—"

"THIS IS MY BODY TRAVIS!" she yelled, this time letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "If I do this, I can't live with myself! I can't kill a baby! I can't kill what could be ours! I can't kill another innocent person!"

She sat back into the chair and buried her head in her hands. "I just can't." she said quietly, her voice raspy from yelling. Then she started sobbing.

I didn't want to be in this time period now. I didn't want to see this. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I needed somebody to tell me this wasn't real. All this yelling. I was sick of hearing people yell angry yells.

I watched as realization swept through his face that was once full of anger and frustration.

"Hey," he whispered, rushing over to where his wife was. He gently grasped her by the shoulders and got down to his knees so his head and her head were at the same level. "Hey, don't cry," I watched as his thumbs gently smoothed over her shoulders in comfort. "Please…" he almost looked desperate. "I'm sorry,"

She tore her hands from her face and wrapped them around his neck and hid her face in his chest.

The scene started to fade and I let out a sigh of relief. I was in the house again and I looked around. Katie was walking to the couch but stopped once there was a gushing sound. Katie let out yelp of surprise but then let out a moan of pain as she grabbed for couch arm and leaned over it. "TRAVIS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled.

"What?" I heard his voice say as the curly haired man walked into the living room and then stopped. "Whoa, Gardner, did you pee yourself?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "It's time!" she yelled.

"Time for what?" Travis asked puzzled, still looking at the puddle on the hardwood floor.

"Oh my gods Travis, I swear one of these babies are going to die because of my damn blood pressure right now!" she yelled. I stared at her round figure. It was larger than usual expecting birth. But then I reminded myself that there were twins in there. "I'm going to give birth today!"

"What? It's a few weeks early!" he yelled.

"Just shut up and get me to the damn hospital!" she yelled.

Then it faded and I was at a hospital, the sound of hail hitting the environment outside ringing in my ears. My phobia of hospitals hasn't worn off so I screamed and hid my face. But then I uncovered my face making sure there wasn't anybody inserting chemo into me or shocking me. But I uncovered my face once the coast was clear.

I saw Katie staring at her husband, who was staring at the ground with his hands running through his hair. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smirked a stressed sideways smirk. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Well, I don't know, I've never had a baby before," she said thoughtfully. "Plus I'm trying to be relatively calm so I don't have to go into delivery right away. Why are you so stressed?"

"Stressed?" he asked, feigning a laugh. "I'm not stressed."

"I know you're stressed because you're running your hands through your hair," she replied.

He stared at her in wonder. I guess he still wasn't used to people getting him except for his brother. But he smiled a little bit.

_'She really loves me,' _he thought with a small smile. I rolled my eyes. 'No you dumbass,' I thought. 'She was just pretending this whole fucking time!'

"Tell me," she said. "Please,"

"Fine, you want the truth?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm scared, okay? I'm scared that these kids won't have a good father since I never had one okay?"

I never really had seen him break down like this before. He usually has a cool, carefree demeanor. "Well Mr. Stoll, you don't have to get so defensive about it," she replied crossing her arms.

He gave her a dry laugh. "But at least I know they'll have an awesome mom,"

She kissed him on the crown of his head. "It'll be okay, I couldn't choose anybody else but you to be their father,"

Then like it was a video, somebody sped it up and all the sudden I heard the sound of a lady screaming bloody murder. "YOU SAID THE PAIN KILLERS WOULD WORK!" she screamed.

"Just push Mrs. Stoll, the first one is coming!" the doctor said.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she screamed again.

"Calm down Katie!" Travis said.

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, a loud cry of life filled the hospital room. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stoll! It's a boy!" I watched the baby being taken away to be washed off and it took me a while to remember something very important. That was my father. I had just witnessed the birth of my father, which was something you couldn't say too often.

As my father was being taken away I could see a glimmer of pride in Travis' eyes as he watched his newly born son being taken away.

"Now keep pushing!"

Soon after two minutes of cries of agony another cry was let out. It was more shrill and louder. The doctor looked at the baby's… well you know… and declared it as a girl. Both parents looked at each other and gave nervous looks. Then the first baby was put into Katie's arms.

"Oh my gods," she whispered, tears running down her face. But not from pain this time. "Oh my gods…"

Travis was about to say something until the baby he did not want was in his arms, looking lost. The unnamed baby in his arms looked like him when he was a little baby, brown curly hair and freckles starring her face.

He blinked a couple times.

_'This is mine…'_

"Mr. Stoll!" the nurse yelled.

"Huh? Wha?" he sputtered out as he snapped back into attention.

The nurses eyes opened wide and she looked back and forth from Katie to Travis, realizing who they were. "Oh, uh, so what are you going to name your little girl?" she stuttered out flustered.

He stared outside the window. "Uh… Hail… Ey… Yea, Hailey, Karen…"

"Um, how would you spell that?" she asked. Then she started to blubber out some other nonsense. It was the kind of nonsense I heard when I ran into a random Broadway fangirl or fanboy.

"H-A-I-L-E-Y then K-A-R-E-N," he concluded. The nurse nodded and scurried away.

"Will you stop staring at her and let me feed her?" Katie asked handing over the little boy to its father.

"Oh, uh yea…" he said awkwardly as he handed over the girl.

"His name is Jacob," Katie said, knowing that Travis was spaced out while she was naming the boy. "Jacob Miles, he looks like my father,"

"He looks my father!" I almost yelled. But then I did a double take remembering that he was actually my father and how much of an idiot I was.

"Good job," Travis said.

"Good job at what?"

"Not screaming more than 20 swear words while in pain," he replied with a cocky smile.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh shut the hell up," but then she looked down at the small baby she had in her arms. "How could they ruin something so perfect?"

"What?"

She brushed some loose honey blonde hair from her face. "The Gods. She just a little girl, a baby, I can't imagine her bringing the destruction of the world," Her finger traced a little chubby cheek. "I just can't."

The scene faded but then I heard this: "I love you."

The fading Katie Stoll stared at her husband and repeated what he said.

I was in a dark room. I saw a 13 year old girl in a silvery dress. Other girls were surrounding her.

"Can we kill it?" one of the girls whispered. "It's a boy!"

"No!" the 13 year old girl, who I identified as Lady Artemis, hissed as she lifted up a baby from the crib. "I am here on a mission!" She dug out a necklace from her neck and uncapped the little chamber that was the charm on it. She muttered something in Ancient Greek and then suddenly silvery stuff flowed out of the baby's mouth and into the little chamber.

It looked like the baby was going to cry right after they left, but no sound came from its mouth. He started to kick around trying to cry out for attention but nothing. Something in me hurt. I reached over to touch its little face but my hand went straight through him.

There was nothing I could do as the scene changed yet again.

I was then at a front of a door. And as if my hands had a mind of their own they began to rapt on the door.

The door opened and then there was a man standing there with a little blonde girl who was sucking her thumb. Her eyes were two different colors, blue and green. "What do you—" but he stopped himself. "N-Nattie? Whoa, how the hell…"

"DADDY!" a little girl yelled behind him with wavy light brown hair. "WHO'S THAT?"

A little blonde boy peered behind her. His big hazel eyes staring back at me like as if he was wondering if he should know me. I stared at him back. Hazel eyes, blonde hair. Looks like Jacob Gardner.

"Uh, I really shouldn't be here…" I laughed nervously as I checked my watch. For some weird odd reason, I had 30 minutes.

"How… What…" Travis said.

"Well, aren't you rude Travis, not inviting in your old nanny." I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips and giving him a disapproving look I often gave him and his brother when they did something wrong.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe this…" Travis murmured as he moved aside and let me in. "Wait, I'm an adult! I can kick you out!"

"But you won't." I replied. "Because you don't disrespect your elders, do you?"

"But you look younger than me!"

"Because I am dumbass." I said turning and smirking that sideways smirk that he had.

He put the little girl down and she waddled away with her siblings, who ran into the backyard. "Wait, what?"

I sat down at the kitchen table and stared out the window at the young children playing outside. "Your children, right?"

"You didn't tell me how you're younger than me!" he complained.

"So I'm assuming that they aren't your children then," I said smirking, trying to piss him off. I haven't pissed anybody off in such a long time.

"What? Wait, no, I mean, yes, they're mine," he said glancing out the window. A light drizzle came falling down and I saw the children laugh and stick out their tongues. I wanted to scream and scold them for doing that but I had to remember yet again that they weren't in my era and if was safe to eat rain droplets.

If you did that in my era, you would get deathly sick. When little Katie Gardner was outside playing in the rain I almost had a panic attack when she stuck out her little tongue and a few droplets fell onto them. We had to adapt plants to survive the rain water.

"Cute," I reply staring at how happy he looked. The glimmer in his eyes that seemed to be lost, to a reason I didn't know about yet. And that girl. That wavy haired girl who had a devious smirk. My father never talked about her, neither did Aunt Rosie.

I aligned her features with the profile she had in the history books. She was Hailey Stoll. She was the evil that almost brought down our whole civilization. That little girl…

I stared at her and her eyes caught mine and stared back. A huge smile cracked upon her star scattered cheeks and she waved at me with one big swoop. I did a weak wave back and then she turned and tackled the blonde haired boy.

"How could she almost kill us all?" I muttered.

"Wait, how the hell do you know about that? You're a mortal!" Travis exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "No dear Grandfather, I'm not," I pointed my fingers at a potted plant and it perked up and directed a little bit more of sunlight on it. It had been so long since I've done any of that. I stared at my hands and they seemed to love it because my hands became smoother.

"Wait, Grandfather?" Travis exclaimed. "My kids are only eight and two!"

I stared him in the eyes. "Do you really think your kids could have connived during their childhood without you knowing? Gods, for a guy who works for the government cracking codes you sure are stupid."

"Wait? How did you know?" he asked again.

"All these questions," I said shaking my head. "I've traveled throughout time and I've seen your grow up and be a man-whore for Pete's-sake!"

"I wasn't—"

"You were Travis Stoll. You fucked almost all the girls at camp, so shut your mouth and be thankful I didn't kill you for even laying a finger on Katie," I said pointing a finger at him.

"Wait, I thought you only took care me and Connor."

"No, I also took care of Katie," I replied. "And I wanted to kill you when you were young and stupid. But that would have ruined the time paradox but I think the world would have done so much better without me." Flashes of New York on fire go through my mine. I swallow a sob and blink a few times until the tears go away. Something I learnt how to do quickly during my time at the theatre.

"Wait, you time traveled? What year did come from?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that. I don't even know why we're talking right now, but if we weren't supposed to I would be here right now," I reply still staring at him. "The Gods must want me to be here then."

He blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Too difficult to explain," I said. "I don't even know how or why so don't ask me."

He leaned against the counter and the little girl with blonde hair came in. She walked past us like nobody was there. Completely oblivious to everything. "Wait, so whose daughter are you?" he asked.

I stared out the window at the little boy who is my father. His eyes caught me and he gave me a confused look. Something about seeing him as a boy made me feel weird. One, because I was used to seeing my dad being 6'1" and not 4'5" and two because he looked happier despite his confused looks

But for me it was almost disturbing, I wouldn't have thought in a million years that my father was once a happy child. Or even happy, he always kept a hidden sadness with him that everybody except for us kids knew about.

"I-I can't tell you, yet again it's classified information." I said turning back to his direction. I cracked a fake smile. "Gods I sound like those agents."

"What agents?"

"Never mind, now I have a question for you Mr. Stoll," I said while looking down my watch. Five minutes, had to make this quick. "Why her?"

"Why who?" he asks, puzzled.

"Why Katie Gardner? I mean she's Katie. She's not much." I said smirking at his reaction, which I love that reminds me a little bit of Emmet.

"What do you mean she's not much?" he asked. Well, more like yelled.

"Well, you're not answering my question," I replied. "Why Katie? That bossy Demeter girl who you claimed that you couldn't stand. Well as far as I can see, you can pretty much stand her enough to have children with her."

He stared at me and I smiled an innocent smile. "Well… Because she's Katie," he said softly.

"So, that's a table, this is an orange, you're you, and I am I." I said pointing to the various objects.

"No… but she's so different," he replied. "She's almost too perfect to be true. I don't deserve her at all, or the children we have. But don't tell her I said that…" I watched him as he twisted around a wedding band on his left hand ring finger fondly.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm sure she would have liked to hear that."

"I know…" he replied. "But I don't tell her stuff like that all the time and it seems too mushy."

I smile. Sounds like something I would say when Emmet wasn't in the room. I do that with Trent too.

I hear the sound of the front door opening and I hear the sound of a little girl cooing gibberish. The room starts to fade. "Well I have to go," I say. "It was nice talking to you grandpa."

I hear a high pitched. "Hi darling." I peer into the living room and see that little girl I taken care of for eight years of her life who was now a grown woman who had children of her own now scoop up that little two year old girl and butterfly kiss her. It made me feel old even though I was younger than all of them.

"Wait, you're leaving?" he asks.

I nod. "And you won't ever see me again I think," I say. He was slowly fading too.

"Travis I'm—" I watched Katie Gardner walk into the kitchen. She dropped her child and stared at me with surprise.

"Nana?" she yelled pointing at me.

"Goodbye Katie, and pick up that daughter of yours," I said pointing at my aunt Rose.

"Wait! How did you get here? Why do you look so young?"

I looked at Travis. "You'll keep it a secret, right?"

He smirked. "As long as you keep it a secret."

"Always."

"Will somebody explain this to me?" Katie exclaimed still staring at me.

"Bye Katie." I said waving. Then with that I was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>HUZZAH, I AM DONE. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but I was really busy with Science Olympiad and such. So I haven't had so much time in front of the computer, but I made it up with a longer chapter! So yay!<strong>

**The whole time I was writing this I was really mad at Katie for being all sobby because I don't know it feels overdone, but then again these are just moments in life, she's not crying all the time. And all the fluff. I'm not used to writing fluff and it really annoyed me. So tell me if any of it is over done because it feels like that for me!**

**Thanks for reading and do what you want to do!**


	34. Chapter 34: When Things Started to Fall

**Chapter 34: When Things Started to Fall**

I found myself at their backyard. I was confused at first but then I saw a small girl examining a daisy in frustration. In the shadows, a large, snow white chimera was lurking behind the trees, it's fangs sticking out.

I dug yet again in my bra but I had to remember again that I gave it away. Plus I figured that I couldn't do anything.

The snow white chimera looked around and then locked its eyes on the little girl that was my aunt. I wondered if this is where she got her scars which were on her stomach.

But to my surprise, the white chimera's eyes softened at the sight of my aunt. It purred in surprise and suddenly it transformed from a gigantic white chimera to a tiny kitten. I gasped as it starting making its way over to Rosie.

The little girl looked up to a small kitten whose paw was resting at her knee. "Meow." it said.

"Meow?" Rose replied back, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"Meow." The chimera replied.

"Kitty."

"Meow." it said again. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest.

"Kitty." Then I saw Katie walk outside and scoop up her youngest daughter.

"Where did you get that honey?" Katie asked.

"Kitty." Rose said again. Katie tried to take the kitten away from Rosie but Rose just held onto it tighter. Plus the chimera looked like it would bite Katie if it was taken away. Katie sighed in defeat and set Rosie down and she just toddled away with the cat following her heels.

Katie stared in wonder and like a movie, time was moving on and Rose became older and yet that chimera kept following her. She named the chimera Kitty. Such a creative name.

"Come here." Travis said beckoning over his wife. "I'd think you'd want to see this." Katie came right next to him and pointed out the window. There, Rosie was throwing a piece of meat in the air and Kitty was cooking it with fire coming out of its mouth.

She giggled in delight as she threw another piece of meat in the air.

"I-Is that a chimera?" Katie stammered, looking through the shades.

Travis wrapped his arms around her waist and hooked his chin on her shoulder. "Yea. A really small one." he smirked. "But still, a chimera."

The scene changed and I was thrown into camp again. I looked around and I saw a blonde boy sitting under a tree nibbling on the tip of his pencil while staring at a sketchpad. His eyes were furrowed in concentration and it reminded me of something from my youth.

"JAAAACOB!" somebody screamed.

The boy looked up from his sketch book in shock and hugged it to his body in shock. Again, it seemed familiar.

"JAAACOB!" the voice yelled again. A girl with wavy brown hair ran to him and got her face all close to his. "Geez, I thought you were mute, not deaf,"

_"Well I'm sorry if you disturbed the nice quiet silence I had," _he said rolling his eyes and face palming her face away from his.

"Silence, I hate silence, silence is stupid!" she exclaimed plopping down next to him.

He smirked and it clicked all in my head. My father. But why the hell wasn't his mouth moving while he apparently talked? _"Why are you here?"_ he asked putting his sketchpad away.

"Well we need to go to the Big House; Chiron says there's a quest!" she said waving her arms about. He looked at her.

_"What's so great about a quest?"_ he asked. _"It's just more of a chance to get killed."_

She stared at her brother for a while. "Still, come on," she said after a while. "We're probably not gonna bet chosen anyway." He stared at her even more and she just stared at him and pulled him up and dragged him to the Big House.

In the Big House I saw an attractive dark haired boy with grey eyes. He had a sort of air around him that screamed arrogance. He was sitting next to a lanky goat hybrid thing who was nervously nibbling on a piece of paper.

I saw Hailey and Jacob walking in and she sat next to the boy. "Hi Alex," she said, smiling.

He smiled back and replied back, "Hi."

I saw my dad give a disapproving look as he sat down unhappily. I smiled a little bit at my father's brotherly instinct. But the smile disappears once I realize that that is the boy who 'saved' us from destruction.

He kills her.

I want to scream at the girl and tell her not to even talk to him but I can't change anything.

I hear Chiron tell the cabin councilors about the quest, about the lightning bolt being missing again. The boy with the dark hair bolts up and says that he will go on the quest. The goat boy stands up next to him and nods, saying that he will go too.

Then Hailey stands up. "I'm going too!" she yelled. Jacob looked at her in disbelief.

_"You can't go!"_ he yells.

"What's making me not?" she yelled.

_"Not with him!" _Jacob argued.

"Why not?" Alex said coolly. "I'll take good care of her."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" she screamed at both of them. "I need to go on this mission! I just have to!" A glint passed through her that nobody else around her saw.

Her eyes flashed gold for a split second. I blinked a couple times, trying to figure out what it means.

Then the scene fades and I see her sitting alone in a bathroom. It's eerily dark and she pulls something out of her backpack. It was the lightning bolt.

_"Take some child,"_ an old womanly voice whispered.

I watched as that little girl who waved at me unscrew the lid, and then she just ripped off a piece like as if it was cookie dough. She smiled a wicked smile and screwed the lid back on.

_"Well done my child…"_

Then the scene fades. I watch time pass by and I grow attached to the family I never had. I feel the same way about that Alexander the way my father feels about him. Never in a billion years would I think about how much he doesn't deserve glory that he's gotten.

I watch my family grow up; I watch my father get taller and his skills improving, both in swordsmanship and art. I see Hailey become an icon for MS fashion, her future becoming brighter and brighter as more clothing lines from around the world request for her modeling once she finishes school, and Rosie growing from a passive little girl to a passive young lady.

Sometimes I see my mother and how awkward she is around my father, who pays no thought to her romantically. He only sees her as his twin sister's best friend.

"Uh… Hi Jacob." she says awkwardly as she looks at her feet.

He looks up from his sketchbook and flashes her a smile and I feel her heart melt and I want to smack my mother for being such a stupid teenage girl. _"Hi Angie, are you looking for Hailey?"_

And I want to smack my father for being a clueless boy, which are all boys in reality. I watch my mother's big blue eyes blink a few times before she adds, "Uh… No… I actually wanted to say… Uh, never mind actually, where is she anyway?" Mom laughs a fake laugh and he points to a wavy haired girl who is making out with a blacked haired boy.

_"She's right there,"_ he said in disgust as he glared at them, his hazel eyes darkening. _"With that thing."_

"Uh okay…" Mom said looking over to them as she hesitantly started to walk towards them.

But then she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She turned around and it was Dad. _"Do you know what? Stay here; I need somebody to distract them from those two."_

And she sat there and watched my father draw, the whole time she was having a panic attack in her head and being all girly and teenager girl-like.

I swear it seemed like she was going to faint or something.

Like I said, time went on and I had to watch my father make out with random girls in camp, him getting laid, and etc. It was disgusting really, seeing your father mess around with girls who weren't your mother.

One day, a ginger boy with a southern accent comes to camp. His name is David. My father never bothered to ask him his last name. But I guess it leaves some kind of novelty in it. And that ginger named David followed my father everywhere. Soon, they became fast friends.

Then that day came. I watched her open the door in shock, tears streaming down her face. The two whores trying to cover themselves up. Her being such a stupid teenage person like we all were when we were teenagers took it to new extremes and you know, doing the stupid teenage thing like letting Gaea take over your damn body.

Yea, every teenager goes through that when they get heartbroken.

Wait, no. They don't. My bad for being a sarcastic bitch.

I watched my father shake her in desperation, yelling that this wasn't happening, even though he had no idea what was happening. And that was the first time I've seen him like that that compares to the father that I knew when I was little. He looked desperate. I felt guilty for feeling the feeling I got when I saw that look Vinny…

I was the happiest woman alive (if you could say that) in the fucking world. I was happy that the father I knew became what he was because it was something I could familiarize myself with now.

I'm a horrible person after all. Now, you may be saying, 'don't beat yourself up for this, we're all human'. But really, I am horrible. Burn me at stake, electrocute me, drown me, push me into a giant pit of lava, I don't really care how I'll die, as long as it's not peaceful.

Then she was gone, she declared who she was and that was when training started. I watched my dad tell his parents that he and Rosie weren't going to go home for a year. Then he went on blaming Katie for not ruining his childhood with the fact that his twin would be a host of Gaea. Smooth Dad.

Basically my father goes throughout that day in a total complete rage. I'm getting really sick of people being mad, really. But from here it only gets worse. Goody.

Rose gets pushed into a closet and I get fond memories of all the times Travis and Katie had there. Except I blocked out the parts when they were dating because like I said; one word to describe their relationship: sex.

She gets pushed in there with a boy that I recognize from my childhood. Hector, the gay man that was my aunt's beard. And I witnessed the agreement of beardism if that was a real thing, beardism. I guess it's one of my musings, ha.

Sorry if this is getting really vague, the sun is rising and I haven't slept in such a long time. But I promised myself I would finish this for him. I promised and I can't mess this one up. Not this time.

Anyway, getting back to our father's era. I watched time go on, I watched Dad harden into a soldier as well as the other campers. Oh yea Vincent, this is when Dad became an alcoholic, funny, your just like him in some ways and I know you hate hearing that but really, you should be proud to be the son of Jacob Stoll.

Then it was time. I watched as the campers piled onto cars and make their way there. Then the battle begun as I watched our father and our aunt kill, people and monsters. Think of it Max, Dad, killing somebody. Crazy, right? Each time, the guilt slowly melted off them and they just killed them and left them there. Coming for the fact that their mother couldn't deal with killing one person like a normal person.

I want to realize how old Aunt Rose was when she was killing people. She was 11 years old. The passiveness she once had was wearing off. Coldness filled her to a point where she just didn't care anymore for now.

Dad watched his friends die, he watched his enemies die, everybody was growing numb by the second, and nobody could stop it.

Suddenly I was taken away from war and I was in the house of our father's childhood. Travis and Katie were sitting on the couch, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder. His arm around his waist. It was silent for the most part until Travis broke it.

"The government is onto me," he said.

Katie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"They're suspicious to what we are, what our children are," he confessed. "I don't know how they found anything suspicious though."

"Travis…" she murmured. "What if they do actually find out?"

"Katie, they won't."

"I know they won't," she says getting a good look at him. "But what if?"

Travis shrugged. "I don't know, move to Canada?"

Katie smirked. "Canada?"

"Well it's either Canada or France Katie, and I know that you're hopeless in the art of speaking French." Travis said, smirking.

"Hey! People in Canada speak French too!" Katie said.

"Yea, but it won't be to your advantage if we move to a French speaking part of Canada," he says rolling his eyes.

Suddenly an Iris message popped out of nowhere, and it looked like Travis was expecting it. "It's time." a voice hissed.

Travis started swearing under his breath. "Travis, what's happening?" Katie asked.

"No time to talk," he said hastily. "Katie you need to run. Run fast."

"What?" Katie asked. "What's happening? Tell me."

"Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled pushing her near the door.

"Travis, what the hell is happening?" she yelled.

"No questions! Just leave!" he started to sound desperate. "Please Katie!"

"Not until you tell me what's happening!" she argued.

I watched as he pushed her towards the door. "The Gods," he replied, trying to force her towards the door.

"The Gods?"

"They're going to kill me." he said softly.

Her eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

The front door opened and he pushed her out of the house. "Katie, I love you." he said looking her in the eye. Before she could react he closed the door on her face. She heard a clicking noise and realization filled her. She tried madly to yank the door open but of course it didn't work, the door was fucking locked.

"TRAVIS!" she screamed. "TRAVIS!"

I was pulled into the house and I saw Travis pacing the floor, his sword drawn. "I'm so sorry Katie…" he murmured under his breath. His hand running through his curly hair. "Oh Gods, I'm so sorry."

I was taken back outside and I saw Katie run to the backyard. She tried opening the glass door but it wouldn't open. She searched around franticly for a pick locking kit that her children probably had lying around somewhere, but to her avail, she couldn't find any.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her sobs were soft as she still tried to find a kit.

I was dragged back into the house. Suddenly a wide assortment of monsters appeared in the Stoll household. "Are you ready to die, the father of the host?" a harpie asked, hissing.

"Dying?" he said, putting on his best fake laugh, which sounded real. "I don't have any plans on dying today, thank you very much."

A siren laughed, "Ah, cocky, even in the face of his own death. I like this one Alecto. Do we have to kill him? I really want to keep him as my own. He's cute too!"

"Shut it you siren! We are on a job! From the Gods!" Alecto hissed.

"Can we get this over with so I can see you guys sink back to Tartarus?" he said smirking. "That would totally make my day."

Then they attacked, but I didn't stick around for the killing spree, I was pulled yet again outside. I was sitting with Katie on the porch and her head bolted up when she heard the sound of a sword clashing with something.

"I need to get in there!" she muttered to herself. She looked around for a heavy rock. She cursed herself because she tried to hide away all the heavy rocks so Hailey didn't try to murder her brother with crushing his skull against a rock. And she forgot where she hid them because it had been so long ago.

She ran like a mad woman looking in nooks and cranny's trying to find a heavy rock. She let out a cry of triumph when she found one. She sprinted over to the glass doors and smashed the door. The glass cracked and broke enough for a hand to fit through. She dropped the rock and put her hand through the hole. It nicked her on the arm but she ignored the pain and unlocked the door.

She heard a yell of pain and she yanked her hand from the hole, giving her a large gash on her forearm. But then again she ignored it and ran over to the living room. There she saw her husband lying on the floor.

"Oh, hello love," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Don't 'hello love' me!" she snapped rushing to his side.

Before she could say anything else he grabbed her arm that had the gash on it. "Oh my Gods, you're bleeding, why?"

She stared at him in disbelief. He was bleeding at his chest and clearly dying and he was more concerned about her arm than that big hole in his chest. "Okay, so you're not concerned that you're bleeding to death?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lifted his other hand from the wound and put her own hand on it to try to stop from blood gushing.

He looked at her in disbelief like she should know the answer. "No. I'm not, I'm concerned about my wife," he replied.

A small smile cracked onto her lips as more tears were falling. I was really mad that she wasn't doing anything like getting ambrosia or something. She lifted her hand from the wound and she made a face that told me why she wasn't getting up to get ambrosia. Ambrosia couldn't heal him.

"When did you start being so considerate?" she asked, trying to hold back a sob.

"Don't cry Gardner," he said staring at her face.

"How can't I?" she asked.

"Well you don't cry everyday knowing that there is a person dying every second, so why should you be crying now?" he asked.

She gave him another look of disbelief. "Because you're different." she replied. "If you die, the world would be losing somebody important."

He gave her a dry laugh. "Important? I'm not the one trying to find the cure to STD's."

She doesn't smile back. "Yea, but if I die than other scientist can look at my research and then continue on finding the cure, I'm not important until I actually find the cure. And trust me, I have competition out there." She blinks a couple of times. "But it's hard to replace government jobs because they have to find somebody as qualified as the last person so their work flow doesn't stop. So you Travis Stoll are important."

I wanted to laugh at her last remark. Nowadays if somebody was fired or killed and they worked for the government, they just brought in a new guy and made him work as well as the last guy.

But of course I didn't laugh because I wasn't that sick in the head to not realize that the boy I raised was dying. And trust me, I was bawling like a baby.

His breathing became faint and Katie noticed. She bit her lip, trying to fight off the sob threatening to burst out of her mouth. "Travis, you can't leave me," she squeaked. "I need you."

"No you don't," he says softly, gently tracing his finger across her jaw and then wiping off the tears that were falling from her tear ducks. "The kids need you Katie. Rosalie needs you, she's still a kid and Jacob hasn't finished school and Hail—" but he stops himself there, knowing of what her fate was. "They need you Katie, not me."

"That's not true!" she yelled. "All of them need you! They do!"

"And Hailey will have somebody when she's dead," he whispered, his breathing getting faint. "I don't know where we'll be but she'll have me."

"Hailey's not going to be dead and neither are you!" she argued.

"Stop lying to yourself." he said calmly.

"Travis just shut—" but before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her face and kissed her. Always the method for shutting her up. That would be the last time he used it in the mortal world.

After they parted he stared at her, his breath was faint now. "Katie, I love you so much." he whispered. He took his last breath and then no more were made.

It took a while for Katie to see that her husband was dead. When she realized she let out a loud sob and covered her eyes as if when she took away her hands he would be alive and it was all a prank.

When the fates took his body away she broke down. She collapsed on the couch and curled up in a ball and cried.

She hesitantly picked up her phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello? Katie, are you alright?"_

"Connor…" she choked.

_"Katie? Are you okay? Is Travis okay?"_

"T-Travis, he's dead."

The phone on the other line dropped. My body was dragged over to his house and I saw the twin hide his face in his hands and he started to cry for his older brother. I saw his wife Naomi asks what was wrong and he told her.

"Oh my God, Katie are you alright?" Naomi asked once realizing that Katie was on the other line.

"Yea…" she lied.

"Mom, what happened?" Jana, Connor and Naomi's daughter asked. "Why is Dad crying?"

Naomi looked at her daughter, wiping away her own tears. "Y-Your uncle… Travis… He's dead."

Jana's eyes went wide. "Really? What happened to Rosie, Jacob, and Hailey? Are they okay?"

"Jacob and Rosie are fighting a war…" Naomi whispered.

"Fighting a war?" Jana asked. "What do you mean, they're just kids! And what about Hailey?"

"I-I don't know how to explain."

"UGH! Why won't anybody tell me anything!" Jana exclaimed walking out of the room.

Then I was pulled to a penthouse. A woman with curly brown hair was staring out the window at the grey sky.

"Um… Ms. Stoll, you have a phone call…" one of her assistants said meekly. "And I'm so sorry."

Monique raised one of her eyebrows as she held the cell phone to her ears. But then she dropped it, her hands shaking. "I-I need a chair Pricilla, now!" she choked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The assistant ran and pulled up a chair and Monique sat down on it and covered her face in her hands. "Ms. Stoll, do you—"

"Leave! Please…" she choked. The little woman let out a yelp and quickly made her way out of the room.

Once Monique was sure the assistant was gone she started sobbing. "MY BABY BOY!" she sobbed. "No!"

The scene slowly started to fade. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. I almost removed it in surprise when she looked. She could see me. "Pricilla I said—" but she stopped. "Natalie?"

"It's okay," I murmured, my own tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's okay, please; he would want you crying for him."

"Wait—how?" she yelled. But then I was taken to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, little Rosie was fighting, slashing at chimeras. The whole time a disturbed look crossed her face. After all, her best friend was a chimera.

I saw my dad run in and start slashing up chimeras. His eyes got wide and he pushed a chimera off him and sliced it at the throat. _"ROSIE!"_ he yelled. _"LOOK OUT!" _

Her blue and green eyes looked at him with a confused look as turned her head. "Huh?" Then she was tackled by a large chimera. She looked up at what was attacking her and she didn't even scream. She didn't even look afraid.

But then she screamed when its fangs bit into her torso. Blood curdling screams filled the air and I heard my dad screaming in horror.

Kitty growled and then suddenly, it turned into a full grown snow white chimera. Then Kitty tackled the chimera that was biting into its owner. I watched the two chimeras fight to the death and I saw Aunt Rose. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked so pitiful.

I watched as they both died. Rose closed her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and it sounded like she was going to die. Dad didn't make any haste. He tore off his coat and ran to her and wrapped her in it and picked the girl up. They teleport and I heard him mutter, _"I'm not going to lose another sister." _

The Apollo kids take Rose from his arms and they take her to a room and they rip open her shirt and start working on her wounds. Her eyes close and she falls into a sleep.

Dad walks away and he bangs his head on a wall. His fingers are twitching and they remind me of Vincent and how his fingers twitch when you're breaking down or if you needed to play the piano or something like that.

I see Mom handing him a notepad and a pencil and he draws away and he's in a haze. But when he realizes what he drew I throws it from him like it's some vile thing and he bangs his head against the wall, trying to forget. And it becomes so serious that his forehead bleeds.

Mom got him to stop. Dad was crazy. He was always crazy yet Mom denied it, she said he was better. And I didn't know what that meant until now. He really should have gone to a mental hospital. But they wouldn't know why he was like that. But now it was too late. He's gone.

The door opens and they tell Dad that he can visit her. Dad sees her and he blinks a couple of times before sitting at her bedside, his hand rests on hers and he gently stokes it with his thumb like this mother did. He did that when I was sick when I was little and he was alive. I almost want to cry.

Then the scene fades and I'm in Central Park. I see Lady Artemis there. She looks older than her usual appearance. She looks like a 17 year old girl. Dad is there too. They talk and then she pulls at the collar of his t-shirt and full out kisses him. Dad stands there shocked and then he pushes her away.

She confesses her love to him and I can't believe it. It makes me almost want to throw up. Artemis, the goddess that swore off boys, who turns them into jackrabbits and shoots them, had fallen in love with my father. Who is a boy and apparently has a good sex drive and performance due to the moans and the screams coming from Mom at night when I was little while I was trying to sleep. T.M.I? Oh sorry.

And then he flat out rejected her but in a nice way. I was almost scared that she was going to turn him into a jackrabbit and shoot him. But she just sighed, blinking back the tears.

He began to walk away but she yelled for him. "Jacob, wait!" He turned around. "I want to give you something before I bid you ado!" She opened up the necklace and silver came drifting out of it and into his mouth.

She took the necklace out and smashed it with her foot. "It seals up the voice to the body," she explained, giving him a watery smile.

"Wait, my voice?" Dad asked, his mouth moving up and down. His eyes widened in surprise as he put his hands at his Adam's apple. "Oh my Gods! My voice!"

She smiled. "Now go."

He ran back to base screaming, celebrating his new found voice.

The scene disappeared and I was on Mount. Olympus. Hailey was sitting at the hearth, her eyes golden and a wicked smile cast upon her face. But then I realized that wasn't Hailey. It was Gaea. I felt like running but she didn't see me. If she did she would address me or attack me.

Then two teenage boys walked into the throne room. One with jet black hair and one with golden honey hair, it was like their hair portrayed their personalities.

"Ah, the young heroes," Gaea said. Her voice was old and metalicy. "Here to defeat me?"

"Give it up Gaea! You'll never win!" Alex barked. She turned to them and stood up with elegance that matched a queen. She glared at them with her cold golden eyes. Then she smiled.

"Foolish boys, I am your great grandmother, would you disrespect your grandmother. It was I who gave your grandparents', parents', and your life's!"

They did some more talking and then she attacked, attacking Dad first, but he flew in the air and dodged himself from falling down to the earth below.

It looks like they're gonna be beaten but then Dad lays it on thick by trying to guilt Hailey out. And it worked, her green eyes returned and her voice was youthful again.

"W-where am I?" she asked looking around, lost. She was back. I smiled, forgetting. She looked over to her brother. Dad was sitting there in pain, gritting his teeth. But he looked so happy that she was back. He felt the same way I felt.

Then Alex grabbed her and kissed her. She gave a look of surprise but then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed back.

I watched as he drew his sword. Then… he thrust it into her stomach. He stopped kissing her and pushed her to the ground. She didn't talk as her body hit the ground. Her hands on her stomach.

I saw Dad stare at Alex in disbelief. Then rage flitted in his eyes. He made himself stand up and he ran towards the two.

"Oh my Gods…" she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my Gods."

Dad pushed Alex roughly. "Get the fuck out of here you bastard!" he yelled.

"But I—" But Dad gave him another violent push and he exited the throne room. Dad turned to his sister, who was sobbing. Sadness filled his eyes and he rushed to her and cradled her. It reminded me of when they were children and when she had nightmares and couldn't sleep. She'd sometimes go to him and this was how he took care of her on those nights.

Today would be the last night they did that. "I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!" she sobbed. He hugged her closer and he began to sob too. He didn't care that he was getting wet from her blood. If you were in that situation, you wouldn't.

"Hailey, you're the hero, you hear me?" Jacob said franticly. She nodded and clutched as his muscular arms for dear life. It was as she could feel her life slipping from her. Maybe she did.

She rested her head against his chest. "You can talk…" she murmured.

"Yea."

"Tell Mom, Dad, and Rosie that I love them," she said. "And that I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you all."

"It's not your fault," Dad said sternly.

"Yes it is," she said, her grip on his hand tightening. He squeezed back.

They both looked outside. It was hailing, like on the day they were born. "Hailey, look," Jacob said, smiling. "It's hailing, just for you."

She giggled. "Daddy says I was named after it." It was the first time in years she called Travis 'Daddy'.

"Well it suits you," he says, cracking a smile, tears running down his dirty cheeks. "You were as fierce as hail."

"Thanks."

"It's our birthday today," Dad pointed out.

"Happy Birthday Jacob." she whispered, her breathing going faint.

"You too."

Silence filled the room. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Jacob, the show is ending. Thank you for co-starring." she said softly. "So the show comes to an end now."

I watched as her green eyes closed slowly. When they fully closed she let go of his hand and fell limp. Dad watched, tears spilling from his own eyes. He set her down gently and he did the classiest thing.

He stuck two middle fingers in the air.

I was brought to a little girl, sitting upright on a bed. She watched as the hail came to a stop. There, she began to sob. Mom was there and she sat up surprised at the young girl's sobs.

She rushed over to my aunt and hugged her closely as Rose screamed for her mommy and daddy. And I couldn't blame her. She was only 11 years old when this happened, soon to be 12. So much more crap would be thrown her way.

And that ladies and gentlemen, was the beginning of when everything started to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, my name is Kati and I just gave you something emotional and put you down memory lane. This is one of my longest chapters but so many things had to be covered, so it'll be one of those chapters I guess. <strong>

**So I was watching the Hunger Games on Sunday and I'm a big fan of the trilogy. But watching it sparked something in me. Like I kept picturing Jacob as the winner of the Hunger Games from District 9. Like in the final three Hailey made alliances with a career from District 4 named Alexander and at the end she was killed by him and in a rage Jacob killed Alex and then he became the winner of the Hunger Games. But no Greek God stuff, just Hunger Games universe. Should I make a crossover of this here? I just want you guy's feedback so please tell me!**

**So thanks for reading and peace! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: No clever chapter title this time guys.**

I'm pulled to the Stoll household and see Rose and Dad walk into their once warm house. I watch all of them find out who died. Dad just runs into the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of vodka and then runs to his room.

Aunt Rose doesn't want this to be real. She wants none of this to be real. Their mother is useless for the moment because she does nothing to comfort them.

Every day until he goes back to school I watch Jacob sit every day in the cold snow near her tree. He talks to himself, laughing, crying, he's crazy. The war has made him different. Everything has. The stress of life was too hard on him. And Vincent called him weak. I don't know if it's true or not now.

A year goes by and Rose watches him pack things. A part of her doesn't want him to leave. He's moving but he's getting an internship in France and he's moving in with Caleb.

Time goes by and then I'm stopped at this one point in time. Aunt Rose is older, about 15 or 14. "Um… Mom?" she said timidly.

Katie looked up from her laptop. She was reviewing the lab she made. "Yea Rosie?"

Rose leaned a little bit on the couch arm and played with the hem of her shirt. "How would you feel…" but she trailed off and swallowed. Was she coming out of the closet? "How would you feel if you knew that I killed people? Would you still love me?"

Katie set down her laptop and stared at her daughter. "What?"

"Well, let's just say that I've killed a lot of people before, would you still love me?" Rose said, not looking up.

"How… Rosalie, have you've killed somebody?" Katie asked.

"Forget it, it's stupid. It's been a couple years already." she said, blushing.

"Rosalie, tell me if you've killed somebody!" Katie ordered.

Rosie looked at her mother. "I'm so sorry…" she sat down next to her mother and buried her head in her hands. "I killed so many people…"

Katie scooted near her daughter and hugged her close to her. "Honey, tell, me, it's okay…"

"I-In the war Mom, the damn war!" she sobbed as she leaned into her mother. "I still see their blood on my hands but not matter how much I scrub, it's still there!" She stared at her hands. "And they will always be there…"

When I was a little girl I always wondered why Aunt Rose stared at her hands for periods of time. It could span from just a few seconds to a few hours. Now I knew why she stared and I feel sorry for yelling at her now asking why she did that.

She would always look at me and apologize. Her apologies were always meaningful, as if she was talking to lost lives. I guess she was.

Time moved on, I saw Rosie get her first girlfriend, Dad getting new friends from college like Croft, who looked totally different from now, and then there was this woman who looked an awful like Anita.

Her name was Abbie Sanchez, she was pretty and she soon married that famous guy named Reese Robinson. She killed herself a few years into the marriage. I was there when she died. She took one of his designer belts and hung herself on a ceiling beam. Nobody discovered her body until a maid was walking up the stairs and saw her employer hanging like a marionette puppet.

Daddy took care of Anita until Reese took his daughter back. She's just like her mother, she's was always running to our house and hanging out there until his assistants came and took her away. I miss Anita; she would always let me play with her straight, beautiful brown hair. But I killed her, along with so many other people I loved.

Then it was the rest of the family's turn to pay for what we were. I watched as Katie paced the floor nervously, knowing what was going to happen. I watched as Rosie declared that she was going to go shopping a.k.a. going on a date.

"Alright honey, have fun," Katie said, uncharacteristically now overly happy.

Rose stopped in her tracks. "Mom, why are you so happy?"

Katie smiled that smile for the last time. "Honey, I love you, please, just have fun and don't come home for a few hours, okay?"

Rose blinked a couple of times as her mother hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, it's not like you're never gonna see me again," she said hugging back, except with less emotion than the other hugger. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Then Rose left, leaving Katie. She watched Rose leave making sure she didn't come back. Then they came. And they brutally killed that little girl that I raised who called me Nana. They killed that bossy girl from the Demeter cabin that Travis Stoll fell madly in love with. They killed the mother of the mistakes that she couldn't take back. They killed Katherine Stoll, only leaving her barely alive.

The Gods killed everybody in the family except for Dad, Aunt Rose, and Jana.

I was taken to Rose. "Um, Erika, I have to go home, I think there's something wrong," she said nervously as she got up from the bench. "See you tomorrow,"

Her girlfriend smiled. "Yea, okay, don't sweat it,"

"Bye."

"Bye."

She didn't even bother taking her car, she just ran into an alley and teleported home. She rang the doorbell first and waited. Nobody answered. That was when she started to panic. She dug franticly in her purse and pulled out her keys. She missed the key hole ten times before getting it in.

She dropped everything when she saw what happened. "Oh my Gods…"

Dying Katie Gardner looked up. "Rosie, I told you to leave," she said sternly, even though it was weak. She was leaning on the couch, clutching her stomach.

Rose looked around franticly. "Mom, what the fuck happened? Why is there blood everywhere?" she asked, rushing to her mother.

Katie stared at her daughter. "Why are you here? I thought I told you to leave, everything would be okay if you didn't see this," she said, not talking like a mother anymore.

"Mom, tell me what happened!" Rose yelled.

"Honey I'm dying, see," she said, lifting up her hand and revealing a large gaping hole on her stomach. "I didn't want you to see this. I didn't want you to see me die Rose."

Rose stared at her mother in disbelief. "Mom… you're dying?"

"You really think that the blood meant nothing Rose?" Katie asked cringing as a ping of pain rushed through her.

"But Mommy… You can't leave me. You can't!" Rose said, slowly realizing what was happening. "You're all I have left!"

Katie's eyes softened as she coughed up blood. She made a face of disgust and wiped it off her face. "Rosie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I'm leaving you. But I had no choice. I'm sorry." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. With her other hand she wiped off tears running down her daughter's cheeks. "The Gods, they chose this, they did."

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Rose sobbed. "We didn't do anything bad!"

"It's my fault Rosie," Katie said softly. "It's my and your father's fault. I'm so sorry. But you guys were the best things that happened to us, really."

"It's not your fault!" Rose argued. "It isn't!"

"Rose, please don't make this difficult, I want to die without people arguing," Katie said staring at the ceiling. "Rose, I'm sorry I'm leaving you, you may call me whatever you like when I'm dead, selfish, stupid, whatever. I don't really care."

"Mom, you're not gonna die!" Rose yelled.

Katie smiled at her daughter. "You can be so much like Travis sometimes,"

With that Katie died with her eyes opened, smiling, smiling thinking that thought about her past husband and her youngest daughter. I watched as Aunt Rosie's eyes went wide with sudden fear, realizing what happened. "Mommy?" she asked silently to the now silent house that now housed one person. "Mommy, wake up, please." Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she was reduced to talking like a small child.

She got up from the ground and backed away from her mother's body. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Rose said, panicking, running her fingers through her hair. She started pacing around. Finally she grabbed a phone and dialed somebody.

_"Hello?"_ a voice said over the phone that belonged to my dad.

"OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS…" was all Rose could say, which was understandable.

_"Rosie?"_

"Jacob! Come home. RIGHT NOW!" she snapped.

_"Why?"_

A sob came from the back of her throat. "Just come home right now! I need you." She waited for a response but then she was met by a dead end.

She whipped around when she heard a door unlock. I wondered how he could get here so fast until I remembered that he teleported or something.

"What's—" but before he could finish she ran towards him and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He looked alarmed by the sudden embrace but then his eyes lingered up and saw her.

"Oh my Gods…" he pulled Rose from him. "What the fuck happened?" She sat on the couch and stared at her feet.

"I came home from shopping and… I found her like that…" Rose said, holding back more tears. "They killed her Jacob. They killed her."

Dad's face was blank as he looked at his sister in disbelief. Just then his phone rang. He answered it and on the other end there was Jana. Poor Jana found her parents dead and their grandmother dead. When he found out he dropped his phone. She kept screaming for him to pick up. Finally he did and told her about what happened to Katie. He dropped it again and went over to the dead body of his mother.

He started shaking her and repeating, "Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom," I watched as tears streaked his cheeks. He was also reduced to talking like a child. "MOMMY! WAKE UP!" He broke out sobbing. "Wake up… Please… Please…"

The Fates pushed him off of her and took her limp body. The two currently last Stoll's watched, their expressions portraying the feeling in the air. Pain and sorrow filled my lungs as if the air was made out of it or my breathing chip was taken out in my era. It almost choked me. I wanted to throw up.

I hated that life would be like this for the good people. But all this badness built my life. It built Vincent's life and Vincent was doing pretty well with his. People in movies try to change their pasts when they see things like this. Risking everything. And when they do no bad consequences happen to them, just good things. But if I changed the past then I don't know what would happen because I didn't.

But don't get me wrong, I don't want my life like this. I want to be Desiree Stoll again. I want Emmet back. I want to see my friends again, Gods, I don't even know if they're alive even! I didn't even have time to see if they were fine even when I was time traveling! I wanted to tell them I was sorry for possibly killing their loved ones, I wanted to hug them and talk to them for the last time, even though they probably wouldn't know me since I've lost so much weight due to the torture and I'm unable to gain it back and the hair.

So anyway, back to that era… I followed as the Fates took her body, both Stoll children staring, helpless. "So what are we going to do know?" Rose asked quietly as the Fates left.

Jacob then looked at her. "Pack your things."

"What?"

"Pack your things," Dad said. "You need to leave this place; too many people with godly blood lived here."

"Where will I live?" Rose asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll just drop you off at a corner of a shady street then," he said sarcastically.

"B-But…" but she got up and headed upstairs. I watched her as she threw stuff on into a suitcase, not really caring anymore. Her eyes were twitching a little bit like she was holding down something. She headed downstairs but stopped at the top steps and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. That would be the last time the last living Stoll child of Katie and Travis would be standing in that house where so many good memories were made.

She opened her eyes and went downstairs. "Are you ready?" Dad asked. Rose nodded and I watched them leave the house. I watched as my father gave a wandering glance at the house where he grew up. Then they teleported.

To my surprise, I wasn't fading yet. I wondered why so I wandered around in the empty house. It seemed so empty without the sound of children running around. I looked at the tree in the backyard, slowly the tree started to turn an unhealthy shade of black, then it just rotted and fell to the ground. I noticed the plants around me dying, slowly withering away into nothingness. The only plants still intact and healthy were a small tomato plant hanging from the kitchen ceiling and a potted daisy.

In the corner of my eye I saw a small vine covered with flowers crawl from the cracks on the wood paneled floor. I turned around and I thought I saw a little girl in a white sun dress. She had wavy brown hair and freckles starring her face. Her green eyes flickered with a devious look and she smirked. When I blinked she was gone as well as the flowered vine.

I thought I was hallucinating for a moment, the shocks that they gave to me scrambled my brain and sometimes I can't see or I can't talk for long periods of time or I don't remember who I am. It must have been my brain suffering for a moment.

Then the scene fades and I watch as Mom and Dad run into each other again. It sparks off something. Then I'm stopped at camp again. I watch as Aunt Rose comes out of the closet, I watch as she almost gets raped and I watch her as she runs from camp, tears spilling down her cheeks. She calls the camp and tells them that she's leaving. As she takes a taxi home she looks back at the camp where she spent her summers. She never went back.

I finally understood why she scowled when camp was mentioned, why she barely wore her camp necklace anymore, I finally got her. She was so lonely after the war. Always sitting alone, invisible to the world. I wanted to tell her sorry for being so rotten to her when I was a kid, but I never had a chance.

Life moved on like always, I watched as the start of my generation started. I watched myself getting born, Vincent. I watched myself get sick. I watched my parent's make painful choices about me as voices rang in my head to kill myself, that I was useless and I shouldn't be here, that my wife hated me and that my children hated me. That voice wasn't meant to go to me.

_"Jacob," _they rang. _"The Gods would very much like you dead. That's not a bad idea, you're useless Jacob, you really are Jacob. I don't understand why you ignore us Jacob. LISTEN!"_

They didn't stop yelling in his head. They yelled in his ears all the time. He told Mom about them but she wouldn't listen, she would just say he's bluffing, denying the problems he had. I really think that she was trying to see the Jacob before the war. But she wasn't the Angie she was before the war so why should he be the Jacob before the war?

Then I stop and I find myself at my street. I look around and I look down and I see a little boy sitting on the curb of the street. His big blue eyes stare back at mine. "Whoa." he whispers.

I fake a smile. "Ah, haha?"

He looks back down at his little feet, ignoring me. I sit right next to him, I know who he is now, I almost don't recognize him without his large scar. "Hey, why are you sitting on the curb? Bad people can take you away from your mommy and daddy." I say smiling.

He glares at me. "Don't you get it weird lady?" he asks. "I want to be taken away."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"They yell all the time now," he says bitterly, kicking a stone. "But not around Dessie, never around Dessie because she's sick! But always around me! I don't like their yelling!"

I pale, I never knew about this. I become mad. "Well why are Mommy and Daddy yelling at each other. I thought Mommy and Daddy's were supposed to love each other!" I exclaim.

"Because Mommy and Daddy want to get a divorce!" he argues. "Daddy does! But Mommy says that she won't let him. Daddy says he'll end up hurting somebody but Mommy says that the voices are not real. I don't know what the voices are!"

"Does Dessie know about this?" I ask, knowing the answer but I want to know why.

"No, and they actually don't think I know, they think I'm asleep," he confesses. "I'm never asleep."

Then I heard somebody screaming. "OH MY GODS, STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" I sprang up and turned around, my mother was running towards us, my father was behind her.

"Ma'am, I wasn't going to do anything to him, I was just talking," I pleaded. I don't know why I was so scared of this. I felt like crying and clinging onto her and telling her I was so sorry.

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST STEPED OUT OF A MENTAL FACILITY!" she yelled, picking my brother up. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

"Angie, calm down!" Dad yelled, pushing her back into the house. "I'll deal with this!"

"DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" she yelled as she shut the door.

"What were you doing talking to my son?" Dad asked. He looked tired, like he always did when he was done yelling.

"He was sitting on the curb and he looked so sad and—" I blubbered, and I couldn't believe it but I started to cry. "I just could leave him there sad! I had to talk to him! He's my—" but I stopped myself there.

Dad just stared at you. "Have we've met before?" he asks. His hazel eyes blinking a few times as if he was trying to clear something in his mind.

"I-I no, we haven't and this will be the first time we do," I stutter. "I believe you,"

"What?" he asks.

"D- I mean, I do believe you. I believe in the voices going on in your head," I stammered. It had been so long since I've seen my father and I was talking to him for the first time in years, I felt like crying and clinging onto him. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks.

"Who told you that?" he asked, suddenly getting defensive.

"Your son, Max," I choked.

"He told you his name?" he asked.

"Uh, yea, sure." I sigh. "Anyway, please, I need to go…" I turned to leave but his hand caught my wrist.

"Hey." I turned and I saw him look concerned. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to scream: "Daddy! No! I'm not okay! You're gone and I don't know what to do! I've become some British lady from Kent and I don't know what to do Daddy! Please I need you to tell me!"

But instead I smile. "I think I can manage, thank you."

"What's your name?" he asks, not letting go of my wrist and it reminds me of when he stopped me from climbing over the fence to the tigers when I was little.

"C-Charlotte Behr."

He smiles. "Nice to meet you Charlotte Behr."

His body starts to fade and I look around. "Jacob, you're a great father." I say.

He gives me a startled look "Um… thanks?"

He starts to disappear and I let the tears continue to fall. "Daddy, I love you." And before he can say anything he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Dessie… Sorry about the April Fool's prank! I'm not leaving! I promise! Now I gotta go asleep! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: The Story of Vincent

**Chapter 36: The Story of Vincent**

I was taken to my house. I looked around and I saw my little girl self see Daddy drinking heavily, his eyes watering. The voices rang in my head. They were happy. Dad was finally going to do what they said.

Little Dezzie went upstairs, scared. I watched as Dad pulled a black gun out of his pocket and he stared at it and let out a hysterical laugh. He stood up and walked into his office. In the corner I saw Vinny watching Dad. His eyes wide in wonder to what Dad was going to do with it. And I couldn't help but notice that Mom ignored Vincent as she ran up the stairs to go ask me where Dad was.

He followed Dad as he went into the office. He stood outside for a moment and he reached for the doorknob. I wanted to scream at him not to twist it.

I was dragged inside the room and I saw my dad numbly writing on canvas those words I didn't ever want to see again. His neat writing that would be the end of my world. He dropped the paint brush and sat staring at the gun. Tears were running down his face. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, leaving his family. But it was for their safety from him and what he could do if he snapped. I kept screaming: "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!" But he wouldn't listen. He couldn't hear me anyway.

He brought the gun up to the temple of his head, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Vincent opened the door. Splatters of blood hit his little face. His eyes closed but when he opened them he saw it.

I screamed and stared back at those hazel eyes. Those eyes woke me up at night screaming sometimes. And now I was reliving that nightmare. "Daddy?" Vincent whispered quietly. "Daddy?"

I heard the sound of my feet running downstairs following the sound of my mother's. Mom got there first and she let out a scream. I saw little me running after her. Little Dezzie's eyes went wide at the look on her brother's face. She ran over to Max and clutched his little perfect shoulders. "Max! What happened?" she screamed.

"He…" But then Mom pushed the two children and she fell to her knees and started crying nonsense that Little Dezzie didn't get. But since I was older now I got what she said.

"I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOU! I'M SORRY!" she sobbed as she held my father's cold hand.

I heard sobs coming from the back of my throat and my vision was blurred from the tears.

Little Dezzie looked up and she gasped in horror. She stared at the words and the blood and brains and then she started to cry. Vincent hugged her close and he buried his face in her shirt which was getting bloody but she didn't care. She hugged back and her lips trembled. She began to cry silently and she held him closer than ever now.

I stared at them and I tried to remember the last time Vincent had ever let me hug him that closely. We were adults now and all innocence had left us. I closed my eyes painfully and I whispered, "Oh Gods, I'm sorry."

Aunt Rose came and she ran into the studio and she stared at her brother's dead body. She said she needed some time alone so we left her. Except me right now, I stayed in the room and watched her break down.

"YOU PROMISED!" she screamed. "YOU PROMISED TO STAY WITH ME! YOU PROMISED! YOU'RE A LIAR JACOB MILES STOLL! A LIAR!" she fell to the ground and she held her tears in the palms of her hand as she continued to sob and scream. "Y-You're a liar… You are… Damn you… please… I love you… I need you… we were the only ones left…"

Suddenly the sophistication that Aunt Rose pulled off when she was an adult disappeared for a while when she was alone in that room and suddenly I saw that little girl who cried for her mommy and daddy. That girl who had coffees thrown at her for being what she was.

"Please, come back…" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Please…"

The scene faded and I saw time move by. But then I was stopped and I was at a park. I looked around and I saw my 12 year old self walk into the park and go to the swings. I stare for a moment to let myself think and then I walk to her and sit on the swing next to her. She looks up at me and she looks surprised. I smirk a little knowing what she's thinking.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" Little Dezzie piped.

I looked at her and let out a snort, "Puh-leese, I know you don't listen to that crap," I chimed in my British accent as I swung a little bit.

"Do I know you?" Little Dezzie, asked, puzzled.

I let out a sigh and remark how innocent I am. "Hon, you know me like the back of your palm, you just don't know it yet. And try to be less mean to everybody. You don't know what you have 'till you lose it." I sighed. She stared at the hem of my shirt and saw a hospital gown stick out. I smiled a little knowing that I was going to ask if anybody mental escaped from the mental facility.

I knew she wasn't going to listen to my advice until it bit her in the butt. The scene started to fade and I knew that little me would be freaked out that I left. Then I was gone from the scene and I kept moving on.

I travel through time again and then stop at a teenage girl leaning against a car, lighting a smoke. I hide behind a tree and watch her. Her hair is messed up and the tank top she wears is messed up and her bra strap slipped off her shoulder. There are cuts all over her arms but she doesn't seem to mind.

Then I realize it's me. I look so different from the last time I saw my younger self. Her makeup is smeared and I can tell that the random boy I slept with in the past didn't care about the cuts across her arms or how much of a wreck she was.

I walk to her and lean against the car. "You know, smoking is bad for you," I say softly. She looks at me annoyed, but then her eyes get wide

"Oh my Gods, it's you." she gasps.

"Yup. It's me, although you see me every day," I say staring at the houses across the street.

"What the hell do you want?" past me asks, still smoking that damn cigarette.

"That you're beautiful," I say.

"What?" she says. I know it sound narcissistic but 15 year old me really need to hear that when she thought all hope was lost and when it was pretty dark for her.

"You're beautiful and if your dad saw you doing this or if my old fiancé saw that you were doing this then they would be ashamed since you don't believe what I say," I smirk, not revealing the future to her.

The cigarette falls out of her mouth and she stares at me. "What the hell makes you think that you can use that against me bitch?" she asks and it stings but I still stand my place.

"Because it's true Desiree, only you can't see it because you're too busy angsting around and acting like the world is against you. But trust me honey, it's not sunshine and butterflies in the future so you better enjoy your time now and stop being such a downer for yourself!" I yell.

Desiree glares at me. "You don't know how it is!" she argued. "You don't know what it's like to be me!"

I roll my eyes. "Please girly, I know exactly what is like to be you," I snort kicking the ground. I hate talking to myself; she's so hard to talk to without getting pissed at her and wanting to punch her. But then again, I can't touch her if I didn't want to risk a ripping up the fabric of time.

"I'm not a child!" she screams. "So don't talk to me like one!"

"You are a child!" I argue.

"Why the hell do you even follow me around?" she yelled, stepping away from me. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

The world around me started to fade and I smiled. "Well, I guess I am,"

"I can call the police on you!" she says.

I smirk. "I know you won't though," and then I'm gone.

Then I'm in my childhood house again. I'm standing next to a pubescent boy with dark hair. He's staring out the window as he watches his sister leave him and his family. Instead of watching her leave I watch him. How much hate is in his face, his scar less face.

To my surprise, they don't drag me to myself. Instead, I stay here with Vincent. I follow Vincent and he goes up to the Math Teacher. "Where did Desiree go?" he asks.

The Math Teacher looks up from reading. "She's gone," he says.

"Where did she go?" Vincent asks, his tone of voice shows his annoyance rising. "She just left."

"Max, she claims she's not coming back, don't worry, you don't have to deal with her anymore,"

"But she's my sister!" he argues. "She can't just leave me!" Guilt settles in my stomach. I reach out to touch his shoulder but my hand just waves through.

"Max," Seth says. "Listen. It's better without her. All she has been doing around here is being all dramatic and making it all about her."

Vincent glared at him but didn't say a word but a whole string of swears were forming in his head. He just walks away from him and thinks about his words. "She's really not coming back," he said out loud gently petting a squirrel, his fingers curling around the soft fur. The feeling of abandonment filled me and I realized it was his emotions.

Then I was dragged over to Mom. She was crying. Because of me.

"I'm a horrible mother!" she cried as Seth took her shoulders.

"No you're not." he said firmly. "Maybe she needs to take time off. Plus she's probably going to come back. That's how teenagers are."

"She's just like him," Mom sighed. "He would totally do that."

Seth shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like it when we brought up Dad. But it's not like we were going to abandon the thought of him. Seth just didn't see it like that. Plus my dad was way more awesomer than him. For one, he was a motherfucking Stoll and all Stoll's are made of awesomeness and are B.A.M.F.'s.

Then I was pulled out of the scene and thrown back into camp. It was winter which was odd since I never stayed at camp during winter. Except I'm in the Big House.

"We need three brave campers to retrieve something for Apollo," Chiron said. The Apollo councilor, Jake Sol, leaned in closer, listening more attentively now. For some reason Vincent was there too.

"We need three brave campers to retrieve a sheep that was kidnapped from Apollo's flock," Chiron announced.

Everybody except for the Apollo councilor stared at him. "A sheep?" An Ares kid, Liam, asked. "A damn sheep? That's not a brave quest at all."

"Why can't Apollo get his own sheep?" An Athena Councilor asked.

"Yes, but it's a sacred sheep," Chiron said calmly.

"So what? This is a sacred shoe!" Carter said. He proceeded to take off his shoe and throw it across the room. "I'm not going to send somebody on a dangerous quest just to get the damn shoe! I can just buy another pair! And in Apollo's case, he can just make one of his sacred sheep have a sacred baby lamb so that sacred baby lamb can take the other sacred sheep's place!"

"You don't understand!" Jake protested. "It's a sacred sheep! You just can't replace things like that!"

"Where is this sheep anyway?" Vincent asked. "I mean if we were to 'save' this damn sheep we need to know where it's been taken."

"It's been taken to the Appalachian Mountains by a clan of chimeras. They will use that sheep for a feast in three days so the questers must not make haste." Chiron said. Rachel was sitting there bored, not really caring about one sacred sheep. "Now, please, I need three campers to agree to go."

"I will go!" Jake yelled, standing up. "To make my father proud."

"Two more." Chiron said, looking hopeful.

"Actually, one, the prophecy only spoke of two going on the quest." Rachel spoke up.

Chiron looked around but nobody volunteered. Vincent rolled his eyes and stood up. "Since nobody is volunteering, I'll volunteer." he sighed. Chiron smiled.

"Thank you." he said curtly. "Now Rachel, if you please."

Her eyes rolled back and her eyes glowed green.

_Two heroes shall go on the quest_

_To save the divine_

_But in the end one with flee_

_When one another is down_

_A fraud shall save the fallen_

I paled. I knew who the fake person was. Her eyes rolled back to normal and the two boys glared at each other, thinking who would abandon who. "We should leave by sundown," Max said firmly as he got up.

I watched as the two boys packed and then after dinner they met up by the gates of the camp. "Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yea, just keep up pretty boy," Vincent said as he began to walk in a fast pace which was his normal walking pace.

"Hey!" Jake protested. "Slow down! I need to talk to you."

Vincent stared at him with a black expression. "Um, let's make a pact to never abandon each other." Jake suggested.

"It will happen anyway." Vincent said, his voice monotone. "So what's the use?"

"So you'll be the one abandoning me," Jake sneered. "I see."

"No I won't." Max said. "I promise."

"Promise on the River Styx," Jake said.

"Okay, I promise on the River Styx that when you are fallen in battle of getting one sheep, I will not abandon you." Max said.

Jake smiled. "Thanks."

I watched them as they crossed terrain and finally they were at the mountains. I didn't get why Vincent didn't use his shoes to teleport places. But I guess it didn't cross his mind while he was on a quest.

"We're here!" Jake said triumphantly. "I never thought we'd make it!"

"We only have one more night though so we can't rest tonight," Vinny says staring at the wide expanse of land. The both nodded at each other and then started hiking up the land in their worn out Converse. Both boys looked dirty and their clothes were lightly ripped and burnt from fighting monsters.

When they ran into people who lived in the Mountains they asked if there were any caves. The folk would just look at them funny and ask what they were doing up the Mountains. They would just say that they were hunting for things in caves. The people wouldn't really believe these city boys but then tell them that there was this huge cave down east.

The sun came up and both boys were tired. They found a spot of grass and slept for a few hours before getting back up.

"Wake up!" Jake hissed. Vincent stirred and sat up. They both stared at a cave in which fire was coming out of. "I think we found our Chimeras…"

Then I was dragged to the cave and I saw the two boys fighting herds of Chimeras. Jake was firing arrows at the hearts of the beasts and Max was slashing at them. The sheep was on a pedestal and it was baahing in fear.

The last wave of Chimeras came and when there was one left, Vincent was fighting it while Jake ran to get the sheep. His feet staggered and he made a swing to block a claw of the Chimera. But the Chimera slashed across his face and poison jetted out of the claws. The claw mark went across from his forehead to his right peck.

He fell to the floor clutching his face and staring at his fingers when he took them away from his face. He saw his speckled blood tainted with green ooze.

I was going to scream when the Chimera was going to take one last blow at my brother but Jake shot his last arrow at the Chimera and it fell to the ground. I let out a breath of relief as Jake ran towards my brother.

I saw his arms reaching out to him and my brother looked relieved. But then I watched as the boy took Vincent's shoes off and put them on his.

Vincent wiped his poisoned blood from his face so he could talk. "I thought we had a promise!" he yelled.

"No we didn't." Jake said, tying the laces.

"You swore on the River Styx!" Vincent protested, spitting out blood that leaked into his mouth.

"No you did," Jake sneered. "Do you know how long I wanted my father to notice me? Do you know how long I've waited to be the hero? No filthy quad-blood freak is going to take that away from me!"

Vincent glared at him, his blue eyes filled with hatred. "It's just a sheep!" Vincent yelled, spitting out more blood.

"I'll make up a story saying that you died a heroic death, don't worry," Jake said lifting the sheep in his arms. "And plus there's nobody here to save you, whoever this 'fraud' is. Turns out they didn't show up. Too bad for you,"

"You can't leave me!" Vincent hissed.

"Oh yes I can." Jake hissed back. "Teleport."

Then he was gone. Vincent's big blue eyes stared at the empty space where the traitor once stood. He turned around and tried to stand up. But his arms shook and he swore out loudly and spit out the blood. The poison was slowly killing him. He tried to crawl to the entrance of the cave but then both arms gave up.

I saw tears running down his cheeks. He was sure he was going to die. And he didn't want to die yet. He made himself flop over to his back and he stared at the cave's ceiling. I stepped forward and my feet accidently kicked a stone. Vincent's eyes flashed to me and he stared at me. His eyes fogged up.

"Are you the fates?" he asked, not caring if blood was getting in his mouth anymore. "Come to take me to hell?"

"Vincent. Please, don't talk," I said softly in my British accent, coming to his aid. I cradled his head and watched him settle down. I rubbed his palm with my thumb just like Dad did when he waited for Aunt Rose to wake up. His eyelids fluttered shut and he fell asleep. I almost freaked out and thought he was dead but I heard his breathing and I took a deep breath. "Just calm down and I'll teleport."

Then we were in the center of camp. They were feasting at the success of the quest. But the table clothes were black assuming Vinny was dead. And I'm keeping you up to date because you were basically passed out and you had no idea what happened after you woke up.

A large gasp filled the dining hall and I was about to scream that I wasn't there but they couldn't see me as they rushed over to my brother and some of them ran right into me and then out.

"Oh my Gods! He's alive!" somebody shrieked.

"Hurry! Get him to the infirmary!" An Apollo kid yelled. A team of Apollo kids picked him up and they ran to the Big House's infirmary. The rest of the campers turned to Jake.

"So you were saying about his death?" Carter said, stirring his drink which was alcohol. He had turned to alcohol when Connie passed. She was the only family he had. They stuck with each other ever since they were little kids. But now… she was gone. I didn't ever tell him that I was dating a Roman. He would have flipped out. Plus I couldn't tell him because he died when he ran into a busy street in front of a taxi when he was staggering around drunk.

"Uh…" Jake stammered. Then he faked a smile. "Oh my Gods! It's a miracle! He's alive!"

People expected the Gods to punish Jake. But they didn't. They let him be. They wanted Vincent to die that night. They wanted to kill us. That was the only reason why I had damn cancer. They tried to kill me and Emmet with it too. But why do they train hormonal teenagers together? They're hormonal, they'll jump on each other, some of them may fall in love like Travis and Katie did and then make pretty babies together.

Stoll babies are pretty cute, trust me. I have seen three generations of Stoll babies.

Then the scene faded and I was in an infirmary. The boy lying on the bed was sleeping peacefully as the sun hit his bandaged face. Before I got there I saw glimpses of them draining the poison out of his body. I heard his moans and groans and then he was healed.

I watched as a curly haired man with elf airs peered into the room. The man looked familiar and then I recognized him as Hermes, our great grandfather. I studied Vincent more. He was shirtless and the Band-Aid wrapped around his head to his torso. He shifted a little bit in his sleep and muttered something in French.

Hermes stepped timidly in the room and set down a pair of fresh black Converse near a chair where a change of fresh folded clothes were sitting. He was going to leave when his eyes met with Vincent's who were lazily staring back at him.

"Uh…"

Vincent yawned and rubbed his eyes. But then he stared at the shoes sitting on the ground and then back to his grandparent. "Thank you."

Hermes stared at the kid who was laying there. "You're welcome…" Vincent buried his head back into the pillow and sheets and fell back asleep. Hermes smiled a little bit and then left the room.

Once the room was quiet again I walked to Max and sat on the chair next to him. I went over to stoke his cheek but my hand went right through him. I thought of how Katie would take care of her children when they were sick. One memory flashes in my head of her smiling sweetly at her sleeping son, his hair all messed up from rolling around in bed. She runs her fingers through his hair before kissing him on the crown of his head and moving to another child of hers.

I thought about the times where I stayed with Katie when she was little and when she fell asleep on my lap. I would run my fingers through her long blonde hair. I missed the days when things weren't complicated. And I wasn't even real back then.

His bedhead starts to fade and suddenly I'm in the middle of a busy New York street. I see Vincent running down the street, his fingers clutching onto the grip of his sword tightly. "Oh Gods…" he muttered. His sword clashed with the fury's claws and he tried to attack again but the sword just clashed again. Vincent was older this time, 14 years old. He was in his school uniform. It was a year before he became that genius boy.

He was throw to the ground and he braced himself but all of the sudden a large expanse of stone was thrown at the fury. I watched as the fury shrieked in pain but then it poofed into dust. Vincent lay there in amazement.

"Aren't you gonna get up stupid?" a female voice asked. He looked up and a girl with straight black hair and amber eyes was smirking at him.

He staggered up and turned to her. "Did… Did you do that?" he asked,

"Why yes I did," she said, smiling. "Impressive huh?"

"I could have killed it myself," he argued.

"I know you could have," she said putting her hands on her waist. "But I wanted to do it for you."

The girl was in a school uniform that had a plain grey skirt and she sported a red blazer. Her ears were pierced as well as the cartilage. She also had a little silver nose piercing. She looked very dark but her eyes were bright and full of life. She wore black mid-calf high boots and knee high black and grey striped socks came out of them. He blinked for a moment at her strange appearance.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Anna-Marie Di Angelo but I will kill you if you call me Anna-Marie or Marie." she said,

"Di Angelo?" he asked. "Like Nico Di Angelo?"

"No like Potato Di Angelo, what the hell do you think smarty?" she said sarcastically.

"Are you like this all the time when you meet people?" he asks, snapping. She snaps too and green mist flows out of her fingers too.

"Only when they don't say thank you for saving their life." she smirked. "And they don't tell me their name."

"Vincent Maxwell Stoll, but if you call me Vincent I will cut you," he replies, smirking.

"What, so I should call you that nerdy name Maxwell?" she teases.

"No, just Max," he says. He begins to walk away. She follows.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asks.

"Home so I can get ambrosia," he says.

"No, you can't go home!" she says. "You can't!"

He stares at her with intense eyes and I can feel her breath hitch a little bit. Although he doesn't notice. "Why can't I go home?" he asks.

"Because we were meant to meet and you can't go meet yet!" she whispers franticly.

"I think I'm going home because you're a freak." he says, turning.

"I'm a medium!" she says, following him and pulling on his wrist. "I'm a medium and I'm supposed to tell you something!"

He stops walking and he faces her. "Okay, listening."

She lets go of his wrist. "Your dad has been talking to me," she says. He glares at her.

"Are you sure you aren't mental? My dad wants nothing of me," he hisses.

"He told me you would probably act like that!" she protests. "He says he's sorry Vincent. He's sorry that he left you and your family. He says he was selfish and he's sorry,"

"He's not sorry!" Vincent hisses. "That son of a bitch is never sorry! If he's sorry he would have thought twice about killing himself!"

"If you would listen to me!" she hissed back, getting in his face. "People like you make my job hard because you can't accept the fact that the dead regret! Well, let me tell you chum, they regret so they use me in hopes you make amends with them! So fine, you don't have to accept it, just know that he tried hard enough!"

She stepped away from his face and crossed her arms. They both stayed quiet for a while and people pushed pass the two teenagers. I watch as realization fills his eyes and some of his hate washes off. Except his hate for me is still there. He clears her throat. "So… you say you're a medium, huh?"

She looks surprised at first and then realizes it's him trying to make amends with her. She softly smiles and that smile will make his heart melt in the future. "Uh, yea..." she giggled. "I'm a medium…"

I watch the two teenagers walk away. That was the start of a friendship that would last for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh, I love them. So thanks for reading. So now you know how Vincent got the scar. Yeaaa. Bye.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Friends of Vincent so far Bad title is baddddd**

He followed that damn girl home. I couldn't believe it. "Where are you taking me?" he asks as they get off the subway.

"To my house." she says.

"Why? I can go to my own house!" he exclaims.

"Because my house is closer and I have ambrosia," she says simply. "Plus I really don't want to face my annoying family alone so I'm bringing you."

"Your family can't be as annoying as my family," he snarks, smiling.

"Wanna bet Scarface?" she asks.

"My sister ran away from home and she's probably gonna think that nothing even happened," he says, rolling his eyes. I want to say something to defend myself but I did feel that way when I was younger.

They turned a block and they came to a stop in front of a blue townhouse. "We're in the Bronx?" Vincent asked, looking around.

She looked him up and down. "Looking at you, rich boy, you're probably from Manhattan, Murray Hill, the rich part." she says, rolling her eyes. "Yea, I live in the Bronx. Grand Concourse to be exact."

She let go of his hand and dug in her book bag that was covered in quirky pins and had sharpie designs on them and pulled out some keys. She fumbled with them and then put them in the key hole and twisted. She rammed the door and it burst open. "I swear this is a fire hazard." she muttered.

He was met by the sounds of people moving about in the house. "Anna! You're home!" a small boy cheered.

"Yea Gian, I'm home," she said, patting his dark black hair.

"Hey little sis!" a tall boy with dark hair said, walking pass her and punching her arm.

"Hey! Brendan!" she yelled, punching him back. "Just because you're a decibel of Hades doesn't mean you're better than me!"

"Don't punch your sister," a voice called from the kitchen.

"Fine Ma!" Brendan yelled back. "Well gotta go and find lost souls, see ya."

"Gods! I hate him!" she seethed as she dragged my brother to the kitchen, dodging random things on the floor. "Just because he's a decibel he thinks he's all high and mighty!"

"How many siblings do you have?" Vincent asked.

"Oh a lot, Ma and Pops bred like rabbits. It's a wonder how Ma stayed so thin," she replied. "I have nine siblings, Heather, Nico, Andrea, Brendan, Brigit, Micah, Maria, Percy, and Gianfranco."

"How can you all fit into this one townhouse?" Max asked, staring at the built of the thing.

"Oh, Heather, Nico, and Andrea are out of the house. Heather's 26 and a writer for the New York Times, Nico's 25 and he's a producer for CNN, and Andrea is 19 and in college studying English Literature and plans on teaching," she said thoughtfully. "Brendan's 16, Brigit and I are 14, we're twins by the way, Micah is 13, Maria is 12 and she's a ginger like Ma, Perce is 10, and Gian is six."

They walked into the large kitchen and a grown woman wearing a flowery skirt. She had light brown hair that had shades of orange in it. Her eyes were bluish-grey and she looked unbelievably pretty. The young woman was about to open her mouth when another girl came from the backyard and into the kitchen.

She looked just like Anna, except she had no piercings except her earrings which were little silver stars. And she wore a dress. A pink dress for a fact and Anna looked disgusted at the sight of that color. "You're such a whore!" she yelled. "Bringing home a boy every single day!"

"Shut up Brigit!" Anna hissed. "Why are you wearing those pink rags you call a dress anyway?"

"Mom, how could you let your daughter, your pride and joy ruin her life like this?" she asked, pointing at her sister.

An older woman gripped a blue coffee mug closer to her body, her red hair was put up into a messy bun and her grey eyes were bright but tired. She wore green hospital scrubs. "Well I'm not usually concerned about her bringing boys home as long as they don't look like druggies or part of a gang. But I'm not sure how I should be concerned about boys who have a large scar going across their face."

"Ma, don't worry!" Anna chirped as she dug into a cupboard and took out lemon bar-like things. "He's just a rich kid from Manhattan, who happens to know about our world! See! The bead necklace!" She smirked at Brigit and she just stomped away swearing under her breath.

The young woman still sat there quietly, studying Vincent's features. "Do you even know his name?" Anna's concerned mother asked, taking Anna by the wrist.

"Yea he's—"

"Jacob Stoll's son," the young woman in the corner, sipping a drink. "Been fascinated with your father's story ever since he committed suicide. I've been interested in the untold family life since I was a little girl."

"Who are you?" Vinny asked.

"Heather Di Angelo, reporter from the New York Times. I'm here to visit my family before I go out to do more work,"

My mouth felt sour and I felt a hate for her, I saw Vincent's face twist up in distaste. People like her tried to pry into our private lives, especially when Dad died suddenly. Mom had to throw us into the car one time when we went grocery shopping because press was trying to ask if their marriage was corrupt or if he was crazy so that was how he got his genius ideas.

I would always hide with Vincent until Mom came and took us away from the 'bad people' we used to call them.

"Well, I guess it's worth your while coming home 'cause now you can ask me about every aspect on my private life," he said bitterly, his voice oozing with sour bitterness. "Oh joy."

Heather's mouth curved in a smile. "Anna, I like this one, he's a keeper." She got up and kissed her mother on the cheeks. "I gotta go, just got a text from the office saying they need me. And Anna, he's okay for a stuck up rich Manhattan boy."

Vincent was about to protest but then the darkness engulfed the pretty lady and then she was gone. "God, I hate it when they shadow travel," Mrs. Di Angelo muttered, grabbing Vincent and sitting him down so she could look at his wounds. "I've still haven't gotten used to it after all these years of being married to Nico."

I was confused at first because she had a son called Nico and she had a father-in-law called Nico. But then I figured it was her husband. I thought it was corny that there was Nico the I, Nico the II, and Nico the III.

"How'd you get these son?" she asked, shoving lemon bars into Vincent's mouth. "Does your mom know about these?"

"She would be freaked out but she wouldn't be alarmed, it's pretty normal for us," Vincent commented, obviously thinking about if she washed her hands or not before stuffing the ambrosia in his mouth. He always apparently thought about that when people handed him food because of his OCD.

Whenever I passed him food I made sure to rub my fingers all over the floor before handing him the food. He would just throw the food at my face but it was worth it seeing the look on his face. I know it was mean but that's how we worked. He would usually spit in my food later though. Like when I was eating an ice cream cone I got to the center and saw a ditch full of spit on it that wasn't my own.

Thanksgivings were just a laugh in our household. Also making our mom disgusted was fun too. One Thanksgiving Mom made Vincent give the thanks so it went like this, "Here on this table is a bounty of food for us to give into gluttony. I would like to thank the countless animals that given their poor little lives to us selfish humans to feast upon their flesh and meat.

"And I would like to thank Demeter for giving us the power to grow these potatoes and yams but then I would like to curse her for making our lives hell and so kill me if she doesn't like what I'm saying. Amen and we made too much food for our whole family plus that Roman and my Scottish friend mooching off us when he doesn't even celebrate this holiday."

"Ma! I saved him!" Anna piped, crossing her arms. "With this!" She began to levitate a potted plant into the air but put it back down once she saw the look that was on her mother's face. "Uh… sorry."

She directed her attention back to Vincent and traced her finger down his scar. "Oh, I tripped down some stairs and cut my face on glass," he lied with a cool air.

"Were you shirtless? It goes past your shirt line!" Mrs. Di Angelo exclaimed, getting up and putting her mug into the sink and washing it.

"It was dark, I didn't see anything. I was getting up from bed to get a glass of water and then I fell down the stairs into some glass," he replied, completely lying.

"Well, I have to go to work, take care Anna and nice to meet you…" she paused. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Max." he replied. "Max Stoll."

Mrs. Di Angelo smiled. "You take care too dear," And then she left.

Max and Anna sat in the kitchen in silence.

"You're a liar," she scoffed, twirling a strand of hair with a finger.

He smirked. "You can see right through me sweet cheeks."

Oh young flirting. But anyway, I was then taken from the scene to two boys standing in front of a cork board. "You know, our school is supposed to have a really good soccer team," a boy with dark brown hair said.

A boy with a scar looked at the other boy. "Yea, I know, I'm trying out for varsity," he said.

The other boy looked puzzled. "Yea, but aren't you a freshie? Freshies like us don't make it."

Vinny smiled and wrote his name on a line under the varsity tryout form. "Yea, but who says I won't make it."

The other boy looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes in confusion. But then he smirked. "Like your moxie kid, what's your name?"

"Max Stoll." My brother outstretched his hand and the other boy took it and shook it.

"Bryce Levine, what area are you trying out as? Striker, Mid, D, Keeper?" They began to walk together to the doors of the private school. "I'm more of a D kind of guy,"

"Striker," Vinny said. "I run pretty fast so I can probably out run the other team and get a goal," They flipped on the hoods of their jackets and began to walking to the subway which they had to walk a few blocks for. "I know it's kind of cliché but I think I can do it, but if I can't I'm happy to be mid or D."

I didn't get Vincent. He could teleport yet he took the subway. The freaking subway! Bryce smiled. "Huh, a couple of rich white kids taking the subway," he smirked. "I didn't think anybody else from our school took the subway."

Vinny shrugged. "I take it because I don't want to acknowledge the fact that I am a rich white kid," he said with a small smirk. The Stoll family smirked a lot.

"I do it so my Dad doesn't send a limo to pick me up from school," Bryce replied, looking down at his feet so rain wouldn't land in his eyes. "He's a writer for Broadway musicals and is a big-shot and believes that his family needs to live the good life at all times so he does bullshit like that. Don't get me started with my little sister's ballet recital! He made talent agents come and see if she had talent. She's only seven years old and they told her she had no talent. She wouldn't go to ballet class for two weeks."

"My sister won't come home at all," Vincent replied. "She's been gone for two years, I think."

"Wow, where did she go?" Bryce asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know, nobody knows." They go down the stairs and they scan their metro card. "She just went. I guess she's doing well for herself because she didn't come back."

"Sounds like a bitch, how old is she?" he asked as they stood by the platform and waited.

"18 going on 19," he replied bitterly. "Didn't think of the consequences of her actions," he made a hand gesture with his hands. "And poof, she's gone."

"Yea, my mom was like that," Bryce said quietly so no other New Yorkers would hear. But frankly I don't see why he didn't want them to; they wouldn't even care since we're all lost in our own worlds in NYC. Well, we were. "One day she just snapped and left us. Mental problems but still, she had pills. She left me when I was 10 and Ciara was two."

The train came and they both boarded. Both stayed silent until, "So, Liverpool did really good this season…"

They both smiled. And I watched as the scene disappeared and then I was taken to Max's room and he was yelling at me, well younger me. A pit suddenly was at my stomach and I saw how much younger me didn't show any remorse. None at all. That me didn't see her mother almost commit suicide, that me didn't see how much her family missed her. I wanted to punch that little girl until she was slack jawed permanently for being so stupid.

Then I was taken to NYSO performance hall and I saw a girl with black hair slip into the hall and she took a seat and waited quietly. I watched from her view as past me pushed Vincent onto stage. She leaned a little forward and her amber orbs for eyes stared at my brother in concern.

Vincent stared out into the crowd nervously and then their eyes met. She gave him a reassuring smile but her eyes told no lie, she was worried about him. He gave her a small Katie-like smile that was nervous and then stood on the podium. He picked up the baton and she closed her eyes and began to listen to the heavenly music that my brother had created when he was a child.

I looked around and I saw my mother, standing shocked by the doorway with Seth. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she whispered, "Oh gods, he's just like his father…" she whispered as she wiped the tears from her face.

I was confused at first but then realized how calm he looked and how beautiful everything was because Dad made everything beautiful without trying with just one little brush stroke.

It might be big headed of me but he was one of those beautiful people you couldn't help falling in love with. Like his entire family, sisters, mother, and father.

Then the music was over and a standing ovation rang across the room and Vincent turned around and his breathing stopped for a bit and he just stood there. Anna got up and started to make her way backstage. Pushing past people and telling them to get out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" A security guard asked, holding her back from the doors.

"I'm going to see my friend!" she hissed.

"Yea right," he scoffed.

Her eyes darkened. "Your dead mother wouldn't like that," she growled. "She wouldn't want her little Reggieboo to stop a little girl from seeing her friend, wouldn't she? She's rather upset by you not attending her funeral; you wouldn't want me to tell you what she thinks of you now."

He gulped and stepped aside for the young girl to make her way through. She had just heard the last of his statement to past me. "Only cowards commit suicide," he said slowly. "Because they can't live with the reality of fucking life."

He made his way to the exit and he saw Anna and she looked small, usually her personality made her seem a lot taller but this time she seemed to be her full height now. "Max, are you okay?" she asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked, avoiding the subject as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on.

"Come on man, tell me, are you okay?" she asked again as they started walking out and she made him put on her winter hat so they could get out of there without getting noticed.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but all I know is that I really want to play soccer now,"

She smirked a little bit once they were a few blocks away she yanked her hat off his head and placed it on her own head. She let out a laugh at his hat hair. "To what? Let out all your anger?"

"Maybe, I just like soccer."

They walked alone as snow fell and gathered on their heads and shoulders. "You were brilliant."

"Don't say that," he replied. "I wanted nothing to do with this,"

"No, you were, I didn't even know you could do something so…" she paused to find a word. "So beautiful."

"That coming out of you," he half laughed. "I should be proud of my handy eight year old kid work."

"Eight years old?" she asked. "What are you? A prodigy?"

"I wouldn't call myself that," he says. "Let's not talk about this—wait, how did you find out about this?"

She flashed her iPhone in his face of twitter. "Twitter from the NYT, they tweeted it."

They continued walking in silence. "You were really mad at your sister," she remarked.

"Well she acted like—"

"You have to learn to forgive," she said, looking him in the eyes. "My family has made sure to teach each generation this, for it's our fatal weakness and I think you need to learn this. She's your only blood family you'll ever have once the people before you die. You need to forgive her even when she has done wrong."

He pouted like a stubborn child. "Do I really have to?"

She crossed her arms. "Yes."

The scene faded and I watched as a couple of boys in navy blue soccer jerseys. I watched as a boy whizzed past me, ball in his possession. He passed to another boy with the last name of Hamilton on the back of his jersey.

The boy with the name Stoll on the back of it slide tackled defense and then quickly got back up and ran towards the goal. Hamilton passed to Vincent and Vincent was about to make a goal when another navy jersey clad person with the name Keeler pushed him to the ground and started to punch him.

I wanted to go up to the guy and choke him for hurting my little brother. A whistle was blown and but both boys didn't seem to notice because Vincent began to wrap his thin piano playing fingers around the other boy's throat and trying to get on top.

Vinny directed sparse sunlight into the other boy's eyes for a short period of time and then he got on top and started to punch back. He was completely oblivious to the yelling and the screaming of the boy and the other people around him. The whole time there was a blank expression on his face.

"MAX!" Bryce screamed, trying to get his friend's attention. "STOP!"

Then referees had to pull the two boys apart from each other, both were bloody and they glared with hate. But what scared me was that a total blank was on his face. "To the office!" the coach barked, "Now!"

The referees pushed the two boys towards the school and Bryce jogged up to Max and pulled him towards him and they began to walk together. "Why'd you punch back?" he asked.

Max stared at him blankly. "I don't know. Maybe something in me just snapped,"

Then I was taken to a posh office and an old man with a bald spot was talking to our mother. "Your son hasn't acted out like this at all," he said. "I don't understand he's usually very quiet and not violent at all!"

Mom sighed softly, "I don't understand either. But please, don't expel him; he really needs this so Julliard won't revoke the scholarship, before I didn't even know he was brilliant, and going to Julliard will just make him excel further."

The old man nodded and the scene faded and I saw Max walk into a classroom, looking lost. A ginger boy bumped into him and he stumbled to the side. "Sorry mate," the ginger boy mumbled in a Scottish accent. "New around these parts,"

They were pushed by more college students trying to get in into chairs. "This is classical music, right?" Vincent asked, siting up from being pushed down.

"I hope," the other boy replied. "Blimey if I miss the first class then I will be screwed because then I'll make a habit of it and then it will all turn to shit." The two boys watched as a Professor walked into the room and started to introduce himself as Professor Bolin, and the class which majored in classical music. "Oh, by the way the name is Gavin Fletcher,"

"Max Stoll," Vinny replied. "You look too young to be in college,"

"Scholarship," he replied. "I'm 16, and what about yourself? You look too young to be in Uni too!"

"Oh wow, the two prodigies sitting next to each other," Max muttered.

They both smirked at each other, shifting a little bit in their chairs for a better view of the professor.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry guys! I should probably make no excuses since you guys are important but the reason why I haven't updated in such a long time because of a major writers block for this chapter and probably for the next few chapters :P plus school and the final projects because I have a lot of things to do for school and stuff. When the summer starts and schools over I'll probably be writing more! NOW ONTO THE HUNGER GAMES SPIN OFF! HUZZAH! Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: I really don't have a title to for this so heeeey gurrrl.**

I was then teleported to my brother and that weird ginger boy sitting at a dress boutique that was in the MS fashion line. Two girls were running around looking all prom dresses with glee. "I don't know why you guys are so excited," Vinny said. "It's just prom."

A small girl with dark caramel skin stopped at him and sat on Gavin's lap. "Hey Scarface! It doesn't matter if you're all boo hoo about prom 'cause you didn't go to prom!" she chimed. "Plus, you're such a downer."

"Why do you sit on everybody's lap?" Gavin asked, "Even though you're a lesbian Brandy, you're giving me mixed messages."

She pinched his cheeks. "Aw, baby, that's so sweet," she squeaked. "But I would never go out with out you even if I was straight."

"Buuurn." Anna called from across the small store. She pulled out a silver sleeveless prom dress and held it to her small body.

"Girl, that is cute," Brandy said, jumping from lap to lap of the two boys. "Come on; let's go put that on you!"

She jumped off of Vinny's lap and both girls ran into a dressing room. Gavin sunk in his chair. "I'm never gonna get a girl." he complained.

"It's okay man," Vinny said, slapping his friend on the back. "We don't have girlfriends so we can look at all the girls we want."

"Easy for you to say," The Ginger said, (that's what I call him) "all the girls can't stay off you." He was referencing to all the college parties he's dragged Vinny to and all the times drunk college girls would drape over him saying how perfect he was and he'd be freaking out the whole time in fear that one of them would barf on him or try to kiss him with their barfy mouth and alcohol stained tongue.

He rolled his eyes. The Ginger went on. "How do you deal with that girl of yours—"

"She's not mine."

"That girl of yours going out and dating some jock?"

"It's fine," Vincent said, clearly faking it. "We're just friends." Ah, the 'just friends' line. Heard it before and when it is said it means, 'I really like him/her but I don't think that he/she likes me'.

Gavin smirked a little. "Okay mate, I get you."

Vincent was about to open his mouth about something but the girls came out and his mouth closed and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as well as his breathing chip. "You like?" Brandy asked. The boys said nothing but before they could she said. "I know you like; I can see it in your faces. She looks lovely!"

And Vincent did like.

The scene disappeared and I watched as my brother's cell phone rang (he was 18 by now). "Hello?" On the other side I couldn't hear but seeing his face drop into concern made me think it was something worrying. "Hold on, I'll be there soon. Hang on."

He looked around and grabbed a dress blazer, a dress shirt, a black tie, dress pants and dressed in them. He yelled at Mom that he was going out and she asked where. He told her to a friend and she didn't question it. He teleported and then suddenly we were in front of a high school with music blaring from it.

A girl with dark black hair that was fixed into gentle curls had makeup running down her face, making it obvious that she was crying. "Hey."

She looked up and saw him. She bit on her lip. "Hey," she replied, trying to hide a sob.

A ghost of a hurt smile crossed his lips. Behind his back he summoned a single black rose. "Here," he said sheepishly, holding it out. She looked up with big watery eyes.

"How is that even possible?" she asked, breaking a smile across her lips. But her eyes are still sad and I can tell that he wants to hold her and tell her it'll be okay by the way his fingers twitch. His fingers only twitch when he wants something. But the only problem he really has is he has a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend until now.

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm a Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes descendant. I can do anything." She scooted over and let him sit next to her.

"I don't know why you would give this to me," she laughed dryly, trying her hardest not to cry. "I kill every plant that passes my way."

They both laughed and she looped both arms around his one arm and held on close to him. "Are you okay?" he asks.

She pauses. "Can I be totally honest with you?" she asks.

"Well, we've known each other for five years and told each other everything so… yea."

"I hate him," she starts, trying to hold back a sob. "Brigit was right, Gods, she's always right. He's a cheat. I should have listened."

"What he'd do?" he asked.

"I had my back turned for one second and then I saw the fucking bastard cheating on me! They saw me and they didn't even care! He didn't try to get me back!" she started in earnest to cry, "I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid…" he said. "He's stupid for not seeing what's right in front of him. Anybody would die to have you for a girlfriend."

"Really? You think that?" she asks. "I'm nothing, especially not attractive."

"Then you can't see what other people can see."

She smiled slightly and wiped her tears away. "Gods, I hate crying over a boy." she laughs. "I can't thank you enough to just come out of your home just to see me."

"You're everything I need to see." he mutters.

She tucks her head on the crook of his neck and sighs. "You're a really good friend, you know that?"

I wanted to smack her. "Uh… Yea… You too…"

The scene fades and suddenly I'm at a wild party. Anna is holding a red solo cup filled with cheap beer and she's pulled into the crowd and forced to sway. "Why is this party so wild?" she asks.

Gavin yells so she can hear him. "Yea, but sweetie, have you've ever been to a Julliard paaarty?"

He pulls her out of the crowd and into a corner. "That's the first question that I asked when I was a Freshie like you!" he smirked. "Sweet Cheeks (he called people 'sweetie' or 'sweet cheeks' or something of that caliber when he was drunk.) you are in a room full of drunk musicians. And what do we do when we're drunk?" She opened her mouth to answer but he just went back to talking. "We make music and sway to the music drunk! Drunk music! Like drunk sex but better!"

"Why did you bring me here?" she yelled from the crowd.

"Honey, have you've ever seen Vinny boy drunk?" he slurred as he took out his phone and texted Bryce, who was in the UK studying abroad for college. He promised his father that he would have a backup plan if the soccer thing didn't work so he's going to college for phycology.

Brandy was in the corner making out with a black haired girl. The only way she was coming to the party was if there was beer (check), girls (check), and a good time (check).

Anna stared at him. "I couldn't imagine it." She stayed silent for a minute trying to register what she just heard. "Wait… How…?"

Gavin slyly smiled. "Honey, it took a lot of persuading and getting kicked in the balls but totally worth it."

A smile cracked on her lips. "No way"

"Yes way!"

"Where is he?"

Just then a drunken brother of mine burst through the crowd with a few ladies arm and arm with him and a red solo cup with beer in his hands. He was laughing hysterically as he reached over and kissed each of the girls sloppily on the lips. I almost gasped because I swore that one of the girls had throw up on the corner on their lips.

And the way he looked. Oh the way he looked. He wore a white V-neck that was stuck onto his body in all sorts of way from sweat and cheap beer. His hair was all messed up and looked a little bit like sex hair. He smelt of sex and all sorts of alcohol. He was just an entire mess.

"Having fun buddy?" Gavin asked.

"Fun? No, I'm having a fucking blast!" he laughed as him and the random girls almost fell over. "Maaan, I need another beer," he lowered his voice to make it sound more masculine. "Come hither ladies!"

The girls giggled and they all turned away with Vinny drunkenly waving.

"Well, I gotta go and seek out some ladies!" Gavin chimed. "See ya later Hon and don't just go standing around, fine some bloke and take him home! Ya need some action Love!" He staggered off and she was left there staring blankly into the space where Vincent stood.

Envy surged through her body but she didn't know why. Music was blaring but she didn't hear it. All she could hear was the sound of her heart beating faster than usual.

Anna-Marie Bianca Di Angelo was jealous.

There was a bunch of yelling in front of the performance stage where people preformed drunk. I saw my brother being pushed onto the stage and he reached for time mic.

Anna moved up into the crowd and found herself sandwiched in between Gavin and Brandy. "What is that boy doing?" Brandy asked.

Gavin smiled and looked at the two girls. "Singing, and boy, can that boy sing."

Both girls glared at him. "You're lying, he doesn't sing!"

"I walked into him singing to his pet chinchilla, thought he was crazy, but still, bloody hell, he can sing."

"And why do you care? Someone got a mancrush?" Brandy teased, poking him on the chest.

"Puh-leese, my mancrush is an old man who makes the soundtrack to Doctor Who."

"Only you Gav, only you."

They looked back onto the stage. "Okaaay, whut shuuuud I sing?" he asked, stumbling around.

Then the beginning of an old song (I remember when it came out when I was traveling though time, it's a good song) began to play.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? _

_Am I who you think about in bed? _

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

_Then think of what you did _

_And how I hope to God he was worth it. _

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. _

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? _

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Bodies swayed to the beat and cheers and whoops crossed the crowd. Meanwhile, Anna's mouth was wide open as well her eyes. She was just noticing his features. Her eyes scanned all over him and her heart melt.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus _

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? _

_(Let's pick up, pick up) _

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part _

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. _

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. _

_Now let's not get selfish _

_Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus? _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

I had never heard my brother sing out this loud before. Usual calm and conserved, it was a pleasant surprise to hear he make music other than using instruments.

_Dance to this beat _

_Dance to this beat _

_Dance to this beat _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster _

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? _

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Dance to this beat _

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _

_Dance to this beat _

_And hold a lover close _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster _

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster._

The song ended and the crowd clapped and I watched as a girl in skimpy clothing climbed onto the stage and tackled my brother. She straddled him and began to make out with him.

The crowd cheered but Anna made an look of disgust. Jealously surged though her and she wanted to just yank him out of the party and take him home and show him how much of a whore she could be so she could show up those bitches. But the next day when she got out of bed she realized what she just thought of and was glad that she didn't do what her drunken mind wanted to do.

When the party began to disband she was stuck with a drunk Vincent slung over her arms. "You're so drunk," she exclaimed, hailing a taxi. "How can one body get so drunk?"

"You smell good." Vinny slurred as he stumbled in place, his face landing on the crook of her neck. "Like… Like… Some good cookies… Yea."

"Yup, you're wasted." she announced as they got into the taxi.

"Where to miss?" the cabbie asked.

"1830 Pivot Road." she said, slumping my brother onto the seat next to her.

"Rich district for a couple like you?" the cabbie asks.

"Oh we're not…. Hey? Did you just call me poor?" she asked furiously while Vincent was on the verge of throwing up.

"Well ya gonna be poor if that boyfriend of yours barfs on my leather seats."

Anna shot him a dirty look and reminded herself not to give him a tip. Vincent leaned against her and it looked funny how his tall frame fit into her small frame. "You okay?" she asked.

"Remind me to never let Gav take me out partying." he groaned.

"I know you won't listen," she said with a soft smile, moving his dark brown hair from his eyes. "You're so strong hearted sometimes."

He smirked a little bit and closed his eyes. "Just tell me when we get home."

"Okay."

The taxi stopped and Anna threw him his money and left with Vincent stumbling behind her. "Give me your keys."

"Whhhy?"

"So we can go into your damn house." she mutters. "Now, give me them."

Vinny dug in his pocket and slammed them into her open hand. She unlocked the door and they both made their way to the bathroom where Vincent stuck his head into the toilet and puked. Anna made a face but sat next to him against the sink cupboard in her party dress and leather jacket that resembled a little bit like the first Nico's.

A small chinchilla scampered his way to the bathroom once he heard his master make weird noises.

"Hi Pepe," she muttered as she scooped up the little rodent. She didn't understand why Vincent let Pepe run free around his house all the time. But for some odd reason he had a connection with every animal he ran into.

Pepe's ears flopped in worry and he cocked his little furry head. "It's okay, Max just had a little bit too much to drink."

He rested on her knee and she directed her attention to my brother. "You probably won't remember this in the morning," she started. "But I think I—" she didn't get to finish because he barfed again.

"This might be crazy. But I think I like you." she said.

He looked at her and stopped barfing. "I think I like you too magical llama." he slurred flopping backwards. She bit her lip and got up.

"I'll go get you something to drink, but after that, off to bed!" she announced. "Oh Gods, I sound like my mother."

She came back with a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Well the magically llama has to go." she sighed. "Night Max."

He didn't respond.

The next day he called saying he didn't remember anything. She closed her eyes and muttered a thanks that he didn't remember.

"Oh yea, Max, I didn't know you could sing." she teased.

His eyes opened wide and he told her he was going to kill Gavin.

The scene changed and Emmet was at his house, which was a risky move. When I saw him I wanted to hug him close to me. Tell him how sorry I was for dragging him with me.

"What do you want?" Vincent asks, with a cold air.

"Hello to you too," Emmet said with a small charming smile. My heart begins to hurt and tears sting my eyes. I haven't realized how much I missed him ever since my becoming of Charlotte Behr. His eyes flicker with amusement.

"Like I said, what do you want?" he hissed.

Emmet was still smiling and Vincent hated it. "You know I love your sister? Right?" he asks.

"I wish you didn't." he sneers.

"Well, I knew you react this way but since you love her so much I need to ask you something."

Vincent stops doing what he's doing. "What? You got her pregnant?"

"No, no!" Emmet coughs. "Uh…Well…" I want to laugh because I've never seen him so lost in words. "I really want to make her happy… and… I want to ask you if you if I have permission to marry her."

Vincent looked taken aback. "Why didn't you ask Seth or something?"

"Because," Emmet started. "I know she and Seth don't exactly get along and you're the closest person near her."

"What about my mom?"

"It's a surprise I guess."

"And you've got the ring?" he asks. Emmet nods and takes out the ring box.

"Gonna propose to her the night of the premiere party." Emmet replied sheepishly. "Well, if you say yes."

Vinny opens the black velvet box and stares at the ring for a moment. "My sister's gonna be one lucky girl then." he says, closing the box and handing it back to Emmet.

Emmet gave a look of surprise. "Wait—you'll actually—"

"Yes."

Both men smiled and a hidden agreement was set.

The scene faded and I recognized where I was. I looked at the clock and I saw that I didn't have that much time. I needed to find her. I needed to warn her.

I remembered I was visible for this part so I ran around in the shadows trying not be seen. Plus, if I was seen then people would probably but me in a mental ward since I had my wrist bracelet on me and the hospital was on full run by now.

I saw myself and I wanted to run up to me and tell me to run but I couldn't. I had to wait for the right time. I barely recognized myself. She looked healthy, worried, but healthy. The last time I saw myself as Desiree Stoll I looked like I was dying slowly.

She talked with people but then she walked out onto a balcony and I saw it as my chance. I walked in and screamed, "RUN!"

Desiree turned around and her eyes grew wide. My heart rate was beating faster and faster and my head began to get all fuzzy. "What?" she asked.

I wanted to cry so much. She was running out of time, how come she didn't listen? "Oh my gods! Why can't you just listen?" I reached out to her to shake her but then I remembered. "Shit, close."

A flicker of realization filled her eyes along with anger. "ARE YOU THE ONE WATCHING ME?"

"NO!" I croaked, my accent slowly slipping away. "I mean yes but no! I'm trying to protect you!"

She began to be frustrated. "Protect me from what?" she argued. "You're fucking stalking me! WHAT KIND OF HELP IS THAT?"

I began to get frustrated with myself and I wanted to just yank her from this situation and show her what was going to happen in the future. How many people she would kill. "Listen princess," I growled, I let my American accent slip out. "You have no idea what will happen in your little damn future and I'm here to try to make your fucking life better!" Her eyes opened wide realizing who this was. "So just listen to me! You know what? I don't need to be talking to you; I don't need to be warning you. I can just let you lose everything! I can just you mess up!" tears began to swell in my eyes. "Gods why the hell am I trying to do this even though I know what's going to happen?"

"Who are you?" she demanded. I let the tears spill.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I sobbed, choking on my words. "I'm sorry!"

"You didn't answer my question!" she roared.

All the sudden the area around us started to fade and I wiped my eyes. "I'm you…" I whispered.

She was about to say something but then I was at Vincent's house. Desiree had just run out of his house. Tears were in his bright blue eyes. He threw a glass at the wall in anger and started to swear in a mixture of French and English.

He sat on the couch after throwing a bunch of random items and curled up in a ball and began to sob. His shoulders bobbing up and down violently. It reminded me a little bit of Katie after Demeter came to the Stoll household.

She was sobbing for the death of her husband and Demeter suddenly appeared in the living room.

"You shouldn't have even married him in the first place Katie," Demeter said calmly, sitting next to her daughter, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He was always going to break your heart and leave."

Katie stared at her mother. "No. He wasn't. You made him leave me," Katie choked. "And now you're killing my little girl and scarring the rest of my children."

"You knew the consequences Katie." Demeter said calmly. "You should have never married him in the first place. This whole thing wouldn't have happened."

Katie's eyes went wide. "What?" she croaked, her voice sore from sobbing. "WHAT?"

"That boy was no good and you know that Katherine," Demeter said sternly. "You should have known that."

Fury gathered up in Katie and she got up from the floor and started to yell. "Yea? And what the hell do you know about him? You couldn't see how good he was to me and the kids. And how could I not get married to him? I love him!"

"Yes, but you shouldn't have loved him, it's that simple," Demeter said carelessly.

"How do you know about love?" Katie hissed. "All you do is fuck around with some helpless man and leave them with a fucking bastard child! You left my father all alone, 19 years old, with me? Do you know how hard it's been for him? You Gods think it's a gift if you give some random mortal a half God child! But it's not! It's never like that! And almost half of them don't even know that they're children are different. Half of the children in camp live there all year because their parent can't accept the fact that their children are different! Those children are often abandoned. Like Miranda! Miranda was abandoned left all alone!"

"Don't blame this on me!" Demeter growled. "I can't help that you went around with that Stoll boy! He was nothing but trouble to you! You could have done so much more with your life then be a mother to those… horrible mistakes!"

"You will not call my children mistakes! They were the most beautiful mistakes I've ever made! How would you feel if they called Persephone horrible mistakes? Well I guess I'm not the only disappointment in your family. You aren't so peachy about your perfect little daughter marrying Hades. Your family is just a sad mistake ain't it?"

Katie was clearly getting cocky here. Probably something she got along being married to Travis for 20 years.

Demeter gave her daughter a grave look. "You will one day pay for all the mistakes you made Katie. I have come here to warn you."

Tears rolled down Katie's cheeks. "Well it doesn't matter now? Does it?" With that Demeter left her daughter to mourn.

But back to Vincent. He reached over to his phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_ it was Mom. I dreaded this. I didn't want to see her reaction.

"M-Mom... It's Desiree…"

Like a movie my vision was split and on one side there was Mom and on the other side there was Vincent. She heard the sound of her son's voice and worried lines appeared on her face. "Honey? Is everything okay?"

"S-She… She just left us again. Something happened to her and I let her leave," Vincent choked. He rarely cried but when he did it was serious. "Oh God, what if she's hurt? It's my fault!"

Mom's eyes were wide. "What? She left? What do you mean by left?"

"She jumped into a car and they drove away like mad men!"

They finished talking and Mom called Aunt Rose. Aunt Rose's eyes went wide. "They don't keep promises!" she yelled in rage as she threw her phone against the wall. About that, the reason why Aunt Rose wasn't so present in our lives was because she was trying to protect Vincent and I. She had made a deal with the Gods to go into dangerous situations and if she died then Vincent and I would be harmed and if she didn't then they wouldn't touch us.

It was a ploy to try to get rid of her and us, but she was strong so she didn't die. She often questioned herself on why she was doing it but then she told herself that they were Jacob's children. They needed to live a nice life without worry.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Aunt Robin asks, watching her wife start slipping on high heels after a long day of work. "What happened?"

"Desiree ran away again but Max says that maybe she was running from something that was chasing after her," Aunt Rose said. "I have to talk to some people and question them."

Aunt Robin's eyes went wide. "You'll come back? Right?"

Rosie's eyes softened from all the anger in them and she cupped her wife's cheek in her hand. "Of course honey, I'll always come back." She kissed her on the lips gently. "I just need to take care of business."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

She teleported and rage filled her again as she demanded to be let up. The doorman looked up lazily and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened and I was amazed how she could just walk in there like it was nobody's business. It reminded me a little bit of Travis.

She paced around the elevator floor thinking of what to say. She was prepared for the worse because she felt her cleavage to make sure her sword was there. She was where I got all my tricks from. Except archery, I was bloody good at it and she was horrible.

The doors flew open and she stormed into the throne room. There, the Gods were having dinner via the aroma of burning food. "You Gods have some wit!" she yelled. She was rather small in the room full of giants but her voice and anger made her the same height.

Zeus rested his cheek against a fist. "And what business do you have here Rosalie Stoll?"

"Desiree was running from something and I have a feeling it was from you all!" she accused, making brash decisions quite like her father who learned overtime not to (due to his job).

"Oh, that is when you're mistaken, Rose." Aphrodite hummed, leaning back in her chair regally and applying a fresh coat of eyeliner. "And such a shame, she could have been much more."

"What are you applying here?" she asked, her blue and green eyes flickering.

"It's the Fates," Athena sighed, this conversation obviously boring her. "And I thought you were the smarter one out of all of the Stoll children."

Rose was about to fight back with a snarky comment about Alexander but Athena interrupted her. "We cannot control the Fates after all."

"Is something bad going to happen to her?" Rose asked.

"Something bad always happens to your family, you should get used to it already." Ares snickered. "So sit tight princess and let things happen."

"I can't let things just _happen_ to my family! At least not horrible things!" she argued, seeing that she was losing the fight. "I can't let things just slide by! I'm not all of you!" Before she could go on a slash went through her cheek. Blood spilt and she was tempted to fight back but she knew she couldn't. She was stuck in a bad plan.

"You should leave," Apollo said, lowering his bow. "You have a family to protect, don't you?"

"Don't you too?" she glowers. Her eyes glowed but she turned around and left.

The throne room was left silent and the only ones that looked uncomfortable were Hermes and Demeter. Whenever Aunt Rose was in Demeter's presence it reminded her so much of her most prized half-mortal daughter that turned on her. Hermes was uncomfortable because he just wanted this whole situation to be better, for no bitterness.

He often questioned why couldn't the Gods forgive as easily as mortals could. He was deeply influenced by interacting with the mortals for billions and billions of years that he took in their ideas.

He speculated the reasons why many mortals stopped worshiping them.

Mortals had a good point of dropping the worship of a bunch of Gods with daddy and mommy problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that was a good place to end. It was a good day today too. And yes, I am a Panic! fan. My favorite song from them is When the Day Met the Night. I mean it's so nice and pretty and it makes me think about a certain couple. ;) God, a lot of songs make me think of people and characters. Tell me what songs make you think of other characters or couples. Sorry for not updating but I have three stories I am working on and it's hard to keep all tabs on them.<strong>

**Speaking of stories it's time for shameless self-promotion! So if you haven't Authored Alerted me you probably don't give two shits about it so you don't have to pay attention to it but I started an 100 theme PJO story thing and if you like PJO characters and my characters and 100 themes then you should go check it out! I haven't talked to you guys in such a long time, let's talk :). Okay, thank you for reading and bye!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Bombings

**Chapter 39: The Bombings**

The scene changed and it was about a few months later. "Thanks for letting me stay here," Anna chirped from the kitchen.

"No problem," Vincent called from one of his many rooms full of instruments. At the moment he was tuning a timpani for one of his pieces. "I'm sure it's a bitch for your apartment to flood over."

She came out of the kitchen with two plates of food and placed them on the dinner table. "You made actual food?" Vincent asks, sticking his head out of the doorway sniffing the air.

Anna sat down and smirked at him. Anna was a lot older and got rid of her harsh black makeup and some of the piercings such as on the nose and lip. "Well, I'm lucky and I didn't inherit my dad's side of the family," she stabbed a piece of broccoli. "Now get your skinny ass here and eat."

Vincent glided out of the room and it slightly resembled how my dad would gracefully get out of the car or his studio.

"You know normally," Vincent said, sitting across from her at the small dinner table. "I would skip meals when composing a piece."

"That's not good," Anna said, scooping food into her mouth.

"No duh Di Angelo." Vinny scoffed, eating.

She smirked at him and they ate in a comfortable silence. It showed if you were a good couple if you could eat in comfortable silence.

Time passed and they were both standing in Vinny's room. "You didn't tell me that you only had ONE BED!" she yelled. "AND NO GUEST ROOM!"

"Um, I forgot?" Vincent said sheepishly.

She glared at him and swore at him in Italian. "Hey! Don't use other languages I don't know to insult me!"

She picked up a pillow from the bed and swung it at his head. He ducked and he picked up another pillow and swung at her stomach. Then a pillow fight started to commence and then pillows were completely forgotten and he pinned her to the bed.

She struggled against him but he loosened his grip and realized how close his face was to her face. He noticed how nice she smelt for a girl who was supposed to smell like death ("Vanilla is the smell of death apparently." she would say later in life when he asked her that question) and how big and amberish her eyes were with little specks of blue if you looked up close. Children of death were supposed to be cold but surprisingly, she was warm. He knew that by hovering over her.

She stopped struggling and was about to say something when she realized how close she was to him and she saw the little details of his face like how his scar healed up and how beautiful his imperfection made him. (Hey, not out of my mouth, it was out of her thoughts.) How earthy he smelt which was a given for Demeter kids.

Her lips slightly parted and she stared right at him in the eyes. "Um…"

"What?"

"You're on top of me."

"Oh."

"Are you gonna do anything about it?"

"No."

She raised her eyebrow up in surprise and was about to say something but she couldn't due to her lips being covered by Max's. Her eyes shot up in surprise but his stayed shut and his bony fingers traced the outline of the side of her small figure.

The countless nights he spent lying in bed trying to fall asleep trying to imagine what her lips tasted like from that 14 year old boy to the 23 year old man he was today. 'They'd have to taste delicious.' he thought one day, not paying attention to the girl who was curling up next to him telling him how good the sex was. 'They'd probably taste like ice cream, nice melty ice cream on a hot summer's day.'

Anna finally registered what was happening and her heart could burst from happiness. She closed her eyes and her hands made their way to his tendrils of hair, her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer.

I wondered then if he thought her lips tasted delicious.

Then they started to rip clothes off and then I was pulled somewhere else.

I was confused at first because I was in a courtyard. A teenage boy with blonde hair was leaning against a brick wall in an untucked white dress shirt, untied tie, and a blazer. His hazel eyes darted around the place. I was confused at first. Did I travel back in time?

He was about 18 years old, back at school. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette box. He flipped it open and took a cigarette out and put it between his lips. He put it back in his pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit it.

He took one long drag before blowing smoke out.

I felt mad at him. Dad always told us never to smoke but here he was smoking, being an idiot and killing off his lungs.

He looked up and his eyes locked on me. That was when I realized that he could see me. "Problem Sweetie?" he asks dryly.

"That's gonna kill you." I reply

"That's the goal." he replied back with the same dryness. He looked away from me and took another drag.

"Why would you want to kill yourself?" I ask angrily. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Yea but it's full of bullshit, my life." he says. It's odd hearing my father swear in front of me. "If you knew what I've been through you'd be smoking a pack a day too."

"Does your mother know about this?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Ah, the classic 'does your mother know about this' card," he scoffs, taking another drag. He blows smoke out before finishing his sentence. "I haven't told her but she probably does. I smell like goddamned cigarettes. But she probably doesn't care. She's been all spaced out from the world ever since my dad died."

"But I care!" I hiss.

He raises one cocky eyebrow. "Why do you care?" he asks. "You don't even know me."

I feel myself getting mad and I'm thankful that the scene is disappearing. "I know you like the back of my hand!" I growl. "I care because you're a hypocrite!"

He's about to say something back but I disappear.

He was probably going to say something snarky and mean. If the Jacob Stoll I knew found out about his snarky comment to his little daughter I knew he would have slapped himself from the past.

At least I hoped.

I was dragged back into Vinny's bed room and Anna was sitting up on the bed, the sheets covering the front of her body. She didn't look at him but he was staring at her back and marveling how marvelous a back could be.

She was fiddling with the sheets and her black hair was all over the place as well as his.

She turned to him. "So…"

"So?" he asks, laying back.

"What was that?" she asks. "I mean, it was great, but what does that mean?" Her eyes scan over the boy lying naked under sheets and she blushes a little bit and he can't help but smile.

"It means what you want it to be." he replies. "I know what it means to me."

She looks a little bit flustered. "So it could mean to you that you just fucked around with some girl?"

"It could mean that, but it doesn't." he says. "It means so much more."

"Oh."

"Yea."

There was a long silence until she said, "I think I love you."

He stared at her. "I don't think I love you." Her face falls. "I know."

Relief fills her and she lets out a shaky sigh. Living in a family of 12 people including herself, she rarely let her feelings get out there and there she was just so vulnerable, so out in the open.

"Oh Gods, that was so cheesy." she remarks.

He sits up and does something risky and kisses her forehead softly. "Only for you Love."

Her eyes are wide and lost like a child's. It's almost like she can't believe this isn't happening.

I've never seen him so caring, so gentle.

A smile crosses my lips. Oh Gods, he really does love her.

The scene fades and I'm in New York City. In a hospital to be exact. Anita is lying on a hospital bed and they're telling her to push. She's screaming on the top of her lungs and her husband is trying to tell her it'll be all fine.

A cry of life fills the room and before the doctors can say anything about the gender of the baby an explosion occurs and the building topples. My eyes get wide. It's happening, the bombs.

A piece of the ceiling falls on Anita's head and it knocks her out. Flames erupt and the floor under her husband's feet collapse and he falls to his death, dying before he can scream. The doctor and nurses try to do something out of all of the chaos. One of the nurses get up from the shaking and tries to wake up Anita but there's another tremor from another bomb and it shakes the whole room and glass from a window that hadn't broken at the first bomb shatters and a large piece of glass lodges into her neck and she dies slowly.

I'm scared. I'm taken somewhere else before the bomb and Vincent and Anna are walking out of a building hand in hand when the first bomb goes off. They both scream and he holds her and shields her from the destruction. Pieces of the building hit them but otherwise, they're okay.

Anna pushes Vinny off her and she looks frantically around. "What the fuck?" she yelled. Not at him but at the ruins around her. "What's happening?"

Max looks around too. "Bombs." he murmurs. "Like 9/11."

"But how could that be—" but she cuts herself off. "Oh Gods, Brigit!" She starts to panic and he grabs onto her wrists and makes her stay still. "She's in the Olympia Plaza, what if it's bombed?"

"Go to her then," he yelled. "I need to find my family too!"

Her eyes go wide and her finger reaches out and touches the bloody patch that's on his head. "Oh—"

"Just go!" he yells, pushing her away. She gives him a look and before she shadow travels she gives him a deep kiss and then she's off.

He paces around, but falls to the ground as another bomb goes off. His hands scrape against rubble and start to bleed but he doesn't care. He tries to get back up but then a piece of a building is about to fall on him. I want to scream but he screams 'teleport' and appears in front of Mom's school.

"Son, get out!" a police officer yells, yanking him out of the way.

"But my mom is in there!" Vincent snaps. "I can't let her die!"

"We'll take care of it!" The police officer says. "Just get out of the way!" He's pushed out of the way violently and he watches them storm out. He starts to panic and call out for Mom even though it won't do anything.

Then his phone rings and he picks up. "WHAT?" he yells, panicking.

_"M-Max, it's me…"_ the voice on the other line says. His baby blue eyes widen at the voice.

"D-Desiree?" he asks, running his free hand through his hair in stress. "Oh Gods Desiree, where the hell have you been?" He takes the phone away from his ear and screams for Mom in desperation as firemen and officers take out a group of people from the building. But none of them are Mom. He bites his lip and he listens to the pathetic girl on the other line.

_"Y-yea, it's me, are you okay?" _she asks.

He stops pacing around and he can't believe that she just asked that. "I am okay?" he asks. "AM I OKAY? Gods Desiree, you've been gone for two fucking years! And you ask me AM I OKAY? Of course I'm not okay, you just left us again! And now I think Mom is dead because of this damn bomb that exploded out of nowhere! Gods Desiree, we all thought you were dead!"

_"W-wait, the school has been bombed?" _she asks. I remember the feeling I had when I heard that. It wasn't a good feeling.

"NO, some turkey factory has been bombed, what the hell do you think? And I don't know what happened to Aunt Rose, I still don't know how many places have been bombed!" he yells, trying to get a good look at the other people who have come out of the school.

_"Oh Gods,"_ when he hears her sob he stops his thrashing and stops and listens. Worry fills his eyes and he stops yelling. _"V-Vinny, are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

He yells for Mom again, his voice cracks though and it breaks into a sob. "I'm okay," he says. "I'm not hurt… Desiree, where are you?"

_ "I'm sorry Max, I'm so sorry,"_ she sobs. _"I love you so much, please take care of yourself and don't worry about me,"_

He gives a confused look. "Desiree, what are you talking about? What happened to you?" he asks. Then she starts to sob harder and he whispers sweet things to her that she doesn't deserve.

_"Vincent, I have to leave."_

"What?"

_"I'm sorry, I really am, I love you so much."_

Before he can question her more she hangs up. Vinny screams her name over and over again but she never answers back. He swears but he puts his phone away. Right as he does that another bomb goes off and people scream and some fall to the ground.

His phone rings again. It's Andrew.

"Andrew! Are you okay?" he asks.

My vision splits and my little cousin is coughing over and over again, his legs are crushed by rubble. "I think this is the end Max." he coughs.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asks.

"I'm trapped. Mama and I are trapped and I don't know about Mom." Andrew hacks. Mama is Aunt Robin and Mom is Aunt Rosie. "Actually, Mama's dead. The smoke killed her and it's killing me."

"Don't say that!" Max yells, tears streaming down his cheeks. "They're gonna find you and save you!"

Andrew smiles and looks around at the orange flames engulfing the room and the falling pieces of the ceiling. "That's a lovely thought Max but it's the end. All I wanted to know is that you were okay, which you are since it sounds like you're outside." He coughs more. "Do me a favor and be happy, marry that Di Angelo girl or something. Find Desiree. Do things that make you happy."

"Bu—"

"If I see you when I'm dead as a young man I will kill you." Andrew jokes, trying to take a breath. A coughing attack gets to Andrew and he drops the phone and coughs endlessly until he falls to the ground, suffocating to death.

The whole time I was screaming on the top of my lungs but the torture doesn't end there.

I'm taken away from Vinny and I'm in a laboratory. Aunt Rose is running around trying to find a way out. Flames threaten to eat at her but she doesn't seem to care. Blood stains her body and I remember the little girl covered in blood fighting a war she didn't want to fight.

She refuses to believe that it's the end. She tries to open a door but it doesn't open. She looks at her feet and swears because she doesn't have on her teleporting shoes. She remembers she keeps it somewhere else in the lab but as she heads to the area where she did. She watches in horror as the shoes burn to a crisp.

"I can't die," she coughs. "I can't!" Tears fall down her sooty cheeks. She keeps trying to find a way out but there isn't one. And they'll never find her. She keeps thinking about her wife, son, niece, nephew, sister-in-law, basically everybody she cares about.

Another bomb goes off and the ceiling caves in and a large piece of it falls down on to her. They crush her but she doesn't die. The Gods make sure she dies a slow painful death for being so difficult and not dying like she should have.

She's in pain and her lungs burn. She tries to shove off the piece of the ceiling but she can't. She doesn't give up until she breathes her last breath and closes her eyes.

I break and fall apart. I want to die in the fire. I want to not be on this earth. I don't deserve to live. But the torture goes on and I'm back to Vincent. He's sitting on the curb crying and then he looks up.

They carry out a woman with graying curly blonde hair and lay her down on the ground since they don't have enough stretchers.

He runs to her and doesn't say anything and she doesn't say anything. He takes her hand in his and he holds it to his cheek.

"My little boy…" she whispers softly.

He smiles softly.

"I'm sorry I was a horrible mother."

"You weren't."

Mom smiles and tears run down her cheeks. "Just like your father." Then she closes her eyes and drifts into a sleep that will last forever.

He's silent and realizes what had just happened. "Mommy?"

The scene fades and Anna is trying to fight her way into the building. "Miss, you'll have to stay away." The cop says calmly.

"I'm a cop!" she yells, taking out her NYPD badge from her pocket. "I'm a medium! Let me in!"

"You still can't go in since you're not on duty." The cop hisses. "Now git!"

Anna gives him a dirty look but she backs away and starts pacing the area. But then she thinks of her other eight siblings. She starts to call every one of them. Heather was in Mumbai on a business trip so she had no idea what was happening, Nico III was in a building, dying so he couldn't answer the phone, Andrea was dying due to blood loss and making her students leave the building first so she couldn't answer, Brendan was trying to scale his way out of a 40 foot building and answered yelling "I'M BUSY TRYING TO LIVE!", Brigit didn't answer but Anna would soon know the fate of her, Micah was having his wounds cleaned in an ambulance as blood poured from his body, Maria was in California for college but she called just to make sure she was okay, Percy was trapped in a Starbucks but was okay since he had a clear view of the outside and a chai latte, and Gianfranco was suffocating in the locker room of his high school, coughing up soot and later found dead. Her mother died in the hospital Anita died in and her father way away on a business trip in Boston.

She sat on the sidewalk wishing he was here to hold her but he had a family of his own he had to worry about. She wondered if Brandy, Gavin, and Bryce were okay the same way I wondered how my friends were doing. She was about to call them but she saw them haul out a body that looked like hers.

She ran to her and they laid her down on the sidewalk since there was a mass shortage of ambulances. "Brigit!" Anna cried, clutching her twin's hand.

Brigit smiled a little bit. "Anna, please tell everybody I love them."

"What are you talking about you ditz?" Anna asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"There's no hope. I'm dying." she coughed.

"You can't be!" Anna roared.

"Stop lying to yourself, we can smell death from miles away." she said softly. "Although I can't blame you. It smells an awfully lot of death today."

With that she ran into the arms of the Fates and was taken away, her body left behind. Her twin kept screaming and screaming. She had to be hauled away and wrapped in a blanket and told that the world wasn't going to end, that it would move on.

Later in life Anna-Marie Di Angelo would say that a little piece of her died that day. Only five out of the 12 family members that lived in the Di Angelo household lived on that day. Brendan died from slipping off the side of the building and landing to his death and Micah died due to blood loss.

Vincent was the only Stoll left since on that day I became Charlotte Behr. Life couldn't be lonelier.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was quite eventful. You can all hate on me now for killing off everybody. I have come to realize that this might be longer than WSITY but it might not depending how long I could make the chapters. Since school is off I'll probably finish this durring the summer. Okay, thanks for reading!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Vincent's Turn

**Chapter 40: Vincent's Turn**

Vincent stepped away from Mom. He raked his fingers through his hair and it looked like he was going to break down but he didn't. He bit his bottom lip and paced around.

I will not go crazy, I will not go crazy… he kept repeating in his mind. The air smelt of burning flesh and of death. He didn't know what to do next. "Maybe I should probably try to find Emmet," he said aloud. "Since she came out he probably came out too,"

But he couldn't just leave his mother's body. So he stayed put. Asking questions in his head to keep him from thinking. Never in his life would he think he needed to stop thinking. He didn't let the voices in; he blocked them out by random songs, stories, anything. Before this he was always thinking. Thinking about what notes should go next in his pieces or think about conducting styles. But not anymore. Not for now at least.

He was scared that if he let himself think because he was scared he'd be like Dad, driven insane.

An ambulance came and the medics started to put in survivors. He stared at them with hate. If they had come earlier then Mom would have been alive. She would have been fine. A medic stands over our mom's body and she looks up.

"Is this your mother?" she asked Vincent.

Vincent bites his lip and nods. "She's dead."

She nods. "A morgue truck will be coming soon but we need to mark her with her name and your name."

"Her name is Angie Oliver," he said, realizing how hoarse his voice was from yelling. "Mine is Vincent Stoll."

"Different names?" she asks.

"Yea, she got married a second time after my father died."

She marks Mom with a paper. "Well I'm sorry for your lost but I have to keep going. Please stay with the body until the truck comes."

So he sat there for 15 minutes waiting for the truck. The whole time there was a lump in his throat and no matter how much he tried to swallow it, it would just lodge in deeper. He wondered if he should be concerned about Seth. He didn't really have a care for that man. The two never really paid attention to each other so why should they now?

He watched as they took away her body. He got up and then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Max, I need you." _

"Anna?"

_"Just please…"_

His face twisted up in concern. "Okay, I'm coming. Hang on." He tucked the phone in his jean pocket and took one last look at the school where we visited in our youth. I remember all the nights we spent in her office playing around with the piano and using up all of her Post-It notes. He made a mental note to try to not walk past the remains of the school.

With that he teleported to Olympia Plaza. He hoped it would be better here but it wasn't. It was in shambles also as well as the entire city of NYC. He looked around for his girlfriend and spotted a small woman with black hair sticking out of a blanket.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "Anna?"

She looked up but she didn't smile like she usually did when she cried. He expected her to do a fake smile and say "hey", but she didn't. She just looked back down and wiped her makeup from her face, which was running down her cheeks.

Worry filled his eyes again and he sat down next to her. They stayed silent but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulls her in an embrace. She looks up and wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest and he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

They both start crying for the same thing, family. They break from their embrace and she grabs the sides of his face and brought her lips to his. "Oh gods, this is my fault." she whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my fault that she died. They told us never to do things like that. They told us it would put us in danger. Oh gods, it's my fault."

He repeated it again. "What do you mean?"

She looked down at her feet. "They told us that using our godly powers would have a price," she whispered so nobody but him could hear. "It came in a prophecy that one day our world that we know would change because of us, because of what the half-blood race is." She balled her hands into fists along with his shirt. "I think this is it. I think this is the beginning of the end of this utopia."

"Our world isn't a utopia though," Vincent replied.

"Well, it will seem like a utopia after the change," she replied. "I foresaw this when I was a little girl, I know that this is the utopia." Tears ran down her cheeks. "It's my fault that Brigit died. I don't know what happened to the rest of my family who didn't answer their phones but they're probably all dead."

She looked so fragile and she's never looked that way before. "It's not your fault." Vincent answered. "It's all of our faults because we are who we are but prophecies can be wrong."

"Prophecies are never wrong."

"Well maybe for once, this one is." But then his eyes narrowed. "But… if you're family knew this the whole time then why didn't any of your siblings stop using powers?"

"Because before this we didn't buy it. Plus when we were teenagers we wanted to be rebels so we did it behind Dad's back. But… We should have listened. We should have tried to not have contact with anybody from the half-blood world." she said. "That's what Grandpa Nico did to protect his family. He cut off every single connection he had with the world that you live in and it worked. Our entire lives we didn't have to face monsters or Gods or anything."

"Then why did you save me?" he asked.

"Because I was a stupid hormonal teenage girl who couldn't help but help out a hot scar faced teenage boy." she mutters and his jaw clenches a little bit. "But I don't regret it, not one bit."

"Thank gods you we were both stupid back then." He mutters against her skin.

"Says the genius with an IQ of 160."

He kisses her forehead. "But geniuses can still do stupid things. The high IQ is just an excuse for us to get away with stupid things." She feels him smile and she's the one usually smiling more but it's his turn to smile more in a time of distress. "Plus, sometimes I think you're smarter than me."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Well you need to be cheered up and plus I think we're homeless." he answered.

"I figured. I hope Pepe is okay." Anna replied.

Vincent closed his eyes. "I don't think he is."

Night fell and they tried to ignore the screams of pain and the smell of burning flesh and basically the chaos of it all. Then an announcement was made and it was flickered onto the for once, dark night of NYC. I felt my jaw tighten as the image of Agent Mathews flickered into the night sky. "We have discovered horrible things today. We have concurred that the cause of the bombings is of quad-blood Desiree Stoll, Broadway star. Now, you might be asking what a quad-blood is. Well citizens of NYC and beyond, our world is in danger because of a certain race of peoples that have godly blood in them. Greek and Roman. They are a danger to our world. We have footage of a couple of them."

They played a video of Emmet and I running and attacking agents with our godly powers. I shot vines at agents and flipped them over as Emmet shot fire at them and then we grabbed hands and teleported. The whole entire city gasped in horror and I wanted to scream and say that they were trying to hurt us, that we weren't evil.

"You will know how to identify them by the beaded necklace as the Greek demi-gods and the tattoos reading SPQR are the Roman demi-gods. And what is even more horrifying is that they multiply and tri, quad, and much more! They will bring the end of the society as we know it! The Government is working on it to bring them down but you must remember, THEY ARE THE ENEMY! And we are calling at the next most powerful quad-blood. Vincent Maxwell Stoll."

An image of him flashed in the night sky and everybody started to look around for him in panic. They attacked young men with dark hair in paranoia.

"They live among us waiting to attack! In Long Island the Greek ones have a camp for them to train them to slay us! The Romans have one in San Francisco with the same goal! We must bring them down before they slay us!"

Anna tried to yank his necklace off but he stopped her. "What are you doing? I'm trying to protect you!" Anna hissed.

"By running? They'll find me anyway." Vincent hissed back. Her hands were shaking as she tried to make another grab.

"Because I can't lose you!" she whimpered. "If you're not going to do anything about it then let me come with you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Before he could say another 'no' he was dragged away from her by the arms of many people. "That's him!" somebody hissed.

"Stay away from us!"

"LET HIM GO!" Anna screamed, getting up.

"Why should we listen to you lady?" some New Yorker asked.

"Because I'm one too!" she yelled, pushing the New Yorker aside. "Now let him go and we'll go in fucking peace!"

They still didn't let go so then she pointed her fingers at pieces of rubble and made them levitate in the air. She made them violently swing near their heads but not enough to hurt them. They screamed and released him from their grasp and cowered in fear. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk away from Olympia Plaza.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't let them take you away from me." she hissed back, clutching onto his arms. "If you're going down, I'm coming down with you."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and they tried to ignore the screams and yells of hate. It's funny how fear can get to people so easily. The problem was that they had no idea where to go. They could run, they could. But the government would just track them down.

They walked down 42nd Street when a group of agent came out with guns. "Please put your hands up in the air." One of them barked.

Lucy came from the shadows and smirked. "Looks just like scum, perfect." She looked around. "Handcuffs boys and bring them to the facility."

Anna glared at her but put out her wrists and let them handcuff her. "We're not dangerous!" Anna tried to persuade them. "We're human too!"

"Shut it dirt bag!" one of the agents muttered, cuffing her and dragging her violently in the direction of a government truck.

"I'm not dirt!" Anna barked. "I'm as much of a human thank you very much!"

"Shudaap!" the agent snapped, shoving her into the truck. She landed with a hard thud.

"Hey!" Vincent yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

"Does your opinion matter?" A female agent asked, holding a gun against his head while pushing him near the truck. "No, it doesn't. Now shut up or I'll have to use tranquilizers on you."

He's thrown to the ground and his fingers twitch. He wants to shoot vines at them but he keeps himself calm. He knows if he does anything that mortals don't deem as normal then he'd be in greater trouble.

They close the truck and the agents pile onto the front.

"Are you okay?" he asks in the dark. It's pitch black so they can't see a thing.

"Max, where are you?" she asks. I can't see either so I have to listen. I wonder if this is how they got us to New York. I can't imagine waking up in a pitch dark room not knowing what was happening or where I was going. I wonder if Emmet woke up on the truck ride to New York scared.

Suddenly I heard his voice. The room was still pitch black but it was his voice. "Desiree?" he asked in the darkness.

Desiree didn't answer. I was probably still knocked out. I must have come back in time without knowing. "Emmet, I'm here!" I called out in instinct.

"Oh Gods… Desiree, where are you?"

"Emmet! Please stop fooling around! I'm right here!" I say, tears rolling down my cheeks. But then I remember that I'm not her anymore. I'm Charlotte Behr now, some girl from Kent who fell in love with Trent McDouglas at a bar. He can't hear me.

And then I'm back with Vincent and Anna. "Max, I'm okay. What about you?" she asks.

"Yea, I'm okay." he replies. "Where are you?"

"How should I know?" she snaps back. "It's so freaking dark in here! Wait! I hit something soft!"

"Idiot, that's me!" Vincent snaps back at her.

They're silent until she says, "Well, it's been quiet an eventful day."

They both laugh uncomfortably but then slip into silence yet again. "What's going to happen to us?" she asks.

By now I can see their eyes because it's like they glow, baby blue and amber orbs. But they don't look at each other so they can't see them. "I-I don't know." he answers back.

The door opens and they're blinded by the flashlights shone in their eyes. "Go get them out; it seems like they forgot how to walk." Lucy sneers and she orders two agents to get the both of them.

They both are violently stood up and Vincent shakes them his agent off and walks on his own. They are brought inside of the facility and it brings back bad memories that I want to forget.

They're separated and Vincent's shoved into a cell. "Now strip." an agent ordered, throwing a hospital gown at Vincent.

He rolls his eyes. "You know, I would totally strip if I didn't have any handcuffs on."

The agent blushes. "Oh yea." He undoes his hand cuffs but he holds a gun up at Vincent.

"Why you holding a gun up little man?" Vincent chimes, trying to keep everything cheery.

"I'm not little." The agent huffs and that's when I realize that the agent is only about 14 or 15.

"How old are you?" Vincent asks, taking off his shirt and obeying orders. "Because you look far too young to do government jobs."

The boy glares at him. "I'm old enough and it's none of your business!" he growls. Vincent throws his clothes at the boy.

"Okay, we don't have to dwell in your personal life." Vincent replied. Vincent would not fit into those clothes by the time he got out of there.

The boy gave him a dirty look but then shot him. The dart landed on his neck and Max fell to the ground all limp. I screamed and I wanted to strangle the boy but then I realized there was no blood coming from his neck. I let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead, just paralyzed.

Memories flood my mind of staring at a beautiful diamond ring. Emmet's beautiful blue eyes looking up at me, asking me those four perfect words. That would have been so perfect if it wasn't so sad.

There a doctor came in and dragged Vincent onto the bed. I remember the times they had to send a poor doctor in my holding cell after being shocked to a point where I couldn't move. Doctors weren't quite trained like the agents. All they were taught is to play out the orders of what a head official said. They would usually send an older man to pick me up and lay me on the bed and hook me up with IV's to keep me from dying.

Every time I begged him to not put the IV in and just to let me die. He often didn't look at me as he shoved it into a vein and scurried away.

A team of doctors came into the room and started to clean and mend Vincent up. They clean up all his wounds and wash off all the soot off his body and then they leave him there all clean and fresh.

I drift into his dreams and it's the first time that I've ever did that with somebody. In his dream a little boy with dark brown hair and baby blue eyes runs around a neighborhood that I recognize to be the neighborhood of my childhood. His arms are outstretched like he is an airplane and for once in my life I see him play pretend. He makes engine noises with his mouth.

He must have played pretend when I was gone. It was almost like a beginning of a Disney movie, all sorts of animals you find in the suburbs like squirrels, sparrows, robins, rabbits, stray cats and dogs were following him in pursuit. He looked so happy.

But then suddenly he stopped. Something felt wrong in the air. Little Max sniffed the air and I followed. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled my nostrils and it made me want to throw up.

He turned around and all the animals around him were on fire. The neighborhood that he once lived in was engulfed in the flames. Suddenly he became his older self and all of the people he loved were on fire and dying. He tried to go over and help them put out the flames but he couldn't move, he was paralyzed. He called out each and every one of their names but they wouldn't respond. Tears rolled down his cheeks. I couldn't believe that he pictured the old me on fire.

Then a marvelous girl wearing a Greek dress was standing there right in front of him. A small pitiful smile was on her lips and he hated that.

"Hello Vincent." she said quietly. "Goodness, you've grown so much from when I last saw you."

He glares at her. "Stop smiling like that," he hisses. "My family and friends are dying and all you're doing is standing there all pretty and shit?"

Her smile just gets bigger. "Vincent, this is a dream. Do you really think this is really happening to all of your family and friends?" she asks.

"It was happening to my family. Now they're gone!" he yells.

A watery smile came to her. "I know. I saw them come into the gates. But so many people came through the gates today that it's hard to keep track." she let out a small laugh. "But sadly most of them didn't see us since they thought they were in Heaven, not Elysium."

"Wait, you're dead?" he asks. "Do I know you?"

"Well no, you don't know me since my siblings never talked about the past." she states. "And I've been dead for 39 years."

"Why are you even here? I'm not a medium! I thought Anna was supposed to get this creepy shit!"

"When traumatic things happen to people their minds become an open portal. It's just that some people are born with open minds such as your little girlfriend." she looks him seriously in the eye. "But when our paths meet you will need to listen to her and me. You need to get ready for a world full of pain and suffering."

"What?"

His dream started to fade and it shown that he was waking up. "I don't have that much time and you're waking up but—"

Before she could finish his eyes shot open and I was back in the room sitting with him. He was hoisted upright in a sitting position. He looked up and I bet he felt numb.

Agent Mathews was standing there with his right hand woman next to him standing proudly with a bunch of agents behind them. "Hello Vincent. Welcome to your new hell."

A twisted crooked smile came upon Vincent's lips. "Really? Because you know, I'm going to laugh for this whole entire little show you're putting on here."

Agent Mathews looked at Lucy. "Agent Rolan, you know what to do." The redheaded girl smirked and he and the other agents left the room.

"Now, what to do with you…" she said, pacing around. I've forgotten her features but there were dark circles around her eyes and she looked a lot skinnier like she wasn't eating. She had gotten more fidgety and I swear she had a mental problem because now that I look back, right after Peter died she did most of the torturing that was done on me.

She stopped pacing. "Oh, I know what to do." She took out a red button out of her pocket and knelled down so she was face to face with Vincent. "I will make you suffer like I made your bastard sister suffer."

His smile dropped and then he started to scream as he jolted upwards. She took her thumb off the button for a while and then surprised him with another voltage. This time he jolted forward and fell on the cold sterile white ground.

I was screaming for her to stop and that it was my fault, not his. But she couldn't hear me. And I don't think she ever could after Peter died.

I heard her start to laugh and I wanted to tear her hair out or choke her. Nobody hurt my little brother, NOBODY.

She couldn't see it but he was staring at her. His hands slowly inched his way towards her arms. As she turned the voltage higher his hands came closer. He was in so much pain and I hated it. I was scared that he was going to die right then and there.

"Laughing now you piece of—" but she was cut off by her screams of pain as his hands gripped onto her wrists.

He stared at her in the eye and his grip was iron tight. "LET GO OF ME!" she kept screaming like it was a mantra. "LET GO!" Tears strung in her eyes but he wouldn't let go.

"What did you do to my sister?" he demanded, getting equally shocked so his voice was bobbing all over the place.

"SHE DESERVED IT!" she screamed. "SHE TOOK AWAY MY PE—" but before she could say anything agents busted in and threw yanked Vincent off her. He was thrown against a wall and his head hit it pretty hard so he passed out.

I watched the scene unfold as the chaos ensued. The other agents asked if she was okay and all she did was start screaming for Peter and telling people to stop touching her.

And I felt bad. I felt bad because I revenge felt so good. But it wasn't her fault. None of this was her fault.

They shoved his limbs into a strait jacket and hauled him on the bed.

They picked Lucy up and she kept staring at the finger shaped burns on her wrists while asking where Peter was.

The next day Agent Rolan was fired from her job the next day and taken to a mental hospital.

She didn't ever come out.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't sleep so I wrote. So hey guys. So now Fanfiction has covers for stories. Interesting. I don't think I'll ever make cover art for my stories because I tried and I got frustrated so I decided if you want to make a cover for these stories you can. Just message me and we will somehow work this out but I'm scared to give out my personal info so we will see how this goes. Took the ACT test today. I was the youngest person in that room so it was kinda scary. So thanks for reading and I hope you come again!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: Change

**Chapter 41: Change**

I watched Vincent slowly disappear and suddenly I was in a bright hazy field. In front of me there were golden gates. In the far off distance there was a large tree. The gates swung open and flocks of people flooded in. Some of them asked if it was heaven. I wondered if I was in heaven but then I remembered that I didn't believe in heaven.

A blonde woman with different colored eyes started to look around. She stops and people push back her to explore their new resting place. Her hands go to her face and she feels it.

She's dressed in a burnt lab coat and slightly charred clothes.

"No… No… NO!" she screams pacing around. "I can't be! NO!"

I want to reach over and tell her how sorry I was for causing this. But there are times she looks right past me in which I know that she can't see me.

Then I'm taken to a girl whose head perks up. Her wavy hair blows gently in the wind and her eyes get big. I guess screaming almost never happens here so she stands up and runs towards the screaming.

But when she comes to the clearing near the gates she stops in her tracks and her breathing hitches. Her hands cup over her mouth in surprise to who she sees.

The woman stops screaming once her eyes meet with the younger girl's. She blinks for a moment and she steps back in alarm.

"Rosie?" the young girl asks.

"No." Rose whispers. "No. This can't be. I can't be dead. I'm just passed out. You can't be Hailey. You can't be her!"

"Rosie, it is you!" Hailey said, brightness flickering in her eyes. "Oh my gods, Mom and Dad would be so happy to see—"

"NO!" Rose screams. "NO! I can't be dead! I need to be there! I need to be there for my son and wife! Oh gods, I need to be there for Max, Dessie, and Angie!"

"Rosie, calm down—"

"I will not calm down! This has to be a hallucination! The smoke probably just got to me!" Aunt Rose yelled, tears welled up in her eyes but she would not let them fall. She hadn't let tears fall ever since Dad died; she wasn't going to let them fall now. "I need to be there for them!"

"ROSIE!" Hailey yelled. "You're dead! I don't know how you died but you're dead! It was fate!"

Aunt Rose pales. "But I couldn't have. I was under a rock and I was so close to—"

"Rosie, you're so old now." Hailey said, looking her up and down. "Weren't you only 11 the last time I saw you?" Rose gave her a look but Hailey didn't notice the insult she just gave her little sister.

"A lot can change in 40 years actually," Rose said sarcastically, still trying to blink away tears. "Now please shut up. I need to think."

Hailey's eyes grew wide. "And you weren't so mean."

She glared at her sister. "I changed. I grew up Hailey. I'm not that pathetic little girl anymore. I'm Rose Stoll, not Rosie."

This was the first time I've noticed how different she was from Rosie Stoll, that quiet girl who stayed out of people's way to Rose Stoll who spoke her mind and hardened.

She was a bit taken aback to how her sweet little sister was acting. "Come on. I need to show Mom and Dad you."

Panic filled Aunt Rose. "What? NO!" she hissed. "I can't confront them now! What am I going to say?"

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked, cocking her head to the side. "Confront them about what?"

Aunt Rose had to remind herself that Hailey died naïve and would be naïve in the afterworld. She also had to remind herself that she hadn't come out until she was an angsty teenager. "Um—"

"Oh, that you're a lesbian, we all know already." Hailey replied, taking her younger sister's hand. "Now come on. They'd be so happy."

"Happy?" Rose asks. That would be the same question I would ask. Why would you be happy if somebody you loved died? Rose had a life up there. Family, friends, research (Aunt Rose carried off from her mother's research on finding the cure for AIDS and STDS), a whole life now down the drain. But I guess Hailey never got a chance to live a life. She never got the chance to graduate from high school or college, she never started up her own family if she wanted one, she never got to find 'the one' if she really so pleased. Her life was cut short. She never watched children grow up from a point where she was their aunt.

So that could be a reason why she was happy and thought that everybody else would also be happy. "Wait." Rose said, stopping her older sister. "I need to see if Robin and Andrew came in here. I need to be with them."

Hailey's attitude faltered. "W-What do you mean?"

"My family. I need to know if they died or not. I need to go be with them. I can't abandon them." Rose replied, letting go of her hand.

"But what if you don't find them? What if they don't believe in this and you find them and they can't see you. What are you going to do then?" Hailey questioned, her anger rising. "What are you going to do then Rosie? Hm?"

"Then I don't know what I'm going to do. But all I know is that I need to look for them. And if I can't find them then I'll know they're safe and alive." Aunt Rose answered. "I'm sorry Hailey but I need to be with the family that I started. I just need to be with them."

"What about us then?" Hailey called as Rose started to walk. "What about your other family?"

Rose turned to her. "Tell them that I love them very much and that I will visit soon." Rose answered. "But right now my priorities are with my family."

"Rosie wait!"

"What?"

"Why are all these people coming into the gates? Why did you die?"

She was silent for a while. "Bombs." she replied.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Bombs?" Hailey asked. "Like 9-11?"

Rose nodded curtly. "Bombs. Probably all over the city."

Bombs that I caused. Bombs that made tears shed. Bombs that were my fault. "Oh." Hailey said awkwardly. Rose looked over her older sister.

"Aren't you going—" Hailey started but then she was pulled into a hug.

"I missed you." Rose sighed as she held her sister. "I missed you and Dad and Mom and Jacob so much."

"Then why won't you stay?"

"Because I love my son and wife. They are my life after all the chaos that happened." Rose smiled bittersweet-ly. "My little boy and my wifey. They're perfect."

They let go of each other and Hailey studied her sister. "They're pretty lucky to have a person like you then."

"Don't forget to tell them that I love them." Rose answered as she started to walk.

"Never."

The scene fades and I see Mom walk aimlessly around. There are an awful lot of trees in Elysium and under one of those trees is a man and a little dog. It's a dog I've seen before when Katie was in college. Stella was her name. I remember vaguely that the dog died when Dad and Hailey were five years old due to running into the street and getting hit by a car.

A small smile was on his lips as he played with the little dog, who seemed to recognize him. Dad was always good with animals. That's what I loved about him. How he could just go up to a small animal and cup it in his hands without hurting it to show me and Vincent when we were little kids.

Memories of my dad as a little boy running in a forest with a net chasing after frogs filled my mind. Oh those were the good times when things were so innocent. Childhood should be innocent. Ours wasn't by a long shot.

The dog spotted Mom and ran to her. Dad stood up to follow her and that was when their eyes met.

The dog was barking happily and was unaware to the stone cold silence between the two adults.

"You look the same." she finally said breaking the silence.

"You look so different." he replied.

"I missed you."

He doesn't say anything. Because he knows about Seth so he's not sure about how to respond. "She's not dead you know." he says instead of what he want to tell her.

Mom raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Dessie, she's not dead but she's not Dessie." Dad replied.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I can't really explain it," Dad says. "But all I know is that she's now Desiree Stoll anymore."

Mom changes the subject. "Jacob, what about us?"

Dad smiles a bittersweet smile. "But wouldn't it be unfair to Seth?"

Mom pales. "How do you—"

"Ever since I died I tried to get info on the outside world. So I learnt about your second marriage." Dad says. "And I'm so happy for you, I really am. But it would be unfair to him if we were together in death."

"Jacob, I—"

"Maybe our marriage wasn't meant to be, ya know?" Dad says, his smile getting even faker. "I guess it's the curse of being a Stoll child."

Dad started to walk away with the small dog at his feet. But he stopped when Mom said, "He's just like you, that boy of yours."

Dad turned to her a smiled. "I know."

Tears ran down my cheeks. This was not what I wanted to happen when the met in the afterlife. I wanted them to be together again, not part ways. But I couldn't get what I wanted all the time. People had to move on as did I. But it was hard to.

The cursed Stoll twins. They were always meant for nobody.

The scene faded and I was in a dark room. A small woman was lying on a bed with her eyes wide open. She woke up to the sounds of screaming. "Max?" she yelled in the emptiness. "Max?"

She gritted her teeth and tried to prop herself up but she couldn't, her entire body was paralyzed. She started to panic and then the doors were swung open and she went still and looked at who was at the door.

Agent Mathews waltzed in with a couple of agents. "Ms. Di Angelo." he greeted. "I've heard so much about you." The couple of agents hauled her up so she was sitting up and staring at Mathews.

"What did you do to Max?" she demanded. Mathews smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Ms. Di Angelo," Mathews replied coolly. "It doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me you idiot," Anna snapped back. "That's my boyfriend in there."

"Well if you're even more hostile than this then you will know what we're doing to your precious little _thing_." Mathews replied. I really hated this guy. I hated that stupid cool look had. I hated the way he talked. I just hated him.

"Go ahead and try me bitch!" she hissed. I wanted to scream at her to not say that but it was too late. She screamed in agony as volts of electricity surged through her body.

She stopped jolting everywhere and Mathews went to her face. "Now, Ms. Di Angelo, you've got to be corporative if you don't want to get hurt," he raised her chin up so she had to look at him. "Do you understand?"

She glared at him but didn't reply with a 'yes' instead she spat at his face. "You're a sick man."

He smacked her on the side of her head and let her fall face first onto the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise. Her wise talk wasn't going to save her now. He knelled down and grabbed her chin again and forcibly jerked it up. "I said: do you understand Ms. Di Angelo?"

She glared at him but nodded with distaste. He let go of her chin and snapped for the agents to drag her back onto the bed. Agent Mathews was about to say something else when yelling filled the sterile room again but this time not only of a man's. It was also filled with a young woman's.

"What is that?" One of the agents asked.

"Don't just stand there! Go!" Agent Mathews barked. The agents swept out of the room and Agent Mathews turned to Anna.

"I'll be back." he hissed. The door closed violently and she was left in the silence yet again.

She listened to the sound of all of the commotion going on in the other room. From what I concluded this was going to be her torture, she could hear him but he couldn't hear her. "Max!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. "MAX! Please! Talk to me!"

But all she heard back was stillness. The lights went out and a doctor came in and hooked her up to the IV. The lights went out and she was left in the crepuscule that was the room.

The scene faded and I was taken to Vincent's room. I could tell it had been a year by the bloodiness of his face and body and how dried up the blood on his wounds were. "Now tell us the location of the camps!" An agent who took the place of Mathews right hand man.

Vincent was panting from the torture. They kept banging him against the wall every time he didn't give a correct answer. "Do you really think I'm going to let you kill all of my people?" Vinny groaned out of his mouth with a forced painful smile. "Plus, do you really think that the Gods will stop reproducing with mortals? They're horny little fu—" but before he could finish the sentence he was bashed against the wall again and electrocuted.

A closed wound opened up again and blood spilt onto the floor but none of them were alarmed by this.

"Now Vincent, do you really think we're going to let that happen?" The agent growled. "Do you know what we're doing?"

"No, what are you doing little man?" Vincent asked with a snarky attitude. He earned a punch in the jaw from the teenager.

"We're killing off every baby who is born without a father present and going all around the nation looking at birth documents and taking DNA tests of all single fathers and their child. Killing them one by one." The teenaged agent hissed. "If those single fathers can't produce evidence of the mother then bang bang and that bastard baby is dead."

"You can't do that." Vincent gasped.

"Oh yes we can."

"That's unconstitutional." Never in his life would Vincent think he would use that phrase.

"The world is changing Stoll," the boy started. "The Constitution don't mean a damn thing anymore. Fear gets to people even Government officials. The world is in panic right now, anything goes."

The world belonged to a bunch of nut jobs then who couldn't see what was totally wrong.

"This planet is insane then!" Vincent yelled dodging another punch to the face. But then he was electrified again and screamed.

On the other side of the wall Anna was pressed against the wall. Her entire body was wet because they kept submerging her in water. "I TOLD YOU!" she screamed on the top of her lungs while tears streaked down her face. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE DAMN CAMPS ARE!"

"You're lying Ms. Di Angelo." Agent Mathews said calmly while they dipped her again by surprise into the tank of water, not giving her enough time to scream or drown as they pulled her back up.

The poor thing was shaking and they were threatening to electrocute her in the water. "I-I swear, I have n-no idea!" she stuttered out.

"Why do you keep lying to us Ms. Di Angelo?" Agent Mathews sighed. "You know what will happen next."

"I'm not lying!" she sobs. "Please, don—"

But before she could finish she was submerged into the ice cold water. Once she was taken out she was thrown onto the ground and they carted the tank out of the room and left her there to cry.

She was lifted onto the bed and the IV jabbed into her vein. Like me, she begged for death but it wouldn't come. As she drifted off into sleep I was dragged into her dreams.

Little Anna was sitting on the ground looking helpless. "Listen if you're dead I can't help you. I can't even help my—"

"If you wanna get out of here you have to listen to me."

Anna looked up and a stern looking Hailey Stoll was standing there. It was way uncharacteristic too. "W-who are you?"

"Hailey Stoll, the worse nightmare of the Gods." she announced, looking smug.

Anna didn't look so impressed. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to get you guys out of here and save the half-blood race." Hailey said. "All you need to do is this."

She knelt down and whispered into Anna's ear. I tried to lean in to listen but I couldn't hear. "It might be dangerous but you need to trust me. He needs to trust you too."

"Are you sure this will work?" Anna asked, the dream clearing up.

Hailey smiled. "I would never hurt you."

Then I was pulled out of the dream and Anna's eyes bolted open. Her eyes met with her doctor. "Is it the morning?" she asked. The doctor nodded and then scurried away. Her mind was set on the plan.

The agents came in with the tub of water. "Ms. Di Angelo, are you ready?" Agent Mathews asked.

"I know a way to stop the race from multiplying." she blurted out.

"How so sweetheart?" he asked.

"If you let Vincent and I go then we will tell the Gods to stop reproducing with mortals." she said firmly.

"How are you gonna do that princess?" he asked with a coy smile.

She glared at him. "I've got a secret up my sleeve Mathews." She tilted her head. "You can even track me. Make sure I don't even leave the damn city."

The agents looked at each other and Agent Mathews looked at Anna in disbelief. "If you leave the city your entire body will blow up." He said as he ordered some doctors in with a small metal device. "You will report back once the deed is done to remove it, understand?"

"You need to let him go too though." Anna said. "If you don't then I will find ways to kill you painfully Mathews."

He grabs her by the chin. "But I swear Di Angelo if you play anything I will fucking kill you the way I killed that Mexican boy." I wanted to scream that Emmet wasn't Mexican but it wouldn't help. He would never listen. "Bullet in the head with your little boyfriend watching. That will break him."

She fought back from spitting in his face and nodded. There he threw her back onto the bed and demanded for the doctors to clean her up. She screamed as water ambushed her and hands scrubbed her.

Then I was taken to Vincent who was leaning his head against the wall trying to listen for anything. But so far nothing. He always heard nothing. He was scared every day that she might be dead. That it was his fault. His hair had gotten shaggy and it was matted with dried blood. Sometimes he would quietly talk to her even though she wasn't there. He would tell her how much he loved her but only in a whisper.

He was unshaven to a point that it was a beard, it wasn't long though. I've never seen him with a beard before but it wasn't a look he should have kept. He tried his hardest not to go crazy, but he wasn't sure if it worked or not.

He looked broken. That was what I hated the most.

The door swung open and an agent hastily undid the strait jacket's buckles. He didn't say anything but stared in surprise at the agent. Once he was shrugged out of it he stared at his even bonier fingers. Then he stared in horror at his arms. His bones jutted out under his skin, almost skeleton-like. He was hauled onto his bed and there some doctors came in a scrubbed him clean of dirt and bandaged up his open wounds. Then they pulled out a razor and shaved his beard off badly but once it came all off I gasped at how hollow his face looked.

Once the doctors scurried away he was thrown his clothes and told to change.

He sat on his bed for a while in silence but then gingerly shrugged off the hospital gown. His eyes went wide and his fingers traced each rib on his chest. There were no mirrors in the room but he didn't need one. He knew that he was on the verge of death.

He put on his boxer briefs but they just only hung on him loosely. His breathing chip and Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he slipped on his jeans. He had to fasten his belt to the last hole for his jeans not to slip off.

He felt the fabric of his t-shirt as he slipped it on. His clothes still smelt of the bombs and fire but it felt good to be in his own clothes again. Lastly he put his arms in the sleeves of his hoodie and zipped it up half way.

He reached into his jean pockets and pulled out his cell phone that was out of power for not being charged for a year. Then his sword that was kept in a tuning box so it would look like he had a tuner in there and his bow and arrows that all he had to do press a button and they would spring to life.

He laced up his shoes and then he was let out of his room. At the same time a small woman who wore clothes that were too big on her came out of the room next to him. Her long black hair cascaded down her back. She hugged herself and looked around but not at his direction.

He was confused at first to who they were holding in the cell next to him.

Then she turned her head and his heart almost stopped and he couldn't think straight. She blinked rapidly but they just stood there. Soon they were both taken to a door and shoved out of the facility.

They looked at each other again.

"Max?" the girl asked, her voice breaking.

"Anna?"

Bodies collided and were pulled in an embrace. Tears slid down their cheeks as lips met in a slow, needy kiss.

And I felt jealous. I felt jealous that they got to kiss each other again when they were so broken and needy. I had nobody to kiss when I came out.

And I probably won't have anybody else ever again as _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this update was quick. I'm sorry if this seemed rushed but I felt like it needed to, I don't know why. So please review because reviews make me happy (you don't have to but they're nice) and thanks for reading!<strong>

**Edit 6/16/12: I made an update on how long they've been in the government facility, nothing big.**


	42. Chapter 42: A Rocky Start

**Chapter 42: A Rocky Start**

They didn't know where to go, I couldn't blame them. They looked around the city and there was propaganda everywhere that was anti-demi-god. They claimed that the demi-god race was evil and that they shouldn't be creating more life with each other. I wonder about all my friends from camp. What did they do to them, did they go in hiding?

The Romans had it covered, they had a New Rome for all the other adult campers so they would be fine, but us? Nope. We were out on our own in a world like this, a world full of hate.

The message spread to Europe too. I tried not to say anything about it before but since we're at this point in history which is modern day, I should probably talk about it. The talk of demigods came to us. But the UK decided not to take such lengths like the U.S. did and just made a couple of laws banning the marriage of demi-gods or any other folk like magicians of some sort, I don't even know what those are.

They made all citizens take a blood test to see if people were half-bloods or whatnot by seeing how your DNA was built because the Gods contribute nothing except their godly powers. It's really difficult stuff and there's a reason why I hate science. But I passed the test because Miles Potter rearranged my DNA and made me technically a mortal.

They found that Miles Potter had some sort of godly blood and put him in house arrest but he sent his daughter, Beth to check on me every so often to make sure I was safe. But Miles Potter was an old man who meant no harm.

"He's the gentlest person I've ever met." Beth said one time when she was visiting me after her father's arrest. "It's not right that he's trapped in that house like that."

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," I told her, sitting on my hospital bed. "I mean this whole fiasco can't go on this long, right?"

Beth smiled. "Charlotte, you're a good woman but if you don't want to get in trouble it's best that we don't talk about this. I'm sorry that I have to bring this up."

I smile. "It's okay."

But back to Vincent and Anna, they sat on the curb on the street. He stared at his hands and flexed them and out of them sprouted two fat apples. He smiled a little bit and gave one to her. She took it and started to chomp down on it. He stared at the world around him in disgust. It had become more polluted than usual and the air smelt of burning flesh.

That was the burning flesh of half-blood babies.

"We look horrible." Anna stated.

Vincent only nodded but he didn't say anything. His selective muteness was getting to him. After Dad died he wouldn't talk for a month until Mom freaked out every so often and he would say the same sentence to her. He would just go through his day not saying a word. Anna knew about this because the month after I left he was completely silent and she concluded that Vincent was a selective mute. You know, she was smarter then she believed herself to be. "You know, I have this crazy idea to get us out of this mess."

He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. She took that as an 'I'm skeptical of your plan but go on'. "Well there's this person that you probably might know as Hailey Stoll—"

"Isn't she evil?"

"Aren't we technically evil too with treason above our heads? We can't run out of the state because they put a tracking device on my neck and it will blow up if I leave state." Anna replied back, clearly irritated that he interrupted her. That made him shut up and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went on. "Well she has this idea that can get half-bloods out of this situation by talking to the Greek Gods about giving up their reign. I mean for years people haven't believed in them, it's like they're dangling on a string trying to keep people believing. And that string is wearing down so maybe we could change that."

"But how can we do that?" Vincent asked.

"It might be dangerous but you need to let me do this," she said. "Since my mind is an open portal she can use my body as a host for a while to try to scare them into giving up. If you could just believe in—"

"No!" he exclaimed taking her by the shoulders. "Are you fucking crazy? You can't be a host for something that evil! Plus look at us! We're skin and bone! Do you really think that your body that is malnourished and physically and mentally unhealthy is going to support such a powerful force? Gaea had to wait for the right moment to host her body!"

"But what if this is the right moment?" Anna yelled. "And when is it going to be the 'right moment' when all these people are dying?" She shoved his hands off her and she covered her eyes. "Families are dying. They lined up my existing family and shot them dead and made me watch." she choked. I vaguely remembered it during her torture they captured the last four members of her family and lined them up and let a shooting squad kill them right in front of her to try to get answers out of her like they did to me. Vincent was spared of it because they couldn't find anybody who was related to him at all since they were all dead. "And no doubt that they're going to kill more families."

"But—"

"You need to let me do this." she snapped. "You need her to help you. It was part of the prophecy that a powerful being would save this world along with a deceased soul. You are the powerful being and she is the deceased soul. You need her."

"But I don't want to save the—"

Suddenly her eyes flashed green. "If your father could save the world, so can you." Anna's voice said mixed with the sound of a younger girl.

"But he went mentally insane!" Vincent argued with the spirit that took over Anna's body.

"It's your fate Vincent Maxwell Stoll," the mixed voice said. "You were meant to be the savior of the half-blood race."

"I—"

"Please Vincent. We need you. It's your fate."

His jaw tightened and he was faced with a choice. Let some ghost thing take over his girlfriend's small unhealthy body and 'save the world' with some evil being and somehow convince the Gods to give up their ways or disappear into society and let the genocide go on.

"I swear if you fucking hurt her I will somehow find ways to kill you painfully, Stoll." Vincent said, his voice wobbling and tears rolling down his cheeks. Normally he didn't cry that much but he was scared. He was scared that his girlfriend was going to be hurt because of the decisions he was going to make.

A small crooked smile came across her lips that weren't Anna's. "I promise." she said. "Cross my dead un-beating heart."

Anna's eyes came back and she felt dizzy. "What happened?" she asked.

"I agreed," Vincent mumbled.

She gave him a look and then reached over and took his face and kissed him on the lips, hard. "I love you," she said, parting from him and letting go of his face.

"I—"

But before he could say that she jumped up and suddenly her eyes slowly turned emerald green. Once her eyes turned fully green she fell to the ground. He was started and went to help her but the girl jumped right back up.

"Hello Vincent, my name is Hailey Stoll." she said with a smile. "It's so nice to meet you."

Vincent stayed quiet, but nodded a hello. Usually between the two of us I was more vocal and warming kind and he was the quiet and shut people out kind. I could tell he didn't trust her. All his life he was taught that Hailey Stoll was evil, that she meant for all of the destruction to happen. Plus, she called him Vincent.

And he had other things to worry about, his friends, how he was going to live his life after all of this, if he had any other family he didn't know about left. But then some dead person had to just come in a claim that she could fix everything. Plus, he didn't trust really anybody who was his Dad's age. When he was little Dad claimed that he would never leave us, but he did. Vincent didn't tell anything to adults, not even Aunt Rose. So how would this dead woman expect Vincent to just trust her?

Anna—or should I say Hailey, frowned. "Not much of the speaking type I guess. We first need to go to Camp Half-Blood to convince the campers to give up trying to date each other and the Greek ways." she crossed her arms and looked around her. "The world has changed so much since I was alive."

"Because it's my fault." Vincent muttered. "Now come on, aren't we supposed to go to camp?" They started to walk but then Hailey stopped.

"Okay, but why don't you just blame it on your sister?" Hailey asked, irking him off even more. But a sense of hurt was in her voice when she said that sentence. Just thinking about Dad blaming her for everything hurt. "Didn't she cause this with the bombs and such?" Hailey was good at annoying people.

Vincent whipped around. "Because she's my sister and it's not her damn fault!" Vincent hissed, yelling at her. Hailey stepped back alarmed but a small smile was etched onto her face.

"Just like Jacob."

"Oh, just shut up!" Vincent hissed back.

"I'll shut up once you give me your sword." Hailey said, getting a kick out of annoying him.

"What? NO!" Vincent yelled. "Why would you even need it?"

"Well don't you have your bow in arrow?" Hailey said, refraining from laughing. "And I need it because I'm not really in good terms with people when I died and no doubt that they didn't forgive me."

Vincent was glaring at her. "But it's _my _sword, what if it's not right for you?"

Hailey returned the glare. "No, it's my dad's sword little boy," she hissed back. "Now give it to me little boy."

"You're so annoying, why in the world would anybody stand you?" Max mumbled, handing her over the sword grudgingly. "I should have said no to all of this."

"Like I said little boy, it's your fate." she said with a sly smile. "You can't escape fate."

"So it was your fate to die hated." Vincent shot back, still cross with her. "How lovely." Her smile dropped into a frown and she glared at him.

"Respect your elders little one." she hissed.

"Says the dead 18 year old girl who hasn't aged since she died," Vincent replied. "So technically I am older than you since I am 25 or something like that." He didn't know what age he was because he didn't know what was the date. It was rather confusing.

She gave him the death glare that usually worked on Dad or anybody when she was alive. But he was unfathomed by it. He stood his ground and glared back. I guess he was used to all the death glares I gave him when he was a little boy. I served him well because I swear; I had the same exact death glare as her.

"Let's go little boy." she growled.

She walked a head of him and he smiled in triumph. "Where are you going?" She turned around and was about to say something when he said. "We can teleport."

She paused. "Oh yea, I just haven't teleported in a long time."

He grabbed her by the arm and then teleported. Suddenly they were at the street that was next to the forest that led to camp. Hailey's eyes went wide. "Um, why can't we just wait to go in?"

"Why? You said that we have to be here." Vincent replied.

"I'm scared!" she replied. "They're going to try to kill me the minute they find out who I am!"

A look of sympathy came across Vincent. "Look, I'm not exactly thrilled to go in there either because they might not trust me like they did before but we need to go in there and convince them to give it all up."

"But—"

"You have to face your fears one day, might as well be it today."

She debated with herself but nodded and they made their way into the forest and into camp. But right as they walked in, they had swords in their faces by scared looking teenagers. One of them recognized my brother and gasped. "Max? Is that you? You look horrible!" All of the teenagers stepped away when they realized who he was except for some of the younger ones.

"Hey Pedro," Max said. "How you doing?"

"Max!" a girl cried. "We missed you so much! We were so scared when we found out you were captured! We tried to plan out a mission to save you and your little girlfriend but Chiron said that we didn't know what we were messing with but I think we could have taken them on!" The other campers nodded in agreement.

"I thought your name was Vincent." Hailey whispered, nervously shifting from one foot to another.

"It is but I prefer Max." Vincent whispered back.

"Okay Vincent." Hailey replied with a smirk.

"Why are you here though?" one of the teenagers asked.

"We're here to speak to Chiron and Rachel about something," Max said. "And Lydia, I don't think you guys know what you're up against."

The girl named Lydia that I vaguely remember from camp pouted but they let the two go to the big house. As they walked by the cabins they saw how bored and depressed the campers were. The campers weren't allowed to leave the camp, even the ones who were of age to leave and were about to leave couldn't leave.

It was just too dangerous to go out so they lived only on vegetables and fruits grown by the Demeter kids for meals. They weren't so happy about it but once they got used to it they ate their meager meals (because it took a lot of effort from the Demeter kids to grow all those vegetables for the whole entire camp because it tired them out for using all their energy on growing things.) with no complaint.

The boy Pedro (who I vaguely remember too, He was some weird kid from the Athena cabin who spoke in gibberish at times just to get attention.) led them to the Big House explaining what was going on at camp. It had become a refugee camp for Greek half-bloods.

They didn't do regular camp things anymore. The Demeter and Apollo kids were in charge of growing the food. Often the Demeter and Apollo kids who could direct sunlight were sent to bed early and given meals early so they could regain their energy. They didn't protest because they fell right to sleep after a day of work.

The Hermes and Iris kids were messengers, keeping touch with the Camp Jupiter to see how their situation was going and to trade with them. For once they were getting along, but only for survival. The Aphrodite kids were in charge of making clothes for the campers, washing clothes, mending clothes, and giving haircuts to campers.

The Hephaestus kids were reduced to mending shoes and making machinery just in case of an attack. The Hecate kids were in charge of maintaining protective spells around the camp borders. The Ares, Athena, kids, basically all of the other campers and the Hunters of Artemis (they were here because they were in danger too.) were in charge to defending the boarders of camp.

They stopped at the Big House and Pedro left them from there. Rachel was sitting on the porch along with Chiron and Dionysius talking in hushed voices. She looked up and she gasped.

"See! I was right Dionysius! He was going to come!" Rachel squeaked, bolting up from her chair. "He's come to save us all!"

"Pipe down Sweetcheeks!" Dionysius hissed. "We don't want the campers to be alarmed by who is in their presence."

"Enough!" Chiron said. "We must discuss this inside!" It was better than what he had to do with Katie and Travis' generation where he had to swear to get their attention.

He beckoned the two inside and the God and the Oracle followed. I followed too and I swear Rachel could see me since her eyes were trained on open air that was supposed to be me.

They sat at the ping pong table and Chiron went back outside and ordered two off duty tree nymphs to prepare a big platter of warm food for the two visitors because they looked like they needed a good meal, a haircut, a hot bath, and sleep.

The two nymphs nodded and scurried off to prepare a meal. Chiron headed back inside and sat down with the four. "Now, we know why you two are here." Chiron said, pouring tea for Vincent and Hailey. "But it will be hard to convince the Gods to surrender."

Dionysus nodded. "It was hard to convince me so it will be hard to convince the others."

"Wait, so you're actually on board with this?" Hailey asked, almost choking on her tea.

"The minute Mike Stein came into camp the prophecy came to us that he would have to tell the Gods to give up their ways Heather Stein," Hailey rolled her eyes. It was Dionysus' thing to call campers by the wrong name. For example, I was Destiny Stein. "It took me 16 years to accept that it was our fate and we needed to save our race."

"Wait, when did you care Mr. D?" Max asked, leaning forward.

"Because I had half-blood children of my own and I loved them believe it or not," Dionysus said, looking uncomfortable, sharing his feelings. "I lost one of them in war and it was a horrible feeling because they were children whether they liked it or not (because you know, teenagers don't like admitting that they're still children. Trust me, when I was a teenager I claimed I was all grown up and ready for the world. Oh, how wrong I was.). I don't want the massacre of harmless half-bloods to happen anymore so I accept my fate and agree that the reign must end."

"Wait, how do you know it's me?" Hailey exclaimed! "I look like a damn scene girl!" Vincent glared at her and she gave him a nervous smile and laugh. "Heh, not that there's anything wrong with emo people!"

"She's not emo!" Vincent argued.

"Okay, okay, fine! But beside the point, how could you know it's me!" Hailey exclaimed, flailing her arms. I wanted to laugh; she looked like she came straight from a cartoon.

"The prophecy." Rachel replied. "Plus you don't look like Anna Marie with the green eyes and all."

"Wait, how do you know Anna?" Max asked.

"Well, Nico came to me with his little granddaughter who happened to be Anna. He told me about the prophecy that came to her in her sleep. So I told him that it was the same prophecy I had and that Anna was special," Rachel explained. "It had been years since I've last saw him but since he was my friend I agreed to help out him and his little family."

Max almost choked on his tea laughing. "Little? Her family was huge! She had 9 siblings and a bunch of cousins! You can't call that little! Well you can now but beside the point…"

"Do you want to hear the prophecy or not?" Rachel shot back, irritated. "Gods, sometimes you remind me of Travis!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and glowed green. Her mouth opened and the prophecy came from her lips.

"_The world we know will be taken_

_By the hand of the forsaken_

_The Utopia will end_

_As the Dystopia descends._

_But one hero, a danger to us all_

_Will restore our world and the Gods reign will fall._

_With help from the girl was to blame_

_The world will never be the same."_

Rachel came back from her oracle state and they sat in silence. "B-but I can't." Vincent sputtered. "I can't."

"You can," Hailey said. "The prophecy said so."

"Have you've ever accounted that the prophecy can be wrong?" Vincent spat.

"Prophecies can't be wrong!" Hailey said.

"Well this one can be."

"You must save us, Vincent Stoll," Chiron said. "You're the only one they're going to listen to."

I could see Vincent getting madder at them. To put this clear for any bleeding idiots out there (my British side is getting to me, sorry), Max didn't want to be in this role. He frankly didn't want to save the world or the U.S. for a fact. Unlike many demigods or any other kind of god, he didn't want to have greatness.

He was scared he'd go insane. After Dad died he asked Aunt Rose why Dad had killed himself. She answered truthfully, "He went insane because of war. Because he was expected to do the unthinkable. He was destined for so called 'greatness'."

But he didn't say he was scared to go insane. He just nodded. "Okay! It's decided! But we must inform the campers!" Hailey said. "We have to get their approval."

Chiron nodded in approval. "We must inform Camp Jupiter," he trotted outside and called for an off duty Hermes child that I recognized as a little girl who arrived on my last year of camp. "Please teleport to Camp Jupiter and tell them to expect an Iris message in an hour."

She nodded and was off. "We must gather all the campers to the mess hall. Everybody has to know this." Rachel said.

"May I use the phone?" Max asked. "I need to make a few calls."

Chiron looked at him. "We usually don't use the telephone as much anymore, why do you?"

Max closed his eyes and tilted his head down so he wouldn't look at anyone. "I haven't seen my friends in a year; I need to know if they're okay. They're all mortals and they wouldn't know what to do if I Iris messaged them."

"How come you haven't seen them in so long?" Chiron asked.

Max smiled a little bit. "It's a story I'll have to tell at the meeting."

Chiron nodded. "Go ahead. But be cautious."

Max got up from his chair and made his way to the phone. The first number he dialed was Brandy's. He saved the best for last. He waited in silence but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Finally somebody picked up. _"Hello, who is this?"_ a male voice asked.

"Is Brandy there?" Vincent asked. By now the room was empty. "Oh, uh, it's a friend."

"_No, this is her brother Austin,"_ he said. _"Didn't you already know? Brandy died in the bombs."_

I watched as tears ran down Vincent's cheeks. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry for your loss."

"_Wait, who are—"_ but before Austin could finish the sentence Vincent hung up and collected himself. He was glad that nobody was in the room with him. Well, except for me but he didn't know that.

Words cannot describe how much I wanted to reach over and hug him and tell him how sorry I was, or how much I wanted to cry into his chest, or how much I wanted to take it all back: my life, my existence, everything.

Then he called Bryce. _"Hello?"_

Tears were still rolling down Vinny's cheeks but there was a smile. "Hey Bryce."

Bryce recognized the voice. _"I-I thought you were dead!"_

"Then how am I calling?" Max asked, laughing, almost choking on his tears. My vision split again and Bryce was sitting up on a bed with sheets covering him and with a small naked woman wrapped under blankets. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I did not want to see my brother's friends naked or their little girlfriends.

"Dude, are you fucking crying?" Bryce asked, letting his own tears fall.

"Are you crying?" Max asked. "Wow, be a man Bryce!" Both men laughed like it was a regular day.

They didn't talk for the rest of the phone call. They just cracked up. Like the old days where they would just lay around in Vincent's room on the weekend and stare at the ceiling and laugh. Laying on the ground and laughing. How I wish life could be that simple again.

The only words spoken were, "Goodbye."

In the corner of my eye I saw Hailey peering into the room, looking envious, which was weird because it was Anna's body that was portraying Hailey's emotions, as if people were just puppets. Then I realize people were puppets because we were so easy to manipulate.

Then he dialed his best friend. That weird ginger.

My vision split again and I saw the weird ginger with a group of people I've never seen before but they all were carrying weird sticks.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gavin asked.

"Hello to you too." Max replied weakly.

"Mate! I thought you were dead!" Gavin replied, realizing who this was.

"Gavin, we are having a meeting here." A skinny Asian girl snapped. "Can't this call wait?"

"No!" Gavin yelled, holding the phone away from his ear. "A friend I haven't heard from in a while is calling me now shut up Lindsey!"

"For the love of Horus!" Lindsey hissed under her breath. The love of Horus? What kind of people were they?

Gavin shot her a dirty look but walked away from the group of people and into a separate room.

"Well I'm alive," Vincent said coolly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. I had to move back on Edinburgh because of the bombs though. Plus my mum and dad wanted me to come back," Gavin said. "So… You're a mystical creature?"

Max rolled his eyes. "No, I am not a mystical creature, I'm just… ¾'s of a God."

There was silence. "So, you're a mystical creature basically." Gavin said.

Max rolled his eyes again. "Yea, sure, I am a mystical creature."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gavin asked. "You could have trusted me."

"Because—"

"I would have understood."

"How?" Max asks.

Gavin looks around and gulps nervously. "I shouldn't have said anything but since I did I will since you're my best mate. I'm a magician of the House of Life."

"A magician of the what?" Vincent asked. "What the hell is that? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes mystical creature, I am fine. And basically it's a fancy term for: I'm one of those old timey Egyptian magicians from the Ancient Egypt," Gavin said. "It's difficult to explain to outsiders."

"How can that even happen?" Vincent asked. "You don't look Egyptian at all! Have you've seen your skin pigment?"

"I remember why I hated you sometimes again," Gavin said, laughing. "I envied you so much but I still liked you."

"Do you still like me?" Max asked.

"Do you really have to ask you dunce?" Gavin asks. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard your damn voice."

"What did you think I was?"

"What?"

"Before you found out my little secret."

"Some hippie mortal who wore bead necklaces made with leather." Gavin replied. "But then when I spent time with you and your family who also wore bead necklaces except for your step-dad I figured that you weren't a hippie since you ate meat and stuff. Then I thought you were a stoner," both men laughed but Gavin went on. "But then I figured not since it looked like you've never touched a joint in your entire life—"

"I have before." Max says.

"Hasn't everybody?" Gavin says. "Now let me go on. So then I gave up on figuring out what you were and just labeled you a hippie like I did in the first place."

Both of them cracked a smile. "It doesn't matter what you are, you're still my best friend man," Max said.

Gavin looked at the door. "Listen, I might die soon with the mission coming up. But if I don't, we need to grab some coffee later," he said.

"You might die?" Max asked, his eyes getting larger than usual.

"Yes," Gavin sighed. "But it isn't new. Listen, I gotta go. They're waiting for me. Bye mate."

"Bye."

Then my vision went back to Vincent and he hung up. He saw Hailey peering into the room and glared back. "What do you want?" he asks.

"It must be nice talking to your friends again." she hisses.

"It's not my fault that you were so heartbrokenly dramatic that you decided to go against your kind and that everybody hates you." he hisses back. We Stoll's were particularly good at hissing and arguing.

A small jerkish smile came across her. "Hmm, maybe I will hurt your little girlfriend. Then you will know how it feels to be so 'heartbrokenly dramatic' you little piece of—" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was flipped to the ground with vines that sprouted from the ground.

His hand was up in the air and it didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat. But he should have if he was a normal half-blood or a tri-blood. The vines were squeezing her hard enough that she had trouble breathing to a point where her livelihood was dangling on a string. But we weren't normal half-bloods. We could kill people so easily that it wasn't funny. I could get why the Gods feared/hated us.

He walked up to her and got face to face level with Ms. Hailey Stoll. "I swear if you fucking hurt her I will end you. You won't go back to Elysium, you're going straight to Tartarus where you belong you little bitch." he growled under his breath, that only she could hear. I've never seen Vincent like that. But his sanity was dangling too, I couldn't blame him.

She glares and says, "You really don't deserve all of this fame Vincent Stoll. You don't deserve this life and I'd be perfectly glad to take it away from you. I don't need to help you. I can just let you suffer and die. You are lucky you have me." Do you know what else we Stoll's are good at? Glaring. We do an awful lot of that.

Before Vincent could spit something back Rachel came into the room. "Holy—What are you guys doing?"

Vincent dropped the vines and they landed with a hard thud as well as Hailey. They glared at each other but Vincent spoke first. "Just giving each other a pep talk, that's all."

"Well they're waiting for you," Rachel said. "Come on, let's get going."

The three headed out of the door and headed to the big mess hall. When they entered eyes were set on them and everybody was whispering in hushed voices. They went to the front and behind them there was an Iris message going on with Camp Jupiter in their council house.

The tension was strong and Chiron got up and spoke. "This is Max Stoll and he is here to save us all." Max flinched at that. That was a rather large title. "With the help of Hailey Stoll who is here to redeem herself."

This time Hailey flinched and she got the response that she was expecting. A large gasp and angry scream swept through both camps. I thought they were going to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>change .org (slash) Change petitionsfanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net ****(no spaces.) The reason why I've put that up is because of Fanfiction's new rule thing that might take down this trilogy. Go to the website to see what it's all about because we really need all of these signatures.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Edit 6/27/2012: Oops, not Ma'at, the House of Life. Pardon me!**


	43. Chapter 43: Poor Bastards

**Chapter 43: Poor Bastards**

Yelling and gasping went throughout the campers and some tried to get up to attack but Mr. D had to shout, "ENOUGH ALREADY AND HEAR WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY!"

"How can you trust her?" A kid from the Athena table shouted. "Do you know how dangerous she is?"

I saw Hailey get progressively madder and she pushed the fat ugly God out of the way and screamed, "LISTEN, YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKERS!" They all stared at her scared and piped down. There was something else you could do with fear, you could manipulate. "If you want to see the outside world again without the worry of getting slaughtered then you better listen!"

She turned to Vincent and smiled. "Ok, I think you have their attention now."

Vincent looked astonished by her and made his way to the front. "Okay, you all want to see the outside world again without the fear of getting killed, right?" Max asked. The campers from both camps looked around and after coming to consciences they nodded. "We all know that life isn't fair, so in order to see the outside world again you need to give up something. You need to give up being a half-blood."

A large angry cry erupted once again and Vincent stood there watching them thinking, 'you poor bastards, how many of you will die if you don't agree?' It scared me on how he was thinking. How could somebody think like that? So he just stared at them quietly as they screamed and yelled in anger.

"You don't simply give up being a half-blood!" somebody from Camp Jupiter yelled. "It's like giving up breathing!"

Vincent's expression didn't change. "What were you before you knew?" he asked. He waited for people to ponder his question. "You thought you were some regular human being until you found out and I doubt any of you wanted to be when you first found out. You wanted to be just human again, right?"

Silence was in both crowds now as they remembered. They were lucky, they didn't have to learn when they were younger and had the ignorant bliss of being 'just human'.

"If you want us all to be safe you need to sacrifice things. Most of you are teenagers in love, right?" Vincent asked. But how could you possibly tell people not to love? Love didn't care who you were in love with, it was stubborn. The campers looked across the crowd to their teenage loves and smiled a little bit.

"The government will rip you two apart," he stated and there was a gasp. "And they will no doubt try to kill you." Leave it to Vincent to be blunt about everything.

Another gasp and shouts filled the crowd and some desperately tried to go over to their boyfriend/girlfriend. But then one voice silenced them.

"Well how do you know smart one?" somebody screamed. "For all we know you could be some damn spy trying to turn us in! What is your evidence?"

All Vincent had to do was lift up his shirt. All he was were ribs, burn marks, bruises, and cuts. "This is what they'll do to you. They will drug you and try to beat the answers out of you. They will threaten you and sometimes they will fulfill the threat. They mean business. They will break you and your spirit even though most of you are thinking, 'But I've fought ferocious monsters before and that was painstakingly hard.' But guess what? They will keep you there for years and beat you until you want to die. But they keep you barely alive. They act like that you do not have an ounce of mortal in you. They think that you are monsters. And sometimes they will kill you like they killed my sister's boyfriend. Shot him straight in the head and made her watch. And with my girlfriend they found her family and kill them all to get answers that she didn't have."

Campers stared at him wide eyed and some of them had tears in their eyes and were crying, some silently some loudly.

"And when they're done with you they won't be so merciful with you like they were with me. They will line you up and kill you. They only spared me on one good condition. That we stop the Gods reign." Vincent said. "Now I know all of you think that the Gods are the greatest thing in the universe but it will be no use because they can't live without the help of demigods like all of you."

Silence yet again. "I'll let you think on it," Vincent said. "For now, have a good meal." He walked away and Hailey followed him.

Chiron, Rachel, and Mr. D followed them and told them that they will be eating their meal in the Big House because they wanted the campers to decide on their own because they just knew that they were going to ask questions.

Once they were at the Big House there were platters of food sitting on the ping pong table.

And what was rare was that there was meat on the table. The two tree nymphs turned around and bowed down slightly.

"Why is there meat?" Vincent asked sitting down and Hailey looked annoyed because all she wanted to do was eat and fill herself up because hosting a body made her starved.

"Chiron said that you two were in great need for meat. We do this with sick campers unless they're vegetarians," the first tree nymph replied softly.

The second tree nymph laughed. "Yea, you are in great need of meat, have you've seen how skinny you are! It's almost hilarious!"

The first tree nymph shot her a look and the second one blushed and looked at her feet. "I—uh, sorry."

They scurried away and they both dug in eating. Except Vincent had more restraint and Hailey ate like it was her last meal.

"You eat like a man," Vincent scoffs, taking a bite from a short rib.

"You eat like a fucking lady so you should just shut up Ja—" but she stopped herself. "Um, sorry I mean Vincent."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Jacob? My dad? Why did you call me that?"

She set down her food and stared at him. "Because you are just like him." she replied back quietly. "When you spoke up there I saw him. I had to blink a couple times and hit myself on the forehead to be sure that it was you, not him."

Vincent didn't snap back like he usually did when people compared him to Dad, instead he stayed quiet and kept eating. Maybe he finally agreed or he was used to not retorting back for a year unless he wanted to be beaten to a pulp. The audacity of that little boy sometimes came out and he would be beaten anyway so it was a lose-lose situation.

Sometimes at night I would think about how the government spiraled down. But the answer was obvious; they put crazy people in office.

And people in the early 2000's thought that their government officials were crazy.

The two ate in silence and 30 minutes later Rachel opened the door and told them that the decision was made.

The two made their way outside and the Praetors of Camp Jupiter were standing in front and the camp leaders from Camp Half-blood stood before the two.

"No." was all they said. Hailey's eyes grew wide but Vincent didn't seem surprised.

"Do you really expect to win your acceptance into society again with violence?" Vincent asked calmly. "Do you really think that they will give up when you are fighting? They have mindless drones like you. Billions of them really, and they will keep on fighting. All they have to do is send out more. And how many campers do you have? How many children will die in your decision?"

It was scary how calm he could be in a room full of hot headed teenagers. That was the beauty of teenagers. They thought they could do anything. They thought that they were invincible and that they could take on anything. Teenagers will children who thought they were adults.

Trust me, I was a teenager. When I was that angsty teenager I thought I had enough control over my life. I thought without anybody's help that I would stop cutting and making myself a sex toy.

But I couldn't do it alone. Emmet was there to catch me when I fell. He was always there… He was… But now… He's gone.

"We are half-bloods!" one of the leaders yelled. "We can take them on!"

"So you aren't scared?" Vincent asked. "You aren't scared of never seeing sunlight again? You aren't scared of being manipulated? You aren't scared of being tortured to a point when you are insane? Fine, you're not scared. None of you? Fine. Go die. Go be the saviors of the day. Go see the wrath of a million of mortals with guns compared to a few hundred of you."

He said all of that while keeping a calm voice, which I could never do.

Both camps were silent and he took Hailey and dragged her away from screaming at all of them.

"We should have never come here!" Hailey seethed. "We should have gone straight to the Gods and told them to stop being little bitches and die!"

"Well it doesn't help that you're dragging behind me," Vincent snapped back. "I never wanted to do this anyway and now some kids think that they can take on some psychopath named Mathews!"

"You encouraged them to do it!" Hailey hissed back. "You didn't try to convince them not to!"

"You can't convince teenagers!" he yelled. "They think that they can do anything, they don't listen to anybody! Out of all people, you should know! You _died_ a teenager!"

"I haven't been a teenager in a long time!" Hailey argued. "How do you know this is how I acted when I was alive?"

Max rolled his eyes. "You thought that it was the end of the whole damn world because some boy broke your heart!" he shouted. "You probably didn't listen to the saying 'there is tons fish in the waters!' You just decided to go all Gaea on us and attempt to kill the world! You know what? You're just like her! When Dad died she thought it was the end of the damn world! Gods! My family line is so freaking dramatic!"

I wanted to scream, "I WASN'T THAT DRAMATIC!" But as I looked back I thought it was the end of the world when Dad died. But it wasn't. I moved on. Just slowly.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Hailey screams back, her temper rising. "You have no idea what was going through my head Vincent! Your life is perfect compared to mine! You got to live your life but me? No! No I didn't!"

I shot Hailey a look and so did Vincent. "Perfect?" we both scream together even though she can't hear me but I screamed it alright. "You think my life is _perfect_?" We also screamed that together too.

"Honey, you must be joking!" I shriek. "Perfect? Ohhhh, your life was perfect compared to mine sweetie!"

Vincent laughs and throws his hands up in the air. Insanity has its grip on him. "Fucking gods, my life is fucking perfect compared to miss little Hailey's life! Fucking classic!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hailey yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Vincent asks. "I've been stuck in solitary confinement for a fucking year on the brink of insanity only to be freed and asked to save the fucking world! Do you ever feel guilty for dragging your own fucking twin into insanity? Have you've ever seen your own father commit suicide in front of you? Has your sister run away from home numerous times and left you alone and abandoned you? Has your childhood a piece of shit because all the attention gravitated around some cancerous bitch and some crazy man? Have you've ever had to your last remaining family that you loved die in one sitting because of some damn bombs and your damn sister decides to run away without a trace yet again? Oh yea, my life is fucking perfect Des—Hailey!"

Then he gets silent and stares at his hands.

Hailey and I just stare at him as he tries to calm himself down. I listen to his heavy breathing and I want to cry. I want to scream how sorry I am. I was amazed how bottled up he was. 25 years of his bottled up voice (not even all of it, there are still things still bottled up) spewing out.

"I-I'm so sorry…" he whispers softly. A tear rolls down his cheek but she doesn't see it due to his shaggy hair. It drops to the ground but none follow. "I-I don't know why that happened…"

For the first time in his life he complained.

He was mental. There was a reason why he lashed out easily. There was a reason for all of this madness.

We were a family of mentally insane people. We were pretty damn good at being insane and not showing it. After all, we were a family of actors (aka: the best damn liars you know).

Hailey just stood there puzzled to what she just witnessed.

Meanwhile at the dining hall Chiron, Rachel, and Dionysus were fighting a losing battle. "This will end it blood!" Chiron said, trying to buy over the campers.

"It will end in their blood!" The male praetor yelled. Behind them the Romans cheered.

"You're all insane!" Rachel cried. "You have no idea what you're up against!"

"We've been locked up in here for a year!" the camp leader from Camp Half-Blood barked. "It's time to take back what's ours! Make the world fair again!"

Dionysus argued with them, "The world will just turn into madness! I just know it! All of you are idiots! Idiots!"

"We don't care!"

And there was no stopping them, for the next day they would proceed into battle. They would see the taste of the mortals. They would see why the Gods secretly feared them.

Time passed and it was dark. I was in Vincent's room and he had an electrical razor in his hands. He switched it on and ran it over his dark locks. I watched as hair fell to the ground and the sink and after half an hour he switched it off and looked into the mirror. He made a face at himself. Buzz cut wasn't his style but he was sick of his hair and just needed it all off. He ran a hand over his almost hairless head. He was tempted to take off his shirt and stare at his bony torso and to throw up at the sight but he just stared at himself.

As he stared he thought, _"Who is this person in the mirror? I hardly even know him."_ Then he moved onto shaving the parts that weren't shaved on his face to make it smooth.

"You look like a bowling ball." I want to say. But he can't hear me. But really Vincent, you looked like a bowling ball. We would laugh at that Max, I know we would.

Then I was in a room with Hailey and she was staring at the bathtub presented before her nervously. Her eyes flickered from green to amber, fear was getting to her. It wasn't her fear, it was Anna's.

Suddenly her eyes flashed amber and it stayed there for a while. Hailey's ghost was right next to her. "What was that for?" Hailey asked.

"I don't wanna go in!" Anna cried.

"Why? You're filthy!" Hailey replied back.

"You're not going to make me go into that tub! I don't know where the camps are! Leave me alone!" Anna screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Get in the tub!" Hailey snapped.

"No!"

Vincent hears the screaming and he makes his way to her room. "What the hell is happening here?" He asks, bursting in.

He blushes once he sees his girlfriend standing there stark naked screaming at something that wasn't there.

Anna turned around. "What are you doing here? You don't just run in here while I'm naked!" she barked, grabbing a towel.

"What happened to Hailey?" Max asks.

"She's not there right now!" she barked, pointing at thin air. She saw the look on Vinny's face and resolved that he couldn't see her. "Well, she's standing right there but she won't make me go into the water!" Anna growled.

Vincent walks to the bathtub and runs his hand through it. "What's so bad about the water? It's nice and warm." he asked looking at her.

She looked uncomfortably at the water. "You don't understand…" she trailed off, trying not to show any weakness. "Water and I have a bad past…"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asks.

She looks down at her feet. "They used water torture on me." she admitted quietly. "I can't… Scared."

He looks at her and looks back into the tub. "I can get in the tub with you if you want." he suggests.

She gives him a questioning look. "What?"

"If you're so afraid of it let me help you not be."

"B-But…"

Vincent reached out his hand. "Do you really think I'm going to dunk you under water?" he asks.

She stares at his hand. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart." he replied. She looked at his hand with a fleeting look but then takes it. Hailey makes a face and runs out of the room. But she puts her ear to the door to listen.

He takes off his clothes except for his boxers and steps into the warm soapy water. He was pretty sure she didn't want to see his dangly bits on his skeletal body. Plus, he saved my eyes from bleeding. She looks at the water and he directs her hand to run over the warmth. She flinches and tries to pull her hand away but he holds her there.

"It's not going to hurt you," he said softly. "Trust me."

"That's easy for you to say!" she hisses back. "Now let me go!"

"No." he replies. "I'm not letting go." He wades her hand through the soapy suds and the warm water. "Now, It's not that's not that bad."

She nods slowly and begins to move her hand on her own. He smiles at her but she doesn't see it because her head it down and her now long hair is covering her eyes. He reached over and moved the hair away from her face and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She looked up and it looked like she was a deer at head lights. "They threatened to take you away from me." she whispers.

"Baby, they could never rip us apart." he laughs. "Now, are you brave enough to actually get into the tub?"

She looks at the water and takes a deep breath and nods. "But I'm only standing, not sitting."

"Okay Di Angelo."

Hand in hand he helped her get into the tub. She let out a scream once she got in and flung her arms around his person and he reached over and held her head to his chest. "You're okay, you're okay." he comforts, running his other hand up and down her back.

She blubbers out words out of her sobs. "I hate water." she concludes after her breakdown.

"It's pretty apparent." he replies with a smile. She looks up and studies him with her watery eyes.

"Y-Your hair." she stutters out and reaches out to feel his head.

"I was getting sick of it getting in my face so I decided to shave it all off." he answered.

She frowned. "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"I guess you will."

They leaned in and kissed and I saw Hailey peer in from the door. A look of envy was on her face but also hurt.

_"He never told me that!"_ she thinks furiously in her head. _"He never did…"_

Anna would take a bath or shower with Vincent for two years to get over her fear. It wasn't like fucking in the shower kind of thing but something innocent like two children taking a bath together. (ugh, remember all the times I had to take a bath with you Vincent? Gross.)

They got out of the bath (he had to wash her because she wouldn't sit down and wash herself) and she turned back to Hailey.

"Well that was awkward." Hailey announced plopping down on her bed.

"To correct, it would have been awkward if it was you," Vincent said, heading out of the room.

"WAIT!" she screamed.

"What woman?" Vincent yelled, turning around.

She regret shouting 'wait' because now she had to say what she wanted to say. "I… Um… I'm sorry for all that's I've done to you and accusing you of having a nice life. It's just that being alive isn't something I practice every day."

Vincent paused from being cocky. "Oh, uh, yea, it's perfectly fine."

Hailey narrowed her eyes at him and spat out something she wanted to say, "I envy you Vincent Stoll." She covered her mouth and her eyes went wide to what she just said.

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "Why do you envy me?"

She sighed. There was no way she could take that back. "It's just that you have somebody who loves you. I mean it doesn't look like your girlfriend has any plans to stab you after she kisses you, you know?" she says, nervously laughing at herself. "She's the one for you."

"What are you going with this?" Vinny asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I need to get a lot of things off my chest right now Vincent and you are going to fall victim to all of this." Hailey announced.

"Don't worry," Max said. "I had to be the victim of all of my sister and my girlfriend."

"You know how you get ideas from your parents and how they don't even know it. Well from them I've got this crazy idea that the first person you fall in love with is the one for you so I thought that me and Alex were meant to be, you know?" she paused and looked at Vinny to see if he was listening. He nodded for her to keep on going. He was probably not really listening to her.

"Because the minute he saw her he knew that he liked her. Dad would always tell me that and do you know what? I was foolish enough to think that would happen to me. So I fell in love with him and I thought we were meant to be. I did that because I was a stupid naive girl who didn't see the realities of life. That's why I did all of that horrible stuff that lead me to my death. Because I was so naïve I didn't see how much I was hurting everybody. I did see how much it hurt him, gods, he was just so broken. It was my fault and I regret it every single day."

He started paying attention at 'I was foolish…'

"It's my fault that my dad died, it was my fault Jacob went insane, it was my fault that Mom died, it was my fault that I accepted, and it was my fault that Rose grew up to be so cold. But yet they tell me that it isn't my fault, that it wasn't my fault that I was that stupid. Gods, even as I was dying Jacob told me it wasn't my fault. But it was, no matter how much they try to convince me I will always know that it is my fault." Hailey concluded, wiping tears away and letting her hair cover her face so some boy couldn't see her be vulnerable.

She didn't trust boys that much anymore. The only boy she really paid mind to was another weird ginger kid named David. He traveled all the way from his death home in the rural part of Elysium to visit her sometimes. She would deny that she liked him and he would try to hide his fondness for her (but ultimately failed since he died a 15 year old boy and 15 year old boys are awkward. Trust me, I had to watch my brother be 15 around Anna and I was once 15 years old and surrounded by awkward boys.)

"I would start talking about boys but I don't think you'd want to hear about that," Hailey says, looking up and smiling.

"Thanks for sparing me," Vincent replies. "Good night Hailey."

She wraps herself in her blankets before saying, "Good night Jacob." But she doesn't catch herself as she falls asleep after that tiring day.

Vincent stands there for a while and then looks at the ceiling. "Good night Dessie." he says quietly. Then he walks away to his own room and I stand there as the setting changes.

"Good night Vinny…" I whisper as I disappear into another day.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEY! Long time no write. Well, my writers block came around and decided to be a jerk to me and to not let me write. I have a feeling this is easily going to be my longest story... But oh well, it's nearing the end and after the cilmax it'll be a bunch of afterwards things and an awesome ending! Well I hope... It's time to advertise something!<strong>

**So I recently gotten a Twitter account and maybe you could follow me? My account is at my profile so I hope it's not much trouble!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44: The Turning Point

**Chapter 44: The Turning Point**

I watched Vincent bolt up from his bed in a cold sweat and screaming on the top of his lungs. He looked around the room and touched his body feeling his bare chest for a hospital gown and feeling his arms for an IV sticking out of his arm.

"I'm not there anymore," he whispered, calming himself down. "I'm safe. I'm at camp, everything will be fine."

When this thing was over both Vincent and Anna would wake up every night screaming on the top of their lungs. Not much sleep was made during the next few years. Break downs and hallucinations would occur for the both of them for the years to come but there was something they had that I didn't have. They had each other to comfort and remind themselves that life was worth living. They also had children to remind them that they had a duty to protect them from the world they left behind.

He heard the sound of commotion going outside and got out of bed and looked out the window.

He was met with the look of children preparing for battle. It reminded me of the battle preparations that Dad and Aunt Rose had to go through. But none of them look as distraught as Dad or Rose did. They look determined.

He slipped on a fresh pair of clothes. (a camp shirt and not so fresh jeans aka his own from a year ago.) He grabbed his jacket and fished out his glasses case and put on his glasses. Then he stepped out to the main area of the Big House.

Rachel looked up from her breakfast and jumped out of her seat. "Whoa, what happened to your hair?"

"It flew away." Vincent replied sarcastically, sitting at the table and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She rolled her eyes but went on from what she was going to say. "You need to stop them!" she told him, pointing out the window.

"Why does it matter?" Vincent asked, not looking back. "They're stubborn teenagers who are dead set on killing government officials to make peace. What kind of drug are they taking?"

"Stop joking around!" Rachel yelled. "This is serious! They're just children!"

"It's been a year since I've been able to make jokes without being slammed against the wall and electrocuted so I'm savoring it while I can." Vincent says. "Plus, half-bloods don't live for so long. It's a mystery why I'm still alive. I should have died when I was a kid."

"But they don't know that they stand no chance!" Rachel said. "It's just going to be in vain! And what do you mean while you can."

"No doubt the government isn't going to set us free after we do their dirty work for them," Vincent says. "They're going to lock us up again and probably run tests on us. There's no stopping them Rachel, they've decided their fate. You can't change fate."

"W-we, I—"

"You're the Oracle. You know that fates can't be changed. You always knew that this was going to happen. We can't stop it." Vincent says, setting down his coffee and looking her in the eye. "I wanted to stop my fate and I still do but I have to live with it. They have to live with it too."

Rachel looked frustrated and she sat down at the table and poured herself another cup of coffee. "This is what I hate about my job," she sighed. "I know when things aren't going to work and I can't stop it."

Vincent laughed dryly and coldly. "Life is a bitch."

Hailey stumbled out of her room and walked into the main room. "What is happening?" she asked, yawning.

"The troops are getting ready for battle." Vincent replied. He gestured the pot of coffee towards it her. "Coffee?"

"They're idiots." Hailey grumbles. "They can't see how stupid this is." She almost spit out her coffee. "Why in the world are you wearing hipster glasses?"

Vincent looked at her. "What's a hipster?" he asked. Before this whole time travel thing I had no idea what a hipster was either because the fad died out and mixed in with everyday life. I only learnt what a hipster was by being called that by the way I dressed. Trust me, we still dressed like what you people call normal people but that hipster style came into our lives.

Hailey raises an eyebrow. "Well I've noticed how everybody wears hipster clothes now, that's weird."

"What's a hipster?" Max asked.

"Don't worry about it."

With that they went to the dining hall and they watched as the children cheered for freedom. They watched the children leave the camp and they watched via Iris message the children drop like flies as bullets penetrated their skin. Children were shooting the guns and children were holding the swords.

It's funny, the concept of children fighting wars. The war got on the news all over the world and it just raised the fear in people. Laws were getting passed and children were dying as the smell of burning infants filled their lungs.

What Vincent had predicted was happening. The demigods watched as the agents fell to their death only to be replaced by another teenager. In their eyes they regretted not listening to Vincent but it was too late as their comrades fell to the floor, their poor little heads bleeding.

Now you may have thought the armor would help avoid the bullets. But armor was heavy and made you a sitting duck to mines. The Greek fire they had soon ran out but the bombs and mines didn't.

Soon the war ended and the half-blood survivors were taken into the government and tortured. Vincent had to go over and demand that the survivors had to be let go.

The last remaining demigods were brought to Camp Half-blood. Half of them Romans, half of them Greeks. Only 20 had survived. How sad things were when Vincent looked upon those poor bastards and they didn't look back at him, ashamed.

Almost all of them were skinny to a point they were skeletons. Bruises and cuts decorated their flesh and hallucinations filled their heads and they've become insane.

"We didn't know that this would happen," one of them said. "We didn't know mortals could be like that."

"Caged up like sheep to the slaughter." another said.

"Now, do you agree on the fall of the Gods?" Vincent asked them once they were all shushed down.

His voice almost sounded like Agent Mathews and I could picture Vincent torturing people. Memories filled my mind and instead of seeing Mathews lifting my head up roughly by my once blonde locks I saw Vincent with his sideways smirk staring back at me.

Smears of blood with chunks of brain are against the glass window on the other side. It's Emmet's and that Peter boy.

Then I hear Vincent's voice snarl, ""Now, tell me. What the hell are you?"

"V-Vincent…" I hear myself say. "M-Max, why are you doing this to me?"

"Why did you abandon me all those years? Why did Mom and Dad keep a secret from you about their fights while they fought right in front of me? Why did the world always have to revolve around you and your fucking drama? Huh?" he hisses. "And you ask why I'm doing this to you. I'm doing this to get back at you for all the shit you've brought into my life just because you were unhappy with yours and that you were so fucking sick that you couldn't know the truth."

I snap out of my hallucination and get back to the present. Vincent wouldn't do that to me. All those years he didn't even tell me about the wanted divorce or about him wanting to get kidnapped as a child or about his scar and how he got it or how it felt to see Dad commit suicide or anything painful in his life.

He was protecting me from all the pain in his life to not burden me. He did that for all of the people he cared about: Mom, Me, Aunt Rose, Andrew, Anna, The Weird Ginger Friend, Bryce, Brandy, etc. In reality I should have done that. He is my little brother after all. It sunk in that moment even more that I was a horrible sister.

You're probably denying it like you denied Mom. Why don't you hurt people? Even though you are so cold and mean inside, you don't want people to suffer. But yet, you're so warm when it comes to people you care about and I just don't get it.

People are like pies, layered. (A/n: I know, I'm taking this from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog but it's such a good metaphor.) On the outside you come off as something but when people get to really know you you're so different than what you are on the outside. But when things so horrible, so damaging happen you become who you are on the outside that it's hard to find the person you were.

I don't know how they didn't scrape out your warm filling and left you just an empty, cold, and bitter crust like they've left me.

The demigods were silent as they looked at each other. Fear was in their eyes. Ruefully they looked at Vincent and said, "Yes."

I'd expected Vincent to smile but he didn't. "Thank you, your decision was not in vain."

They stood in silence as they honored the lost lives of those foolish children. The Gods must have seen it coming for the skies turned grey across the nation and storms tore through.

"How are we going to do this?" Hailey asked one night, sitting on Vincent's bed. "You can't convince them that easily."

"You said you had an idea," Vincent snapped back. "What do you think? That I spend all night thinking 'boy, how will I talk to a couple of Gods who my family and I constantly disrespected and that I've never seen?'"

"Well I thought that I had a good idea but then I realized that I don't!" Hailey said.

"How about we just improv it?" Vincent asked. "It can't be that hard."

"You don't seem like a good liar," Hailey said with a roll of her eyes. "Because I know that Angie was a horrible liar and could have inherited it onto you."

"Years of forced Broadway," Vincent sighs. "Plus, we're a family of actors who are professional liars so how do you know that I'm not a good liar, for all you know I could be lying to you about being on Broadway."

He wasn't lying. Vincent, you were so cute in Billy Elliot as Billy Elliot, Les Misérables as Gavroche, in Love Never Dies as Gustav, and in Oliver as an extra. You were brilliant in them by the way. For a boy who didn't like being in the shows you sure sold it for a boy who liked it. (Plus sometimes I heard you murmur those show tunes under your breath.) You would have done well as a Broadway star; you definitely had the voice and the acting skills.

If anybody else reads this, you're welcome you know something embarrassing about him.

"Touché Vincent," she replied back. "But we must be quick; time is running out for me to stay in your girlfriend's body."

"Then tomorrow we will go." Vincent replied.

"Tomorrow?" she asks, stunned. "Why can't we just put it off?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at her. "But you just said—"

"Okay, shut up, tomorrow it is." Hailey said unsteadily. "Well, goodnight hipster."

She headed out of his room and plopped down on her bed. "What have I've gotten myself into?" she said out loud. But nobody responded. She laughed coldly at the silence. 'Yet nobody answers me back, how typical.' she thinks. 'No one there to hear my pleas or cries,' then she ends up speaking what she is thinking. "No one there to comfort me or to tell me everything was alright. I am a traitor and forever will be a traitor. There is no comfort for traitors."

But aren't we a family of traitors? She's right. There is no comfort for traitors like us. The only comfort is to hide away, to never let people know what you've done. Our comfort is a sin: lying. Even for our comfort we betray the people around us to make them believe that we are somebody else.

And if they find out, then all comfort is taken away. Then you have a choice, run or stay your ground. I was a coward and I chose to run. Vincent stood his ground and accepted his fate. Travis and Katie stood their ground too to protect their children, even if it meant lying to their kids and dying in the process.

None of that matters now. Those are now all stories.

But there are many more stories to be read. Much more.

I was taken to the next morning and I watched as Vincent rose from his bed and watched the sun rise. "Today." he told himself. "Today is the day."

After showering he dressed in his normal street clothes and stared at himself at the mirror. Every day he would look in the mirror telling himself who he was, what age he was, who was his mother and father, who was his girlfriend/fiancée/wife, then who were his children, where was he right now, and that he was human.

It had become something that he usually did when he was in captivity after they were done with him he would run over all of that to keep him sane and for him to remember that he wasn't worthless or that he was in fact, human.

"I am Vincent Maxwell Stoll, 25, son of Jacob Stoll and Angie Oliver. My girlfriend is Anna-Marie Di Angelo, I am at Camp Half-Blood and I am a human." he muttered to himself as he leant against the sink watching the water run from the faucet. He laughed at himself for using that method but it worked. It kept his sanity.

He took and shower and dressed in his normal street clothes that were big on him but they had a comfort to them. Those were the clothes he last saw his living breathing family in before the bombs took them away from him.

He took out his arrows and bows and looked at them fondly before tucking them away. He puts on his glasses and heads out to the main room.

Hailey was sitting there with Rachel, Chiron, and Mr. D drinking coffee. "Good morning," Chiron said. "Tea?"

Vincent poured himself a cup and they went out and ate breakfast with the last of the Camp Half-Blood campers. The Romans had gone home and they were safe yet scarred.

The lasting campers wouldn't look at Vincent or Hailey. Still shell shocked and scared. Poor things. Poor. Pitiful. Things.

Soon they set off into the real world. They teleported to the Empire State Building. They stood there for a moment taking in the glory of it all.

"I-I haven't been here in so long…" Hailey murmurs. "Oh gods, I'm shaking."

"I'm nervous to, but like you said, we have to do this to save millions of lives." Vinny told her. "The air will stop smelling of burning flesh because of what we will do. We need to do this."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, of course."

They walked into the building and there was the doorman sitting there looking bored as usual but he looked jittery like somebody was going to sneak up on him and take him away. Vinny goes up to him and asks, "600th floor please."

"I thought all of them were dead." the doorman mumbles as he presses the button.

"No, not all," Vincent replies. "Thanks."

The elevators open and none of the mortals seem to notice. The two get in the elevator. Thoughts are racing in their mind but they don't say anything to each other until she blurts out, "I died there."

"Oh gods, I might die there!" Vincent blurts out, leaning against the railing of the elevator.

"Oh gods, I shouldn't have said that," Hailey mutters. "Okay! You're not going to die! I know you're not going to die!"

He glared at her but tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to die yet. He wanted to live longer than Dad. The doors swung open and they walked slowly to the throne room. The Gods weren't bustling around so they knew that they were waiting for them.

They finally went to the heavy golden doors leading to the throne room. They stood in front of them and they both looked at each other. "Ready?" he asks unsteadily.

She shakes her head no. "But I'll have to be ready."

He looks to the left and he sees a hallucination. There, 18 year old Dad is standing there in his armor and his sword is drawn like as if it was the GGWII and he was about to face his sister. He smiles at Vincent and reaches over and pats him on the shoulder.

"You can do it son, I believe in you." Hallucination Dad says. "Make us proud."

Vincent blinks rapidly and soon Hallucination Dad is gone. He cracks a smile and nods. "Thanks Dad, I will."

Hailey stares at him weirdly. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Vincent snaps back at her and nods. "Uh, yea, I am." He looks forward. "Let's go."

They swing the doors open and are met with the grave faces of the Greek Gods, turning a new chapter in our story.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a long one:<strong>

**Hey guys, I'm writing the end note before actually finishing the chapter because I need to get something off my chest. I read the FAQ on Rick Riordan's website and apparently the powerful tri- and quad-bloods that I have written are not possible. This is the exact quote from the website:**

"**Most half-bloods don't live long enough to have children. Their lives are simply too dangerous. If they did have children, the kids would probably pass for normal mortals, since the godly powers get diluted with each generation. If the parents were extremely strong, the child might be more like a demigod."**

**-Rick Riordan's FAQ's page. **

**This just shows how careless I am as a writer and not searching up the facts. And it makes me really mad that I didn't do the research because I am just some little girl who has no idea what she's doing. I'm just really glad (what he also answers on the FAQ page) that he doesn't read fanfictions so he doesn't have to face palm to my stupidity.**

**Now, I am very upset at myself. I really want to write to the author's likes and realistic to the book and I've made these characters these all powerful beings and in all reality they are not, they are just some kind of mortal child. So basically if I went and revised The Next Generation would be the crappiest book ever because this is basically the summary if I did do my research:**

**Once upon a time Travis and Katie had children who were perfectly normal and Jacob didn't become some mentally insane person, who could talk perfectly, and never met Angie because he was just a normal mortal child and then Desiree and Vincent would never be born so Anna, Gavin, Bryce, and Brandy would never meet Vincent and Anna would never be able to kiss Vincent but she would not care since Vincent would never be born.**

**But maybe Vincent would be born. But he wouldn't be the Vincent I know. Vincent would probably look different and he would have a father who didn't commit suicide and a stable mother. He would be happy. He would be regular. Who knows, maybe he would have LOVED his name.**

**Desiree would never meet Emmet. She would never cause the bombs. She would never be a Broadway star probably; she would just be a regular girl if she was even born. Desiree would never be a time traveler. Desiree wouldn't be 'Desiree'. She would be somebody else.**

**Hailey would live past heartbreak. She would be regular. She would move on. She wouldn't be damned; she wouldn't cause so many people to die. She would maybe get married. Maybe if I did the research, she would just Hailey Stoll.**

**Rosalie wouldn't be the spectacular woman she has grown up to be. Maybe she would have stayed in the closet, maybe not. Rosalie would never become Rose. She would just stay as Rosie. Maybe she would be miserable still; married to a man she doesn't even love. Or maybe she would be happy with Robin and Andrew. Just maybe.**

**Alex? Well, he'd just be Alex. He would always be born. He would always be great. Alex would be just fine. He wouldn't crave greatness to such an extent as he did in The Next Generation I wrote. He would probably be just a nice guy with ambition.**

**I'd probably not even post The Next Generation. I would probably drop it. I would probably be disgusted that I even thought of it. Because face it, that would be the most boring story ever of people just being normal mortals. Desiree and Vincent wouldn't even be here.**

**But yet, I am happy that I didn't do the research. I'm happy that Hailey died, Jacob became mental and shot himself, Rosalie became stronger, Alex killed Hailey, Desiree blew up NYC and became Charlotte, Emmet's skull was blown up, Vincent watched his father die and become mental himself, and Anna held her twin in her arms and watched her die.**

**I'm happy because I have people like you reading who love my ideas enough to read this whole 40 something chapter book, The Next Generation which is horribly edited and stupid, and the monstrosity that is Why Should I Trust You that was written because I am a pervert.**

**So maybe I am upset that I didn't do research. But a part of me is glad that Jacob, Hailey, Alex, Rosalie, Desiree, Vincent, Emmet, and Anna are people in my head wanting their story to come out. **

**And I'm so glad that I have you guys to tell me that I am an excellent writer even though I think my own writing is horrible and that I should give up wanting to write. Even those you don't review still tell me their love by reading it and that's all that matters.**

**Maybe you won't read this long end note but that's okay, you can go on without the thought that I didn't do research and that I'm a fail at life. **

**Oh, yea, to make me feel better from all the stupidity I have caused myself I am watching Vlogbrothers videos on YouTube. They make me happy but I cannot forget about my stupidity. Plus, if I ever write an actual published book then I will name my characters after the TGND and TNG characters after I ultimately stop writing Fanfiction and close this account which probably won't be in a long time.**

**Andrew Garfield could play Vincent, opinions? Who do you think could play the other characters?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45: The Start of The Sheltered

**Chapter 45: The Start of The Sheltered**

The Gods stared down at the two Stoll's and the titans plus Gaea were standing in the corner. Chains were around their wrists and ankles holding them down.

"How ironic that my host is in a host body." Gaea sneered at Hailey. Gaea was wearing a long flowing Greek dress like the one Hailey wore to her death and her hair was wrapped into a braid with flowers weaved into it.

Kronos was looking at Vincent like he was a piece of meat. "If only you were alive when I was trying to take over Mount Olympus, your body and mind is much more capable and stronger than that pathetic son of Hermes." Kronos said. "Plus all of your family is dead or gone. You have nothing to lose, no loved ones to stop us. What do you say?"

"The boy is not here to humor you father," Zeus boomed. "Now silence."

Kronos shot Zeus a dirty look and muttered about how insolent the Gods were. "Now, why are you here?"

The two Stoll's looked at each other and then Hailey spoke up. "We are here to make a proposition." she announced. She flinched at how loud her voice was in surprise. "But you may not like this proposition."

She nudged Vincent to go and he glared at her but went on. "We want the fall of the reign of the Gods." he announced, not being blunt.

A roar of outrage filled the room but the Titans looked pleased. "You cannot demand that of us!" Athena roared. "Life cannot exist without the rule of the Gods!"

"Then how come mortals have stopped believing in you?" Hailey asked loudly, breaking the loudness of the Gods. "How come they have moved on to other religions? How come even some don't even have a religion? They've moved on without you and you clutch onto the mortals you fuck to provide you with demigods to carry on your small existence!"

"Speaking of which," Hailey continued. "Why do you bang young innocent mortals and expect that giving them a baby is a gift from you? Some of them didn't even finish high school and you're giving them this baby in which they don't know most of the time that you are a god and their child is some kind of abomination of a half-god. Do you know how many demigods are orphaned, disowned, or aborted? Do you know what a mortal girl has to face when she's pregnant and the father isn't around or known? Or what a mortal boy has to go through to even raise the child? Most of the time you goddesses just leave the baby at their doorstep and expect them to take care of them! They're boys for crying out loud! They can hardly take care of themselves much less a baby! Do you know how much conflict their parents will have to go through, some will disown their child finding out they have a baby!"

"Times are different now," Vincent spoke up. "It's not like we live in Ancient Greece anymore. The life expectancy has gone up throughout the years but not for demigods, most of them drop like flies by the time they are in their late teens or early 20's. I realize that you act like demi-gods are your pawns and that you can do whatever you please but now, there are no more pawns. All but 20 have died due to their stubbornness."

"We can just make more!" Aphrodite chimed. "I mean I would be certainly happy to make more!"

Both Hailey and Vincent stared at them in disbelief. "Have you've not smelt the air recently?" Hailey asked. "That is no offering to the Gods, that is the burning flesh of dead babies! Demigod children! And if you try to make more there will just be more smoke in the sky."

"They will find these children by looking at documents and they're pretty good at it since there have been no new campers in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter. There will be no more heroes to do your bidding anymore so why should you even exist?" Vincent said, trying to drive a hard bargain.

"We will always find a way!" Demeter spoke up. "No puny fools like you could convince us otherwise!"

"How can they not see that the children we give them are not heavenly gifts?" Apollo asked, completely missing the point. "Plus any mortal girl would die to have babies with me."

"How could they do that to children?" Hera asked, shocked. "I despise half-blood children but they are just infants, how could they do that?"

"They can do that because they can. The government pretends to sympathize with the people but once you threaten them they become their heartless selves and do whatever they do to get their way," Max said. "They have tortured your children as well as I and Anna. What makes you think that they won't try anything else against you gods?"

Hades' eyebrows went up at the mention of his son's granddaughter's name. "Anna-Marie Di Angelo?" Hades asked.

"All of her family is dead." Hailey reported. "They tried to get answers out of her that Anna didn't have so they lined up the Di Angelo's and killed them in front of her."

"I like these mortals," Ares said. "I like their tactics."

"You love the gore part of it," Athena said, rolling her eyes. "But their tactics are quite good."

Both Stoll's looked at each other in annoyance. "I swear it's like they're the ones with the ADHD." Hailey muttered under her breath.

Zeus also noticed this and then boomed, "Silence! Since that was the end of it we will do a show of hands. Who is in favor of staying with our old ways?" Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, and Aphrodite raised their hands. "Now, who is in favor of giving up years of tradition?"

All the other Gods (Mr. D was doing it all the way from camp via Iris message) and the Titans raised their hands. Zeus looked at all of the other with surprise. "What?!" How can this be?!" he asked. He pointed at his father. "Out of all people, why you?!"

Kronos stepped up and smiled. "Well, my son. I always didn't like you. Despicable creature. Plus, since I am not permitted to take over Olympus the second best option for us Titans is the one this boy presented to us. It would also be hilarious to see you rot in Tartarus with us with all your whining. You are all like a bunch of small children." Kronos laughed. "Why, if I was in rule I wouldn't need the help of some pathetic half-bloods. It just goes to show how pathetic all of you gods are at ruling the place."

"But two perfect hosts are in front of us right now," Gaea said. "Two perfect able bodies. If we weren't in chains then we could easily take over their bodies. Their minds are so fragile and their bodies are so able for prisoners of torture. Together we could rule the world. If only they weren't so dead set on putting an end to all this."

"It's important for the safety of the world," Hera said to her husband. "Plus, you won't fool around with mortals anymore."

"And when we leave this world we will be leaving behind the essence of what kept the world going," Artemis spoke up. "It was told in the prophecy given to us."

"You're only agreeing because of your little school girl crush on that pathetic mutt of a grandson!" Demeter hissed from her chair. "He was good for nothing that boy."

A look of rage came across Vincent's face. "My dad is not pathetic!" Vincent snapped back at Demeter. I gasped in surprise. Vincent almost never stuck up for his old man. "You're pathetic you old hag! Do you know how much shit my family had to go through because you condemned us!?"

He saw Apollo smirk and he turned to him. "You stop smirking! You've done nothing to help my family either pretty boy."

"You'd be lucky to even be related to my family so don't go around calling people pathetic!" Vincent told Demeter.

Hermes smiled slightly in how he wasn't called out.

Demeter glared at Vincent and muttered something under her breath but didn't say anything back to him.

Zeus looked outraged at all of this and was surprised about the wanting of change. "But this can't be possible!" Zeus cried.

Vincent and Hailey looked at each other knowing that they had won this battle. "Change needs to happen," Hailey said. "Not everybody likes change but it needs to happen for the safety of this world. It's like Facebook except on a bigger extent."

Zeus was silent as he glared down at the incompetent mutts that were in front of him. He called them mutts in his mind so that's how I know.

"For all of eternity I will remember you two as traitors." Zeus muttered as his glare turned darker and thunder rolled in the distance. "Do not expect to be in a happy place Vincent Stoll once you pass into the afterlife."

Vincent glares back. "I never expected that anyway so why should I get my hopes up?" he replies back with a smirk. "So I assume you all are giving up your reign?"

"Regretfully," Zeus answered ruefully.

"Wait!" Kronos spoke up. "The last quest, remember?"

Zeus looked at Kronos. "Ah, yes," he said, still a hint of anger in his voice. "But remember Kronos, we have you on a tight leach."

"Whatever you say my son," Kronos said with a roll of his eyes. With that, Kronos disappeared and went to a mental hospital where he would confront Charlotte Behr and send her on the last quest of the Gods.

"What do you mean 'last quest'? Hailey asked. "There are no more half-bloods to send on quests."

"This does not concern the both of you," Athena spoke up. "It concerns the price to pay when one is curious about the past."

They all seemed to look at me and I knew that they knew I was there.

I glared at them back but I probably looked pathetic with my small frame and unruly hair.

The two looked confused but slowly Vincent and Hailey saw the room around them fade as well as the Gods and Titans around them. The room started to glow white it was almost blinding. Wind whipped around so you had to shout to speak to somebody. Somewhere in a dark London alleyway Kronos was fading too. I knew I wasn't teleporting because Vinny and Hailey were still as clear as day.

"What's happening?" Vincent muttered his breath.

Hailey's eyes were flickering from green to amber. "I'm fading too!" she exclaimed. Her voice now was a mix of Anna's and hers as if they were chanting the same thing. Shimmers of glittery green stuff was flowing from Anna's mouth. It was the essence of Hailey. She looked at Max. "I'm going with them."

Max looked around and he saw the same glittery stuff flowing from their mouths in different directions to what they controlled in the world. Silver was flowing from Artemis' mouth and flew towards the moon as well as gold from Apollo flying towards the sun.

"What?"

"I'm not meant for this world anymore," Hailey replied, the flickering became rapid and Anna's voice began to dominate over Hailey's. "I have to go with them."

"Now?!" Vincent yelled over the whips of wind.

"Yes." was all she said as Anna's eyes returned to amber. The green shimmery stuff haloed around a ghostly body of Hailey in her death dress. Anna passed out and Vincent caught her before she could fall. He supported her body against his and wrapped his arm under her armpit.

"Will you be okay?" Vincent asks.

She smiles at him and then looks at herself. "I've never felt like this before," she says.

"Felt like what?"

"I've never felt so alive and dead at the same time," she answers. "Almost as if I was one of them." She looked over at the Gods who were now also the ghost-like figures as she was. "Goodbye Max." she said as she walked towards the bright light with the Gods and Titans.

As the last of them walked in the light became brighter and exploded in a blinding state. He closed his eyes and hid his face in Anna's hair.

The light faded and he looked up and found that he was standing on the top skyway of the Empire State.

Anna stirred awake. "W-what happened?" she asked tiredly.

"We did it." Vincent replies. "The reign has fallen."

Her eyes widened and she stood apart from him. "Really? You did it?!"

He shrugs. "I guess."

They look at the city lights that fill the cityscape and it's almost like the old New York City. The air still smells of burning flesh but in a few years all will be forgotten about the demigods.

They reported back to the government facility and surprisingly they weren't killed like they guessed or made prisoners again. They were told to leave the country and to never come back like I was told.

Once they left the facility and the tracker was taken out of Anna's neck they teleported to the remains of their house. They stared blankly at the rubble that was left and there a new house was under construction.

"I have a feeling they aren't building this house for us." Anna spoke up after they took it all in.

"I don't think so either." Max replied. "No sign of Pepe either. And all of my works and instruments are ashes now so it doesn't matter anyway."

She turned to Vincent. "What do we do now?" she asks.

"Start over is the obvious answer," Vincent said. "But where?" Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

She gave him a look but handed it over to him. "Why?"

He didn't answer he as he scrolled through her contact and then pressed the number of an old friend.

_"Anna?"_ the Ginger asked over the phone. The background sounded like he was in a busy street. _"You're okay!"_

"Oh, so you didn't die," Vincent says smiling.

_"Max! Mate, what happened? Are you okay?"_ Gavin asked.

"Yea, we're okay. How about that coffee date we were talking about? I think I can put it in my schedule." Max said.

_"Um, yea, sure, where?"_

"Edinburgh." Vincent replied casually. "Since I can't live in the U.S.A anymore I figured I'd move somewhere close to where my friends were."

Anna looked at him and smiled.

_"How are you going to get there?" _ Gavin asked. _"Since it sounds like you aren't American citizens anymore it would be hard to catch a flight…"_

"Don't worry about it," Vincent said, grabbing Anna's hand. "Hey, tell me what street you're on."

_"Um, Bristo Square. Why do you—" _

As I was taken to Gavin's point of view suddenly his two best friends were in front of him. "—Ask." Gavin stared at them bewildered. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Magic." Anna replied, watching the wings go back and hide into her boyfriend's shoes.

Suddenly they were surrounded by men in black asking for them to put their hands in the air. Gavin glared at Vincent. "The trouble you get me in."

"Then we're even." Vincent said with a smirk.

"True."

They were taken into custody and put into separate rooms. Vincent stared at the government official as he walked into the room and pulled up a chair. "What makes you think that you can just pop into our country and think that everything will be just fine and dandy?" the man growled. "We know what you are and we know that you are a threat to this country!"

"No I didn't think it would be all 'fine and dandy'. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Vincent asked. "It's not like I'm going to go on this tangent and storm through the streets of Edinburgh killing every person I see. I just want to live regularly again like any other guy!"

The government official glared at Vincent but then called over an agent. "Send over Dr. Potter we're going to run tests on these three to see if they are a danger to the UK."

"Set my friend and girlfriend free," Vincent said. "He's just a regular guy and my girlfriend's a mortal."

"What do you think we're going to do, son, torture you?" the man said.

Vincent nodded slowly unsure of what else to say.

So they were confined for a day until Vincent was taken out of his cell and put into a sterile white padded room where they put mentally insane people and as I watched we thought at the same time 'How fitting'. They sat Vincent at a table.

The old man who made me Charlotte Behr was sitting across the table from Max and he looked up from his tablet. He looked at Vincent like he had a bitter taste in his mouth. "They said you were a cocky one. Just like that git."

That git was Travis by the way. But Max didn't know that so he looked at the older man confused.

"So, shall we get started?" Dr. Potter asked.

Vincent didn't answer as they slid on lie detector stuff onto Vincent. "Why did you come to this country?" Dr. Potter asked.

"I came here because the United States said to my girlfriend and I that we couldn't live in the states anymore and I thought that I just popped on in." Vincent replied.

Truth.

"Will you do any harm to this country such as terrorize it?"

"No."

Another truth.

More questions came his way but then they came to this one question, "Are you mentally stable?"

Vincent smiles and it's almost twisted. "I wish."

Dr. Potter looks at Max funny but goes on with the questions. "What has made you mentally unstable?"

He laughs. "Usually I don't share my life story with people, sob stories are the worst. But since this will be used against me maybe I'll tell you a little bit. Childhood trauma; like my father shooting himself in front of me and torture from the U.S. government."

Truth.

"Why did the U.S. government torture you?"

"They wanted answers so they tried to get the answers by beating them out of us."

"Us?"

"Anna and I." Vincent said. "But they had no right to torture her. She doesn't know that much about the world I lived in."

"But I thought America had all rights."

"Well, it's diminishing," Vincent said.

"Times have changed," Miles mutters. "For the worst."

Vincent nods and Miles sets his tablet down. "That's why I want to move on with my life and forget about the things that happened in the past." Vincent replied. "I think it's for the best."

"You seem a lot like your father," Miles said. "I didn't know him personally but showing from all of his hardships in life he moved on."

"I get that a lot."

"Well, our time here is done," Miles said, getting up. "I wish you the best. And before I go, your Nan would be proud of you for not giving in, I know she would have."

"My grandma?" Vincent asks.

Miles smiles bittersweetly as he remembers the times he and Katie had together and if she had ended up with him she would still be alive. He loved his wife but he always loved Katie a little bit more. If only he could turn back time and make her fall in love with him and not that 'git'.

"Yes, we were good friends." Miles says before leaving. "Goodbye Vincent."

After the facts were reviewed the three were let go. Vincent and Anna had citizenships shoved into their hands and they were strictly told to blend into the crowd. And that was what they did.

They rebuilt their life and settled down. They eventually married. He became a music teacher at the University of Edinburgh working alongside Gavin and she worked as a medium.

They had four children together. The oldest Jenifer (she preferred to go by Jenna) Brigit Stoll, dark brown hair and amber eyes. Then twins Isabel Angie and Oliver Nico Stoll (she didn't want to call her son Nico the IV) who had black hair and blue eyes, and the last one, Mabel Desiree Stoll with bright blonde curly hair and hazel eyes like Dad.

Now begins the story of the sheltered as the story of Vincent closes. It's a small story, not much to be told. But it's a story.

And every story deserves to be told.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been super lazy, I can't lie. It concludes the story of Vincent. I went on turbo write because I'm going to NYC tomorrow (Saturday) and I really wanted to upload before I went on vacation! So sorry if theere are really bad typos than from the usual because I wrote this on a hurry!<strong>

**So thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46: The Mundane Life

**Chapter 46: The Mundane Life Of The Sheltered**

Their lives weren't extraordinary. They lived fairly normal lives and were fairly normal people. Max and Anna kept quiet about their past lives. The past was hard to talk about and Max finally understood why Aunt Rose, Dad, and Mom hadn't talked about their past.

The past was bitter, cold, and sad and they didn't want it to reflect on their children. Vinny didn't want his children to grow up like he and I did. We were broken damaged children, I kept running away from home and he secretly wished to be kidnapped and even tried to be kidnapped.

Then I watched as the children of my brother were brought home. Every time I watched I felt a bitter pang in my heart. I would never be there physically to watch them grow up and make fun of him for growing old even though I would be older than him. I would never be there to make fun of his more noticeable greying hair since his was darker than mine. Or the crow's feet he would get when he was older from smiling too often.

I watched them take home Jenna and some nights they would talk while trying to make her fall asleep.

"She's gonna be great at sports." Vinny announced.

Anna gave him a look. "How do you know, she's just a baby."

He took a hold of his child's legs and started moving them in a circular motion. "It's the legs, Anna, the legs." he laughed and he kissed the small foot of his first daughter.

"You're an idiot Vincent Stoll." Anna said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to laugh when it turns out she hates sports."

"Whatever Di Angelo." Max said with a smirk.

Anna never got to laugh. Jenna was big into sports. In school she played on all the sports teams (she was bumped onto the boys' varsity football [soccer] team). She was the perfect girl. Popular, sporty, domestic. But the only part was that she was mean and bitter. She was mean towards everybody, even her so called friends.

But she lost it all when she got knocked up by a boy. And he didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that it was his baby and called her a whore and left her there to fend for herself.

More on that later though. Then there was Isabel and Oliver. Isabel was older than her brother by two minutes. In their own way, there a bit like Jacob and Hailey. Isabel was the quieter one out of both twins and Oliver was outgoing and loud.

But Isabel was Rosie quiet. She would usually avoid contact with anybody else and was only friends with a mythical creature and the other quiet people at her school. Oliver was like his older sister and was a boss at sports. But when it came to people he was light hearted and kind.

"It's your fault that there are two." Vincent scoffed, his eyes tired as he tried to put the oldest twin to sleep. His wife was holding the other and she gave him a dirty look.

"You have to be involved with this too," Anna hissed back. "Wasn't your father a twin?"

"Touché." Max replied. "We should probably stop having babies by now."

Anna nodded tiredly as she rested her head against his shoulder. "We should really stop." She looked down at her son and daughter and looked back at the little girl who was sleeping on their bed between the both of them. She had a bad dream and came running to her parents room.

"But they are really cute." Anna cooed. They both looked at each other and made a silent agreement on one more after the twins grew up a little.

I didn't understand how two people could agree on something like that right after they had a two babies pop out of the womb but Vincent and Anna didn't live on restraints like the generations before us.

They didn't have to worry like Travis and Katie did about popping out some evil baby who would try to take over the world or like Dad and Mom who didn't know what was going to happen if they had kids of their own.

Maybe I did understand, but it just seemed so foreign to me. It must have been foreign to him too, having all these children run about in his house laughing and singing. There was never this much happiness in our house growing up. It must have been surprising. But not in the bad way like having brain's and blood fly all over your face kind of surprising, but a good kind or surprising.

It must have been a hurtful reminder for Anna. All the commotion going on in that house of theirs probably reminded her of that little townhouse that her family lived in. As a teenager she took her family for granted. She claimed that she couldn't wait until she moved out so she could get away from her huge family.

But now with her own family she kept thinking about her brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and parents and couldn't help but feel solemn. Nightmares still haunted the both of them but soon most of the nightmares were replaced by deep dreamless sleep.

Four years after Isabel and Oliver came Mabel. Mabel with the curly bright blonde hair. She had the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. Freckles sprinkled against her cheeks like stars in the sky. When she came out of the womb Vincent's eyes got all wide and memories flooded his mind of his past life.

He didn't like to be reminded of the past but the blonde locks of hair reminded him of his family. It took me a while to realize why but he was the only brunette in our family excluding Aunt Robin, Grandma Grace, and Andrew.

But he moved on and accepted that she would be a reminder of the past.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked silently as the baby was taken away from them to be washed and weighed.

Vinny flashed a smile. "I'm more than okay love."

Kitty came into play when Isabel was sitting in the Stoll household back garden playing with flowers. Now, I don't know how Kitty escaped the grasp of the exile of the Gods. But somehow it did. A white beast was waiting in the shadows staring at its prey. But suddenly a flood of emotions came to the beast. I guess Kitty knew that this little girl was somehow related to its past owner, Rosie.

Rosie and Isabel were alike. Quiet, observant. And they somehow held the same kind of sadness that dragged along with them. They were basically the same people except Isabel had dark black hair and pale skin and liked boys and Rosie had honey blonde hair, tanned skin, and liked the ladies.

Kitty turned into a kitten and walked to the black haired girl. It put its paw to Isabel's bare knee and the little girl looked up.

"Meow?" it purred.

Isabel blinked for a moment but then reached out to run her fingers down its back. It rubbed affectionately against her knee and Isabel smiled slightly. She played with the kitten before scooping it up and asking her father and mother if she could keep it.

"I don't think we can take care of a kitten," Anna said, worried as she looked at Vincent.

"But I'll take care of it!" Isabel protested; her voice now at a normal speaking level. Normal speaking levels was her type of screaming.

"Pets are very important for a child's development," Vincent cut in. He looked at Kitty and Kitty hopped on his lap nuzzling against his hands. "See Anna, it's friendly."

Anna rolled her eyes but knew that she was going to lose this battle. "Fine, but don't expect me to take care of it." she mumbled.

Kitty protected Isabel through thick and thin. Even to the death. Kitty must have been delusional since it couldn't find Rosie on this earth anymore. It probably thought that Rosie was still that little girl and that she would forever be that little girl.

Maybe it thought that Isabel was Rosie. After all, she was the closest thing to the woman. Except she would never become a life changing scientist finding the cure for STD's. Aunt Rose was so close to finding the cure of STD's, she was having her lab peer reviewed but she died in the bombs before it could be verified. All of it based off her mother's work who was also close.

The bombs that I caused.

The children grew older. Jenna became as cold as ice and shut her family out. No matter how mad Anna got or how Vincent would try to talk to her she would refuse to change her ways.

Vincent would think, 'Just like Desiree.' But then he would shake that thought from his head.

I wanted to say, "HEY! I was not a bitch!" But of course, I was.

Oliver and Isabel grew up. Except he had a muscular build that wasn't made by years of training to fight monsters. Vincent was disgruntled when it came to the day that his boy was eye to eye with him.

"Since when did you get so tall?!" Vinny demanded.

"Since when did you turn so Scottish?" Oliver teased.

That was a running joke between the children. They thought it was hilarious that their parents had American accents but were Scotland citizens. "Mummy, will we ever visit America?!" Mabel asked from the dinner table one day.

Vincent and Anna got quiet and stared at each other. "No, honey. I don't think we ever will." Anna said quietly.

The children looked disappointed even though they already knew the answer. For some odd reason their parents would not let them go to America.

"Well, I don't know what the big deal is." Jenna said, stabbing her carrots angrily. She had big dreams of moving to New York and perusing her dream of being a model or a Broadway star (which Vincent didn't approve of since it reminded him of me and how unhappy I was). "It's just America, land of the free. What did they ever do to you? Banish you?"

That was when Vincent nervously laughed to themselves. "Why don't you just move to London if you really want to be a model?" Isabel said quietly from her seat.

"Oh, shut up Isabel." Jenna snapped back, this time murdering her carrots.

"Jennifer!" Anna snapped.

"You too Mum!" she hissed, pushing back her plate and being a melodramatic teenager and storming upstairs to her room. "It's Jenna!"

The rest of the family sat in silence. Oliver leaned over and whispered in his twin's ear, "God, when did she have a stick up her ass?"

To which Isabel giggled and said, "When didn't she?"

"You two, be nice." Anna said, knowing what the two twins were discussing. Over the years of being a mother Anna developed the motherly instinct that she thought she would never develop.

The two twins sighed but Oliver flashed a charming smile and said, "Yes Mum."

"Kiss ass." Isabel muttered but shut up once her mother gave her a death glare. "Uh, yeah, sorry Mum."

Mabel smiled to lighten up the whole subject. "But Mummy, I rather like Italy too." she chirped.

Anna tiredly smiled. "I like Italy too." In the back of her head her twin sister was talking to her about what her eldest daughter was texting angrily to her best friends about them. She looked at Vincent from across the table and he looked up from his plate and they did some sort of knowing smile.

It wasn't really sad, but it wasn't that happy either.

Of course, the asking of the scar came into play. "How'd you get that scar?" an older Mabel asked from across the kitchen when only she and her father were home. Older Mabel was a pretty little thing. The throngs of womanhood treated her nicely unlike her older sister who broke out and didn't age gracefully and needed glasses.

"What?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That big old scar that goes across your face." she said pointing at the healed purple-red scar.

"Oh, just glass." Vincent said dismissively. "Nothing to worry about."

But Mabel knew when her father lied. But she didn't question it. She didn't question a lot of things because she knew that some things just didn't need any questioning.

Some teenagers have stupid ideas. Well, almost all of them do. Some are fatal and some are not.

Well, this just so happened to be fatal.

It was the eve of the twin's 16th birthday, a few weeks before their older sister found out she was pregnant. "Why are we going out into the forest in the middle of the fucking night?!" Isabel hissed as she held up her flashlight (or torch) and shined it at her brother.

"Come on Izzy, be spontaneous for once in your life." Oliver laughed. "And we're fine, we have a guard kitten watching after us!"

Kitty meowed in reply and Isabel rolled her eyes. "If Mum and Dad find out about this…"

"Mum and Dad aren't going to find out about this," Oliver reassured her. "I mean, it's not like there are massive bears or foxes out here!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Plus, Arthur Richards your boyfriend will save you if that happens.

She blushed bright red that you could see it in the darkness. "Arthur is not my boyfriend!"

He made kissy noises and started to speak in a girly voice, "Oh Arthur! You are so hot!" But he shut up when she smacked him hard on the side of the head with her flashlight.

"Just watch, some bear is gonna come out of the woods and eat you up." Isabel muttered loud enough so her brother heard.

"You'll save me though," Oliver teased.

"No, I'll just stand there and say that I told you so." she hissed back. "I really don't like it here, it's too dark."

"No duh you dolt," Oliver replied back. "It's night."

"Oh won't you just shut up?" she barked back. They walked a couple of miles away from the nearest house laughing and snickering about teenage things.

In the middle of talking there was a loud crunching noise. "What was that?" Isabel said, cutting into Oliver's sentence.

"What was what?" he asked, oblivious to it all.

"There was a loud crunching noise." Isabel reported. "Coming from that direction." She pointed her flashlight towards a couple of trees but nothing was there. Oliver looked over at that direction and stared for a couple of seconds.

"You must be going mad." he said. "Nothing is there."

"No, but I swore that something was there!" Isabel said, panicked. "Maybe we should head back home."

"Don't be such a dunce," Oliver said. "We're safe."

"Oliver I really think—" but she didn't get to finish that sentence as something from behind sank it's teeth into her brother. They both let out a scream but she was knocked onto the ground as the thing whipped Oliver around and it's long tail hit her in the gut.

She tried to get back up but the thing stopped attacking at her brother for a minute to spew fire at her. Suddenly, an animalistic instinct came to her and she ducked with agility that she didn't have before.

She rolled away from the rope of fire and looked up and saw her kitten, Kitty evolve from a harmless kitten to one of those ferocious beasts covered in white fur. She screamed as the thing that used to be Kitty turned to her in fear but instead of attacking her it attacked the beast ripping the flesh of her brother.

Isabel stood back up and looked at the gash that cut her leg through her leggings and she almost fainted at the sight of it but she ran to her brother's aid. "Oh my god, Oliver!" she gasped as she saw what he looked like.

He was barely recognizable. Half of his face was ripped off and there were large gashes all over his body bleeding profusely. He couldn't say anything; he could only make groaning noises as he tried to get up. She almost threw up at the sight. She could not look at blood without feeling faint.

She covered mouth and cursed that she didn't know first aid. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway, he wouldn't be saved.

The two beasts catapulted toward the two in mid-fight. Isabel screamed again in bloody murder as she held her hands up as if she was trying to protect herself and brother with just her hands.

To her surprise nothing hit them. She opened one eye and saw an earthy wall in front of them protecting them. "W-what?" she stammered. Oliver looked up in amazement but she couldn't really tell since he also cringed in pain. She adjusted her dirt and blood smeared glasses to see if it was the glasses fault but the earth wall was still there.

She raised her hand on the other side of the wall and suddenly another earth wall appeared behind her. "What is this?" she asked herself, her heart still beating rapidly. It finally occurred to her to keep her safe to build walls around the two so she could figure out what to do.

Once the walls were built she leaned over her brother and panicked on what to do. "How…" he groaned.

"Shh, don't talk, we need to find out how to get out of here." she hissed as tears welt up in her eyes. "Oh god, we should have turned back!"

"I'm—"

"Shut up!" she barked again, this time tears spilling down her cheeks onto his bloody chest. "I need to think."

He was far too heavy for her petite form to carry all the way home since he couldn't support himself. She thought about dragging him but the beasts outside would have noticed them since she wasn't so strong. She didn't have her phone with her since Oliver convinced her that it would be a no phone hike.

For once in her life she couldn't think of a plan. "What do I do?!" she cried, fighting the tears that fought back and fell. "Oliver, I will kill you if you die!"

He smirked but didn't say anything. By this time he accepted that he was going to die. But it hurt him even more to see his other part distraught. This time she started to sob as her head hung low.

"I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, her small frame shaking. "I don't!"

"Go." he whispered. Oliver felt life slip away from him slowly. He didn't have much time but he was going to try to convince her to save herself.

"No!" she shrieked.

He rolled his eyes at the difficulty of women. "No, go, save yourself." he groaned. "I'll be fine."

"Shut up!" she shrieked. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" This must have been the loudest she has been for some time. She started to babble off in snotty sobs and she just looked so pitiful.

"Go!" he told her firmly, smacking her out of her breakdown. "If you love me then go! Save yourself!"

She started to shake her head but his grip on her arm loosened within the second. She begged him to stay with her but his soul wouldn't listen as he followed the Fates into the bright light.

"Don't leave me!" she screamed, breaking down and sobbing. "Please, what will I tell Mum and Dad?!"

But he was gone and there was nothing she could do. The roaring stopped and she peaked from her walls and saw the dead bodies of the two beasts. One white one and one brown one. You could see the damage more on the white one and it was terrifying.

She finally threw up from all of the events that had happened in those 10 minutes. She looked at the bodies and after debating with herself she would bring her parents to the body so they could see.

If only she knew which way to go. She started to move away from the scene with both flashlights in hand. She hugged herself as she cried. It was so dark and so scary in the forest now that all she wanted to do is curl into a ball and cry.

When she finally saw a clearing of houses she ran started to run even though she had a bad leg. She tripped over numerous times but she kept running even though she twisted an ankle.

She let out a cry of relief as she ran to the house she was raised in and banged furiously at the door, not bothering to dig out her keys. The door opened and standing there were a furious Anna an Vincent.

"Where the hell have you've been young lady?!" Anna screamed, pulling her inside. "Where is Oliver and why do you look like you've been mauled by a bear?!"

She bit her lip trying not to cry but she fell on the doorstep and put her head between her knees ripping at her long black hair. She screamed into her legs hysterically blubbering the events that had happened to her.

Jenna and Mabel snuck out of their rooms and stared down from the stairs at the scene that was going on. "What's going on?" Mabel asked softly.

Jenna looked at her sister and hugged her closely. Mabel's eyes widened in surprise, Jenna almost never showed affection for anybody. Jenna knew that something was wrong.

This time instead of rage Vincent and Anna looked at each other in worry and they told her to come inside and she kept screaming and blubbering about things so Vincent had to pick her up and carry her in.

Vincent ordered Jenna to go make some tea and for Mabel to go back to sleep.

After calming her down and tending to her wounds she explained what had happened to her and Oliver. Anna clawed at Vinny's arm as Vincent almost choked on air.

"I thought we got rid of them!" Anna hissed into Vincent's ear.

"I thought we did too." he whispered back. "Something must have escaped the loop!"

Jenna, being the gossip queen with her good ears heard them. "What do you mean 'escaped the loop'?" she asked.

Max blinked blankly at her trying to find ways to explain themselves and Anna got up paced around the floor, consulting the spirits on what she should do. "I—Uh—" Vinny said, wordless.

"Have you've been hiding something from us?" she demanded.

Isabel looked up from her feet to her sister.

"You don't need to worry about this," Vincent told her firmly. "This is all in the past."

"I have every right to know what happened!" Jenna barked back. "Kids I know have parents who tell them stories of the past! But we hardly know that you even had any parents! Sisters! Brothers! We know nothing!"

Vincent's fingers started to twitch. He had never yelled at his children unless he was really ticked off by them. "Jenna, you don't need to know."

She crossed her arms. "Well, I want to know! I want to know every single fucking detail because I want to be normal! I deserve—"

But she was cut off when Vincent grabbed her by the collar of her night shirt. "Jennifer Brigit Stoll, you don't want to know what happened in the past. If I told you, you would never be able to see me in the same light ever again. Your mother and I worked hard to make your life better by giving up the world I lived in before you came into this world. I have seen shit that doesn't amount to the horribleness that you call your goddamned teenage life so you better not say it's not fair that you don't know what happened in my life.

"Yes, I had a father, yes I had a mother, and yes I had sister. But you don't see them in my life? Do you? Well guess what, they're gone. They were taken away from me. Your mother's family was taken away from her but do you see us going around griping about how horrible our life is. No. Sober up Jennifer and think about how normal your life is and how blessed you are before you go around complaining about something that you can't have."

He let go of her shirt and began to walk upstairs. Anna stopped him and looked him in the eyes and they talked quietly to themselves before he kissed her and said that he was going to call the police to gather up their dead son.

Tears welt up in her eyes but he quickly wiped them away, kissed her cheek, and walked to the kitchen to make the call.

Jenna sat there shell shocked and she looked in shame at her painted toe nails. "Mum…" she said quietly. "Is Dad okay?"

She looked at her two little girls and sighed as she tried to fight back tears. "He's always okay girls. For as long as I've known him he's always bounced back. Don't worry Jenna, he still loves you."

Mabel sat crouched at the head of the stairs with her head hung low. She had listened to the whole conversation and learnt that her brother was dead and heard her father yell.

This must have been the saddest day in their lives, which is good since Vincent and I would consider this to be an okay day.

Soon cop cars and ambulances came to the Stoll household and Isabel had to take the cops and aids to the forest where the body of her dead brother lay.

After hours of questioning they finally left and all was quiet in their neighborhood.

All of the lasting children went to sleep but before Isabel fell asleep, Vincent knocked quietly at her door.

"What Dad?" she asked tiredly, only wanting to sleep and forget this day.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry that you had to see somebody die but you can never use those powers ever again, do you hear me?" he said.

"Why?" she asked. "They seem perfectly harmless."

Max sighed. "Izzy, it's for your own safety. Just please, don't use it." She heard the seriousness in his voice and she knew that she shouldn't do it.

She nodded and he left her to sleep to the sounds of her mother crying on as her father embraced her.

But the sad part was that she couldn't forget.

The funeral was sad. It just didn't feel complete without Oliver there alive and well making jokes or teasing anybody. Instead he lay in a closed casket. They couldn't restore his face but Vincent and Anna made sure to stuff a drachma into the inside of his fully intact cheek just in case.

All of Vincent's friends and Anna's were there. Gavin tried to keep things light but the moment was just so heavy.

As people left I stood there beside Vincent who chose to stay behind. I looked at him and I wanted so badly to just hug him and tell him that things were going to be okay. He stared blankly at the fresh soil and then leaned down and traced his fingers into the soil like he did for Dad's funeral.

He must had written this on Dad's soil because when he left to go back to his family written on the soil was 'BANG, BANG'.

I looked back at the man walking away from me and I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

I looked back at the grave and it started to fade out. Soon I was in a high school bathroom. Jenna was sitting on the ground crying her eyes out with a pregnancy test in hand. It was positive.

The bathroom door opened and standing there was a cross Isabel. "You're pregnant with that bastard's baby?!" she hissed.

Jenna looked up enraged. "What the fuck do you want Isabel?!"

"How could you be so careless Jenna?!" Isabel exclaimed. "How could you let this happen?"

"I was drunk!" Jenna said, trying to defend herself. "I thought he loved me!"

"He's denying that he's the father!" Isabel cried. "He's denying that he even slept with you! He's calling you a whore!"

Jenna stood up and leaned against the sink. "I am not a whore!"

"Well, the whole school thinks you are," Isabel muttered. "Who do you think they're going to listen to? You or him?"

"You can't tell Mum or Dad!" Jenna growled.

"Then what are you going to do then?" Isabel demanded. "How are you going to explain it to them when you get a baby bump?"

Jenna started to cry again. "I don't know! Okay!" she sobbed. "I don't know what to do. I'm just so scared Isabel. I don't know what to do."

A dark look cast upon Isabel's face. "Then you know how I felt."

The scene started to change and suddenly I was back into the Stoll household. "How could you let this happen?!" Anna asked.

"Mum, I'm sorry—"

"Did you really think it was a good idea to do it without the condom? We told you about the dangers without the condom!" Anna exclaimed.

"What are you going to do Jenna?" Vincent asked calmly, still shocked.

"I thought you were going to tell me what to do!" Jenna cried. "Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?!"

"Jenna, this isn't our baby. This is yours. You have a choice. Get rid of it or give birth to it." Vincent said. "It's your choice."

She bit her lip and screamed that she hated them and then ran into her room and cried.

"What did we do wrong?" Anna said, rubbing her temples.

"It's was her choice Anna," Vincent said softly. "She has to choose now."

Nine months later they were in the hospital waiting for the baby to be born. But the baby would have no name. She was giving it up for adoption. That was what she chose in the end.

Shrieks of life filled the room and Jenna relaxed and started to cry in relief. "Do you want to see it honey?" a nurse asked.

Jenna shook her head. She thought it was best that she never saw it. Soon the baby was taken away and never seen again. But don't worry; it went to a nice place. Her family came in and asked her if she was okay.

She nodded and fell asleep. When she woke up Vincent was the only one in the room with her. "Dad, where's Mum, Isabel, and Mabel?" she asked.

"They went home," he replied. "It was getting late."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as Vincent sat down next to her bedside and he held her hand in his big ones.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she said softly. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible person to you and the family…"

"You are always forgiven Jenna. Always." he replied, squeezing her hand and smiling.

That was when she started to cry as she sobbed out thanks.

Life moved on and I got to see it. The girls moved out of the house and soon Anna and Vincent were left all alone in that little white house.

Everything was just fine and that's all that mattered. I thought it was the end of the quest but no. It was not.

I was brought to a hospital room door with the name tag: STOLL, VINCENT on it. I paled when I realized that this was the last destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, long time no update. Let me just give it to you straight. I lost interest in this story. I had no motivation thus not updating for a month. But I promised that I would finish this and I will. So please just hang around.<strong>

**And if you want to see what has kept me occupied, then read my original story that is linked at my profile (yes I know, self-promotion but how am I going to get it out there?)**

**And let me tell you, I've gender bent all of them. Well, only Travis, Katie, Jacob, Hailey, Rosalie, Desiree, and Vincent but that is all.**

**Travis is Tanya, Katie is Keith or Kyle, Jacob is Hailey, Hailey is Jacob (confusing right), Rosalie is Ross, Desiree is Desmond, and Vincent is Georgia.**

**Okay, that is all. If your still around, then thanks for not giving up faith.**


	47. Chapter 47: The End

**Chapter 47: The End**

I stared at the door with hesitation. Why was I here? Why now? I pressed my hand against the wooden door to check if I was actually there. The wood felt cold under my touch and I pulled away in alarm.

I looked around but nobody seemed to notice me. I guess I had no other choice but to open the door. First I knocked on it, three times. The door opened and a nurse answered the door. "Are you Desiree?" she asked.

I stared blankly at her but nodded. She smiled and opened the door even more. "Oh, yes, Mr. Stoll has been expecting your arrival." she said. "I'll leave you two alone."

She walked out as I timidly stepped in. The room was rather small but welcoming. It looked similar to the hospital room I had all those years ago with its white tiles and cream colored wallpaper.

There on the hospital bed lay a man with grey hair. A scar was slashed across his face but you could tell it was from a long time ago. His baby blue eyes still young and energetic as if he was a young man and his long slender fingers fit to play the piano.

He smiled at me. "Desiree, it's been a long time." he said, his voice aged.

I just stared at him in disbelief. Beside his bed was a nightstand where a yellow Manila envelope rests open and papers rest inside of it. "I would think you would have been more talkative." he laughs, clearly amused. "Just like the old times."

"Why did you bring me here?!" I snapped, folding my arms.

You still looked amused, and I hated it. "_I_ didn't bring you here Dessie. The Gods did." he said. "Oh yeah, I got your package in the mail. It's a very good read but I think you exaggerated on a couple of things."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This package, you addressed this to me," he said. "But it may have not occurred to you to write it yet."

I was still on my guard and he noticed this. "I've lived a long life Desiree," Vincent said. "And it's all been piling up to this moment so I think you'd better sit down."

I couldn't believe that I was following the orders of my younger brother but you seemed so much older than me that I listened. "How old are you?" I asked.

"87." Max replied. "It's been a long run, hasn't it?"

I looked around. I saw signs of his children coming around to visit such as the 'get well soon' cards signed by them and their families. But there was no sign of Anna. "What happened to Anna?" I asked.

"Dead." he answered gravely. "Her family had a long line of heart failure so it was inherited to her and she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"You don't have to say that," Vinny said. "That's just how life works and sadly I had to loose her."

"You loved her, didn't you?" I said, even though that was a stupid question.

He smirked. "With all of my heart."

"If it was all of your heart then how'd you love your children?" I asked, getting cocky.

"There are such things called sharing Desiree," he replied sarcastically. "You should learn a thing or two about it."

"Oh, will you shut your old cranky mouth." I replied back. We both laughed at what we were doing. It seemed like such a long time since we've last fought.

"I still can't believe this is happening." I said.

"Me either but it's happening and we're in it." Vincent said. "You know, I never thought you were ever going to find me or vice versa."

"I don't think I ever will without this," I replied back, staring past you and at the window. "They're beautiful by the way."

"Hmm?" he hums in question. I look up at you and I can't believe it. I was used to seeing him as a lanky young man with an air about him. But there he is, grey haired (I still can't believe it all stayed on) wrinkly, but still lanky.

"You're children," I replied. "They're all beautiful." I smile bitterly. "You guys sure were a whole lot better at raising kids than Mom and Dad."

We both nervously chuckle and look away from each other. We both know there is something that we both don't want to talk about but needs to be addressed. I don't look at him as I mutter, "I'm sorry."

I can feel his eyes glancing up at me and suddenly we're two teenagers again, awkward and angsty. "I caused the bombs. I killed everybody you loved. I took everything away from you guys."

"It's not your fault, you were mentally hanging on a string." Max says. I still can't look at you. My throat tightens and I feel like crying.

"Why are you even forgiving me?" I ask, trying not to make you see that I want to cry. "I fucking left you and Mom alone without a word. I thought that the world revolved around me. I didn't care about you. I thought I was the victim but there is a bigger picture. All because of me, I made your life hell." By the time I get into the middle of my speech I'm crying but I can't look at you still. I'm too proud for that.

"Desiree, it's okay." He says softly. "Please don't cry, it's okay. I'm a dying man; I don't want my last breath to be you just sobbing over me."

And that was when it occurred to me why I was here. Vincent was going to die today. This was going to be my last chance to ever see him again, nonetheless talk to him. This was cruel. The Gods used this as a form of torture, I know it.

"It's not okay!" I screamed, getting up from my chair and pacing around the room, holding my hands to my face. "It's not okay because I know how hard I've made your life! I've watched you get tortured because of my damn fault! I shouldn't have told them anything! I told them about you! I told them about how powerful you are! I was weak, Max! I was just so weak!" And I think about how scornful Emmet would be of me. He didn't like anybody who shown weakness.

"You're thinking of that Roman, aren't you?" Vincent asks, still calmly as if trying to calm me down. But he's had three daughters and a wife so I guess he's a pro at calming women down. "He loved you, no matter how weak you were. So stop beating yourself up for every little mistake you've made."

"You're an idiot!" I scream, looking at him. I probably didn't look very attractive with my messed up brown hair and puffy eyes, but I didn't care. "They weren't fucking small! They were gigantic! They changed the world forever! For fucks sakes, they killed innocent babies!"

"They would have had a tough life either way," he says, even though he agrees with me. "They were bastard children of the Gods."

"Just like we were bastard children of two fucking bastard children!" I screamed. "But yet we're alive! Why do we deserve to be alive and they don't?!" Emotions fill me and I can't control them. I feel like throwing things and killing myself at the same time. I know I need my pills but I'm far from them now. "We're a fucking family of bastard children!"

"To tell you the truth Desiree, we don't deserve to be alive. I know that." I hate how calm he are. "But you just need to calm down. You're here now and I forgive you for everything and I know that Mom, Dad, Aunt Rose, Aunt Robin, Emmet, and Andrew forgive you. You're forgiven."

I do nothing but just stare at him as I wipe my tears. I can't believe a word he's saying but he looks so sincere that it's amazing. "How can you forgive me?" I asked.

"You're my big sister," he chuckled. "I'll always forgive you."

"After all this time?" I ask, even though I already know.

He smiles at me and it's crooked like it always is. "Forgave you from day one."

"You're a brilliant human, you know that?" I said, nervously laughing.

"Hold on, say that again, I need to record it." He jokes.

"Getting cocky, aren't you?"

"Always."

Then he starts to fade before my eyes and I'm fading to him too because his eyes are suddenly glassy. Vincent was dying, and I was dying too in a way. "I'm leaving now Vinny," I told him, grasping his wrinkly hand.

"It's so bright." he said. "And so warm…"

"Let go Max." I said, choking back tears. "It's okay."

He smiles, but it's not at me. A drachma appears in my hand and I stuff it attentively in his cheek. Then his eyes close and he lets go of my hand. A straight tone rings in my ears and before the chaos happens I disappear from the room.

Then I'm back. The rooms of my hospital room greet me and I sit on the bed, tired. But I know I can't sleep yet. I dig in the drawers of my desk and pull out a notepad and start to write.

As I write to you now, the sun is rising and my fingers and eyes ache. I'm sorry if this makes no sense but my eyes feel like falling off and my mind is not properly working. But I promised myself I would write this. I would write this for you. But I know you won't read the part about your death. Post-It notes filter throughout the notebook on events and times and I told you to skip to this page. I know you're a good boy.

If you're reading this right now Vincent, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry yet again. I'm sorry for making your life a burden that you had to carry.

As I wrote all of this, I know that it's none of our faults. It's not the fault of Jacob Gardner, Monique Stoll, Travis, Katie, Dad, Hailey, Aunt Rose, or anybody else's. It's just that life takes you through twists and turns and you have to face your fate.

It's just that our fates weren't the most favored. Life is tragically beautiful with its ups and downs that you'd want to stay around for the show. And I think I will. But just not as her.

I won't be that Broadway star anymore who smiled for the paparazzi anymore. I'll just be her, Charlotte Behr, that girl from Kent. But you'll always know that I'll be here with you, even if I'm not your sister anymore.

If you're reading this earlier than you implied, then please, please don't go looking for me. You'll be deeply disappointed. Charlotte Behr won't know you and it's for the best.

I'm looking at that syringe thinking about the things I will forget. I'll forget about you, Mom, Dad, Aunt Rose and Aunt Robin, Andrew, Emmet, all my friends, and Desiree Stoll. It makes me terribly sad but I have to do it. I promised I would and I will deliver.

And if you're not Vincent and this somehow ended up in your hands, then please, don't say a word about this to anybody. They're watching and if you make one wrong move, something might just happen. They're always watching.

So this concludes the story of that girl, Desiree Stoll, who made horrendous mistakes. She's dying today and Charlotte Behr will be born. One last trip to you and that's it.

It's been a great ride Vincent and I hope to see you in the next life as me again, making music and laughing.

_Best Wishes,_

_Desiree Katherine Stoll_

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes the trilogy but there is one more chapter to be put up. What is it you might say; well you'll just have to stick around to find out. This may be the shortest chapter but there is a reason why this is the end. <strong>

**Thank you for sticking around and thank you for reading. P.S. Google Chrome is freaking sexy.**


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The day of my father's funeral was when I had to run. I was standing there with my sisters, holding a yellow manila envelope to my chest that was given to me by my father's will. My sisters thought it was cash but as we pressed our fingers against the package we deciphered that it wasn't, which was good for me since I knew Jenna would get jealous.

I remembered seeing this yellow manila envelope somewhere. It was when I was a young girl. I answered the door one afternoon and standing there was a tired looking woman with green eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Can you give this to your Daddy?" She leaned down and put the envelope in my small hands.

"Okay," I said. I looked up at her. "Hey, who are you? Does Mummy and Daddy know you?"

The woman smiled; her eyes bright despite how tired she was. "Of course," she said softly. "Just tell him the package is from Charlotte Behr."

I closed the door and ran to Dad's study where he was writing something on sheet music. "Daddy!" I yelled, getting his attention.

He raised his eyes from the sheet music. "Yes Mabel?"

"There's a package for you," I said, holding it out.

"That's weird," he mumbled, taking it. "I didn't have to sign for it? Did your mom sign it?"

I gave him a look. I was little so I didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean? A lady just gave it to me. She said her name was Charlotte Behr, do you know her?"

Dad dropped the package suddenly and got up from his chair and pushed me aside. He normally never did that so I followed him out of his study and he walked to the front door and started to walk down the street screaming, "Desiree?!" I tried to follow him but Mum stopped me.

"Why is your father running outside like a mad man?" she asked.

"He's looking for somebody named Charlotte Behr but he is calling her Desiree," I explained. "Is Daddy going crazy?" Mum paled and got out her cellphone and dialed Dad's number.

"How can you be so sure about it?!" Mum hissed through the phone, trying to keep her voice low. "Max, you haven't seen her in years, what makes you think she just dropped in out of nowhere?" she paused as Dad talked. "Honey, I just come home. It's hopeless. You've tried before. You haven't found her, for all we know, she could be dead." She probably cut Dad off because she said, "I know Mabel said that but what if she was just pretending? Children have playful imaginations; she may have been one of them."

I wanted to say that I didn't imagine her but I didn't.

Dad later came home looking distraught and he wasn't himself the entire week.

My sisters were there with their husbands and children and I was there, alone. My husband died a couple years back in a car crash. We didn't have any children because I couldn't have any. When I looked at my sisters and how happy they were with their families I couldn't help but feel a bang of envy coursing through my veins like adrenaline.

The sky was grey and it was raining, but you can't really expect better weather here in Scotland. I guess the UK was fit for having sad gloomy funerals. Dad was buried right next to Mum. He promised her that when he died he would do that. Oliver was buried a few yards away from them.

Mum and Dad were never religious so there was no priest or anything. It was just us and the dead surrounding us, or so we thought.

Jenna was clutching onto her husband's arm sobbing into it. She had felt that she owed him a lot but she never acted to repay them. Her children, a strapping tall boy David named after his father and Sally, their daughter stood together awkwardly looking at their mother cry.

Then there was Isabel who looked like she was going to be sick like the day Oliver died. Her husband, Chris had to hold her so she wouldn't faint to all of this. Oliver, her son looked at his mother with sympathy, holding her hand while the two twin girls, Anna and Marie were holding each other crying.

I sighed and looked back at the freshly covered grave and hugged the manila envelope closer to me. I wished that Charles, my husband was there with me. If he was I would be crying into his arms while he held me and told me that it was going to be okay like the day we found out we couldn't have a child.

I knew when I would go home I would be pulling out a bottle of wine and watching telly.

But I never got to do that as a bunch of strange men surrounded us with guns. "Put your hands in the air!" one of them barked in an American accent.

"What the hell is going on?!" David yelled, throwing his hands up in fear.

"You are a threat to the world!" another one barked. "Now put your hands up!"

"Mummy?" Anna shrieked. "What's going on?!"

"You fucking blokes can't respect a mourning family?!" Jenna screamed at them, her hands not up in the air but crossed in defiance. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Don't make us use these guns!" a young voice barked. My eyes widened when I realized that these were a couple of teenagers.

"This is a sick joke!" I yelled. "You bloody teenagers have gone too far! Good God, some of you are as old as Anna and Marie!"

"Put your hands in the air!" they hissed, certainly certain that they were going to have to take us by force.

"I don't believe you're going to shoot!" Chris challenged. "You're just a bunch of ki—"

But he never got to finish the sentence as he fell to the ground, his head bleeding from a bullet wound that went straight through his forehead and through the back. Crimson stained the wet grass and Anna, Marie, and Isabel began to scream in terror. "Dad!" Oliver shouted, running to his father but then shot down the same way as his father.

All the women were screaming except for me, who saw this in combat when I served my country. That's how I met my husband.

"Nobody move!" they barked again. "If anybody else dares challenge us or tries to get away, you will be killed. NOW HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Everybody else did but I stood my ground and glared at them. "Mabel, what are you doing?!" Jenna shrieked.

"I am not going to follow their orders." I replied firmly.

"Are you fucking cra—" But then I was yanked by my arm and suddenly I was running with a man around my age.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

The man didn't say anything as we ran a couple of blocks and into a car. He shoved me in and then he got into the driver's side and jammed keys into the ignition and pulled out, hitting a few cars, like a mad man.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are you taking me?!" I questioned.

"No time to explain!" he yelled in a Londoner accent. "We need to get out of here!"

"Get me out of this car!" I screamed, tugging at the handles. But it wouldn't budge and I realized it was child safety locked. "You're working for them, aren't you?!"

"I'm saving your sorry ass!" he replied. "I don't even know you but you're apparently my damn cousin!"

"What?" I asked, my voice getting low but rising as he swerved around a corner. "My mum and dad didn't have siblings!"

"Well I thought mine didn't either, but I guess not." he said, making another rough turn. "Nice to meet you Mabel, I'm Justin Williams, your cousin."

"How are you my cousin?!" I screamed again, holding on for dear life at his reckless driving. "This can't be possible!"

"My mother as she was dying started to scream that she was Desiree Stoll and that I needed to save my cousin, Mabel with the blonde curly hair from the American government in Scotland and she made me put on her shoes and 'teleport' here." he explained. I gave him a look of disbelief, looked at his shoes (they weren't old lady shoes, just regular men's shoes) and he smirked. "I know, I still can't believe it either but she said that they would come for us and they are. They already got my brothers and sisters and their families."

"What about your wife and kids?" I asked.

"I'm gay with no partner." he replied quickly. "Nothing to lose."

I leaned back in my seat. "I'm too old for this."

"Me too," he replied. "Now get out of the car, we're going on a holiday." I stumbled out of the car and he grabbed my arm again and screamed teleport and suddenly we were at the boarders of a village in a jungle.

I almost fell back in surprise. "Where the hell are we?" I asked. "And how'd we get here?"

"The Amazon Rain Forest," he replied, looking around. "We got here by teleporting. These shoes here are magical apparently."

"How'd you come up with this place?" I asked, staring into the village. I was scared that they would harm us because we invaded their territory. In the troops I had to deal with unwelcoming natives.

"Research," Justin replied airily. "I'm a doctor after all." He began to walk into the village and the villagers looked up and smiled at him. Some of the men walked up to him and they talked in some strange language. He gestured over to me and the men nodded gravely and then concluded the sentence with a pat on the back.

"What did they say?" I asked. "Are they going to kill us?"

Justin laughed. "No, they're not going to kill us. They're not savages you know. While doing research here I stayed with them and befriended them. We're save here since were in the dense part of the forest."

"I will bloody murder you if we die at the hands of those psychotic teenagers in this bloody rain forest." I growled.

"You go do that." he said, dismissing me.

It's been three months since then and I've learnt to settle into this life. Justin told me about his life. His father was a pub owner and his mother was a vocal couch who went by the name Charlotte Behr-Williams. His oldest brother was named Martin and he ran in the Olympics and then later coached runners for Team Britain. His second oldest brother was named Devin who ran the pub beside his father. Then there was his only sister Daniele, or Dani who was a tattoo artist.

He was the baby of the family like me who shared the same birthday as me. It was really creepy but I had enough surprises in my life so I didn't freak out like he did.

It took me a week to finally open up the envelope. When I opened it I was disappointed that it was just at notebook filled with messy writing. And I didn't start to read it until Justin found it and said it was his mother's hand writing.

So each night in our hut we would huddle around the candlelight reading it out loud to each other. When one of us got disturbed later on we would throw it back into the envelope and panic and a few days later read on.

I wondered what happened with my siblings and when I asked that out loud, Justin replied with, "Dead. All of them."

I stood there, not looking at him. "How do you know this?" I asked. "How could you possibly know?"

He shrugged. "I guess I know because the same thing happened to me. As they were walking into the hospital and I was walking out to take a breather they were shot down right in front of me." he replied, his voice solemn. "You can't escape the truth."

I sighed. "I wish I could."

"We all do." he replied back.

When we finished the book that his mother wrote as Desiree Stoll we sat there in disbelief. We couldn't believe that such horrible things could happen to people. I understood now why Mum and Dad never talked about their past or family.

Some nights I think about them. I think about Jacob Gardner and his daughter Katie and Monique Stoll and her twin boys and how innocent things were until the Gods got into the way. I think of how young they were when they were given their 'gifts' and how hopeless they were. Yet they still kept them.

Then I think about Jacob Stoll and his sisters, Hailey and Rosalie. I could have known them if they weren't manhandled by fate. I think about how short their lives were and how much war can have an effect on teenagers and kids. My time in the army wasn't the nicest but I couldn't imagine 11 year old me walking around slaughtering people for a cause that I didn't want to be part of.

Then I thought about Dad and his sister pulled into an inevitable fate. It made sense that she'd want to run away from it. Jenna said that Dad was a coward when she was mad at him. I wonder if she would have said that if she knew about what I know now. When you're a kid you think your dad is amazing and that he can do anything, well I still think that he can.

Dad and Mum worked so hard to make us have a better life than them and we never thanked them. I don't think they ever expected a thanks. My generation was the first generation in three generations not to be bastard children. We were truly blessed.

There are nights when I wake up screaming to the thought of how they would kill my family. Nightmares not as bad as the ones the generations before me had, but nonetheless nightmares.

I don't know if we'll ever be found. If we are, then we might as well be killed. Our family has caused enough havoc among this earth. There are more important things in life that are wreaking havoc to this world and the last thing they need is some pesky Stoll's/William's to go running around causing more of it.

Tomorrow I will stuff this in the yellow manila envelope and Chris will go out to America and leave it on a girl's doorstep. The watch he has (given to him by his mother) will make him travel back in time to this girl and we hope that she spreads this on the internet so the past will learn about this before it happens and prevents this.

If you are reading this and you just so happen to be a half-blood or whatever kind of blood you are. Run. Run as fast as you can and try to prevent this because this is what will happen in the future.

But for now, the world keeps spinning the same way it was before and I shall wait for the change. I hope when I open my eyes the next morning the world changes for the better, even if I don't know it yet.

_Cheers,_

_Mabel Desiree Stoll_

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the ending to the whole trilogy. It's been a great run but all things must come to an end. I hope you've stayed around for all of this even though it's been very long. I hope that the lives of Desiree and Vincent stick in your minds for a long time. And I think by now I can delete Why Should I Trust You since the whole story is irrelevant but who knows. I guess I need the voice of the readers.<strong>

**Until next time, or maybe not, thank you for reading.**

**Love,**

**Marykate3000, the messenger. **


End file.
